Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm
by saberstorm
Summary: Sequel to the Galaxy Force series - the original Japanese version of Cybertron, and unrelated to Armada/Energon. Two years after the Black Hole Incident, old threats rise from the shadows to challenge the heroes of the last conflict. Old and new allies of the Cybertron Army blur the line between friend and foe, as Coby and Lori try to build their own lives and protect their family.
1. Bios and Prolouge and Opening Song

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Note: The following fanfic series takes place two years after the final episode of Galaxy Force.

(I don't know the characters' actual ages during the series, so I made a guess that fits with my storyline)

Disclaimer: I don't own Galaxy Force.

Rated M for violence, romantic scenes (Coby and Lori, Cromia and Master Galvatron, there will be a love triangle in later episodes), and swearing. I intend to keep it clean, but just in case, I'm rating it M.

Character Bio's are added and/or updated each episode as necessary (No I will not be putting Every bio of Every character up, just those that need one)

Races:

- Humans

- Transformers

- Microns: Human sized Transformers

- Titans: Transformer Giants

- Rumbles: Bug-like genderless parasites

- Terraformers: Theoretical Human/Transformer cross-breads that have a Human form and a Transformer form; can only come about through a reaction to Planet Force, or if both parents are Terraformers

Character and Place Bios:

Key:

-**Name/Place** (_Race/Type_, Age)

- Seibertron/Primus (Planet/Male Transformer God, Unknown) – Ancestral homeworld of the Transformers race. The creator of the Transformers, Primus, transformed into Planet Seibertron in order to give his creations a place to live. Primus never reveals himself or interferes in the affairs of the galaxy unless he is needed.

- Earth (Planet) – Considered by some to be a sister world to Planet Seibertron, Earth is the only other known planet in the galaxy to have produced intelligent life: Humans. However, era's ago, Transformers migrated to Earth in hopes of constructing a Space Bridge to connect the galaxy. Many of the descendents of the Transformers became evil and inspired many myths and legends. They were sealed away for their crimes at the beginning of the 19th Century, and since then have gone with the former leader of the Earth Transformers, Live Convoy, to build a new Space Bridge and to colonize a new world. Humans have retained their form of government, with Ambassador Franklin as their voice in the Space Bridge Alliance. The Transformers on Earth are currently under the leadership of Live Convoy's second, Autovolt.

- Luna (Moon) – Earth's moon.

- Coby Rumble (Male Human, 16) – A mecha nerd and the first and only current Human member of the Cybertron Army, Coby is an apprentice to First Gunner. Learning advanced technology and Transformer anatomy, as well as running one or two reconnaissance missions during the past two summers, Coby has also been working hard to increase his grades in school. He is helped a lot by his girlfriend, Lori, but they try to keep their true relationship a secret. He is also the one who developed Terraformer Theory. He had his name legally changed to Coby Rumble to help him fit into his new life as a pilot of a Transformer he built, and that only he can control. Alternate mode is a Rumble, an insect-like parasite Transformer.

- Lori Simmons Rumble (Female Human, 16) – Strong willed, city girl, and somewhat fiery of temper, Lori is Coby's fellow apprentice to First Gunner, studying Galactic Navigation and Aviation. She can legally pilot almost any Human aircraft, and helps Coby in almost anything she can. In public, especially in school, Lori is just Coby's girlfriend, and the only one she acts tomboyish around (just don't call her that to her face, only Coby can do that without facing her wrath). In secret, she is actually his wife. They planned to go on a special exploration mission on a ship they built under First Gunner's tutelage. The planned exploration would take 10 years, and only they would go. Rather than wait until they were 26 to get married, they convinced their parents to allow for an early, and secret, marriage. Their parents reluctantly agreed, since they could tell that Coby and Lori had been trusting and relying on each other far too much for them to not be together. Unfortunately, circumstances have forced them to continually postpone their trip till a later time. Few people outside their families know the true nature of Lori's relationship with Coby.

- Professor Lucy Suzuki Franklin (Female Human, 30) – Professor of Extraterrestrial Studies and wife of Ambassador Franklin, Lucy is a close friend of Coby and Lori's, as well as many of the Transformers on Earth. She and Ambassador Franklin also know Coby and Lori's true relationship.

- Guardshell (Male Transformer, Unknown) – A member of the Cybertron Army, Guardshell was the first Transformer Coby, Bud, and Lori met and befriended. He owes the three Humans his life for helping him the day they met. For the past two years, he has been leading an operation to locate Super Starscream. Alternate mode is a front-end loader.

- Rumble One (Rumble, 50) – A red Rumble, Rumble One is one of the last of the swarm that attacked Seibertron/Primus two years ago. Rumble One, Two, and Three were found by Coby one year ago during one of his trial missions. Rumble One saw Coby Rumble in his alternate mode, mistook him as a fellow Rumble, and befriended him. Eventually, Rumble One learned to communicate with Coby and others, and has learned to work along side them. Unlike most Rumbles, Rumble One, Two, and Three have their own minds, and have adapted to become more like other Transformers rather than parasitic beasts. They have proven their worth and trustworthiness on more than one occasion, and are often referred to as the Rumble Team. To communicate (or at leas try) with Humans and Transformers, Rumble One uses a loose form of Micron language.

- Rumble Two (Rumble, 50) – A blue Rumble; member of the Rumble Team.

- Rumble Three (Rumble, 50) – A violet Rumble; member of the Rumble Team.

- Bud Hanson (Male Human, 14) – A movie maniac, Bud is the younger brother to Coby, and also Coby's biggest annoyance. Bud constantly teases his older brother, but also looks up to him a great deal since Coby rescued him from Super Starscream two years ago. Bud is also a movie director (unofficially), due to a documentary that he made of the Black Hole Incident. He made it for a film class he was taking, and then he entered it into a film festival. It caught the eye of a producer, who worked with Bud to put the film on screens worldwide. It ended up not only making Bud millions, but also won 5 Academy Awards and an Oscar. Bud is also good friends with Microns, and is the only Human able to understand and speak Micron dialect.

- Hop, Blit, and Bumper (Male Microns, Unknown) – These three go-cart sized Transformers form the Micron Team, and almost never leave Bud's side. Hop is the only known Micron able to speak Human languages, and is somewhat hyperlogical. Often, Bud, Blit, and Bumper have a hard time getting him to calm down and focus. Hop's alternate mode is a small helicopter, Blit's is a small race car, and Bumper's is a small pickup.

- Dreadlock (Male Transformer, Unknown) – Chairman of the Space Bridge Alliance, Dreadlock is one of the most politically powerful beings in the galaxy. He is also the only one able to order around Galaxy Convoy if need arises. Alternate mode is a modified Earth carrier jet.

- Galaxy Convoy (Male Transformer, Unknown) – Supreme Commander of the Cyberton Army, Galaxy Convoy is the Guardian of the Galaxy and the Caretaker of the Matrix of Leadership. Many acknowledge him as the leader of the galaxy, but he refuses to use his influence to rule the galaxy, knowing that it would make him a hypocrite of everything he fights for. Instead, he lets the Space Bridge Alliance make political decisions, only interfering if he needs to. Alternate mode is a modified water gun-type fire truck. He also has a jet mode and a super mode.

- Chromia (Female Transformer, 200) – One of the few remaining members of the Destron Army, Chromia now leads the remnant. She is a woman of very few morals, and has lately claimed to be receiving instruction from the spirit of her late love interest, Master Galvatron. She is native to Earth, and was once known as the sea witch, Lorelei. Alternate mode is a military patrol boat.

- Master Galvatron (Male Transformer, Unknown) – The late leader of the Destron Army and the greatest enemy the galaxy ever saw, Master Galvatron was killed at the end of the Black Hole Incident by Galaxy Convoy. Alternate modes are a Seibertron racer and a Seibertron jet.

- Super Starscream (Male Titan, Unknown) – A transformer of enormous proportions, Super Starscream is the self-proclaimed Emperor of Evil. In spite of being number one on the Galaxy's Most Wanted List, Starscream had evaded all attempts to capture or destroy him. Alternate mode is a Seibertron jet fighter.

Prologue:

Chromia stood on Luna, watching the Earth rise when she felt him behind her. She turned, her eyes filling with tears as she saw him again. He had been reduced to nothing more than a shadow, and was hardly more than a memory in the minds of the inhabitants of the galaxy now. Her greatest desire was to bring him back.

_Chromia_

Chromia forced herself to look at him and responded, "I'm here, Master Galvatron. You told me to come to Luna. What should I do?"

_I cannot safely return unless my enemies are destroyed first. But two are greatly responsible for my downfall. Had it not been for them, the Cybertrons would have never obtained Planet Force. Do you know who those two are?_

Chromia looked back toward Earth, her teeth grinding reflexively. "Yes, those two Human brats, Coby and Lori."

_They would be the easiest targets, and their deaths would cause the most pain to my enemies. But make them suffer, before you kill them, so that I can have something enjoying to watch.

* * *

_

Opening Song:

Unleash the Storm

_The power of the love we share,_

_Let's unleash it together!_

_Transform! Unite!_

_Unleash the Storm!_

_The darkness that we faced before_

_Is returning to fight again._

_The dangers that we face today_

_Are greater than they have been._

_We can't hold our feelings back;_

_We've been through too much together!_

_We'll face the darkness like before,_

_And once again come out better!_

_The Galaxy is our home._

_Let's head the call we hear._

"_Protect the Galaxy! Transform!"_

_Our destiny is out there!_

_The power of the love we share,_

_Let's unleash it together!_

_Transform! Unite!_

_Unleash the Storm!_

_Our family can count on us_

_To fight for those who can't._

_It's our duty and our wish_

_To stop evil's advance._

_Fire in the skies_

_Ringing out like Thunder._

_The Storm has been unleashed,_

_And we are at its center!_

_The Galaxy is our home._

_Let's head the call we hear._

"_Protect the Galaxy! Transform!"_

_Our destiny is out there!_

_The power of the love we share,_

_Let's unleash it together!_

_Transform! Unite!_

_Unleash the Storm!_

"_Protect the Galaxy! Transform!"_


	2. Part 1 Chapter 1

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I own no characters in this episode, but the Rumble Team was my idea.

Part 1.0 The Artic Prisons

Chapter One

Lori sighed and put down the navigation chart she was studying. Sometimes, being an all-craft ace pilot was a real headache. But at least she could enjoy most of it. She looked at the chart again, took out a pencil, and drew a line from the nearby airport to an area deeper into the artic. The path would make good use of the artic weather systems and take the study team to the old Transformer prison. Then she pushed her chair away from the desk and stood up. She walked up to her bed and jumped face down into it. She sighed again into the pillows as she felt the softness of the sheets.

_I'm glad Lucy asked us to stay at her place while we're here at the North Pole_, she thought. _I haven't been here since we were looking for Earth's Planet Force. Maybe Coby and I can swim in one of the springs here together this time…_

Someone knocked on the door to her room, interrupting her thoughts and saying, "Lori, are you in there?"

She smiled. They had been married for two months and Coby still knocked on her door. She understood his request to sleep in separate quarters so that they could keep their promise to their parents, but he could stand walking in on her for once, couldn't he?

Lori held on to her laughter while she sat up on her bed and called back, "Yes, Coby, and I'm butt naked! Come on in!"

She heard Coby trip and fall in his haste to back away from the door and couldn't hold on any longer. Laughing she stood and went and opened the door. There he was, just as she suspected, sprawled on the floor in blue cargos and a white, long sleeved collar shirt with embarrassment written all over his face. She couldn't help but continue to laugh as she helped him up.

"Coby Rumble," Lori said, "You are too easy and too fun to tease."

"What if I was someone else?" he asked, his face returning to its normal shade.

Lori smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "No one else sounds like my guy," she responded and tuned back into her room. "Are you coming?"

Coby nodded, but held back as he took a good look at the girl he had married two months ago. She was wearing a modest black tank top and green jeans, and had on the pair of shining earrings that she had worn to their wedding. In spite of her modest apparel, her clothing still articulated her filled out, feminine, athletic body, not because it was tight or revealing – quite the opposite in fact – but because anything she wore looked good on her to him. She despised diets and weight loss, and had a mature female body that supermodels starve themselves for – and she hated their sense of fashion too. Her body curved nicely and her skin was soft, but underneath that softness were iron muscles and a will so strong that could make even the roughest men quake in fear. The two of them had been studying various martial arts together, and she had bested him on more than one occasion.

"Are you standing there undressing me with your eyes or something? Come on, I want to show you this!" Lori broke into his thoughts. He blushed followed her into her room to her desk where the chart lay.

As Coby looked over the chart, he replied, "As good of an idea as undressing you with my eyes is, Lori, I'm not that stupid. But you were close. I was admiring how you manage to look great in anything. You recovered from the jet lag you were experiencing last night pretty quickly."

Lori smiled, remembering. Last night, they had flown in and were picked up by Ambassador Franklin. He and Professor Lucy Suzuki Franklin, his wife, had asked for their help in studying the Transformer prison in the artic and offered to provide them room and board at their house here at the North Pole. Unfortunately, Lori was not prepared for the change in time zones, and was carried into her room by Coby. He left her and went to his own room, but not before he left her a good night kiss, which she could still feel. When she woke up, changed, and went down to breakfast, Lucy gave her the chart and asked if she could plot the course for the study team's helicopter. That was an hour ago, and she was already done.

Coby turned toward her. "This is going to work, right?" he asked.

Lori shrugged. "According to the forecast, it should," she replied. "But we have to leave tomorrow morning and be back in the evening. If not, we'll get caught in the blizzard that's going to come."

He smiled, "I'm glad you're the one figuring this out instead of me. I'd still be working on it when the blizzard hits."

She laughed and gave him a hug, which he returned. "That's because you're a mecha otoku, and I like that about you." She kissed him on the cheek and asked, "Would you take the chart to Lucy for me? Also, do you want to go for a swim?"

Coby picked up the chart and said, "All right, but get her permission first."

"She already gave me permission, Coby. That's why I asked," Lori responded.

"Then I'll grab my swimsuit and see you downstairs." Coby turned and walked out, closing the door behind him. Lori giggled and walked into her bathroom.

_Coby_, she thought, _you are in for a surprise_.


	3. Chapter 2

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I own no characters in this episode, but the Rumble Team was my idea.

Chapter Two

Coby went to his own room just down the hall. It was right next to Lori's, and had a bathroom next to hers. There was also a door between the two bathrooms, but they kept that locked at all times. No need to make things too tempting. In his room, Coby traded his cargos and boxers for red swimming trunks, kicked of his shoes and socks, and grabbed a large towel out of the bathroom. He could hear Lori singing next door. _She sings beautifully_, he thought.

Throwing the towel over his shoulders, he walked out of his room and headed downstairs. Lucy Franklin was sitting at the kitchen table, looking over multiple papers of information. She took the chart without comment, and then noticed the towel and swimsuit. "Going for a swim with Lori?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am," Coby answered, blushing.

Lucy smiled at him, "Just be careful and don't do anything rash."

Coby's blush deepened, and then he heard Lori's voice behind him, "He wouldn't do anything like that, Professor. He doesn't have the guts."

Coby laughed, his blush fading, and replied, "It's not that I don't have the guts, Lori, I just know you'd kill me if I tried. And if you didn't kill me, your dad would." He turned to face her, and tried hard not to laugh. She had on an extra large t-shirt that went down to her thighs, covering her swimsuit, but it was what was on the t-shirt that was amusing to him. Across her chest were the words, **Hey! Up Here!**, with an arrow pointing up to her face. Lori noticed the amusement in his eyes and brought her towel out from behind her, twisting it up as if she was going to whip him with it.

"You coming, or do I have to drive you there like a mule?" she asked.

Coby laughed, "Last one there's a Destron!"

Lucy watched as Coby and Lori disappeared down the hall, laughing. She shook her head and smiled. It was a good idea to invite them over. Their energetic personalities helped take away the dreariness that a long day brings. Also, she knew too many adults that had lost the love in their relationships with their spouses. She doubted that the same thing would happen with Coby and Lori. They loved each other too much.

Coby purposely let Lori beat him to the indoor spring that was part of the house. She stepped into the shallows, tossing her towel onto a nearby bench, the water only reaching her knees as she turned and looked at him. "I win," she said with a smile that Coby returned.

"Only because I let you."

"You mean because you don't want me to be a Destron."

"True, but also because I don't want you mad at me."

"Coward."

"Tomboy."

"Destron."

"Rumble."

Lori giggled, "True, but only because I met you."

Coby grinned as he pulled of his shirt and placed it and his towel next to Lori's. Then he stepped into the water as well. He turned to Lori and asked, "Are you wearing that shirt to cover up your one-piece, or because you're not wearing it?"

Lori blushed slightly as she reached down for the hem of her shirt, replying, "I'm wearing a swimsuit, Coby, but it's a brand new one that I've never worn before. Also, every swimsuit that I've previously owned has been a one-piece, and this one isn't."

Coby felt his own face heat up and his jaw drop as Lori removed the giant shirt she was wearing, revealing a red bikini. It had tie straps on her hips and around her back, and two shoulder straps that hooked on to the straps in back. Smiling sheepishly at the expression on Coby's face, Lori tossed the shirt up to the bench, and then walked over to him and closed his dropped jaw with her finger. Coby blushed even further as he realized just how close she was to him, and tried to keep his body and imagination under control as his heart raced. True, he and Lori flirted with each other constantly, but the most physical they had ever gotten was a passionate kiss or two. This was something else, and he needed to keep a cool head more than ever.

Lori stepped away, standing in a modeling pose. "So, what do you think?"

Questions popped into Coby's head faster than a Transformer's transformation sequence. _What should I say? Where did she get that? Is she asking for it or something? Is she trying to test me? How did she get that bikini without me knowing? What am I supposed to do? Is she just wearing that in front of me to…?_

Lori giggled and blushed. "This is turning you on, isn't it?"

Coby's face could have been used for a stop light as he replied, "Yes," unable to keep his voice from cracking. His mind continued to race, _Man she looks good, sexy even… No! Don't Think That! Just calm down_. He was fervently glad that Lori couldn't read minds, but she seemed to sense what he was thinking. Lori giggled again and stepped in close once more, taking his head in her hands and kissing him softly. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back.

She looked at him and said, "That's good, because I bought it to wear just in front of you when we can be alone. So why don't you answer my first question."

Coby swallowed, his mouth dry, but his face began to cool. He worked up his courage and said, "I think you look nice in it." He grinned slightly, "In fact, you look good enough to eat." He kissed her again and said, "You taste good too."

She laughed and tried to shove him away, but he chuckled and held on all the tighter. She tickled him, and he let go. Then she tackled him, dunking him under the water. He came up spluttering somewhat, and glared at her, "That was a dirty trick." She laughed and tackled him again, but this time he was ready and turned her tackle into an embrace. She tried to tickle him again, but he resisted. So instead, she reached down and pinched him on his can. Coby jumped and let go with a yelp, and she pushed him while he was still in the air, causing him to fall into the water a second time. He surfaced, shaking the water from his hair, and sighed.

"You win. I just can't beat you in the water," he said.

"Why not?" Lori asked.

"You can play dirty and get away with it. If I try to play dirty, you'd call me a 'pervert' and hurt me for real," Coby answered, and they both burst into a fit of giggles. For the next few minutes, they had swimming contests and, to make things fair, the winner had to kiss the looser. Lori won the most, due to the fact that Coby was watching her more than where he was going, and he soon had a collection of bumps on his head from all the times he ran into something, mostly the wall. Finally, they calmed down and sat on an underwater bench. Or rather, Coby sat on the bench with Lori on his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist. They sat back and stared up at the sky.

While the spring was inside, the ceiling was made of thick glass, so they could watch the clouds move across the artic sky. It was peaceful; romantic in Lori's mind. Nobody but her and the man that she loved, staring up at an icy sky while they were submerged in warm water from the spring. The fact that she was wearing a bikini and that they were alone made it all the better.

She shifted, resting her head on Coby's chest. She could hear the beating of his heart inside. Softly, almost shyly, she began to rub his thigh. She heard his heart beat faster as his body reacted to her action, but he didn't stop her, he was enjoying it. Slowly, she rubbed further up his thigh until she reached his hip. Then she turned and sat up slightly, letting her lips touch his. His hands left her waist, and traveled up her back. One of his hands started to toy with the hook on her shoulder strap. She giggled and broke of their kiss. "Don't even think about it," she growled.

"Come on, can you blame me?" Coby grinned at her. "The girl I love, married, and want to spend my life with is sitting on my lap, kissing me, and wearing a drop dead sexy bikini. To top it all off, we're the only ones in this hot spring." He blushed, realizing what he just said, and they both broke into a fit of giggles.

"You have a point," Lori said, getting off of him and heading towards the shore. "We should probably stop before we do something rash."

"This coming from the girl who was trying to turn me on?"

"Yes. It's shameless, the way we flirt, isn't it?"

They both laughed and climbed out of the hot spring. Lori grabbed her towel and started to dry off her hair and head when she felt another towel rubbing her back dry.

"Coby, what are you doing," she giggled.

"Drying you off," he responded.

"Thanks," she said, drying off her front. When she was dry, Lori turned to him and said, "Now, let me return the favor." Coby didn't protest as she dried off his upper torso, starting with his chest and working her way down to his waist, and then walking around him to go up his back. When she was finished, she wrapped her towel around her waist and began massaging his shoulders.

"That feels good," Coby said as he finished drying his leg and wrapped his own towel around his waist. "Could I have a longer massage later?"

Lori continued massaging and moved her mouth near his ear. "I'll do it tonight, but you have to return the favor," she whispered.

"You've got a deal, if you wear that bikini."

"Why?"

"Well…"

"You like how it looks, don't you?"

"YES! Very much so!"

Lori laughed, "It's a date, then," and stopped massaging. She picked up her shirt and tugged it on. "See you tonight in your room," she said and left. Coby grabbed his own shirt and followed.


	4. Chapter 3

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I own no characters in this episode, but the Rumble Team was my idea.

Chapter Three

If there's one thing misunderstood about Coby and Lori, it was the relationship between them. They first met in 6th grade, and Coby still had the scars from that encounter. Lori wasn't the dependable, trusting person she was now back then. Her family had recently moved to Coby's town from a large city that was teaming with various gangs. Lori had an older brother who had joined one of those gangs, but he was arrested and placed in prison. Rather than risk the same thing happening to their daughter, Lori's parents moved away. Lori hated leaving her friends behind, and when Coby began talking about how he hated the big city, Lori had gotten quite angry. The resulting fight got them both in trouble, and as punishment, their parents made them spend time together until they became friends. After two weeks, they were able to get along begrudgingly. By the time one month was over, Coby and Lori were almost unseparateable. In spite of the fact that they were two different people, they always seemed to find a way to help or criticize each other: Coby would shake his head at Lori's love for shopping, and Lori would sniff at Coby's love for motor biking and racing.

Eventually, Coby's little brother, Bud, joined the pair in their various activities. It was hard to see one without another of the trio nearby. When Bud was kidnapped by Super Starscream, Lori refused to let Coby look for him without her. Their adventures in rescuing Bud and collecting the Planet Force helped Coby and Lori resolve their differences and become closer than ever. It wasn't long after that that they realized that they loved each other, and promised to explore the galaxy together.

Coby and Lori worked toward their goal by working with Transformers on Planet Seibertron over their summer breaks. Coby obtained official membership in the Cybertron Army – the first and, currently, the only Human to do so – and changed his name to Coby Rumble. After two years, they completed their apprenticeships on Seibertron, and a starship that would take them across the galaxy. But this starship would only hold the two of them, which would make things awkward during their planned 10 year trip. Rather than risk "making a mistake" while on that trip, they wanted to prevent such a "mistake" from ever happening. To do this, they got permission from their parents for a secret, early marriage so that if anything "happened," there wouldn't be any problems. But such incidences where not in Coby's mind, nor Lori's mind. To them, they didn't get married just to hit it off. They were friends on a scale that no one else could understand, and it showed in their mutual respect for each other. Their parents understood this, but to make sure, they made Coby and Lori promise to continue to practice abstinence until they were eighteen.

Unfortunately, they still couldn't get their starship off the ground, puzzling even the greatest Transformer technicians – and providing the opportunity for Lori to find out just how many creative profanities Coby knew. But they refused to take their relationship back a step, and so Lori Simmons Rumble was still Coby's wife, even though keeping their relationship a secret, and keeping their promise to their parents, was difficult at times because of the strength in their relationship. Somehow, they always came out on top of such challenging situations.

Their recent session in the hot spring was the most physical they had ever been with each other. It seemed to relax the stress of their relationship between them. Even Lucy, who had no idea what transpired, noticed a difference in the way they acted after they changed back into their clothes and had lunch. They seemed to be much more comfortable with their strong feelings, and they seemed to be more open with their flirting. While Coby was digging in the fridge for the milk, Lori – who had been using the nearby counter to make sandwiches for the three of them – passed by while carrying the sandwiches to the table and gave him a slight pinch on his rump. He retuned the favor after he found the milk and sat down next to her, causing her to slightly choke on her sandwich in surprise.

After lunch, Lucy left to run a few errands and to take her papers to the research facility. This left Coby and Lori alone, and doing the dishes did little to take their minds off each other. When they finished, they went into the living room to watch T.V. Coby laid himself out on the couch, and was pleasantly surprised when Lori curled up on top of him. There was nothing interesting on the tube, so they shut it off and just laid there, enjoying the others company. Coby wrapped his arms around Lori, and she snuggled up under his chin.

_She and Coby were swimming again, only this time, they weren't wearing their swimsuits. But they didn't seem embarrassed or bothered by the fact that they were naked, but amused and excited. She looked at Coby and realized that he didn't look like he usually did; his body was coated in silver metal with blue designs, his chest had a personalized Cybertron emblem that had crossed wrenches behind the robot face, and his eyes were glowing green. Then she realized that her own body was coated in red, white, and gold metal, and she had a Cybertron emblem identical to Coby's on her own chest. Coby smiled at her lovingly and reached out to her. She returned the smile and came to him, curling up and cuddling up to his chest as he put his arms around her. The water around them – was it water? – seemed to glow with the energy of the love they shared. She began to straiten, pressing her body against his, wanting to give him everything she was; to give him a gift she could only give once, and to one person…_

The sound of the doorbell ringing woke Lori and startled her, causing her to fall off Coby and the couch to land on the floor on her back with a grunt. Coby, who had also apparently dosed off, started as well. He tried to get up, but forgot that he was on a couch and ended up sprawled on top of Lori instead. They blushed when they got their bearings and realized what had happened. Coby got up and helped Lori up, and then went to answer the door as the doorbell rang again.

Lori glanced at the clock, which said 4:30 pm. She and Coby were probably asleep for 3 hours. She sat down on the couch, closing her eyes and recalling the dream she had just had. She felt her heart beat faster as the dream and the sensations she felt during it came back to her. A small tear of happiness rolled down her cheek as she remembered.

_I want to remember that dream, to fix it in my mind forever_, she thought. _Someday, that dream won't be a dream anymore. Someday, it will happen; it will be real. So long as I live, I won't forget_.

Coby must have answered the door, because the next thing she heard was a pair of yells, and then Coby rushed past her, pursued by someone who looked just like he did two years ago holding a video camera. Bud Hanson chased his older brother into the next room, where the too of them disappeared from sight.

"Coby-sama sure hates it when Bud chases him with that video camera of his."

Lori smiled and turned toward the source of the familiar voice. "I don't blame him, Hop. Coby still hasn't really gotten over the time when Bud filmed us kissing back behind my house, and then to top it off, showed it to our parents," she smiled at the three Microns: Hop, Blit, and Bumper. "So, why are you guys here?"

"Professor Franklin was wondering if Bud would be willing to document the research that she's going to conduct on the Artic Prison," Hop responded. "So we came up to tell her that Bud is more than willing and is able to do so. Is she here?"

Lori chuckled, "I'm afraid you just missed her, Hop. But you guys can stay here. Lucy will be ecstatic to see you guys again." Coby ran back into the room, still pursued by Bud. Lori reached out and stopped Coby with her arm, and he plopped down on the couch. Then she grabbed Bud's camera and tore it from his unsuspecting grasp. "If you run around with this camera, you're going to break it on my anger," she warned. Bud muttered an apology and she gave his camera back to him.

Coby let out a sigh of relief. "Save your film for the Prison, Bud. You're probably going to need it, and it will be better used there than trying to catch Lori and me kissing."

"You mean snogging." Bud grinned at his brother.

"Don't even go there, Bud," Lori said. "We saw what you were doing with that girl from your math class." Hop, Blit, and Bumper joined in with Coby and Lori's laughter at Bud's embarrassed expression.

Lucy soon returned, and proved Lori correct when she saw Bud and the Microns. The rest of the afternoon was swept away by the group discussing what would happen tomorrow and catching up with each other. Apparently, Bud had recently found a girlfriend, but was still too scared about how his parents would react to the news. The group shared a few more laughs and stories together, and Coby and Lori ended up getting into poking matches with each other once or twice.

"I wish Mike was here," Lucy said, and a sobering silence filled the room. Ambassador Mike Franklin, Lucy's husband, was currently in the U.S. with their infant son, Danny, who had acquired some sort of infection and was being treated at a hospital. Lucy worried day and night about them, and called as often as she could.

Lori reached across the table and patted Lucy's hand. "Everything will be fine, Professor. Just wait, you'll see."

Lucy smiled at the younger woman, "It's your intuition, isn't it?"

Lori nodded, and Coby smiled. "That's a good thing," he said. "Lori's intuition has yet to be proven wrong." He stood up and stretched. "I think I'm ready to hit the sack. We've got a long day tomorrow." Lori agreed and stood as well. They bade Lucy, Bud, and the Microns good night, and left. Bud started to play chess with Lucy, and the Microns watched, interested to see if Bud would win this time.


	5. Chapter 4

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Galaxy Force

Chapter Four

Lori entered her bathroom, stripped of her clothes, and stepped into the shower. She let the warm water wash across her as she tried to contain the excitement she was feeling. She turned the water off, dried herself, and pulled on the bikini she wore earlier that day. She stood in front of the mirror and adjusted the straps so that they felt right, and pulled a blue robe on, tying the belt slightly loose. She started to walk out when she got one more idea, and walked over to the door that joined her bathroom with Coby's instead. It was a door with two locks, one on each side, so that both sides had to be unlocked to open it. They had kept the door locked on both sides, but Lori's idea required this entrance. So, she unlocked her side and left for Coby's room.

She walked in without knocking, and caught him exiting his bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. They both blushed at the sight of each other, but their embarrassment quickly faded into excitement. Lori closed the door behind her and shrugged her robe off her shoulders, letting it drop to the floor. Then she stood there for a little bit, letting Coby stare at her while she stared back. In spite of his slightly thin build, Coby was actually quite strong. While he didn't have the body of a well built athlete, his shoulders, arms, and legs were well muscled – due to his constant mountain biking hobby, a hobby she was starting to pick up on – and his abs showed the faint outlines of a six-pack. She, on the other hand, had soft skin covering her muscles and smoothing out her mature feminine figure.

Lori stepped up to Coby and motioned to his bed. "You might as well lie down first, you're all ready," she grinned at him. He blushed, but did what she said and laid face down on the bed. She climbed on and sat on his thighs with one leg bent on each side, leaned over, and started to massage his shoulders. Knots in his muscles came undone under her touch, and he began to relax more and more, sighing in pleasure. Both of them were enjoying it a great deal.

Once she had gone down and up his back twice, she got off his bed and he sat up. She put a hand on his thigh, leaning in to kiss him. She broke off their kiss, noticing that Coby's towel was coming loose around his waist because of how she was leaning. She grinned and leaned in more, whispering, "My turn." All Coby could trust himself to do was to nod, trying not to look at the cleavage she was showing him. She stopped leaning on him so that he could stand up, and then took his place, lying face down on his bed.

Coby turned away and fixed his towel so that it was more secure, and was glad he did when he turned around. Lori was reaching back and undoing the straps to her top, pulling him off her back. Coby gulped, finding it hard to swallow as his mouth had suddenly gone dry. Hundreds of thoughts raced through his head, not all of them appropriate. Finally, he found his voice again and asked, "Just your back, or would you like your legs massaged too?"

"I like option three, but I'll take option two," she answered. He stood by the bed and began to massage her shoulders and asked, "What's option three?"

"Breasts included," she muttered, and Coby almost froze. Only his instincts kept his hands moving in circles on her back. _She wants me to what?!?_ he thought. _Whoa! Wow! She must really want me if she wants me to do that!_

_Well duh!_ said another voice in his mind. _After all, she's willing to walk in on you, and let you massage he back while she's half naked, let alone she bought that bikini._

Coby massaged Lori's back down and up twice, just as she massaged his. Next was her legs, so Coby decided to make a gamble. Rather than lifting his hands off her, he let them run down her spine and across her butt to her right leg. She practically growled in pleasure as he did this, and he let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Personally, he was scared that she would get mad at him. Apparently, it was just the opposite, and he had her permission to touch her can.

When he finished her right leg, he moved his hands back across her butt to her left leg, drawing another growl of pleasure from her. Upon finishing her left leg, he moved his hands up to her lower back, letting them linger on her rump for a short while as he listened to her growl again. He wrapped his arms around her midriff, careful not to pull her up, and kissed her back softly.

"Feel better?" he asked.

"Mmmm, very much so," Lori answered, redoing the straps on her top. "Thanks a bunch, Honeybunch. That felt good."

"You have no idea," Coby grinned, and he began to tickle her. She burst out laughing and retaliated, tickling him back. The wrestled and laughed as the tickling match went on, and soon Lori couldn't breathe.

"S-st-sto-oo-op!" she laughed, gasping for breath. Tears of mirth were streaming down her face. "Truce! Truce, already!"

Coby broke off and sat down on the edge of his bed, chuckling as he tried to catch his breath. Lori sat down next to him and put a hand on his knee. Beads of sweat traced lines across their skin, making them even more aware of their situation. They broke out into a fit of giggles simultaneously, and Lori stood up.

"Thanks to you, I smell like a skunk," she joked, giving Coby a mock glare and smiling. "Since my shower is out of soap, could I use yours?"

He gave her a quizzical look. "The soap, or the shower?"

Lori rolled her eyes. "The shower, silly," she responded. "Why would I just take the soap?"

Coby blushed slightly, but he smiled and nodded, "Its fine by me, just let me get my clothes out of the bathroom first."

Lori ran into the bathroom and pounced on his clothes. Worried, he followed her in to find her standing with a satisfied smirk on her face, holding his boxers out in front of him. "So this is what you wear," she said mischievously.

His blush deepened and he snatched at them yelling, "Give them back!"

"I don't know," she laughed, yanking them out of his reach. "Maybe I'll keep them and hang them from the ceiling in the kitchen."

Coby's face turned redder, partially out of embarrassment and partially out of amused anger. "Lori," he said firmly, "there is only one towel in this bathroom, and I happen to be wearing it right now. Do you want to use it, or not?"

She laughed and gave his boxers back to him. He turned around, pulled them on, and then took off the towel and gave it to her as he gathered up the rest of his clothes. She turned to step into the shower, but he stopped her and gave her a kiss. Then he left and closed the door so she could have her privacy.

Back in his bedroom, Coby had swapped his boxers for a pair of thermals and had pulled his pajamas on when he heard snickering coming from outside his window. Turning toward it, he saw a very familiar black beanie and a hand camera outside.

"**BUD!!!**" _The little peeper had filmed the whole thing from the minute Lori walked in!_

Lori heard Coby roar out his brother's name and run after him and giggled. She finished washing and turned off the water. While drying herself, she reached over and unlocked Coby's side of the door that separated their bathrooms. Then she snuck out into Coby's bedroom, checking to make sure he was gone so that he wouldn't see her. She picked up her robe and wrapped it over her naked body, and then walked over to Coby's bed and placed her bikini under his pillow. She didn't plan for Bud being there to distract Coby, but it was too good an opportunity to pass up to play a prank on Coby. Turning off the lights, she left and went to her room. She was too tired to change, so she just shrugged off her robe and climbed into her bed nude, confident that the heavy quilt and electric blanket would keep her warm.

_She woke up with Coby next to her, and they looked just like last time with colored, metallic skin and glowing eyes. He smiled and kissed her, one finger tracing the Cybertron emblem on her chest. She giggled slightly and broke off their kiss so she could smile at him. His eyes glowed gently, returning the love she felt for him. They sat up, keeping the sheets wrapped around their naked bodies, and turned to look at the sleeping figure in a sleeping bag on the floor next to their bed. The young boy was eight or nine years old, had Coby's facial structure, her jet black hair…_


	6. Chapter 5

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer:

Me: I don't own Galaxy Force.

Super Starscream: The only one worthy of ruling this galaxy is me, and only me.

Me: OH (Insert your own creative curses and/or profanities here)!!

Chapter Five

_Coby frowned. Something was not right, he could feel it. He looked around him, but all he could see was black. He took a step, heard a clunk, and looked down._

_He gasped in shock. What had happened? This wasn't his body! This was a Transformer's body! He stretched his hand out, and the Transformer did the same. He took another step and heard a clunk as the Transformer did too. There was no doubt about it. Somehow, he had become a Transformer._

_Hearing a cry, he turned and saw a dark shape firing plasma bursts at a fleeing human. He felt his heart stop as he recognized Lori. Someone was attacking her, and she was already hurt. Her right arm was missing, nothing more than a bloody stump._

_His blood boiled and his adrenaline surged. No one EVER attacked Lori! Not while he had anything to say about it!_

_He started to run toward her, but he wasn't moving. Lori had tripped and fallen. He tried to reach her. He HAD to reach her! Her assailant walked up to her, pointing a gun at her huddled form. Coby cried out, trying to run. He started to move, but not fast enough. He called out a war cry, trying to distract her attacker._

_The gun barrel flashed as a plasma burst swept over Lori, destroying her!_

Coby woke with a gasp. His heart was beating fast, and his lungs were probably going faster. He began to calm down, and felt something tracing a line on his cheek. He brought his hands up to his face and realized he was crying. _Damn it, Coby_, he cursed to himself in frustration, _it was just a dream. Everything's fine. Lori's not dead, and you're not a Transformer. There's no reason to cry about a bad dream_. But he did anyway. He was scared.

Drying his eyes, he realized that his clothes were sticking to his skin. Muttering a few more curses, he stripped of all his clothes and sat huddled up on top of his bed. He calmed down, rocking himself back and forth. In spite of the cold night and the fact that he was naked, he was still hot and sweaty. He couldn't shake the fear he was feeling. He rolled on to his side, his knees still curled up to his chin. He was soon fast asleep again, the nightmare completely forgotten.

He woke up the next morning due to a pair of lips pressed against his. Snapping his eyes open, he saw Lori's smiling face next to his. He smiled and sat up. "I'll have to decide what I like better," he said. "An annoying alarm clock that won't shut up, or my girl giving me a kiss." He leaned forward to kiss her again, but she turned away, a blush reaching up to her ears.

"Put something on before Bud sees you. You never know when he's got his camera on you," she said sheepishly. Coby blushed, realizing that he had probably just shown Lori something that wasn't her business to see, and quickly got up and dressed. As he put on his usual wardrobe consisting of blue cargos and a long sleeved white polo, he took a look at what Lori was wearing. She had on black jeans and a red t-shirt, and she had pulled her hair back into a pony tail. It was one of her favorite styles, and one he liked too. He tugged his shoes on and asked, "How'd you get in? I thought I locked my door, and if I didn't it would have squeaked loud enough to wake me up if you had come in that way."

Lori turned toward him, smiling at his outfit, and shook her head. "I unlocked the door between our bathrooms last night," she explained.

Coby sighed in amusement that she would do that just to play his alarm clock. "I love you, Lori," he said and embraced her, drawing her into a passionate kiss.

She broke it off, smiling at him. "I dreamed about you last night," she whispered.

"Really?" he asked. "What happened?"

"We were lovers."

"WHAT?"

Lori giggled slightly and stepped back. "Yep, but don't get too excited yet, I've got another bomb to drop." She stopped and took a breath. "In my second dream, we had an eight year old son."

Coby's mind reeled, "How is that possible? Did we look any older?"

She shook her head, "No, in my dream, we were as young as we are now, but we looked different. We had metallic skin and Cybertron emblems."

"It was just a dream, right?"

"Yes. Why? Is the prospect of raising a family too scary for you?"

He laughed, "I like the idea, especially with you. But it is way too early for such a thing."

Lori laughed too, "True. Now how about we go have breakfast. We're leaving in twenty minutes."

Coby nodded and offered her his arm. She took it and they walked off together, arm in arm, and her head leaning on his shoulder.


	7. Chapter 6

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer:

Coby: Saberstorm does not own Galaxy Force.

Lori: Where is he anyway?

Coby: Over there trying to run away from Super Starscream._ points towards me_

Lori: Maybe we should help him?

Both: _they turn and look at each other and laugh_ Or not.

Part 1.5: Chromia Strikes

Chapter Six

Coby yawned and leaned back in his seat. He was bored. Professor Franklin had a nice car, but up here in the artic they couldn't even get radio. The nice thing was that he had the whole back seat to himself. Lori was sitting in the passenger seat, Lucy was driving, and Bud was riding in one of the Microns who were following behind. Lori reclined her seat and leaned back too. He began to absentmindedly toy with her hair, and she yawned as well.

Lori turned and looked at him. "Coby, your yawns are contagious," she said accusingly.

"Are not," he protested, and then Lucy yawned. Lori gave him an I-told-you-so look, and Coby sighed, "All right, you win."

She smiled at him. "That means you get to make dinner tonight," she teased.

"Oh no!" Lucy said, trying hard not to smile. "That means butter and toast again!"

Lucy and Lori laughed as Coby tried to look insulted, but he wasn't having much success. "Are you saying my cooking's bad?" he asked the two women.

"Not bad, Coby, just bland. You have no sense of taste," Lori answered.

"That's because during our adventure on Gigalonia, I ate regular rations and let you and Bud eat the food your mom made us, Lori," he protested.

She punched him lightly in the knee and said, "That was your choice. We had nothing to do with that. Was that really how you lost your sense of taste?"

He shrugged, "I guess so. Going a few days eating food that has no taste can do that. Bud doesn't have a sense of taste either, since he was Super Starscream's hostage for so long."

"I see," she said. Lori paused for a while, and then asked, "Is my hair really that entertaining?"

Coby grinned and began to massage her scalp, making her close her eyes and hum with pleasure. "Yes," he replied, "I believe it is." He leaned over to kiss her, only to find out that he couldn't reach because of his seat belt and cursed instead.

"It's just as well," Lucy said, drawing questioning glances from the young couple. "I don't want you two making out while I'm trying to drive," she explained. Coby and Lori both blushed, but Coby continued to massage Lori's scalp, and soon, the young woman fell asleep. Lucy smiled, _Those two. No wonder they want to be together. They understand each other on a level so deep, only a fool would try to break them apart, and woe to that fool too. Such a fool would face Lori's wrath which made even the strongest Transformers fear her, and find themselves at the wrong end of Coby Rumble's plasma cannon_.

Lori woke a few minutes later as they pulled into the parking lot of the research facility Lucy was currently working at. They got out of Lucy's car, thankful that their coats were thick enough to protect them from the wind. Bud and the Microns looked around in interest. Something about the artic fascinated those four to no end.

"Looks like their not here yet," Coby said.

"We're five minutes early, Coby," Lori replied. "Just wait a sec."

"Hey, Look!" Bud called out, pointing. They all turned and looked in the direction he was pointing and saw three shapes coming their way. Coby pulled out a pair of binoculars and focused on them. One of the objects was a jet, another was a front end loader, and the one in the lead was a fire truck.

He smiled, lowering the binoculars, and said, "Looks like Guardshell decided that he didn't want to be left out."

Lori chuckled, "Can you blame him? He hasn't seen us in two years."

The three objects were not vehicles, but Transformers. The jet was Dreadlock, Chairman of the Space Bridge Alliance. The fire truck was Galaxy Convoy, the Supreme Commander of the Cybertron Army. The front end loader was Guardshell, a veteran older than Galaxy Convoy, and the first Transformer that Coby, Lori, and Bud met.

As soon as the three Transformers arrived, they transformed into their robot modes. The Humans came forward to greet them, and soon they were all engaged in different conversations. Coby and Lori talked to Guardshell about what had happened in the past two years, Dreadlock and Lucy began to discuss politics – a subject Dreadlock hated, but that he completely understood, and Bud and the Microns were soon talking excitedly to Galaxy Convoy, wondering what he was doing here.

Guardshell took on a serious tone and began to whisper as he asked, "So, Coby, Lori, how come you two are trying to keep your marriage a secret? I thought you guys were eighteen, almost nineteen?"

Coby sighed, glad that Guardshell was keeping his voice down so that the others couldn't here. "Did Galaxy Convoy tell you this on your way here?" he asked back.

"Yes, and in private," Guardshell reassured. "But I still don't understand. Going through the Dimensional Time-Space Tunnel to Gigalonia aged you two by two years."

Lori nodded and answered, "Yes, but we can't prove that. First Gunner's medical scans may show that Coby and I aged two years, but that isn't enough to counter the fact that our birth certificates say that we were born about 16 years and 10 months ago."

"Too true," Coby nodded. "We weren't the only ones affected either. Galaxy Convoy became 20 years younger and Exiguiser became 5 years older. Bud is still ticked that he wasn't affected. He keeps saying, 'If it had made me 10 years older, I wouldn't have studios turning down my ideas just because I'm a kid.' I swear, earning that Oscar went to his head."

They chuckled and stopped talking as the rest of the research team came towards them. Most of them were Humans, but three were Rumbles. One of them, a red one, walked over to Coby and Lori excitedly.

Coby smiled, "Hey, Rumble One." Rumble One let out a few mechanical sounds. Confused, Coby turned to Hop and Bud. "Did either of you catch that?" he asked.

Bud shook his head and Hop said, "I think he was asking why you didn't come with the Rumble you pilot." Rumble One nodded, confirming Hop's statement.

"I'm still having trouble with the right leg, so I couldn't bring it with," Coby explained. "But with Galaxy Convoy with us, I think we'll be fine."

"Speaking of which," Lori began, turning to Galaxy Convoy, "Why did you just decide to come? I thought you said you couldn't."

Galaxy Convoy nodded and spoke to the entire team, "About 24 hours ago, Guardshell picked up a Fire Space warp gate in about the same location as the prison. It may be that Super Starscream or another Destron is there. I don't think I need to stress the fact that we must be careful, but should we find any Destron, everyone except for Dreadlock, Guardshell, and myself must follow the Rumble Team out before they get hurt; especially if a fight breaks out." He looked around at the team and everyone nodded their acknowledgement. He smiled, "Well with that said, what are we waiting for? Let's go have an adventure!"

A few minutes later, two jets, a fire truck, and a front end loader left for Earth's magnetic north pole. Professor Franklin rode in Dreadlock and led the team. The research team, Bud, the Microns, and the Rumble Team rode in a larger jet that followed behind. On the ground, Guardshell carried Coby and Lori, and Galaxy Convoy took up the rear.

Inside Guardshell's cab, Lori snuggled up to Coby and he put his arm around her. Guardshell used his radio to talk to them without anyone else hearing.

"No making out while I'm driving," he said to the two Humans.

Lori giggled slightly and replied, "Don't worry; I'm just a little cold. Besides, Coby doesn't want to right now. He's mad at me."

"Why?" Guardshell asked.

"I stuck my swimsuit under his pillow when he wasn't looking last night," Lori explained.

Guardshell was still confused. "Why is that a problem," he asked Coby.

Coby's jaw was set and his face was somewhat red as he replied in a tight voice, "Bud found it before I even knew it was there."

"I see," Guardshell chuckled. He could easily guess what Bud had to say about that.

"It's not funny!" Coby protested.

Lori elbowed him playfully in the ribs. "Is too," she said.

Coby glared at her, "Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

Guardshell sighed. _Here they go again_, he thought to himself as the young couple continued to argue. _No doubt about it, they definitely love each other_.


	8. Chapter 7

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Galaxy Force.

Chapter Seven

Lori pulled her coat around her more securely and shivered. It wasn't that she was cold, but the Artic Prison was a formidable place. Cave like in its construction, the main room was shaped like a large arena of ice. For centuries, Transformers who did evil on Earth were imprisoned in stasis pods in this place. The Destron Chromia was one of them.

She shivered again, and Coby wrapped his arms around her in a comforting way. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I just have a bad feeling about this," she replied.

Coby nodded, "Everyone seems to have a sense of foreboding. Even Galaxy Convoy seems to be on edge."

It was true. The Cybertron Leader looked more worried and alert with every passing minute. He wasn't the only one either. The Rumble Team had set up a perimeter and were watching every detail of what was going on, Dreadlock looked like he was about to spill his oil (the equivalent of a Human peeing their pants), and Guardshell had a death grip on his blaster. Even Bud and the Microns had lost their usual cheerful mood.

Lori shivered again. "I want to get out of here, Coby," she said. Coby nodded and they picked up their packs. They started to walk towards Galaxy Convoy, intending to request that the two of them leave for a short while.

They had hardly taken two steps when the icy ground below them suddenly and explosively crumbled. Everyone heard their scream and turned just in time to see Coby and Lori fall down a two meter wide hole.

"Coby!" Bud cried and ran towards the hole. Galaxy Convoy put his hand down in front of the Human to prevent him from falling in the hole as well.

"Stay calm, everyone!" the Transformer called out. He made sure everyone else was safe, then turned his attention to the hole. Lighting up his optics, he studied it carefully. "There's a cool air flow coming from the other side and the tunnel is slanted," he proclaimed. "Guardshell, take the Rumble Team and try to find another way to the other end of this tunnel. Everyone else, prepare to leave. This hole was a trap, created by a plasma missile, and I have a good guess as to who made it."

Everyone did as they were told. No one argued with the Supreme Commander. His tone was that of a commander who was ordering a retreat to save his people from a dire situation that only he understood.

"Wh-w-who created i-it?" Bud asked. The boy was so afraid that he was shaking.

Galaxy Convoy looked at the young Human and replied, "Super Starscream doesn't use missiles, so we can therefore assume that it is someone from the Destron Army remnant. Out of those four Transformers, only one can use a Fire Space warp gate. I'm guessing that this trap was made by Chromia."

Bud gulped. "Chromia has a grudge against Lori. I hope they're okay," he said.

Galaxy Convoy looked at the boy, puzzled. Normally, Bud would have gotten excited about something like this. Something had changed the boy, and dramatically.

Tentatively, Bud and Hop looked down the hole that Coby and Lori had fallen into. Even though it was slanted, it was a long way down.


	9. Chapter 8

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Galaxy Force.

Chapter Eight

Coby moaned and put a hand tenderly to his head where he had hit it when he and Lori fell. He didn't black out till they had slid out the other end of the icy tunnel, so he knew Lori was probably safe for now. He moaned again and let out a few Seibertronian curses that included a seven letter k-word and a fifteen letter f-word. Then he opened his eyes. Lori, who was next to him, woke up too.

"Ugh! Damning Heck, Son of Hell's Sister!" she cursed, holding her head in her hands. She opened her eyes and began to stand when Coby stopped her.

"Whatever you do, don't stand up. Try to spread out your body weight as much as possible," he said.

Lori looked at him confused, but did what she was told. She looked around and suddenly understood. They had slid out of the tunnel and out into the middle of what was a frozen over underground pool. At one end, there was a shoreline and an exit to another part of the prison. But the ice wasn't very thick, and they could see the water under it. If either one of them stood up, they would most likely fall through.

Coby pulled of his pack and slid it towards the shore, and then started sliding after it. Lori did the same and when they reached their packs, they repeated the process. They continued like this until their packs were on the shore. Coby, who was going faster than Lori, was almost to the shore himself when he heard two sounds that made his heart stop.

The first was the sound of cracking ice, and the second was Lori's scream.

He turned around in horror. The ice had broken directly beneath Lori. She was floundering in the deadly cold water, unable to pull herself out.

"Lori!" he cried, and began to move her way. Knowing it would do no good to get so close that he fell in too, Coby pulled off his coat. Holding one sleeve in his hand, he threw the other sleeve in her direction. Her had reached out and grabbed it. He tried to pull her out, but he was being pulled toward the break instead.

_She's too heavy_, he thought. _Her coat and boots are weighing her down!_

"Lori!" he called out. "Take off your coat and boots!" She quickly complied, and he was able to pull her out. Throwing caution to the winds, they both stood and ran to the shore. Once they got their, Lori fell to her knees and began to cough up the water she inhaled, shivering uncontrollably.

Coby pulled his coat back on and reached into her pack, pulling out her spare set of clothes, a towel, and a blanket. He went over to Lori and began to help her dry off. Her fingers scabbed at her wet clothes, but she was shivering too much to remove them. Coby sighed and got to work, helping her get dry as he pulled off her three pairs of socks, two pairs of pants, sweater, and two shirts. By then Lori was mostly dry, so he turned around as she pulled off her wet underwear and put on the dry clothes Coby had pulled out of her bag. He was glad about that, as he was blushing enough already and really didn't want her to think he was taking advantage of her.

When Lori was done changing, she wrapped herself up in the blanket and shivered while Coby wrung out her wet clothes and towel and sealed them in a plastic bag. Then he joined her in the folds of the blanket, holding her close to warm her. She curled up on his lap, resting her head on his chest as she coughed a little bit more. She wasn't shivering nearly as bad as she was before. She was still cold, but most of her shivering was out of fear of what could have happened. Coby began to ask her navigation and aviation trivia questions, and she answered them all right. He checked her pulse and temperature. Her temperature was normal. Her heart was still beating fast, but within normal allowances for someone who had just had a near death experience.

Coby allowed himself a breath of relief. The danger was past, and Lori was safe.

"Do you think they'll find us?" Lori asked when she stopped shivering.

Coby studied the Transformer characters on the wall by the door. Most were long gone and hardly distinguishable, but what he could read was enough. "From those markings, I'm guessing that this was the water supply for the stasis pods," he replied. They stood and Lori kept the blanket wrapped around her as Coby continued, "I'm sure they'll be able to find us. In fact, we might be able to find them."

"Oh, they'll find you all right," said a new, bitter voice. "But by then, you'll be dead."

Coby and Lori turned just in time to see the middle of the ice blast outward. Thankfully, they were far enough away to not be hit by the water. Hovering slightly in the air above the blast zone was a very familiar female Transformer.

"Chromia," Coby gasped in surprise. To his further surprise, Lori began to snicker.

"What is that, a new paint job?" the Human girl asked mockingly. Coby had to admit that Lori had a point. Chromia used to be purple and blue. Now, she was white and orange. Coby began to chuckle himself as he realized what was so funny.

"So your true colors finally come out," he said with a hoot.

Chromia scowled, "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"A real clown!" Lori laughed. "You're wearing the same colors as a clownfish!"

The couple laughed and Chromia's face darkened. "I'll teach you to make a fool of me, Runt Girl!" she yelled angrily and fired off four missiles. She was so mad that the missiles didn't even come close to the shore, but the two Humans stopped laughing and started to run instead. Chromia cursed and followed. She was a long ways away, but she was catching up.

Coby pulled a PDA and some blue marbles out of his coat pocket and tossed the marbles behind him. He pressed a button on the PDA and the marbles exploded with electrical energy that hit the closest conductor; in this case, Chromia, slowing her down. Coby laughed and grinned at Lori, but the grin suddenly turned into an expression of shock and pain as and electric current shot its way up his leg and through his body.

He screamed. What was this? It was killing him! The current vanished and he collapsed, gasping for breath. Lori bent over him. Her mouth was moving, but he couldn't hear anything. He couldn't hear anything at all. He looked up to see Chromia towering over them, grinning as her hand crackled with electrical energy, the same energy that she had just used on him. He began to yell at Lori, telling her to run. But he couldn't hear himself. Lori shook her head, tears flowing from her eyes. She didn't want to leave him. Chromia threw out her hand, firing another blast of electricity.

As if possessed by some unknown power, Coby grabbed Lori and threw her out of the way. The electricity coursed through his body. He fell screaming. He couldn't hear it, but he knew he was screaming. He could feel the air leaving his lungs. His body twisted and convulsed. Chromia wasn't going to kill him outright. She was going to slowly torture him to death.

He looked around for Lori and spotted her. He yelled at her again, telling her to run while she could. He knew she didn't want to, but he also knew he was finished. He was dying. He didn't want her to see it. He didn't want her to die too. He told that to her, and finally she nodded. She turned and ran, sobbing.

In that brief moment after Lori began running, Coby realized that he didn't want to leave her alone.

_I don't want to die_, he thought furiously through the pain. _I want to protect Lori. I want to live! I will not die here! I will not leave Lori alone! I cannot leave her! I love her! I will not die here for Chromia's amusement! I love Lori! For Lori, I will live!_

Far away on another planet, the Planet Force that once resided on Earth began to glow.


	10. Chapter 9

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Galaxy Force.

Chapter Nine

Lori sobbed as she ran, the tears making it hard to see. She could still hear Coby's screams of agony where she left him. She didn't want to leave him there, but he begged her to save herself. She couldn't let him sacrifice himself for nothing. She loved him too much. So she ran.

Chromia looked down on the pitiful human below her and smiled. _One down, one to go_, she thought as she started after Lori.

Master Galvatron had watched from Chromia's shadow. He was impressed. Chromia had learned how to generate electric fields well.

He could feel it. The electricity was still in him. He had absorbed it. He didn't know why. He knew he wasn't dead yet, but he felt that way just the same. Or did he? Was that his heart that was beating? Yes, and no. His heart was still beating, but he could feel the pulse of something else. Something powerful reached out to him. The power was full of light and hope. He embraced it, and he felt himself begin to change.

_I will not die here_, he thought. _I am not going to die like this_. He could feel it, the pulse of Planet Force. The power to change a star, a planet, even a galaxy. The power to change a Transformer. The power to change him, and make him stronger. It coursed through his body, healing, helping, empowering.

Unknown to anyone, Coby's body began to radiate a blue aura of energy. It spread over him and engulfed him in light.

Master Galvatron watched Chromia pursue Lori deep into the prison. He was enjoying this. Lori had managed to evade Chromia so far, but it would only be a matter of time.

Then he felt it; the cursed light of Planet Force. The same light that had flowed from Galaxy Convoy's Matrix as he stabbed Master Galvatron two years ago, sending him into a nonexistent state. He felt that cursed light again now. It was somewhere nearby, and he couldn't be in its presence.

He stepped out of Chromia's shadow and left, not noticing the scanning beam that passed over his shadowy form.

_No_, Coby thought, _Not like that. Modify._ The image in his mind shifted slightly to his commands as he manipulated it, modifying it to his own style and purpose.

_Yes!_

Now he was ready to embrace his destiny.

Lori wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at the wall in front of her. The tunnel she had run down had turned out to be a dead end. She turned, intending to continue running, and froze. At the end of the tunnel stood Chromia. The Destron female smiled and leveled her gun at Lori.

"Sorry your boyfriend wasn't able to buy you enough time, Runt," Chromia laughed and fired. A missile shot strait at Lori, and there was no way the Human could avoid it.

Suddenly, a figure engulfed in blue light ran out from behind Chromia and stepped between the missile and Lori. Red electricity shot out from the figure's hand, destroying the missile. Chromia gasped in surprise, and Lori looked up in fear.

The figure turned toward Lori, the blue light fading to reveal a large Transformer. His design was similar to Master Galvatron's, but this Transformer was blue and silver. His green eyes glowed with kindness and the rest of his face was covered by a faceplate similar to Galaxy Convoy's. On his chest was a Cybertron emblem with crossed wrenches. In a rather strange way, Lori thought the Transformer actually looked quite handsome. For some reason, she was no longer afraid.

Chromia glared venomously at the newcomer. "Who are you?" she demanded.

The Transformer turned and looked at Chromia. His voice was metallic – but familiar to Lori – as he replied, "A warrior of justice. I am Rodimus Convoy."


	11. Part 2 Chapter 10

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Author's Note: Thanks to those who have reviewed. I was somewhat worried about some of the aspects of my storyline, but so far, people seem to like it. That's a releif. I do accept constructive critisism, just not flames. Also, I've planned to turn Lori into a Terraformer as well. I want to know what you think her name and her form should be, so send a reveiw and tell me. I've already decided, but I might change my mind if someone has a good idea.

Disclaimer: I don't own Galaxy Force.

Bio Update:

- Coby Rumble/Rodimus Convoy (Male Terraformer, 16) – While being attacked by Chromia, Coby's desire to protect Lori and others caused him to reach outside of himself for the power to do so. Drawing his power directly from Earth's Planet Force, Coby became the first Terraformer; a being with both a Human form and a Transformer form. With a form similar to Master Galvatron, Rodimus Convoy has the same powers, but uses them for good. Normally, Rodimus prefers to act as a medic, using his skills to help others. But if forced to fight, he is a formidable opponent. His robot mode lacks the faceplate, horns, and weapons pack, but his Super Mode activates those features, turning him into a biomechanical weapon for the forces of justice. In Galaxy Convoy's own words, "Rodimus is an example to every Cybertron, only wearing his weapons in battle, and helping build in times of peace." But being a Terraformer doesn't mean he's forgotten Lori. Rather, Coby hopes to make things so that they can fight side by side. In the meantime, Coby tries to keep his identity as Rodimus Convoy a secret. But he won't be able to do that forever. His Human form ages as fast as his Transformer form, meaning he'll live a few hundred Earth years, even if he doesn't live as long as a true Transformer will Alternate modes are a Seibertronian race car and a Seibertronian jet.

- First Gunner (Male Transformer, Unknown) – The head medic of the Cybertron Army, First Gunner is also a professional mechanical engineer. At one time, he doubted his own skills. Coby, Lori, and Bud were able to help him see the good he could do, and his self esteem and skills have increased exponentially. Many Transformers, even some Destrons, owe him their lives for when he saved theirs. He offered Coby and Lori summertime apprenticeships to help them achieve their goal to explore the galaxy together. First Gunner is also a member of the special ops. Vanguard Team. Alternate Mode is a mobile ballistic missile platform.

Part 2.0 Warrior of Justice, Rodimus Convoy

Chapter Ten

Chromia snarled at Rodimus. The gall of him! The sheer gall of him! Who were these humans to him?

Lori felt a little terrified. If a fight broke out right now, there was a big chance that she would get hit by stray fire. She looked again at the large Transformer standing between her and Chromia. Whoever this Rodimus Convoy was, she was glad he was here. If only he had come sooner, then maybe Coby would still be alive. She blinked back her tears. Now was not the time to cry. She needed to get out of here first.

"That girl's life is mine, thickhead. Get out of the way," Chromia snarled, pointing her gun at the newcomer.

Rodimus shook his head, "Not going to happen, Chromia. I owe Coby and Lori my life. It's about time I repaid the debt." He raised his hand and red electricity crackled in it, as if begging for release.

"Then die!" Chromia spat and started firing missiles. Blasts of red lightning flashed from Rodimus Convoy's hands, destroying every missile. As the smoke settled, Chromia jumped into the air, aiming her foot at Rodimus' head. He raised and crossed his arms to block the attack, so instead she jumped off of them and over his head. She flew through the air again, heading strait for Lori.

Rodimus turned and fired off two missiles from his weapons pack. They flew through the air and struck Chromia in the side, sending her off course and into the wall. Lori ran towards Rodimus to avoid the debris and shouted, "We have to get out of here!"

He nodded and jumped into the air slightly.

"Transform!" he shouted as he folded up into a large Seibertronian race car. The cockpit slid open and Lori jumped in. Monitors lit up on the dashboard as the cockpit sealed. Lori skimmed over the system with her eyes and whistled.

_The Batmobile has just been outclassed_, she thought, and pulled the harness down. Rodimus Convoy's wheels screeched as he took off and headed down one of the various tunnels.

Chromia cursed loud and long as she picked herself up. There was no way she could catch Rodimus now, and his attack had badly damaged her. She opened a warp gate to Fire Space and stepped through. _I don't like guys who drop in uninvited. You'll pay for this one day, Rodimus Convoy_, she thought venomously.

Once he had gotten a fair distance away, Rodimus began to drive slowly. He didn't want to get lost; he had to get Lori out of here. Turning his attention to his single passenger, he noticed Lori had her head in her hands and was crying.

"Are you hurt?" he asked.

"Not physically," Lori answered. "Just emotionally; Coby's dead." She began to sob. "He was being electrocuted by Chromia and he begged me to leave; to save myself! I wish I hadn't have left him!"

"You did a brave thing," Rodimus consoled her. "You ran when I told you to run. You did what I needed you to do. You helped me realize how much I wanted to live. If it hadn't have been for that, I wouldn't be here now. I'm not dead, Lori. I'm right here."

Lori stopped crying in surprise. "Coby?" she asked, "How did you… How?"

Rodimus chuckled, "Remember when Jackshot became Ligerjack? Or when Excillion, Backpack, and First Aid became Exiguiser, Backguild, and First Gunner? When Planet Force changed them, I began to wonder if it was possible for Planet Force to change Humans as well. When Chromia was electrocuting me, my Human body couldn't take the energy; that's why it was killing me. But as I was dying – somewhere between an out-of-body experience and actual death – I was able to draw power from Planet Force and reformat myself so that I could absorb the energy."

"So you're a Transformer now?" Lori asked, wiping the tears from her face.

"Terraformer," Rodimus corrected. "I've retained my Human form, and I can change between that and my Transformer form at will. As a Transformer, I may be Rodimus Convoy, but I'm still Coby; I'm still the boy you know and love. I wanted to protect you, not put a barrier between us. I love you, Lori."

"I love you too, Coby," Lori replied as she began to cry again, but this time it was out of joy and relief. "Or should I call you Rodimus Convoy now?"

"When I'm in my Transformer form, Rodimus will do," he answered. "Just don't tell anyone I'm Rodimus. I've been in the paper too many times, I get enough crap from Bud as it is, and I don't want our parents to worry."

"Only in the local paper and only because you became an official member of the Cybertron Army," Lori said. Her vision started to swim and she shook her head to clear it.

"Are you okay?" Rodimus asked.

"I'm fine, I think. I'm just ti…" and then she passed out.


	12. Chapter 11

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Galaxy Force.

Chapter 11

Galaxy Convoy swept the room with his optics. Everyone was packing up equipment, notebooks, and food and storing it away in the jet that brought the research team. They all worked in silence, no one wanting to voice their fears.

There was a beeping sound and Guardshell's face appeared on a holoscreen. "Soushireikan," he reported, "We found Coby's and Lori's packs about two floors below you. Unfortunately, it seems like a battle occurred here too."

A shocked silence fell upon the group, and Galaxy Convoy nodded, "I understand. Please keep searching. Coby and Lori are smart and inventive. It would take quite some time before someone, Human or Transformer, could defeat them."

Guardshell nodded and signed off. Bud walked up the Cybertron Commander and asked, "Galaxy Convoy, do you really think they're not dead?"

The large Transformer nodded, "Until I find out otherwise, that is what I will believe."

"You believe in something true then, Soushireikan," said a new voice. Everyone turned to see Rodimus Convoy drive into the room. "However, they were attacked by Chromia and need medical treatment on Seibertron."

Everyone turned to see a Seibertronian race car that looked like a silver and blue Batmobile drive into the room. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that it was definitely a Transformer. The newcomer – who is, of course, Rodimus Convoy – seemed to regard everyone for a moment, and then began to drive toward the exit, muttering, "Now don't everyone stand up at once."

"Wait!" Galaxy Convoy ordered. "Who are you?"

Rodimus laughed, "Don't recognize me, do you, Soushireikan?"

"Your form reminds me of Master Galvatron," the Commander scowled.

"Yes, I stole my form from him, and modified it to my own liking," came the reply.

"Then who are you?" Galaxy Convoy asked again.

Two prong-like sections on either side of the Rodimus Convoy's cockpit folded back to become wings as he flew off, yelling, "Follow me, Coby, and Lori to Seibertron, and maybe I'll tell you."

Galaxy Convoy turned to Dreadlock and said, "Make sure the research team gets out safely. I'm going after that guy, to see if he really does have Coby and Lori."

"What should I tell Guardshell?" Dreadlock asked.

"The truth; he'll understand what to do. Transform!" Galaxy Convoy flew off after Rodimus. He caught up with him not far from the Space Bridge.

"Thanks for coming with, Galaxy Convoy," Rodimus said. "Since you followed me, my name is Rodimus Convoy."

"If Coby and Lori are with you, and they need medical treatment, why not take them to a doctor?" the Commander asked.

"I am," Rodimus answered. "Human doctors can't help side affects of coming in contact with dark energy, so I'm taking them to First Gunner on Seibertron."

"What happened?" Galaxy Convoy asked, worried.

Rodimus sighed, "Long story, Soushireikan. It's something I'd rather tell once to both you and First Gunner in private."

Galaxy Convoy sighed as well, realizing that Rodimus was not going to say anything more. "Very well Rodimus Convoy. I just hope you're not double crossing me."

"You can call me Rodimus, if you want," Rodimus laughed, and they continued on to Planet Seibertron.

--------------------------

Author's Note: Yeah, I know. Short Chapter. I get writer's block too. I know what I want to write, the question is, "How do I write it?"

Anyway, in case anyone is wondering, Rodimus Convoy's Force Chip is an Earth Force Chip, but it is black-rimmed because he is a Terraformer (regular transformers are silver-rimmed and Planet Force Guardians are gold-rimmed).

BTW: I still want to know what you think Lori's Transformer form and name should be when she becomes a Terraformer, so go ahead and tell me.


	13. Chapter 12

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Galaxy Force.

Author's Note: I had a little trouble uploading this chapter. Sorry if the text is weird.

Chapter 12

Lori awoke some time later feeling more tired then ever. She felt so tired it hurt. She moaned and felt her forehead. It was quite warm. _Great_, she thought, _I'm catching a fever_.

"Are you awake?" Rodimus Convoy asked.

She nodded, and asked, "Where are we?"

It was Galaxy Convoy who replied, "On Planet Seibertron. Don't worry, we're almost to First Gunner's office." Lori wanted to ask why Galaxy Convoy was there, but she fell asleep instead.

Rodimus sighed, "I hope she's okay. My scans show that her blood temperature is higher than it should be."

They reached First Gunner's office in the Sky Dome and Galaxy Convoy knocked. First Gunner invited them in, amused that Rodimus had to drive through the door since he couldn't transform with a passenger. It wasn't an easy task because of all the equipment First Gunner had, and his swearing woke Lori up again. As soon as Rodimus was inside, he let her step out and transformed. Lori looked at him, confused. He didn't have his weapons pack or faceplate, and his horns were lying down on the sides of his head.

"Where's your weapons pack?" she asked as First Gunner put her up on the table and began to do a medical scan.

He laughed and answered, "There's no way I'm wearing that thing all the time. I don't need to."

Galaxy Convoy looked at Rodimus and accused, "You said you had both Coby and Lori with you. Here's Lori, so where is Coby?"

Rodimus laughed again, "Still don't recognize me, Soushireikan? That's kind of sad seeing as you gave me my Cybertron Emblem." He pointed to the personalized emblem on his chest.

At first, Galaxy Convoy was confused. Then shock spread across his face as he realized what Rodimus Convoy meant. "Coby?"

Rodimus nodded, smiling. Blue light engulfed him for a few second as he shrank. When it faded, Coby was standing in front of them, still wearing his artic clothes. "When Chromia attacked us, I didn't want Lori to get hurt," he explained. "I put myself between them, and was electrocuted for it. My Human body couldn't withstand the energy. I didn't want to die. I didn't want to leave Lori. I needed a form that would allow me to absorb the electricity; a Transformer form. So I became a Terraformer, and chose the name Rodimus Convoy for my Transformer form."

"That makes sense," First Gunner said, finishing his scan. "Well, Lori, you have a light case of hypothermia. I suggest you take it easy for a day or two at your quarters in the Sky Dome until you recover." The medic then turned to Coby, "Your turn."

Coby nodded, and First Gunner picked him up and put him on the examination table. His scan took much longer than Lori's, and First Gunner explained as he scanned, "It appears that becoming a Terraformer has completely healed you. Your Transformer form and your Human form are interconnected though. This means that any damage you receive in either form will transfer to the other. If you get badly hurt in your Transformer form, I advise against switching to Human form before you heal; damage you receive in Transformer form could be fatal in Human form. Your Human form will also change a little over time, but not dramatically; worst case scenario would be that your hair changes color to something like blue or neon, and I doubt that will happen. You're also going to age as fast as a Transformer now. While you probably won't live as long as a Transformer, you'll definitely live close to two thousand Earth years."

"How long does a Transformer live?" Coby asked. First Gunner named a number and Coby whistled, "That long, huh?"

Galaxy Convoy shrugged, "That long, or longer. As the Guardian of Space-Time, Vector Prime will live on forever, even though any incarnation he has is limited. There's also Primus."

"Primus is a god, Galaxy Convoy. He's immortal. I hardly think he counts," Coby said. "But even if I am going to live a long time, so far the only people who know that I'm Rodimus are you two and Lori. I'd like too keep it that way for as long as possible." He turned to look at Lori, and smiled when he saw that she had fallen asleep again. He reached out and brushed her bangs out of her face gently, so as to not wake her up, and said, "For Lori's sake, as well as mine."

"Understood," Galaxy Convoy and First Gunner both said. Coby turned back into Rodimus Convoy and picked up Lori in his hands carefully. Then he left for their quarters (his quarters were next to hers). Galaxy Convoy turned to First Gunner and asked, "Can I trust you to put Rodimus Convoy into the Sky Dome's database as a Secret Strike Agent?"

First Gunner nodded, "I can do that. Separate from Coby Rumble?"

Galaxy Convoy nodded. Secret Strike Agents were like mercenaries. They had membership with the Cybertron Army, but they did special assignments. Coby Rumble was such an agent. Galaxy Convoy didn't think that Rodimus Convoy would be any different.


	14. Chapter 13

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Chapter 13

"So Coby and Lori are on Seibertron now?" Dreadlock asked.

"Correct," answered Galaxy Convoy. "They're recovering fine now, thanks to Rodimus Convoy. You can tell Guardshell to abandon the search and return to Seibertron."

Dreadlock nodded, "All right, but I may have to bring Hop, Blit, Bumper, and Bud with me. They would like to know what happened to their friends."

"Understood, Dreadlock. Have a safe trip," Galaxy Convoy signed off.

Inside Fire Space, Chromia chuckled. The stupid Cybertrons didn't realize that their transmission had been intercepted, and now she had some much needed information.

_So the Human fanboy survived_, she thought. _This just gives me even more of an excuse to smash Rodimus Convoy's face in. If her boyfriend was dead, Runt Girl would probably fall apart, and maybe even commit suicide. But that silver and blue look-alike had to ruin it all_.

She turned to the other three Destrons who were sitting nearby; or rather, two were sitting and paying attention while the other was standing with his back turned to the rest, very pissed off. Chromia scowled and fired a missile over the top of the angry Transformer's head, making him wheel around. "Pay attention, Thundercracker!" she hissed.

Thundercracker flipped her off and turned away again, muttering, "I don't give a damn what you say. I'm not going, bitch."

Chromia's face darkened with rage. "If you don't, you turn your back on your immortal leader. Are you a Destron, or not?" she accused.

He gave her a loud raspberry and retorted, "I've heard all your mumbo jumbo, medium, ghost-seeing shit before. Your claims to be taking orders from the ghost of Master Galvatron don't faze me, and are sure as hell not enough to make me go to Cybertron to commit murder."

"So you turn your back on Master Galvatron." Chromia said. It wasn't a question.

"No," Thundercracker answered, "I'm turning my back on a bunch of losers and a fraud like you."

_You disappoint me, Thundercracker._

It was a voice, and yet it wasn't. It was a feeling, and a thought. The Destrons turned to look at the ghostly figure in the shadows.

Master Galvatron was Alive!

"Nice hologram," Thundercracker snorted, unconvinced.

_I don't think he's worthy to be a Destron anymore. How about you, Chromia?_

Chromia grinned wickedly. She had always wondered what would happen if one opened a Warp Gate just right so that it cut through another Transformer's midsection.

"Don't bother opening your mouth, traitor," she said.

The bitter expression on Thundercracker's face quickly turned into one of shock and extreme pain as a Fire Space Warp Gate opened up, cutting him in half. He opened his mouth to scream, but no sound could come out.

During the initial war between the Cybertrons and the Destrons, the Cybertron recruiters had a saying that was a warning to never be captured alive by a Destron.

"In Fire Space, no one can hear you scream."

----------------------------------------------

Author's note: I'm going to eventually bring in characters who were toy-line products for Galaxy Force and for Cybertron, but I will alter their bios. I'm also going to bring in a character from Cybertron and give her a different bio. So enjoy this sneak peak:

Watch out! In Part 3, Rodimus Convoy will square off with Nitro Convoy's twin sister, Override!


	15. Chapter 14

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Author's note: Don't worry, Thundercracker is not dead... yet. I don't know for sure whether or not he will die.

I like the ideas that I'm getting from people on what Lori's Transformer form should be. Keep sending them in.

Chapter 14

_She didn't know where she was. Frankly, she didn't care either. Coby was with her, so it didn't matter._

_A short distance away, a young boy with black hair was trying to catch bugs. He came over to her, grinning, showing her the bug he had recently caught. Coby chuckled and rubbed the boy's head affectionately._

_Then the ground beneath them exploded._

_She was thrown through the air by the explosion. She landed on the ground hard, and coughed. She knew several bones were broken, she couldn't feel her left arm, and it was hard to breathe. She lay there in a pool of her own blood, and then opened her eyes._

_Coby was nearby, trying to get up, in spite of the fact that parts of his body were missing. A dark shape loomed over both of them. She knew it was a Transformer, but she couldn't tell who it was. In the Transformer's hand was the boy, struggling to get free of his captor's grip._

_She watched in horror as the Transformer raised a pistol and…_

Lori could feel something cool and comforting on her forehead. Slowly, she became aware of the rest of her body as her senses returned to her attention. She had slept fitfully, experiencing nightmare after nightmare as her fever intensified. Relaxing, she dozed off to experience one last dream.

_She and Coby were at a wedding._

_He wrapped his arm around her as the ceremony continued. "It's about time," he said. The two at the giant sized alter were Transformers, but she couldn't tell who they were because of the cloaks, and because the 8 year old in her lap wouldn't sit still. Then the groom looked up for a second, and she gasped._

_The groom was Galaxy Convoy._

Coby held Lori's hand tightly as she slept. Her fever had finally broken, which was a relief. While it was raging, she was twitching, as if she was experiencing nightmares. Now, she was sleeping peacefully, no longer troubled by feverish dreams.

The PDA on the nightstand beeped, and he picked it up. Galaxy Convoy's face appeared, and he looked worried.

"Do you know where Rodimus Convoy is?" the Commander asked.

"Yes, sir," Coby answered, glad that Galaxy Convoy was referring to his new identity as a separate being.

"I need you to contact him and tell him to head to Iacon," Galaxy Convoy said. "Backguild picked up a Warp Gate abnormality originating from Fire Space there, and I'm suspecting Chromia."

Coby nodded. "I can do that, but you may want to evacuate the city first. Rodimus doesn't know his own streangth," he warned.

Galaxy Convoy nodded, "Already been thought of. Thank you, Coby." He signed off, and Coby stood. Placing Lori's hand down gently, he kissed her on her head and adjusted the cold cloth resting on her forehead.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. Get well soon," he whispered, and left.


	16. Chapter 15

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Author's Note: For those who are wondering: Yes, there is more to Lori's dreams than meets the eye. After all, that's what Transformers is all about; that, and "Robots in Disguise."

Someone asked me something, so I want to clear it up for my readers. I don't 'claim' to know that Hasbro goofed, I 'Know' Hasbro goofed. Tasuka was showing Galaxy Force on TV and was developing a Galaxy Force manga (If I ever find a way, I am getting them!) in 2004. Hasbro didn't change the storyline and make the Cybertron series until 2005. Also, Cybertron is CG (Computer Generated) because Hasbro reanimated some of the scenes, which is why you sometimes see the Transformers with their colors inverted. Galaxy Force is CR (Computer Rendered); aka, they took 2-D drawings and used Computer Rendering to make them look more metalic, realistic, and 3-D. You can still see pen marks and brush strokes, even during the Transformation sequences.

Okay, enough about all the reasons why I like Galaxy Force better than Cybertron. Here's the next chapter.

I lied. One more reason. The music for Galaxy Force (which is different from the music for Cybertron) kicks (insert your own curses and/or profanities)!!

Part 2.5 Corpse Trap

Chapter 15

Outside Iacon City, Galaxy Convoy waited with Backguild. The last of the evacuees were leaving the city, and Backguild was getting impatient.

"When is this guy going to get here?" he asked yet again.

Galaxy Convoy shrugged, "Soon, I hope. Rodimus Convoy doesn't like being in public much, because he could easily be mistaken for Master Galvatron."

Backguild sighed, "So why doesn't he change his form. Sure it takes a long time, years in some cases, but at least he could get out more."

"There he is," Galaxy Convoy said, oblivious to Backguild's comment. Backguild looked up to see Rodimus Convoy fly in and transform.

"Doesn't really look like Master Galvatron to me," the mechanic muttered, while Rodimus Convoy and Galaxy Convoy shook hands.

"Let's find out what's up," Rodimus said, and they began to make their way though the city carefully. When they reached one of the parks, Backguild stopped them.

"This was the location of the abnormality," he said. "Proceed with caution." They began to look around, scanning anything that might give them some clue as to why the abnormality appeared.

Rodimus turned a corner, and then backed away quickly, covering his mouth. He felt like he was going to be sick, and briefly wondered what would come out of his mouth if he vomited in Transformer form. "Soushireikan!" he called, "You should come see this!" Galaxy Convoy and Backguild hurried over. Rodimus was standing next to what looked like a Transformer that had been turned inside out. He scanned the Transformer's vitals and face, data flashing across his optics. "It's Thudercracker," he reported. "He's alive, but barely." Rodimus pulled out some tools from his storage compartments and began to try to repair the half dead corpse in front of him.

Galaxy Convoy turned to Backguild and said, "Go get First Gunner. Rodimus and I will try to keep Thundercracker alive until you return." Backguild nodded, transformed, and hurried off. Galaxy Convoy began to help Rodimus, and soon the two of them were able to stabilize the Destron's condition.

"That's the best I can do without better equipment," Rodimus said, putting away his tools. "As soon as First Gunner is here, we may be able to transport him to the Sky Dome."

"How did this happen?" Galaxy Convoy wondered aloud. "I've seen some grotesque things, but I've never seen such savagery as this before."

"He got cut in half by a Warp Gate; deserved what he got too," said a voice.

The two Cybertrons whirled around to see Chromia, Gasket, and Armbullet standing behind them. Galaxy Convoy scowled and demanded, "What are you doing here? What do you want?"

Chromia grinned, "You know what we want. We want the galaxy." She raised her hand, and dark, electrical energy crackled at her fingertips. If Galaxy Convoy was concerned about the fact that Chromia had learned to use such energy, he didn't show it.

"I will not let that happen," he growled. "GALAXY CONVOY! SUPER MODE!" The Cybertron Commander instantly went on the offensive and launched himself at Chromia. She tried to stop him with a burst of energy, but he dodged it effortlessly. Chromia retreated as Galaxy Convoy bore down on her, a shaft of light appearing in his hand and solidifying into the blade he was given by the spirit of Vector Prime.

As Chromia battled Galaxy Convoy, Gasket and Armbullet transformed into their vehicle modes and began to drive in circles around Rodimus Convoy, pestering him with insults.

"Whatcha got, tough guy? Whatcha got?" Gasket teased.

"This," Rodimus answered, delivering a well timed spinning kick that sent the small Speedian flying.

"I'm going to smash you!" Armbullet called, gunning his engine and driving strait toward Rodimus.

Rodimus transformed into his car form and took off toward the freeway shouing, "You'll have to catch me first!" to the two Destrons who followed behind. He laughed as they chased him deeper into the city. _I may be big_, he thought, _but I am not at all slow_. He shifted gears and took off, putting distance between him and his pursuers. Then he expertly flipped a u-turn and charged towards them, without loosing any speed, and fired two missiles, sending Gasket and Armbullet flying off the road. He laughed again and headed back to the park.

Meanwhile, Galaxy Convoy was having trouble with his own battle with Chromia. She had developed quite a savage fighting style over the past two years, and her ability to use electric currents disturbed him. _How can she do this?_ Galaxy Convoy asked himself. _How did she learn such skills._ The answer hit him like a pair of colliding moons, and he felt his moral fall. _There is only one way she could have learned to do these things. Master Galvatron is returning to power._

Galaxy Convoy knew that Master Galvatron would return, he knew that the very day he struck down the Destron leader with the sword he now held. But he had hoped that Master Galvatron would have stayed 'dead' longer.

_Even as a ghost, Master Galvatron can cause more damage than even I can imagine._

Unfortunately, Galaxy Convoy's thoughts led him to forget the fight at hand. Chromia's palm slammed into his chest, and electricity flew from it, throwing him into the side of a building. He looked up to see Chromia pull out her missile launcher and fire, not at him, but above him. The building had a large billboard on the side, and Chromia's missiles destroyed its supports, causing it to fall. Galaxy Convoy did not the time to dodge or destroy the falling sign.

But before the sign could land on the Commander, two missiles struck it, knocking it off course so that it landed harmlessly to the side. Rodimus Convoy drove in and transformed, skidding on his feet to stop between Galaxy Convoy and Chromia.

Rodimus shifted into a fighting stance and said, "Chromia, your opponent is me."

Chromia scowled at the blue and silver Transformer. "Arrogant bastard!" she spat. The Destron female raised her gun and fired.


	17. Chapter 16

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Chapter 16

Rodimus threw red electricity from his hands, intercepting the missiles that flew towards him. Chromia aimed a high kick at his face and he jumped aside.

"RODIMUS CONVOY! SUPER MODE!" he shouted. His weapons/jet pack attached to his back, green horns sprang up and forward on his head, and a steel faceplate slid up from under his chin to cover his mouth and nose. Energy swirled around him as his power increased. He lifted up his arms and the two prongs on his pack flipped over and under his arms to connect in front of him. Energy swirled in front of each prong as he fired the twin blasts at Chromia and yelled, "TUNDER CANNON!"

Chromia tried to dodge, but one of the blasts struck her shoulder. She cursed as her circuitry sizzled and burned. She glared at Rodimus Convoy, and he retracted his prongs and dropped into a fighting stance. Snarling, she charged, lashing out with every bit of energy she could muster. Rodimus blocked every single one of her attacks, and she backed away.

_How can this look-alike bastard be so powerful?_ she thought furiously.

Rodimus laughed at her, "Come on, I know Humans who fight better than you." Unfortunately, he didn't notice Gasket and Armbullet coming from behind him. Galaxy Convoy, however, did see.

"Behind you, Rodimus!" he warned. Rodimus turned, but it was too late.

"FORCE CHIP! IGNITION!"

"EXSAUST SHOT!"

"ARM BASSOKA!"

The attacks of the two Speedians struck Rodimus right in the chest at point blank range and there was a large explosion. Galaxy Convoy grimaced. Rodimus Convoy would feel that tomorrow. At point blank range, Rodimus would be lucky to still be able to move.

Chromia grinned, thinking it was over, but that grin turned into shock as the smoke cleared. Rodimus was still standing, undamaged, and surrounded by a blue corona of energy. The sky above them warped and a blue disk began to fall. "That's a…" she started to say.

"A Force Chip," Galaxy Convoy finished in awe.

Rodimus Convoy's Earth Force Chip slammed into a Chip Slot on his back. Two turbines rose out of his weapons pack, overcharged with energy. Had he been in one of his two vehicle modes, the turbines would have allowed him to go faster and increase his maneuverability. But in Super Mode, he could reverse their flow.

"CYCLONE TURBINE – BURST ATTACK!" he roared, and two tornados of swirling energy and wind shot out of the front of the turbines and over his shoulder. They collided with Gasket and Armbullet, sending the two Destrons flying into the side of a building. Gasket and Armbullet fell to the ground, groaning in pain. Rodimus looked at what he had just done, surprised.

"So," he said to himself, "That's a Force Chip. I get it now." He then turned to face Chromia and said, "Leave now, Chromia, and I just might let you leave in one piece." When she shook her head in defiance, Rodimus sighed, "I guess you need more convincing then."

Energy swirled around him and up as he called out, "FORCE CHIP! IGNITION!" This time, his Force Chip entered a Chip Slot on his right prong. The spikes extended and broke free, coming around him to attach to his right forearm. "THUNDER CLAW!"

Chromia was pissed off now. Rodimus didn't only steal Master Galavatron's form and modify it, but he also had more power. That fact enraged Chromia, and she charged at the larger blue and silver Transformer. Had she been paying attention, she would have noticed the change in Rodimus Convoy's stance as he raised his claw into the air. A blue burst of lighting struck it, surrounding him in blue energy as he rose up and flew into Chromia's charge.

"THUNDER GROUND BREAK!"

Galaxy Convoy saw what was coming, and he whistled, impressed. _It's a good thing Rodimus is on our side_, he thought to himself. "_He would probably give me a run for my money._"

Rodimus Convoy's attack was similar to Liger Convoy's LIGER GROUND BREAK, and equal in its savagery. Rodimus Convoy's claw struck Chromia in her already damaged shoulder. Chromia didn't even have time to scream as the energy around Rodimus flooded through the breach in her armor and exploded, sending her flying over the horizon of buildings.

"Chromia-chan!" Gasket and Armbullet cried, and took off to try and find their Destron comrade. Iacon was quiet once again.

"It's over," Rodimus sighed in relief. He helped Galaxy Convoy to his feet, and then went to check on Thundercracker's condition. He was surprised to find Backguild and First Gunner already there, preparing the injured Destron for transport.

"I guess you two stood by to watch the show then?" said Galaxy Convoy, who stood behind Rodimus.

"Of course," Backguild answered, shrugging. "You two were fighting just fine, so what was the point in getting involved?"

First Gunner sighed and shook his head. Sometimes, Backguild could be really dense. But the medic ignored the blue mechanic and turned to Rodimus Convoy. "Lori's awake now," he said. "She and Coby would like to speak to you."

Galaxy Convoy put a hand on Rodimus Convoy's shoulder. "You should return to the Sky Dome," he said. "We can take care of things here."

Rodimus nodded, "Thanks, Soushireikan." He jumped in the air, shouting, "Transform!" and flew off.


	18. Chapter 17

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Chapter 17

Chromia groaned as her optics came back online. She was back in Fire Space, but she had no idea as to how she got there. She felt a stab of pain in her right shoulder and turned to see Gasket trying to repair the damage it had sustained. "Get away from me!" she snarled. Gasket scrambled backward, visibly shaken by the sudden venom in her voice. Chromia looked at her arm and grimaced. Her shoulder had been torn clean through, and much of the circuitry was burned away. The rest of her arm was cracked and badly burned, as well as much of the right side of her torso. As a result, her entire arm was immobile. Sparks flew as her auto-heal systems tried to repair the damage, but it would be a long time before she could see battle again.

She turned the other direction to see Master Galvatron standing above her. His eyes held concern and disappointment in them. She turned away, ashamed; she had failed him. She didn't deserve his concern.

_I must admit, I did not expect this_.

Chromia sighed. No one expected Rodimus to have such power. It was not her fault that he had beaten her so easily.

_Do not blame yourself for what happened, Chromia. I was beaten just as easily when I faced such power for the first time_.

"There's a difference," she answered. "When you faced power like that, it was the power of both Ligerjack and Galaxy Convoy combined as Liger Convoy. Rodimus Convoy had no one helping him. He did it all on his own."

_It must have something to do with the nature of Force Chip where he is concerned. I have never before seen someone with a black-rimmed Force Chip_.

As much as Chromia hated to admit it, Master Galvatron had a point. Those with unique Force Chips often held incredible power. Even though Rodimus Convoy had an Earth Force Chip, the fact that it was black rimmed rather than silver signified something. "So, what should we do now, Master Galvatron?" she asked.

_I'm not sure. I do have a few tricks up my sleeve that can be used, but it will take some time. One thing is for certain: Rodimus Convoy must be dealt with. That, I know I can leave with you._

He vanished, and Chromia shook her head. "I cannot fight, and Gasket and Armbullet don't stand a chance against him," she thought aloud.

"We could always put a price on his head," Gasket mused. Chromia turned toward him, a questioning look on her face. "Armbullet and I happen to know a bounty hunter who may be interested, if the price is right," he explained.

"Where is he?" Chromia asked.

"She," corrected Gasket. "Her name is Override, and she's the twin sister of Nitro Convoy. But they're not close. The rivalry between them is worse than the rivalry between us Destrons and the Cybertrons. She lives on Speedia, and works as a bounty hunter to tick her brother off."

"Hey! Maybe she could join us!" Armbullet suggested. As usual, he had no idea what or whom he was talking about.

Gasket shook his head, "Trust me on this one. She may hate Nitro Convoy's guts, but she has the same values as him. I should know. I dated her once."

"You dated her?" Armbullet burst out laughing. This made Gasket mad, and the two were soon brawling. Chromia let them have at it for a while, and then sent a burst of electricity at them to make them stop. The two of them muttered apologies to Chromia for fighting.

"How much influence do you still have with your ex-girlfriend?" she asked Gasket.

"Not much," he admitted. "Override broke up with me when I tried to get her to help make Nitro Convoy give Master Galvatron Planet Force two years ago. I doubt she even knows I'm still alive. She might be willing to race, though. I could trick her into racing me, and then we could bring her into Fire Space."

Chromia nodded, and opened a Warp Gate to Speedia. "Go and make it so," she ordered, and the two Speedians raced off. Chromia powered down and shut off her optics, conserving energy so that her arm would heal faster. She hoped that Gasket and Armbullet would come through.


	19. Chapter 18

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Author's Note: Just so you know, this Chapter takes place 5 days later.

Chapter 18

Coby finally finished cutting away the large piece of charred metal and tossed it aside. Rolling out from under the giant arm that was propped up, he stood and stretched. Thundercracker was still offline, but he would make a full recovery. In the meantime, he and Lori were cutting away any infection they could find. The piece Coby just finished cutting had large splotches of black fizz, a common infection for a Transformer.

As he stood there, hands came around from behind him and covered his eyes. He grinned as he heard Lori's teasing voice say, "Guess who?"

"Lori, cut it out!" he laughed, and turned. It wasn't Lori, but Bud with a tape recorder in his hand. "Why you little…!" Coby began, outraged. Bud ran off laughing. Coby would have chased his little brother, except he couldn't because a certain female had snuck up behind him and had wrapped her arms around him.

"I asked him to do that," Lori whispered, resting her chin on his shoulder.

Coby grinned and turned around. "I bet I know why," he said, and kissed her.

Thundercracker slowly came online, and his optics flickered. He looked two see the two Humans and made a gagging sound. "Get a room," he spat. They broke of their kiss and looked at Thundercracker in surprise. First Gunner had predicted that it would still be another day before Thundercracker was conscious.

Lori pulled out her PDA and contacted First Gunner and Galaxy Convoy. "Thundercracker's awake," she reported.

"How long was I out?" Thundercracker asked.

"Five days," Coby answered. "Frankly, you're lucky to be alive right now. You were practically turned inside out."

Thundercracker turned away. He didn't need this boy's care or friendship, but he still asked, "Why didn't you just kill me or leave me to die?"

"Why?" Lori asked back. "Why would we want to? We don't murder people just because they've been bad."

_Speak for yourself!_ Thundercracker thought savagely. _I've seen different. I've seen my entire family murdered by Cybertrons, or were they Destrons?_ He couldn't think strait.

Galaxy Convoy entered with First Gunner, and Coby and Lori left. As they walked down the hall, Lori asked, "Yesterday, you mentioned that you had a plan to take me somewhere for some R & R. Where are we going?"

Coby grinned, "Remember on our wedding day when Exiguiser suggested that we visit him on Speedia for our honeymoon?"

Lori nodded, "Yes, and we told him we had plans."

"Correct, but that doesn't mean we can't still visit him," Coby said, his grin growing wider. "I talked to Galaxy Convoy, and he's willing to let us go to Speedia for a week or two."

"Sweet!" Lori exclaimed. Though it had taken a while for it to grow on her, she had begun to find racing quite enjoyable. It was almost like flying, except that you were limited by a road or track of some sort. "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow, if you want," Coby answered. She nodded, smiling. Already, she couldn't wait.

Next Time:

Lori: Hey, Exiguiser, who's that?

Coby: That looks like Nitro Convoy.

Exiguiser: No. That's his twin sister, and I wouldn't get on her bad side if I were you.

Rodimus Convoy: Why the hell is she shooting at me? I've never even met her before!

Lori: Did you say something to tick her off?

Rodimus Convoy: Exiguiser! A little help here!

Me: Next time on Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm; Part 3 The Dark Side of Speedia.

Exiguiser: Be careful, she has a deadly aim.

Rodimus Convoy: Great! Now you tell me!

Galaxy Convoy: Protect the galaxy! TRANSFORM!


	20. Part 3 Chapter 19

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Bio Update:

- Velios City – the capital city of Speedia, Velios was built by the first Transformers who immigrated to Speedia. Soon after it was built, a small group of Transformers wanted to return to Seibertron and report of the success of them and their fathers. With only one ship, the _Atlantis_-class starship _Mu_, they launched. But the ship that had brought them to Speedia did not have the power to take them to Seibertron. For generations, it was trapped in a decaying orbit above Speedia while the crew slept in stasis pods, and eventually crashed in the outskirts of Velios, killing all who were aboard. For a long time, the ship remained a legend among the inhabitants of Speedia. When it was rediscovered by Nitro Convoy, he had a monument erected to the crew in the center of Velios. One of the crew members was Nitro Convoy's ancestor, who was the Second to the Planet Leader of that time. Velios is also the home of the Planet Cup Track, the most difficult and most legendary track on Speedia.

- Exiguiser (Male Transformer, Unknown) – At one time, he was a reckless racer. Now, with the welfare of an entire planet on his shoulders, Exiguiser has learned how to balance his love for racing with his responsibilities as a Planet Leader. That doesn't mean he still doesn't race. There are plenty of people who challenge him to a race or two, and he doesn't miss a chance to race Nitro Convoy when he visits Speedia. Alternate mode is a military hummer modified for speed.

- Override (Female Transformer, Unknown) – The younger twin sister of Nitro Convoy, Override was born to race. Unfortunately, a sibling rivalry with her brother caused her to choose the life of a bounty hunter, if only to annoy him. Taking jobs only from those who she can trust, and only if they can give proof, she hunts down those who have done wrong on Speedia and managed to escape the law. Her speed easily rivals that of her brother, and she is well known for her ability to disable and capture her prey with her quick draw and pinpoint accuracy. While she outwardly hates her brother, she secretly looks up to him and hopes to one day win his approval. Of late, her disgust at Exiguiser's policies – and the fact that he leads Speedia when he's from Seibertron –has led the two of them to clash more than once, but some wonder if she actually likes, "That ignorant, arrogant offworlder!" Her alternate mode is a Speedian race car identical to Nitro Convoy.

- Skids (Male Transformer, 60) – While only a kid, Skids is currently one of the top racers on Speedia. Inspired by Exiguiser and Nitro Convoy, Skids worked hard to get where he is now. While many racers look up to him, he still remembers the teachings of his old mentor Autolander. More often then not, he has lost a race to help an injured opponent, and he is not above crashing into a cheater, even if it costs him a race. Alternate mode is a Speedian convertible racer.

- Gasket (Male Transformer, Unknown) – Once romantically involved with Override, he was dumped by her when he joined the Destrons. Now unrecognizable, Gasket uses his new, stealthy, police-style paint job to try to fool others into thinking he is someone else. He could pull it off to, if he would just learn to keep his fat mouth shut. Alternate mode is a Speedian motor bike.

Part 3.0 The Dark Side of Speedia

Chapter 19

Cities on Speedia were mostly built underground, except for a few cities such as Velios, the planetary capital. While in daylight, the cities remained underground while others raced the highways above. But when night fell, they emerged, sparkling with lights. No city, however, could outdo Velios. Velos had the best of the best, and was the pride of every Speedian on the planet. If NASCAR were to ever go intergalactic, Velos would be the place for the headquarters.

But Override did not care for the lights of the city. She had a job to do, and it was a job she did well. While most racers raced during the day, she raced at night. It was said that every great leader cast a large shadow. Her twin, Nitro Convoy, was a great leader on Speedia. She was his shadow, and the shadow of his predecessor, Exiguiser; the one who hunted those who escaped the law. She was the Lady of the Night; the Dark Side of Speedia.

Gasket ducked behind a lap counter, one of many on this particular Speedian highway, as the red and white racer charged past. He whistled. Every time he saw her, he was still struck by her beauty. He transformed and followed behind, making sure to stay in the shadows where his black paint would hide him.

Override knew she was being followed, but she didn't care. The guy behind her, whoever he was, would have to wait in line. She had bigger fish to fry tonight. She was headed toward Track, a small town not far from Velios. It had many retreat homes of those who ran large businesses, and it had a few good bars and hotels too. She didn't drink, but she could remember one night, after a job well done, she decided to go get in a fight with a few drunks and knock them out to celebrate. The best part was that the bartender paid her for her services, and was now a good friend and informer. Override had laughed then, and she still laughed now.

She shook the memory from her mind and concentrated on the task at hand. She drove around two buildings and transformed, hiding in the shadows of an alley. She scanned the retreat estate for a few minutes and smiled. _Perfect!_ she thought, and she pulled out her double barreled blaster and waited. Two Transformers headed toward the gate, talking in low voices that echoed into the alley where Override had hidden herself.

"I can't hide you here forever," said one. "You'll be found out soon if you stay here."

"Just until I can get a new paint job," the other said back angrily. "I can't help that it's taking longer than it's supposed to. Now, are you going to stick to our agreement or not?"

The first sighed, "All right, all right, but only for one more night. After that, I'm contacting Exiguiser."

"You wouldn't!"

"I would."

The second pulled out a blaster and pointed it at the first. "You wouldn't," he said, "Because I won't let you."

Three shots fired from the end of Override's gun. The first hit the second Transformer's blaster, sending it flying. The second shot glanced on the back of the same Transformer's head, knocking him down. The third struck the first Transformer in the chest and sent him sprawling. Two small balls followed as Override threw them. Each ball fell on one of the Transformers, wrapping them in a paralyzing cocoon of energy. Two lights began to blink on the devices as the homing beacons activated, sending out a signal to Exiguiser that Override's targets had been captured. Moments later, Exiguiser's head appeared on a holoscreen in front of her.

"Nicely done," he said. "Looks like you get your bonus for catching them so quickly."

"You didn't think I could do it?" Override teased.

Exiguiser smiled, "No, I knew you would. That's why I offered you a bonus. I'll transfer the money to your account as soon as I can verify that you caught the right people."

She made a face at him, "Spoiler. Heard a friend of yours is coming to Speedia. Is he an ignorant, arrogant offworlder like you?"

He scowled, "No, Coby's not like that. But if you talk like that about Lori, both of them are more than likely to take you apart." He received a raspberry in response and said, "I'm serious. The last Transformer that insulted Lori ended up in the hospital. Just because they're Humans doesn't mean that they're week."

"I'm not saying that they're week," she retorted. "I just don't like people who are ignorant to Speedia's ways."

Exiguiser laughed, "Don't worry; Coby's a racer at heart. He's forgotten more about racing then you or I will ever know." He thanked her again and signed off.

Override smiled. Racer at heart or not, she would have fun seeing just what Coby was made of. She turned to leave, only to see the black Transformer that had followed her standing in the shadows behind her.

"I must admit, I'm impressed," he said. His voice was familiar, but Override shrugged it off. "I represent a secret agency for the government, so I can't reveal myself. We have a job for you."

"What's the reason?" she asked. It didn't matter how much someone offered to her; if they couldn't give proof that their target was a danger to Speedia, she didn't take the job.

"We have reason to believe he's a murderer, but we don't know," Gasket lied. "We just need you to disable him so that we can verify if he is our man."

"Why don't you just ask him? Seems kind of lame to send a bounty hunter after him if you don't know if he committed a crime," she replied.

"That's the problem," Gasket answered. "He's too elusive; we don't have the time or resources to catch him ourselves. The only thing we can do is to pay you to help."

Override mulled it over. Everything seemed fair, and she could always shoot the guy later if he was double crossing her. It was part of her policy: _You Lie, You Die_; or get sent to the hospital in critical condition at least. She nodded, "Who and where?"

"His name is Rodimus Convoy," Gasket said, showing her a picture from his memory banks. "We believe he will be coming to Speedia within the next few days. What's the cost?"

She named a figure. He nodded, accepting her price. She grinned and stuck out her hand, "Deal." They shook hands and she left, excited about her new, elusive target.

Gasket chuckled evilly as Override left. She didn't recognize him, and she had taken the job. _Perfect!_ he thought. _I didn't even have to tell her that Rodimus hangs out with the Human brats!_ He contacted Chromia, explaining what he had done.

"Excellent!" Chromia congratulated him, cackling with laughter. "Since we've only seen Rodimus when the Humans are in danger, let's see if we can draw him out. If he's busy fighting her, those brats will be helpless."

Unfortunately, someone overheard their conversation, and that someone ran a bar in Track that was well known for having its drunks cleaned out by the Lady of the Night.

--------------------------------------

Author's Note: I probably don't have to say it, but I will anyway. When she finds out what he did, Override is going to smash Gasket into the side of a raceway.


	21. Chapter 20

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Chapter 20

Rodimus Convoy soared through the skies of Speedia, often going into a roll or loop of some sort for his amusement, and the amusement of his only passenger. Lori laughed in exhilaration as he dived, pulling up at the last possible moment. They glided inches above the pavement of one of Speedia's highways, and then touched down as Rodimus shifted into his racecar form and began to drive. Lori didn't feel a single bump.

"Nice transition," she complimented. "I didn't feel a thing."

"I'm just as fast on or under water too," Rodimus told her. "No need to let Chromia have an advantage."

"Advantage?" Lori snorted. "Some advantage, considering what I did to her on Gigalonia." Rodimus laughed as well. It was early in the morning, so the highway was almost bare. A few early morning Speedians were already hitting the pavement, but no one bothered Rodimus and Lori. At least, no one until…

"Hey! Who are you?"

A white, blue, and orange Transformer drove up next to them. Rodimus laughed, "Long time, no see, Skids."

Skids almost skidded off the road (Author's Note: No pun intended). "You know me?" he gasped.

"Yes, we do," Lori answered.

"My name is Rodimus Convoy. I've heard a lot about you from Coby and Lori," Rodimus said.

"Oh. Why are Coby and Lori here?" Skids asked.

"We're here for a little Rest and Relaxation," Lori answered. "Rodimus is here to get his butt whooped in a race or two."

"Hey! I resemble that!" Rodimus laughed.

"Well, if you want, you three could stay at my place. Autolander gave it to me after he left," Skids offered.

"Okay. Thanks, Skids, we know the way," Lori replied.

"Do you know where Exiguiser is?" Rodimus asked.

"Probably at the Planet Cup Track," Skids answered. "He likes that layout. I was just heading there myself. He was going to teach me some technique."

"A good idea," Rodimus said. "Could you put any racing on hold until I get there?"

"Sure," Skids said. "See you there!" He drove off, heading for Velios.

"Why can't I come?" Lori asked. "I want to see how well you do."

"No one is supposed to know that I'm both Coby and Rodimus, Lori," Rodimus answered. "I can't be in two places at once."

Lori sighed. She didn't like it, but he was right. "Okay. I'll stay at Skids' place." _This time_, she added to herself. She didn't like being left out.

"Tell you what," Rodimus said, "As soon as I get back, we'll go for a drive wherever you want."

"I'd like to go shopping, but I don't think they have anything a Human could use on Speedia," Lori laughed.

Rodimus mentally rolled his eyes, "You and your hobbies. Okay, I'll let you fly me for a while."

"Deal!" she exclaimed, excited. She was the only person her age who could legally fly any craft, Human or Transformer, and the idea of being at Rodimus Convoy's controls sparked her imagination.

Rodimus sighed. _I get the feeling I'm going to regret saying that_, he thought to himself.


	22. Chapter 21

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Chapter 21

Skids sat on the side of the track waiting for Exiguiser to finish his lap. The Planet Cup Track was long, and it took almost 2 hours to complete it. Skids had been waiting for almost that long, so Exiguiser would be finishing soon.

The young Transformer looked up as he heard a roar above him. Rodimus Convoy flew in and transformed, landing next to Skids. "You can fly?" he asked the larger Transformer, his mouth dropping.

Rodimus nodded and looked out at the track. Moments later, Exiguiser came speeding through, crossing the finish line. The planet leader transformed and walked up to the other two racers, smiling.

"So, Skids, who's your friend?" Exiguiser asked.

"I'm Rodimus Convoy, a friend of Coby and Lori," Rodimus answered, sticking out his hand. Exiguiser shook it, and then turned to Skids.

"Ready to practice?" he asked the younger Transformer. Skids nodded.

"I thought I'd join you and Skids today and race with you. Do you mind?" Rodimus asked.

Exiguiser smiled, "Of course not! The more racers, the more fun it is!"

The three of them transformed and lined up at the starting line. The lights blinked and they took off down the track. Back at Skids' home, Lori smiled. Rodimus was sending a video feed to her PDA so that she could watch. In spite of the size of his vehicle form, Rodimus was keeping up well with both Skids and Exiguiser.

The planet leader was surprised at how well Rodimus was racing. He never would have guessed that the larger Transformer could be so fast. Rodimus neatly passed Skids and began to overtake Exiguiser, who laughed. "Hey, Skids!" he called. "Do you remember how to use a slipstream?"

Skids slipped behind Rodimus Convoy, using the slipstream that the larger racer created to increase his speed. Timing his move carefully, Skids moved out of the slipstream and shot ahead. Exiguiser used the same trick and caught up to Skids as they sped away from Rodimus. He didn't mind; he'd catch up to them.

Watching from the side, Override carefully scanned Rodimus Convoy and compared his form to the readouts she had received. It was a match. She thought carefully about how she could ambush him. She could always just pick him off, but that would be too risky; she didn't know how strong he was, or where his weak points were. She scanned the track and noticed the loop, and idea forming in her mind.

The racers approached the loop. Skids and Exiguiser were matching the other's pace, and Rodimus had caught up and was following close behind. The loop was large, and if you didn't have enough speed, you wouldn't make it. It was also the place where you didn't make any moves to pass or overtake, or you'd fall. You could also fall if you were distracted, or say, shot at.

Override waited until Rodimus was at the top of the loop, and then fired. Her blast struck him in the side, and he began to spiral downward. He managed to transform in mid-air and landed heavily on his feet. He felt something pop in his ankle and winced, sitting down. He knew he just broke something.

As soon as they got to the bottom of the loop, Exiguiser and Skids stopped and transformed, walking over to their injured friend. Rodimus had already pulled out his tool and was fixing his ankle when they walked up.

"What happened?" Exiguiser asked.

"I got shot, what do you think happened?" Rodimus replied, annoyed.

"Will you be okay?" Skids asked, worried.

Rodimus nodded, "I learned a few things from Coby. I'll be fine." He stood, testing his foot. It still hurt slightly, but it would bear his weight until it healed. He'd have to refrain from being in Human form while it did, as the damage would convert into a sprain.

"Just as well, you should let someone look at it," Exiguiser said. "Make sure the damage isn't as bad as you think."

"I'll let Coby and Lori look at it," Rodimus reassured. "I trust them. They saved my life once, so I owe them mine." He transformed and flew off.

"I wonder who shot at him," Skids thought aloud.

"Let's go find out," Exiguiser answered. They transformed and began to make their way around the track to where Override was.

Ducking back into her hiding place, Override mentally kicked herself. Her blast had hardly even caused any damage to Rodimus Convoy. But there was more to it than that. Rodimus was a target who had a life debt, and he seemed to take it seriously. She had to find a better way to get him to her client. But what could she do? Thoughts raced through her head.

_I could just abandon the job._

_No. I've never received a job that I haven't completed. I need to complete this one._

_Threaten the lives of those who he owes his life?_

_Bad Override! Bad! Bad! Bad! How many times have I heard about the Human, Coby, helping Exiguiser? Enough to know that the two of them are friends. I don't want that ignorant, arrogant offworlder mad at me. Besides, I'm a bounty hunter, not evil. I need to find something he's good at and beat him at it._

_The only thing I could beat him would probably be a race._

_Yes! Beat him in a race! That's the Speedian way!_

Override grinned to herself. Racing was the way of life on Speedia, and it had been a long time since she had had any new competition. She quickly transformed and drove off before Exiguiser and Skids found her. This could be exciting.


	23. Chapter 22

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Chapter 22

Lori replaced the last plate of armor and stepped back. "There, how does that feel?" she asked.

Rodimus tested his foot and nodded. "Much better," he answered. "Thanks, Lori. I think I can safely turn back into Human form now." For a few seconds, he was surrounded by blue light as he turned back into the Human boy she knew all too well. Coby tested his foot again. The only thing he could feel was a slight twinge of pain, as if he had bruised it. He smiled at Lori, "You learn far too well." She nodded and started to put the tools she had used back in the toolbox he had brought. He walked over to her and tried to kiss her, but she pushed him away. He sighed, "Are you still mad at me?"

"You could have been killed, Coby," Lori answered. "I know it's not your fault, but you could have at least let me go with you."

"Would it help if I said I was sorry," Coby asked.

Lori shook her head, "You don't need to apologize; you didn't do anything wrong." She was silent for a time. Coby reached out and embraced her, realizing she was crying. She buried her head into his shirt and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry, Coby," she said, tears streaming down her face softly. "I'm just scared. I don't want to loose you. I love you."

Coby rubbed her back in a comforting way and kissed the top of her head. "I know," he said, and he meant it. He had yet to tell her, but for the past few days he had been suffering from the same nightmare every night. In the nightmare, he and Lori were running from Chromia, who began to electrocute him again. But for some reason, he couldn't turn into Rodimus Convoy. He convulsed and died right in front of the girl he loved, leaving her to the clutches of an evil Destron witch.

After a few moments, Lori wiped away the remainder of her tears and smiled. "You know," she said, "I'm kind of glad that Skids hasn't come back from Velios yet."

"Why?" Coby asked, raising an eyebrow.

Her eyes glinted mischievously as she said, "Let me show you." Then she kissed him passionately. He returned and deepened the kiss massaging the back of her head with his hands. She snuck her hands up the front of his t-shirt and began to rub his chest. Coby felt his pulse quicken as Lori ran her hands up and down his torso. His hands left her head and began to rub her back; outside her shirt as first, but then he moved under it. The mussles in her back rippled with excitement under his touch. Coby decided to indulge a little bit and toyed with Lori's bra strap, making her giggle in pleasure. They broke off reluctantly, wanting to go further. But a promise was a promise, and they were determined to keep theirs.

Coby smiled at Lori and asked, "Didn't I promise you some flying time?"

Lori returned his smile and nodded, "Yes you did." Moments later, they were soaring in the sunset skies over Speedia as the planet's star sank on the horizon. After it sank, they landed and Rodimus turned back into Coby. They lay down side by side outside Skids' home as they watched the stars appear. It was a romantically beautiful sight to both of them.

"This was a good idea, Coby," Lori said turning toward him.

He grinned and turned to face her. "I knew you'd like it," he said. He wrapped an arm around her waist and closed the gap between them.

Skids was almost home when he saw the two Humans kissing outside his front door. This was going to be tricky. He snuck around them, careful not to disturb them. Making Lori angry was not a healthy way to end a long day of racing.


	24. Chapter 23

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Author's Note: This chapter may seem some what out of place, but this is where it is supposed to be cronologically, and it does have some merit to the storyline.

I want to know what you think I should do with my fanfic, so I am posing the following questions. You do not have to answer them, but if you have an idea, please do.

1- What should the name of Bud's girlfriend be?

2- What should Lori's Transformer form and name be when she becomes a Terraformer?

3- I'm going to give Chromia an older sister (they don't get along). What should her name and form be?

4- Master Galvatron is going to clone someone (just like he cloned Ligerjack to form Dark Ligerjack). Who should be cloned?

Send me your ideas. A writer without some constructive input is like a video game without controls.

By the way, do any other Galaxy Force fans know where I can buy the manga? I can find scans, pictures, as well as mentions that it can be bought in the US, but I can't find out where! If you know where, please send me an e-mail.

Chapter 23

Galaxy Convoy stepped into his chambers and closed the door tight. He shut off all the lights, engulfing himself in darkness. Reaching into himself with his mind, he activated the Matrix of Leadership in an attempt to speak to his creator.

"Primus," he whispered softly. "Primus."

**Speak your mind, Galaxy Convoy. What is it that you wish to know?**

"Sorry to bother you, Primus," Galaxy Convoy began, "But I have a few questions regarding Master Galvatron. How did he obtain his power initially?"

**You are referring to the day he absorbed the powers of the Dark God and became Master Megatron, the leader of the Destrons. Recall when I told you that the Dark God was sealed in an item similar to the Matrix of Leadership that you carry. Master Megatron learned about this Dead Matrix by researching the legends of Planet Seibertron. He located the Dead Matrix, but was unable to possess it. So instead, he drew his power from it, connecting himself to it. This connection allowed him to escape death, create Dark Ligerjack, and draw power from Gigalonia's Planet Force to become Master Galvatron.**

"So, because of his connection to the Dead Matrix and the Dark God, Master Galvatron has escaped death again?" Galaxy Convoy asked.

**Correct, but the Dead Matrix did not have the power to restore him completely. He is less than a ghost, a mere shadow, able to manifest himself only in Fire Space or the shadows of his followers. However, he cannot reside wherever the power of Planet Force resides.**

"My thanks, Primus," Galaxy Convoy said. "You have answered all my questions, even before I asked them."

**I'm good at that.**

Galaxy Convoy chuckled and relaxed, letting his connection with Primus fade. Coming out of his trance-like state, Galaxy Convoy powered up and left the room.


	25. Chapter 24

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Author's Note: This took a long time to write. I could use some ideas of where Override and Rodimus Convoy could race next.

Part 3.5 Challenge

Chapter 24

Skids shot towards Velios, taking a turn sharply while his two Human passengers laughed in delight. Exiguiser had called early, saying that two old friends had shown up for a morning race at the Planet Cup track. Coby and Lori had decided last night that he wouldn't turn into Rodimus Convoy unless it was necessary, which explained Coby's disappointed look.

"I wish I could race," he said for the umpteenth time.

Lori jabbed him in the side with her elbow and said, "You've been saying that all morning. Take some time to relax."

Coby turned to her. "Racing is relaxing," he insisted.

She grinned, "It is when we're swimming, unless you're paying more attention to my body than where you're going."

Her statement got the effect that she wanted; Coby gave her a boyish grin as turned the shade of a Cybertron emblem. That was one of the reasons Lori loved him. Coby was such a kid at times, but it made him all the more fun to be around.

Skids mentally shut off his audio receptors, thinking, _I did not hear that. I did not hear that. I did not hear that_, as his hood turned slightly pink. His hood turned completely red as he felt Coby and Lori shift in the seats and yelled, "Hey! Not while I'm trying to drive!" The couple broke of their kiss and sat back in their seats, but they kept holding hands until they made it to the track where Exiguiser was waiting for them.

Waiting beside Exiguiser were three more Transformers. One, Autolander, was old, black and yellow, and turned into a drag racer. The other two were red and white and looked exactly the same.

"Autolander!" Skids said in surprise as he transformed and went to talk to his old mentor. The young racer began to talk eagerly with the older racer and Exiguiser.

Coby looked at the other two Transformers, confused. He couldn't tell the difference between the two, except for the fact that one had a masculine stance and the other had a feminine stance. "Nitro Convoy?" he asked in confusion.

The Transformer with the masculine stance laughed, "That's me. I was wondering if you would figure it out." Nitro Convoy turned to the Transformer next to him and said, "This is my twin sister, Override."

Lori, excited to meet a new friend, stuck out her hand and said, "Pleased to meet you. I'm Lori, and this is Coby."

"Nice to meet you too," Override nodded. "I'll pass on the handshake; I'd crush your hand. Do you two happen to know someone by the name of Rodimus Convoy?"

Coby nodded, "I saved his life once. Why?"

"I work as a bounty hunter for government agencies; capturing, not killing," Override explained. "I was met by a client who has been tailing Rodimus because he believes that Rodimus might be a murderer. Unfortunately, he's not very easy to track."

"Yes, he does like to stay out of sight," Coby said, suspicious.

"I don't think Rodimus Convoy would ever do anything like that," Lori said, starting to get angry. "How do you know your client isn't from the Destron Army or something?"

"Give me one good reason why a sorry excuse for an asshole from the Destron Army would hire me?" Override said, her own temper flaring. Nitro Convoy and Coby backed away as the two females began to argue and insult each other. Coby had a good idea as to who was going to win. Lori may be Human, but when pushed she had a very short temper.

He wasn't too far off. After a few seconds, everyone had a good laugh as Override tried to stop a rather pissed Lori form disassembling her systems. As everyone laughed, Coby snuck off. Even though he knew Lori could hold her own, he didn't want her getting hurt. Away from prying eyes, he turned into Rodimus Convoy and returned to the scene. Override had transformed and was driving around in random patterns as Lori clung on with one hand while wielding the screwdriver she had stolen from Coby's back pocket in another.

Rodimus laughed, "I would stop while you're ahead Override; Lori's not going to give up anytime in this life." The two females stopped fighting and looked at him in surprise. Rodimus winced inwardly as Lori shot him a glare of disappointment. He understood why she was angry, but he knew that Lori and Override would have torn each other apart if he didn't find some way to stop them. "What do you want, Override?" he asked.

Lori climbed off Override, putting the screwdriver in her pocket as the female Transformer transformed. "I want you to come with me to my client, so that he can see if you are the Transformer he has been looking for," Override explained.

"In that case, Lori's statement has some merit," Rodimus nodded. "Who is your client?"

Override grimaced inwardly. She didn't know who her client was, but she couldn't just come out and say it. Luckily, she had a policy she could fall back on. "I don't reveal the names of my clients. They work for government agencies, so I can't," she explained.

"So what makes you think that I'll just go?" Rodimus asked. "I have plenty of enemies. It could be a trap."

"Tell you what," Override suggested. "Let's have a race series. If you win, I'll drop the job and tell you what I know about my client. If I win, you come with me."

Rodimus thought about it. He would win either way; he'd find out who hired Override. "Deal," he said.

Override nodded, smiling. She transformed and drove up to the starting line of the track. Rodimus transformed and lined up as well. The others looked at each other, worried, and Lori was finding it hard not to shout and tell Rodimus to stop. Instead, she walked away, knowing that if she wasn't there, no one would suspect that Coby and Rodimus Convoy were the same person.

"Call it!" Rodimus said.

"See ya!" Override called back, shooting off. Her brother was known for a long time as the fastest Transformer on Speedia, but she was faster than him. She had this race in the bag, or so she thought. Rodimus pulled up behind her, matching her pace. "How can you be so fast as such a big vehicle?" she asked.

"Big doesn't mean slow," Rodimus answered, pulling ahead. Override growled and forced herself to match his pace. For most of the race, nether one of them was able to pull ahead of the other. Soon they reached the straightway before the 90 degree hill, an incline that made the racers almost vertical until the goal. If you didn't go fast enough, you never made it.

Override activated her jet boosters and shot forward, yelling, "Even if you're fast, you're weight will work against you on that hill!"

Rodimus Convoy laughed, "You didn't think I thought of that? FORCE CHIP! IGNITION!" His Force Chip slammed into the chip slot on his back and his turbines rose up. "CYCLONE TURBINE!"

The boost from his turbines shot him forward. The other Transformers stood watching, their chins dropping as Rodimus Convoy passed Override, drove up the 90 degree like it wasn't even there, and shot through the goal. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that Rodimus won the race.

He transformed and waited for Override to finish. Once she did, he walked over to her and asked, "So, who's your client?"

"I'm not telling," she said, angry that she lost.

"But you said…" Rodimus began.

"I SAID that if you beet me in a race SERIES, I would tell you," Override yelled at him. "You still have to compete against me in three more races. If you win the last race, then you win!" She drove off, muttering, "Ignorant, arrogant offworlder."

Rodimus watched her drive off, crestfallen. He had come here to spend time with Lori, not race for his life. "What have I done?" he wondered aloud.


	26. Chapter 25

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who has/is reviewing! I love your input, and it is helping me make my story better! Keep it up (including me)!

Chapter 25

Rodimus found Lori resting under the highway halfway between Velios and Skids' home. He was surprised that she had managed to walk this far so quickly. Then again, she did win the last two track meets at their high school. He found a good hiding spot to turn back into Coby, and then walked over to her, asking, "Are you okay?"

She glanced at him and turned away. "What do you think?" she asked back.

Coby sighed, "I think I did something stupid, and that you have every right to be pissed off at me."

"You think?" Lori responded sarcastically. Coby winced. He knew he deserved every word, but it still hurt more that he thought.

"What would you have me do?" he asked.

She stood and turned toward him, her eyes glistening with tears. "Do you love me?"

Coby was slightly taken aback. "Of course I do!"

"Then why did you accept Override's challenge? Why are you racing her?" she demanded.

"I want to find out who hired her, Lori. She shot at me yesterday, I know it. I want to know who wants me captured," he explained.

She turned away as the tears started to flow. "I'm sorry," she said. "It just seems like you wanted to race her because…" She couldn't finish her sentence. She didn't want to, but Coby knew what she was about to say.

"Are you jealous?" he asked.

Her face burned with shame as she nodded, "Ever since you became Rodimus Convoy, I can't shake this feeling that I'm going to loose you. You may be a Terraformer, but I'm still Human. I'll never live as long as you, and I'll grow old and frail long before you. I know it's a stupid thing to be afraid of, but I'm afraid all the same. I'm afraid that you'll find someone else, someone who will share your life span, and leave me."

Coby understood completely. He wrapped his arms around her and said, "I know. I worry about that too, though from a different perspective. I worry that as you grow older quicker, I won't be able to stay. I worry that someone would think I was underage, and that I shouldn't be allowed to be with you, and then take you away from me. I worry that because I don't age as fast, you'll become jealous that I'm still young, or that you'll start to see me as incompetent."

"You know I'd never do that," she said.

He nodded, "I'd do anything to keep us together. Every time during the past two summers when I ran a mission, I always wished that you were there with me. Whenever I was in a dangerous or deadly situation, I was determined to get out of it just to see your face again." She turned around to face him. There were still tears in her eyes, but the pain and sadness were gone, replaced by hope, love, and happiness that he understood why she was scared. "I will never leave you, Lori. I love you," Coby said.

Lori smiled, ignoring her tears, and replied, "I love you too, Coby, and I will never leave you."

She returned his embrace and they kissed. The first was like an apology that they both said and accepted. The second was gentle, yet passionate. The third kiss exploded their emotions. Lori's hands began to wander across Coby's back as she forced her tongue into his mouth. They didn't French kiss often, so it always felt new and exhilarating whenever they did. Coby caressed Lori's spine gently and licked her tongue in response, making her moan in pleasure. Unfortunately, that was a far as they got, as a white, blue, and orange Transformer found them.

"There you are!" Skids exclaimed. "I've been looking all over for you two…oh." Skids noticed far too late that they were kissing and turned bright red as they turned to look at him. "Sorry," the embarrassed Transformer mumbled.

That night, as Coby and Lori unrolled their sleeping bags, Lori's PDA beeped. She answered it, surprised to see Override's face.

"Oh, did I interrupt something," Override asked, referring to Lori's apparel.

Lori laughed, "Of course not!" She was wearing a corset style tank top and her pajama shorts – they used to be pants until she cut them off two thirds of the way up her thighs. "This is what I normally wear to bed, and I am wearing underwear after all."

Override gave her a suspicious look and asked, "Then why is your boyfriend in the background without a shirt on?"

"He's still got his pants on," Lori answered, rolling her eyes. "And before you ask, because people love to ask this since he is my boyfriend: no, we're not sleeping together; no, we've never seen each other naked, though I will admit that there have been a few close calls; and no, we've never had sex, nor are we about to."

"Bulls Eye on all three," Override said, impressed. "You must be getting those questions a lot if you can answer them that well before I ask them."

"Just about every extended family member and classmate ever since we started dating," Lori agreed. "So, what do you want?"

"I need you to pass a message on to Rodimus Convoy," Override answered. "Tell him I want to meet him at the City Track in Blacklight City tomorrow for our next race."

Lori nodded, "I can't guarantee anything, but I'll see what I can do." She signed off and sighed, turning to her boyfriend-who-was-really-her-husband. "So," she asked him, "What are you going to do?"

Coby grinned and turned toward her. "Well, you always did like the city. I'm going. Do you want to come with?"

She grinned, "I'd love too!"

They kissed, but one kiss led to another, and they soon picked up where they left off under the highway. Lori began to rub and massage Coby's back, enjoying the tremors of excitement that rippling through his mussels. Coby outdid himself and put his hands down the back of her shorts, caressing her butt and making her yelp in enjoyment. Luckily, with their tongues in each other's mouths, her yelp was muffled enough that an exhausted Skids in the other room didn't wake up. Both of them enjoyed making out for a few minutes and then broke apart, climbing into their sleeping bags. They whispered good night to each other and fell asleep.

Outside, Speedia's night life came to life. As it did, an orange Speedian Destron named Armbullet began his hunt for the sleeping couple.


	27. Chapter 26

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Chapter 26

_"No! Father!"_

_"Thundercracker, stay there! Stay Quiet!"_

_His father shoved him in the closet and turned to the figure that had appeared in the burning doorway. "What do you want?" he demanded._

_"Where is the Dead Matrix?"_

_"Are you crazy?!"_

_"Tell me! Where is it?!"_

_His father was being hoisted into the air by his neck, choking._

_"I am the Cybertron Deputy Commander! Tell me!"_

_His mom was already butchered. His father was dying in front of his eyes. He couldn't stay quiet any longer._

_"Father!"_

Thundercracker trembled as his memories haunted his nightmares. Nearby stood First Gunner, Galaxy Convoy, and Dreadlock. First Gunner was using a sensor to read what was happening in Thundercracker's dream.

Galaxy Convoy sighed, "So, that's why he became a Destron."

First Gunner nodded, "Ironic, isn't it? He started to work for the very people who killed his family."

"I don't understand," Dreadlock said, confused.

"Dreadlock," Galaxy Convoy explained, "Master Galvatron used to be a Cybertron. Then, one day, he betrayed us, massacring thousands." He nodded towards First Gunners monitor. "I never even knew he did this. He must have done it before I was forced to banish him, when he was still a Cybertron. When he reformatted and resurfaced as Master Megatron, almost anyone who knew his previous identity had either joined him, or had been killed."

"I see," Dreadlock said, nodding. "And Thundercracker isn't one of them."

"The only ones who currently do know are Galaxy Convoy Soushireikan, Guardshell, and myself," First Gunner said, and then turned to Galaxy Convoy. "I've been monitoring his vitals and memories for some time, but I'm still not sure how well he'll recover. Worst case scenario: he'll remain like this for the rest of his life. Most likely, he'll be paralyzed, only able to move his head."

"What's the best case scenario?" Dreadlock asked.

"That was the best case scenario," First Gunner answered.

Galaxy Convoy shook his head. "How did this happen?"

"Well, from what I can tell from his memories and from his condition," First Gunner explained, "Chromia opened a Fire Space Warp Gate inside of him. It ended up inverting his physical form and transporting him to Iacon. There may also be side affects on his mind too. When he does finally wake up from this current coma, I'm not confident that he will be sane."

_The Cybertron in front of him, the one who had just killed his father, he looked familiar. He knew that Transformer._

_The same Transformer, laughing while Chromia opened the Warp Gate, splitting him in half._

_The same Transformer._

_The SAME Transformer!_

_Master Galvatron!_

"Um, Soushireikan," Dreadlock said, nervous. They all turned to see Thundercracker bolt upright, growling furiously. An aura of furry engulfed the Destron and burst outward as he screamed, sending equipment flying and slamming the three Cybertrons against the wall. Thundercracker stood heaving, a wild look in his optics.

"I think we have a problem," First Gunner remarked.

One thought ran through Thundercracker's mind until he began to repeat it over and over vocally, growling.

"Revenge... Revenge… Revenge…"


	28. Chapter 27

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Author's Note: The biginning of this chapter is a dream that Coby has.

Chapter 27

_He awoke to find his sleeping bag lying open and Lori straddling his waist, wearing her red bikini. He grinned at her._

_"Some special reason why you're wearing that?"_

_She leaned over and kissed him passionately, whispering, "So I can have a little fun."_

_Her hands massaged his chest, and then his abs. She began to kiss his neck and collar and he moaned in pleasure. Then he gasped as she stripped him of his pants and boxers in one sweep and began to touch his groin. A strange sound escaped his mouth. His emotions and feelings began to conflict. He wanted her to stop, but he also wanted her to continue. Her hands left him and began to travel up her own torso. She slipped her fingers under her bikini top and began to pull it up and off. He felt blood rush into his face._

_"Wait, you don't have to."_

_She discarded the top and lay on top of him, kissing him and exploring his mouth with her tongue. She swayed her torso side to side so her breasts rubbed against his chest. He moaned again and broke off the kiss, gasping for air as his heart raced._

_"It's okay," she whispered as she nibbled on his ear. "We're married, and I want to. I know you want to too."_

_"How?"_

_Her hand reached down and touched his groin again and he moaned again. She smiled and answered, "That's how."_

_Then she began to move again as her hand started slowly pulling away what little fabric she had left on her. Her other hand began to stroke his cheek as he heard her talk, as if from far away, "Wake up, Coby. Wake up. Wake up."_

"Coby, wake up."

Coby's eyes snapped open and he looked up at the smiling face above him. "Damn it," he chuckled. Lori raised an eyebrow at that remark.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

He sat up, glad that she was sitting next to him and that his sleeping bag was still closed so that she couldn't notice his lower anatomy. "I had that dream again," he answered.

She gave him a confused look. "You mean the one with the peanut butter and Bud running around wearing your underwear on his head?" she asked.

Coby laughed, "No not that one. The one where I wake up to find you on top of me."

Lori rolled her eyes, "You've told me about three of those. Would you elaborate?"

He felt himself blush as he answered, choosing his words carefully, "Well, first you started kissing me, then you stripped us both down and we almost…well…"

She smiled, nodding, "Oh, that one." A mischievous sparkle lit her eyes as she remarked, "Well if making out with you can cause you to have a dream like that, I wonder what making love to you would cause you to dream."

Coby's face turned three shades redder as her replied, "Let's wait a while before we try to find out."

"Why? Don't you want to?" Lori asked teasingly, putting on her best pouting face.

"Yes, but a promise is a promise," Coby answered.

Lori nodded, grinning, "And speaking of promises, we have a race to get to. Now get out of that sleeping bag and let's go!" Coby laughed and kissed her, and then grabbed his clothes and went into another room to change.

Next Time:

Dreadlock: Thundercracker has escaped, and he's starting a rampage on Speedia.

First Gunner: His mind has been warped and twisted due to what Chromia did to him.

Thundercracker: Master Galvatron, I will have my revenge!

Rodimus Convoy: I'm not Master Galvatron!

Lori: Why does everybody you meet have to shoot you first, and then ask who you are?

Armbullet: Hello, little squishy bug!

Lori: Oh hell no! You too?!

Me: Next time, on Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm; Part 4 Target! Blacklight City.

Rodimus Convoy: I can't let Armbullet hurt Lori, or let Thundercracker interfere with my race against Override.

Galaxy Convoy: Protect the galaxy! TRANSFORM!


	29. Part 4 Chapter 28

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Bio Update:

- Thundercracker (Male Transformer, Unknown) – His mind and body, damaged and warped beyond repair, Thundercracker has become little more than a monster. Determined to extract revenge on the Destron Army for the horrors he has been through, he has gone to Speedia, where the Destron Army is currently operating. But just because he is targeting the Destrons doesn't mean he is an ally of the Cybertrons, quite the opposite in fact. His methods are cruel and dishonorable, and he won't hesitate to shoot through Humans or Transformers – civilian or not – to achieve his ends. Alternate mode is inoperable due to the multiple infections assaulting his body.

- Armbullet (Male Transformer, Unknown) – In spite of his boasts, Armbullet is no smarter than the first Human computer. The only thing he has going for him is his brute strength, and even then, he has been lost more fights than he has won. Currently, he has been sent to Speedia to try to kill Coby and Lori. However, the real reason Chromia gave him that mission is because she hopes that he'll either get some sense knocked into him, or be destroyed so that she won't have to deal with him any more. Alternate mode is a Speedian battle car.

- Nitro Convoy (Male Transformer, Unknown) – A member of the Space Bridge Alliance, Nitro Convoy is in charge of what is now known as the Speed Sector, consisting of the planets Speedia, Aquafa, and Voliga. He has yet to miss out on a good race, and continues to lead with wisdom and quick thinking. He also guards the Speed Planet Force, and commands the _Mu _in the exploration of the Speed Sector. Alternate mode is a Speedian race car.

Part 4.0 Target! Blacklight City

Chapter 28

"Lori, will you quit playing _Ignition_ with my horn sounds." (Author's Note: That's the theme song for the second season of Galaxy Force.)

The girl in question sat back and pouted, "Your no fun, Rodimus."

Rodimus sighed and concentrated on driving. Blacklight City was on the opposite side of Speedia from Skids' home. In spite of the fact that he had been driving all day, he and Lori had yet to reach it.

"What's our location?" he asked.

Lori pulled up a map on her PDA. "We're about 2500 miles from Blacklight City," she answered.

"Then we should be there soon," Rodimus thought aloud.

"Good, I'm hungry," Lori said.

"You're always hungry," Rodimus muttered.

"Hey, I'm not the one who eats gas," Lori shot back.

Rodimus pretended to be offended, "I'm not a gas guzzler."

"Are too," Lori said, trying hard not to laugh.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

They continued to argue; it was a competition between them. The first one to laugh lost. After five minutes, Lori said for the last time, "Are too." and Rodimus replied, "R2-D2." They both burst out laughing and tears of mirth streamed down Lori's face. Rodimus had to pull over to the side of the road and stop because he was laughing so hard he couldn't drive strait.

"Great! Now we're never going to get there!" Rodimus hooted. "I can't drive!"

"Switch to jet mode and take a break," Lori offered, calming down. "I'll fly us there."

He complied and Lori leaned back, relaxed as they left the ground. To any other pilot, Rodimus Convoy's controls would have looked far too complex for a person her age to fly. But Lori wasn't a normal person. While Rodimus Convoy's controls were complex, they were incredibly simple. It was almost like playing a video game.

They arrived at the track in Blacklight City to find Override running laps against Nitro Convoy. The twins were glad to see that Rodimus had brought Lori along.

"Where's Coby?" Nitro Convoy asked as he approached them.

Rodimus and Lori were ready with a good excuse. "Wishing there was someone out there who could fix his stomach as good as he can fix my leg," Rodimus explained.

"So why are you here?" Override asked Lori. "Aren't you his girlfriend?"

"Yes," Lori answered, rolling her eyes, "But he insisted I come anyway, if only to record the race for him." She held up her PDA and Override nodded.

"Shall we begin?" Rodimus asked. "I want to get this over with."

Override grinned evilly, "You and me both." She headed toward the starting line. Rodimus began to follow, only to be stopped by Nitro Convoy.

"I've got to warn you," the leader said. "According to the rules and regulations regarding race series, weapons are only not allowed during the first race. For the other races, including this one, anything goes. My sister has a near deadly aim. Be careful!"

Rodimus nodded soberly, "Understood."

Unfortunately, Rodimus had nothing to fear from Override. But he did have to fear the lone, orange spectator hiding in the stands.

Armbullet grinned from his hiding place, spotting Lori. "Squish time," he whispered to himself, chuckling.


	30. Chapter 29

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Chapter 29

Galaxy Convoy ducked as another blast hit the wall above his head. He had ordered everyone to refrain from firing at Thundercracker, in spite of the fact that the Destron's weapons still worked.

Currently, Galaxy Convoy was more concerned about Thundercracker's condition than the multiple blasts the ill Transformer was firing. Thundercracker's body was being attacked by multiple infections that were destroying his body and mind. Worse, some of the infections were open and secreting infectious fluids that were contagious to the touch.

Thundercracker had holed himself up in the Command Room of the Sky Dome, trying to figure out the controls and keep the Cybertrons out at the same time. He was doing a good job too. Galaxy Convoy had taken several hits to the chest, and Backguild's leg was disabled due to damage in his knee. First Gunner was caring for two other Transformers who had taken some serious damage. A third Transformer pulled out their blaster and began to take aim.

Galaxy Convoy reached over and wrenched the blaster out of the Transformer's hand, shaking his head. The Commander turned to Backguild and said, "I'm going." Standing, Galaxy Convoy reached up and dug his fingers into the bulkhead. His gears straining for a second, he pulled the bulkhead away as the others watched in amazement at the strength of their leader. Using the bulkhead as a shield, Galaxy Convoy charged into the Command Room.

Blasts struck the improvised shield repeatedly and it started to melt. One of Thundercracker's missiles blew off a large chunk. When the bulkhead could no longer protect him, Galaxy Convoy threw it at the Destron. It struck the Destron in the center of his chest, but it was already too late. A Space Bridge opened up behind him and Thundercracker fell into it, disappearing. Suddenly understanding what Thundercracker was doing, Galaxy Convoy leapt forward and stuck his arm into the Space Bridge to prevent it from closing.

"Backguild, take over here!" he called out. "First Gunner, you're with me!" First Gunner hurried into the room and through the Space Bridge and Galaxy Convoy followed. They came out the other end not far from Blacklight City. Thundercracker was nowhere in sight.

First Gunner pointed towards the city and said, "Let's head that way. I'm picking up two familiar Cybertron signatures in that direction." Galaxy Convoy nodded, and they transformed and drove off.

Had either one of them looked up, they would have seen Thundercracker hovering high in the air, scanning for familiar Destron signals. He spotted one, and flew off in that direction.


	31. Chapter 30

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Chapter 30

Lori sighed and checked her PDA, which was still recording the race between Rodimus Convoy and Override. The track at Blacklight City was a long, underground obstacle course, so Rodimus was sending her the information. She sighed again, leaning back on the bench midway up the stands. Rodimus had yet to pull ahead of Override, not wanting to tempt getting shot by her. He stayed close behind, waiting for the right time to make his move.

"How are they doing?" Nitro Convoy asked, coming up behind her. Lori projected the image in a larger resolution so that he could see. Nitro Convoy sighed in relief, "At least they're not shooting each other."

"True, but they sure are taking their time," Lori replied. She heard the sound of grating metal and turned to the Transformer behind her. "Something wrong?"

Nitro Convoy gave her a worried look. "That wasn't me," he answered. They both looked up towards the top of the stands to see a shape rip of the top bench and hurl it down at them.

Leaping into action, Nitro Convoy scooped up Lori in his hand and ran towards one of the isles. The bench struck the Transformer in the side of his head, knocking him to the ground unconscious. Lori fell from his hand, rolling to break her fall. The bench continued to clatter down the stands, but she was unharmed.

Plasma burst followed, streaking towards her. In spite of her deceptively fragile look, Lori was exceptionally strong, fast, and aerobic for a Human her age. She back flipped down to the bench below, easily dodging the blasts. She looked up to see Armbullet jumping down, intending to squash her underfoot.

Lori rolled out of the way as Armbullet's foot came down next to her. She jumped and latched on to his ankle where he wouldn't notice her. Catching her breath and planning her next move. She had to get her PDA and contact Rodimus.

Armbullet lifted up his foot and scratched his head. He was sure he had squashed the Human. So where was she?

As Armbullet's foot came up, Lori found herself level with the bench that had her PDA still on it. She jumped off his foot and landed on the bench to go retrieve it. Unfortunately, Armbullet felt her jump, turned, and brought his fist down to smash her. Fortunately, she was already running toward her PDA, so his fist missed.

Nitro Convoy began to stir, distracting Armbullet as the Destron turned toward the awaking Transformer to punch him between the optics, sending him unconscious again. Lori reached her PDA, punching in a command to contact Rodimus Convoy.

Rodimus was surprised that Lori was contacting him in the middle of a race, but he didn't mind and accepted her call. "Something up?" he asked.

"Yes!" came Lori's breathless, aggravated voice. "Armbullet's here, and he's trying to kill me!"

His brakes screeched as he came to a stop. Rodimus heard something get smashed on the other end before the connection died. Override continued along the track, but Rodimus didn't care anymore. He transformed and flew towards the ceiling, smashing through it and heading towards the stands.

Lori rolled under a bench as Armbullet's hand came down to flatten her. The Destron growled and reached under the bench, trying to grab her and pull her out. She backed away from his hand, kicking the tip of his sensor pad. While it seemed to be a desperate, useless move, it was actually just as painful to Armbullet as sticking a needle under your fingernail is to you. The Destron withdrew his hand with a hiss, and began to beet on the top of the bench with his other hand, trying to scare Lori out.

A blue and silver arm reached around Armbullet's neck, pulling him up in a choking headlock. Armbullet tried to wiggle out of it, but the hand attached to his arm shifted to grab the Destron's neck. The hand lifted him up and turned him around to come face to face with a very angry Rodimus Convoy.

"Will… you… let go… please?" Armbullet managed to gasp through Rodimus Convoy's choke hold. Rodimus scowled and cruelly threw the Destron down the stands, and then jumped to follow.

"RODIMUS CONVOY! SUPER MODE!"

If Armbullet wasn't scared before by the fury in Rodimus Convoy's optics before, he was definitely scared now. The Destron began to back away from the angry, imposing Transformer, whimpering.

"Not so brave now, huh?" Rodimus Convoy asked crossly, red electrical energy crackling in his hands. "Why don't you leave while you have the chance?"

Missiles came streaking out of the sky, landing around both of them and shrouding them in smoke. When the smoke cleared, they saw a horrid sight. Lori, who had crawled out from under the bench to watch, turned her head as she lost her lunch.

Thundercracker stood there heaving. Various fluids flowed from the multiple mass infections that made him look more like a car wreak than a Transformer. His crazed optics were glancing between Armbullet and Rodimus Convoy.

"Revenge," he breathed. Then he raised his gun and fired.


	32. Chapter 31

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Chapter 31

Rodimus jumped out of the way as Thundercracker's shots split through the air where he was once standing. Armbullet, who didn't move, was quickly mowed down by the blasts fired at him.  
_He's targeting both of us_, Rodimus realized. _Why?_

His question was answered when Thundercracker barreled into him, slamming him into the side guard next to the track. Thundercracker's hand latched around his throat, squeezing hard. Rodimus tried to grab Thundercracker's arm and pull him off, but his hands slipped on the infectious puss that was pouring from the mangled Transformer's arm. His hands began to burn as the fluid began to infect his own systems and he gasped in pain, fighting to stay conscious as Thundercracker continued to constrict his air supply.

Thundercracker's gun barrel came up to the side of Rodimus Convoy's head. "Farewell, Master Galvatron," he spat.

Rodimus grabbed the gun barrel and pointed it in the air, feeling it heat up as plasma blasts flew skyward. He kicked Thundercracker in the chest, sending him flying. "I'm not Master Galvatron," Rodimus gasped as air returned to his systems. _And to think I thought that Transformers didn't breathe_, he thought to himself. He quickly ran a program and purged the infection from his systems so that he wouldn't get sick.

"Don't lie to me!" Thundercracker roared, raising his gun. Lori's scream caused them both to turn. Armbullet was taking advantage of Rodimus Convoy's preoccupation with Thundercracker and was firing blasts of plasma up at her. "I haven't forgotten about you!" Thundercracker yelled again and fired four missiles, hitting Armbullet in the back.

Armbullet turned around angrily, "FORCE CHIP! IGNITION! ARM BAZOOKA!" The attack struck Thundercracker directly in the chest, exploding and knocking him down.

Rodimus Convoy swung one of his weapon prongs around and fired a blast at Armbullet, trying to get the Destron's attention. It worked, and Armbullet began firing at him. Rodimus narrowly dodged the blasts, calling out, "FORCE CHIP! IGNITION! THUNDER CLAW!" He charged toward Armbullet, intending to impale the Destron with the blue claw now attached to his arm. Halfway there though, he was blindsided by a streak of red and white.

He landed hard on his back, the heel of Override's boot coming down on his throat. The bounty hunter smiled as Rodimus gasped for air, trying to shake the stars from his eyes. She pointed her blaster at his head and remarked, "I thought you looked familiar."

Fighting unconciousness, Rodimus grabbed Override's leg with his left hand, trying to get her off. A blast shot out from her gun, striking his shoulder in just the right spot to make his whole arm go dead and fall back to the ground uselessly.

Override grinned, "As a bounty hunter, I test my skills at every gun range, and I'm currently the tenth best marksman on Speedia."

A blast of red energy fired over her shoulder and she whirled around. Standing not far away was Galaxy Convoy, in Super Mode with his left cannon pointed directly at Override. "We have a range too, back at the Sky Dome," the Commander warned. "The next one hits."

But before anyone could react, Override transformed and drove off, yelling, "Desert City in five days." Galaxy Convoy sighed and put his gun back, walking over to Rodimus to help him up.

Rodimus Convoy climbed weakly to his feet, gasping for breath. His arm began to throb with pain as his auto-heal systems reconnected the circuits in his shoulder. He looked up, one thought on his mind. His optics flashed as he took in the scene before him. Thundercracker was lying on the ground, unconscious; First Gunner was next to the Destron, shooting in sedative; Nitro Convoy was waking up; and Lori…

His circuits went cold as he spotted Armbullet trying to sneak up the stands unnoticed to Lori's location. He roared in anger and pain, leaping forward as his body protested his every move.

Lightning flashed, striking his upraised claw and surrounding him in a blue, electrical aura. He lifted off the ground and flew forward.

"THUNDER GROUND BREAK!"

Armbullet got the attack right in his back, the explosion sending him through the stands – making a large hole in the process – and flying away to land somewhere creating a cloud of dust.

Lori looked up at Rodimus Convoy, surprised. He turned to her and raised an optic ridge.

"Normally, I don't stab people in the back," he remarked. "This time, I had to make an exception." She smiled at him and he felt relieved. She was safe. Then his fatigue and injuries caught up to him and he passed out.

--------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Does anyone know if it is possible to put pictures on here?


	33. Chapter 32

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Chapter 32

_Chromia…_

At first, she ignored the call, trying to sleep a little longer so that she could recover and fight again.

_Chromia…_

No such luck.

Bringing her optics online, Chromia sat up too see Master Galvatron's shadowy form sitting next to her. She quickly looked at her arm, glad to see that it was almost fully healed.

_I have something that just might be a solution to our problem._

Chromia looked at Master Galvatron eagerly, asking, "What is it?"

_If we can find a way to dishonor Rodimus Convoy, we can then use that as leverage to destroy him._

Master Galvatron held out a black, pearly sphere that throbbed with dark energy. Chromia took it in her hands carefully, marveling at its evil beauty.

_The energy contained in that sphere is the same energy by which Dark Ligerjack was created. The first Cybertron who touches it, therefore, will end up cloned just like Ligerjack was._

Concern crossed Chromia's face and she turned to look at her shadowy lover. "This energy though, isn't it an extension of your own spark?" she asked.

_Yes._

"But you need that power!" she protested. "You need that power in order to regain your physical form! If we clone a Cybertron, you'll lose power, and you won't be able to get it back!"

_I know that, Chromia._

Her optics began to fog up as she began to cry, "I don't want to see you fall just so we can strike hard at the Cybertrons. I want you back. I love you."

_And yet, you're incredibly disloyal. I saw you sleep with Gasket._

Chromia's cheeks burned up. "You saw that?"

_Of course, but it only makes you more desirable to me. You use everything to your advantage, including yourself._

"Yes, I do," she grinned. In his shadowy form, Master Galvatron was incapable of lying or deceiving.

_The power I have lost so that we can clone a Cybertron is only a small fraction, and I am willing to give it up to obtain more. The advantage of a cloned warrior is that if they obtain an object of power like Planet Force, they can draw power from it and send that power directly to me. That is the second part of my plan._

"I see," Chromia chuckled. "Who should we clone, do you think?"

_Let's wait and see how Gasket's plan works. If it does work, we'll clone Rodimus Convoy. If not, we'll clone Override. Rodimus Convoy does seem lonely without a lady beside him doesn't he?_

Chromia cackled with laughter, "Yes he does, Master Galvatron. Yes he does."


	34. Chapter 33

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Author's Note: I know it's a short chapter, but I really couldn't make it any longer without boring people.

I'm rather releived that people like this story, and I'd like to say thanks to those who have reviewed. I was somewhat scared that I'd get a lot of nasty PM's or Reviews about the relationship between Coby and Lori.

I have yet another question to pose for my readers: What do you want Coby and Lori to do, like on a date or something? I'll even take dirty ideas, but I am not promising that I will write them into my story.

Send me a Review or a PM if you get any ideas for this question, or any previous questions. Thanks again for reading.

----------------------------------------

Part 4.5 A Reason To Fight

Chapter 33

Rodimus Convoy's optics came online slowly. He was still in pain, but it wasn't anywhere near as bad as it was. He took a look at his surroundings. He was in a medical room, lying on a table. A few monitors were on one side, keeping track of his vitals. Other than that, the room was practically empty. Or so he thought.

Lori yawned, waking up. She had dozed off leaning on Rodimus Convoy's shoulder. His face turned towards her and she smiled, "Finally awake?"

He turned away, not wanting to talk.

"What's the matter?" Lori asked, now worried.

"I'm sorry," he muttered in response.

Now she was confused. "For what?"

"Because of me, you were almost killed. Because of me, because of what I am. I've put you in danger, danger you don't deserve to be in," he answered, sitting up. "Look at me. I'm nothing more than a weapon. I'm just an accident waiting to happen. So long as I'm like this, you can't be safe."

Lori raised an eyebrow at him, "What do you mean?"

"I can't do this anymore, Lori," Rodimus answered. "I have to choose who I want to be, because I can't be both Rodimus Convoy and Coby Rumble." He stood, slightly shaky, and began to walk towards the door.

"Stop!" Lori called out, jumping to the floor. "You're not supposed to leave until you're fully recovered."

He turned towards her, "So long as I am here, you're in danger. I can't do that to you."

"If you go, I'll be in even more danger," she replied. He gave her a quizzical look, and she indicated for him to sit, which he did. "If you weren't around, I wouldn't be alive right now. If you hadn't have become Rodimus Convoy, I'd be lying dead and frozen in the Artic. Fighting is hard, and yes, it puts your loved ones in danger, but sometimes you don't have a choice."

"I don't want to fight anymore. It's pointless," he replied.

Lori nodded, realizing that he needed some time to himself. Standing, she said, "Promise me you'll get some rest. I'll come back later."

Rodimus nodded and watched her leave. He fervently wished that he could leave too; leave his life behind and go with her to start a new one. But he couldn't. He was too far damaged to safely turn back into Human form. For now, he had to remain the way he was, even if he didn't want to.

Outside, Lori talked to Galaxy Convoy.

"He's lost his will to fight," she told him. "I'm afraid that if he is forced to fight again, he won't be able to."

Galaxy Convoy nodded, "His will is one of fear. I once felt the same way. Perhaps I can help him. Do you know if he can forge a sword?"

Lori gave the Commander a quizzical look, "What do you mean?"

"Master Galvatron had the ability to forge a sword out of the power of his very spark," Galaxy Convoy explained. "Since Rodimus Convoy has a similar form and similar powers, I wonder if he can forge a sword as well."

"He probably can," Lori answered. "I'll ask him."

-----------------------------------------

Author's Note: I know it's a short chapter, but I really couldn't make it any longer without boring people.

I'm rather releived that people like this story, and I'd like to say thanks to those who have reviewed. I was somewhat scared that I'd get a lot of nasty PM's or Reviews about the relationship between Coby and Lori.

I have yet another question to pose for my readers: What do you want Coby and Lori to do, like on a date or something? I'll even take dirty ideas, but I am not promising that I will write them into my story.

Send me a Review or a PM if you get any ideas for this question, or any previous questions. Thanks again for reading.


	35. Chapter 34

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Author's Note: Wow! Over 3000 hits! Yes this chapter is short, but I think everyone wants to know what Thundercracker's current condition is.

Any more ideas for the questions I have asked? So far, I only have a few people answering, and some of them are getting dangerously close to important plot points that I don't want to reveal to everyone else just yet.

Chapter 34

First Gunner ducked a punch and shot another dose of sedative into Thundercracker's arm. The Destron slumped into unconsciousness, and First Gunner placed him back on the examination table.

"Is he always that violent?" Exiguiser asked.

"His body and mind are warped beyond repair," First Gunner explained. The infections on his body are mutating so fast, I can hardly keep up with them. It didn't help that we had to completely rebuild his body anyway either; some of these infections are results of rejection."

Exiguiser nodded, "But we recovered from our injuries. Can't he do the same?"

First Gunner shook his head, "Two completely different situations old friend. We were reformatted by Planet Force. Thundercracker is an example of what would have happened had we not been reformatted. Though I have no doubt that Coby and the others would have repaired us, with all the foreign parts, our bodies would have eventually rejected them. We would have become crippled and ransacked by infection like Thundercracker is now, and yet we still would have been in better condition then he is. We would have lost our bodies. He has lost both his body, and his mind."

"So it's hopeless for him?" Exiguiser asked.

Again, First Gunner shook his head, "If he can regain his mind, he stands a chance."

"And unfortunately, that's not something we can help him do," Galaxy Convoy said, stepping in. "But we will do the best we can, because we are Cybertrons. Anything new to report, First Gunner?"

The medic opened his mouth to answer, but stopped as Nitro Convoy burst in. "We have a problem," the leader gasped. "Rodimus Convoy's gone!"


	36. Chapter 35

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Chapter 35

Rodimus Convoy transformed into his Super Mode and focused, trying once again. Blood red electrical energy crackled between his hands. His optics narrowed as he tried to compact more energy into the small space. His hands began to shake as the compressed energy protested, heating up and turning blue-white. Calling up an image in his mind, he seized the focused energy with his right hand.

He looked down and made a noise of disgust from behind his protective faceplate. _A sword handle_, he thought bitterly. _I'm in my most powerful form, and I'm compressing as much energy as I can without blowing my hand off, and all I can forge is a handle_. Lori had asked him earlier about forging a sword of energy, and he decided to try, if only to amuse her. So he had come back to the arena where Blacklight City's underground track began. What frustrated him was that he couldn't manage it.

Letting the useless handle of energy dissipate, he tried again. He tried to focus, but his thoughts were still wandering toward his wife. How could he tell her what he had decided? How could he explain to her how he felt?

His optics fogged up as he thought to himself, _The only way I can protect her is by being Rodimus Convoy. But I can't be both Rodimus Convoy and Coby Rumble. How will she react, when I tell her we can never be together? How will she react when I tell her that I have to leave my identity as Coby Rumble behind?_

Anger suddenly flooded through him at his situation and he grabbed the energy he was focusing yet again. There was a slight flash of light, and Rodimus looked, expecting to see a handle again. His optics widened as he lifted up a large, blue-white, double edged broadsword, just like he was trying to make, and throbbing gently with power. He started to swing it around, softly at first, and then picking up speed as he got the feel for the humming weapon in his hands.

"I thought you could do it," came a voice. Rodimus whirled around; sword at the ready, when he noticed that it was only Galaxy Convoy who had spoken. He relaxed, spotting Lori standing next to the Commander, admiration and love shining in her eyes.

Galaxy Convoy stepped forward, "I'm very proud of you, Rodimus. You've shown yourself to be a true Cybertron again and again, and you can only get stronger."

Lori grinned mischievously and commented, "I can't wait until we're 18. Then I can find out just how brave you are." Rodimus fervently thanked the fact that there was no one else there, and that his faceplate covered his rapidly blushing face.

"However, one cannot deny that they still need practice," Galaxy Convoy continued. "How about a match between you and me, and find out just how good you are with a sword?"

Rodimus shot a concerned look towards Lori and she smiled, "Don't worry; I won't be in the way." She ran towards the stands and Rodimus sighed, nodding his consent.

"GALAXY CONVOY! SUPER MODE!"

A shaft of golden light appeared by Galaxy Convoy's hand as he summoned the sword he inherited from Vector Prime. He held it in a ready position and warned, "I won't go easy on you, Rodimus Convoy."

"Understood, Soushireikan," Rodimus replied. He lunged forward, only to have to leap aside as Galaxy Convoy casually smacked his blade away and struck out. The Commander was immediately on the offence, forcing Rodimus backward. Rodimus Convoy barely had time to defend himself. He tried to take an offensive stance, but Galaxy Convoy simply batted his blade aside. The Soushireikan found an opening and used the flat of his blade to smack Rodimus on the side of his head. Rodimus Convoy fell on his back, and Galaxy Convoy stepped back.

_I hate to do this to Rodimus Convoy,_ Galaxy Convoy thought to himself, _But it's the only way for him to learn why he should fight_. "Is that the way you fight, Rodimus? Your fighting style is that of a coward."

His words struck a nerve. "I'm not a Coward!" Rodimus Convoy roared, leaping to his feat and going on the offence. Galaxy Convoy gave ground, but not because he had to. That fact was not lost on Rodimus, who felt his anger surge. The Commander was simply playing with him!

Fueled by his self loathing, Rodimus struck out harder. With a flick of his wrist, Galaxy Convoy sent Rodimus Convoy's blade flying out of the blue and silver Transformer's grip. Then the Commander spun around and delivered a powerful kick that sent Rodimus to land on his back 100 meters away. Rodimus scrambled to his feet and ran to his blade, picking it up and turning to face Galaxy Convoy.

The Commander shook his head, "You loathe yourself. That is not the mark of a warrior. Is there something so wrong about you, something you have done, that you regret?"

Rodimus Convoy hung his head, "Look at me, Galaxy Convoy Soushireikan. I am a mere Human boy in the form of a monster. I hoped that this form would solve problems, but it has only created more. Every day, I put the ones I love in danger. Because I am Rodimus Convoy, and because the Destrons wish for my death, Lori is in danger."

"Does Lori feel this way?" Galaxy Convoy asked. When Rodimus didn't answer, he continued, "I know she doesn't. When she looks at you, she sees a man who would give up his life to make her happy, and who has given his life to her selflessly. You may think you look like a monster, but you are not. You are a warrior. Your only problem is that you don't trust yourself. Thundercracker may have mistaken you for Master Galvatron, but you are not him. You are very different, because you want to use your power to serve."

Galaxy Convoy's words were like a light at the end of the tunnel. _He's right_, Rodimus Convoy thought. He looked up at the Commander, the light that shone in his spirit when he became Rodimus Convoy shining in his optics once more. He let that light flow, engulfing him and his blade in a blue aura of energy, his Cybertron emblem glowing with a vivid red.

Nodding, Galaxy Convoy let his own power flow from the Matrix, engulfing him in golden light. As if by some unspoken, predefined signal, the two Convoy's charged at each other, and struck out, their blades clashing in one brilliant display of power.


	37. Chapter 36

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Chapter 36

Coby felt himself come awake, but he kept his eyes shut. There was no need for him to open his eyes; he knew exactly where he was. He was lying down, his head on Lori's lap, inside Galaxy Convoy's cab as the Commander drove them back to Skids' residence. He felt Lori running her fingers through his hair and he hummed in pleasure. Turning his head, he opened his eyes and looked up into her smiling face. "It's nice to see your face every time I wake up," he remarked, sitting up.

She laughed and kissed him. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

He thought for a moment and replied, "Like I've been fighting for too long and need a break."

"That's no surprise," Galaxy Convoy remarked. "Even I wasn't expecting you to do what you did."

Coby nodded in agreement. He too had not expected his blade to hold against Galaxy Convoy's attack. But hold it did, and more. The power that Coby used had not only parried Galaxy Convoy's attack, but had thrown the Soushireikan back 50 meters.

Lori rested her head on his shoulders and said, "I guess this means that you'll be ready for your next race then."

"Where is the next race anyway?" Galaxy Convoy asked.

"Desert City," Coby answered.

"Is it hot there?" Lori asked. "Maybe I should wear my bikini."

Galaxy Convoy nearly crashed out of shock. "Your WHAT?" he asked, his tires screeching as he corrected his course.

"Oh," Lori giggled, turning as red as Galaxy Convoy's armor. "I forgot, you didn't know."

"Not in my cab, Lori. That's an order!" Galaxy Convoy said firmly.

"Awww, that's too bad," Lori said, grinning and winking at Coby. "I was thinking it'd be a great place to work on my tan. Maybe you could drop me off in the middle so I can get one without tan lines."

Coby rolled down the window and stuck his head out, taking in deep breaths of the cool night air as his face turned a bright red color resembling a stop light. Galaxy Convoy gently came to a stop so that Coby could get out and walk around to calm his raging hormones. Lori climbed out as well, snorting with laughter.

With the Humans out, Galaxy Convoy decided to stretch his legs as well. "TRANSFORM!" he shouted, and then turned toward Lori. "I don't think anyone except for Coby will be going this time, Lori"

Lori looked at the Soushireikan in confusion, "Why not? Didn't Coby go there during Exiguiser's third race?"

"You're confusing the Desert Track with Desert City," Coby answered. "I went to the Desert Track, which is located in Dune City. Desert City is a ghost town on the edge of the Sunspot Desert, and is the location of the starting line of the Death Track that runs into the middle of the desert. No Human could survive there, and very few Transformers can either. The Sunspot Desert is so hot, it makes Siberia in the middle of the summer look tame."

"How do you know this?" Lori asked, her eyes widening. "How are you going to survive yourself? Even as Rodimus Convoy, you don't have the power to resist that much heat."

"I asked Exiguiser," Coby answered. "The key to the Death Track is to go fast enough that you create a wind current that keeps you cool, and at the same time not go so fast that you overheat. Even so, I should probably undergo some upgrades to my cooling system."

Lori smiled, "I can help you with that."

Coby nodded, "I'm counting on you, just don't get any funny ideas like you usually do. Are you okay with staying at Skids' this time?"

"It's either that or I'm going to die of heat," Lori answered. "Just make sure that if anything goes wrong, you get out of there as soon as possible."

"Don't worry, I will," Coby said, kissing her. "Why would I spend my time in an oven when I've got ice cream waiting for me?"

They laughed and continued on their way. None of them noticed a small, black, robotic Condor fly out from where it had been hiding and fly away with its information.


	38. Chapter 37

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Author's Note: I intended to put in this chapter earlier, but I'm glad I didn't because it worked much better here.

Chapter 37

"So, the Human Coby and Rodimus Convoy may very well be one and the same?" Super Starscream asked.

Soundwave, with Condor perched on his wing, nodded. "It looks that way. A few more days of observation may confirm it."

The Titan nodded, "Make it so, Soundwave. I want to know who this Rodimus Convoy is." The blue Planet Xian nodded, his image fading as he ceased communications. Super Starscream smiled and turned to his other subordinate, the Planet Xian known as Noise Maze. "If I create a distraction, do you think you can break into the Sky Dome and hack their computers for information about Rodimus Convoy?"

Noise Maze scratched the back of his hand nervously, "It might be possible, but with the price on my head…" He paused and shrugged, "I'm more than willing to give it a try. If it doesn't work, I'll contact you and warp out of there."

The Emperor of Evil smiled and looked out across his fiery domain. It wasn't Fire Space, but it looked very similar, so he felt right at home. On the horizon was the magnificent spiral of the Milky Way galaxy, glowing brightly.

Super Starscream began to laugh. "Soon, very soon, it will be time. I have waited years, and I can wait an eternity if I must. I have the power of Primus' Spark in my circuitry. The only one worthy of ruling the galaxy is me; and only me."

Next Time:

Soundwave: Thundercracker, you are not making my job easy.

Thundercracker: I will destroy all Destrons!

Soundwave: I'm not a Destron or a Cybertron.

Armbullet: According to Rodimus Convoy, you're just a joke.

Rodimus Convoy: I never said that!

Noise Maze: That was Galaxy Convoy.

Galaxy Convoy: Nope. Wasn't me either.

Me: Next time, on Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm; Part 5 The Valiant Die But Once.

Lori: If you really want to know, I said it.

Coby: Said what?

Lori: Never mind.

Galaxy Convoy: Protect the galaxy! TRANSFORM!


	39. Part 5 Chapter 38

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Author's Note: There comes a time when the story starts to write itself. I did not plan this chapter.

Species Update:

- Xians (pronounced eX-ee-ans) – It is known that Planet Xians were not originally Transformers, but became that way after years of technological and species evolution. Because of the destruction of their homeworld, the Xian race has all but died; decedents of the survivors are rarely seen, if at all. The fact that those who are still true Xians have Force Chips suggest that the survivors did relocate to Planet Seibertron for a short time, but other than that, how they can transform and use their own type of Force Chip remains a mystery.

Bio Update:

- Backguild (Male Transformer, Unknown) – After Dreadlock resigned his position in the Cybertron Army so he could concentrate on his position as the Chairman of the Space Bridge Alliance, Backguild became the new Deputy Commander. Backguild is the mechanic of the Vanguard Team, and his experience and knowledge – and his paranoia – has gained him a reputation for being self-claimed living proof that bad karma exists. He works hard along with his new partner, Roots, to make sure that everything is in order in the galaxy. Alternate mode is an anti-aircraft tank.

- Roots (Male Micron, Unknown) – A friend of the Micron Team and the Humans, Roots was Vector Prime's partner for a long time. After the Guardian of Space and Time sacrificed himself to stop the Grand Black Hole, Roots did not believe he would ever bind himself to another Transformer. However, working alongside Backguild changed that, and now Roots is an indispensable part of the Cybertron Army. He is also a big help to Backguild and others by translating for Rumble One. Alternate mode is a futuristic blaster/reconnaissance flyer.

- Demolisher (Male Transformer, Unknown) – Practically raised by his friend Guardshell when his parents died early in the war, Demolisher always had a bitter outlook on life. This bitter outlook caused him to betray the Cybertrons and become a Destron for a short amount of time. However, realizing that trust and friendship were better than deceit and enmity, he rejoined the Cybertrons and is currently working with Guardshell and Sonic Bomber to find Super Starscream. Alternate mode is a construction crane.

- Sonic Bomber (Male Transformer, Unknown) – Player, heartbreaker, loner, and the current record holder for the most disobeyed orders in the Cybertron Army, Sonic Bomber is rarely ever seen (or allowed for that matter) on Planet Seibertron. The only reason he hasn't lost his membership in the Cybertron Army is because of his loyalty to his childhood friend, Galaxy Convoy. He disobeys orders just to infuriate the Commander, not to cause problems. He is currently working with Guardshell and Demolisher to find Super Starscream. Alternate mode is a warthog fighter.

- X2 (Planet) – A dead world with the galaxy as its source of light, it was never discovered or given a name until now. Being reshaped in Planet X's image, X2 is Super Starscream's base of operations.

- Noise Maze (Male Xian, Unknown) – Part con-man, part master of disguise, Noise Maze is exactly what he said he was on Animatros: an "Undercover Detective". What neither the Cybertron nor the Destron knew at the time was that he was a detective for his friend and leader, Soundwave. Now he works for Super Starscream, working to transform a dead world into X2 and find more Xians. Alternate mode is an Xian Strike.

- Soundwave (Male Xian, Unknown) – At one time, he worked with Noise Maze to try to avenge his ancestral homeworld. Now he has found a new way to get revenge for Planet X's destruction, and that is by proving that it was unnecessary and restoring his ancestral home. His Condor aids him in his spying on the entire galaxy at Super Starscream's orders. Alternate mode is an Xian Stealth.

- Emission (Female Xian Terraformer, Unknown) – Waking up not knowing what the hell happened to you can be infuriating for anyone, and Emission is no exception. One minute she was flying around and minding her own business, and the next thing she knows is waking up on a strange world without her armor and about a tenth of the size she used to be. Hostile and stubborn, and with the uncanny abilities to detect deception and conjure fire, Emission is determined to find out what happened to her, and punish the one responsible. Alternate mode is an Xian Strike.

Part 5 The Valiant Die But Once.

Chapter 38

She was flying like she always was, admiring the stars. She shifted her course slightly to get a better look and the platinum and green planet she was flying past. It was a beautiful planet, orbited by two moons. _Maybe I'll come back here_, she thought. Then again, she never went back to anywhere; she had no concept of home. This was because of who she was. Her name was Emission, and she was an Xian; a descendent of the survivors of Planet X.

Emission knew all the tales of her ancestral homeworld; she was a storyteller. She flew from world to world, stopping for a little rest, and then she would leave. She had seen countless worlds, most of them uninhabited. But in the past two years, she had encountered three worlds that were inhabited by beings very similar to her. They called themselves Transformers. They were eager to hear that she was a storyteller, but the minute she began to tell them about Xian lore, they became rather riotous. She couldn't understand it. All she wanted to do was tell them about how Planet X was lost due to the greed of her own people, in hopes that her tales would help them not make the same mistake.

_What use is a storyteller if they can't tell their stories?_ she wondered to herself.

A large rainbow circle appeared, distracting her from her thoughts. She transformed, whistling in amazement. Though she had never heard of a Space Bridge before, she did recognize the structure as some kind of advanced warping of space-time.

It was right then that a fast, white fighter of some kind shot out and ended up colliding with her at high speeds. She let out a gasp of pain as she heard a voice yell, "Oh Shit! I'm Sorry!" and then transfer of momentum had sent her too far away to hear anything else as she fell.

She woke up in pain as she hit Planet Seibertron's atmosphere. She screamed as the heat and pressure began to tear at her armor. She tried to start flying or transform, but the heat waves blurred her visor, and she couldn't transform at high speeds.

_I don't want to die! I don't want to die! I don't want to die!_ she thought furiously, trying to fight back fear.

**You won't die.**

The voice wasn't in her audio receptors. It seemed to be all around her, encompassing her within and without.

**Your time is not yet. You have a great destiny to fulfill. The galaxy needs you, even if they don't know it. Stay strong and do not fail, and you will live long in the legends told in the future.**

_Who are you?_ she managed to think through the pain.

**I am Primus.**

Her fear left her, but not her pain. Emission gasped and writhed as she felt her body shrink. Her armor seemed to sink into her, and she felt like her insides were turning into jelly. Her body began to glow gold and orange as it absorbed the heat of her entry into the atmosphere, using the energy to fuel her transformation. The pain eventually became so great that she passed out, and knew no more.

She continued to fall, creating a large crater when she hit the ground. Luckily, she landed in a remote area. Still protected by the energy of her transformation, she was unhurt by the impact. Her body continued to shake and convulse as her former green and gold armor became chocolate colored Human flesh. Her blue visor disappeared, replaced by deep sea blue eyes. Once the transformation was complete, you could never have guessed that she wasn't a real Human.

Sonic Bomber landed near the crater as the smoke cleared, wondering who he had hit. He was shocked to find an unconscious Human female in the center of the crater, unharmed by the impact. He picked her up carefully so she wouldn't wake, noticing that in spite of the fact that she was a Human, she sparked his interest. He figured that it had to do something with her lack of clothing, and headed to the Sky Dome as fast as he could.


	40. Chapter 39

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Chapter 39

The Einsteinium View of the universe states that four-dimensional space-time is warped by matter, creating the force we feel as gravity. What Einstein didn't know is that energy also warps and ripples through this four-dimensional fabric, and that when there is a disturbance of energy powerful enough, it can be felt by those who are sensitive to the web of energy that binds the universe together. Super Starscream, Master Galvatron, and Galaxy Convoy were such beings.

Emission's transformation sent out a wave of energy similar to that of the activation of the Chip Square. That ripple in space-time spread out, rolling along and continuing as it struck more than just those three.

On Speedia, Coby Rumble shot upright in his sleeping bag. His eyes snapped open, automatically looking for danger. Beads of sweat were forming on his forehead and his breath came quickly as his heart raced. He had felt something, but he didn't know what it was. Something had happened, and he wasn't sure it was good.

Lori, always subconsciously sensitive to her husband's feelings, woke up as well and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure," Coby answered. "I thought I heard or felt something. It was probably just a late night racer outside." He snuggled back down into his sleeping bag. "Sorry for waking you. Good night."

"Night," Lori replied.

Galaxy Convoy left early the next morning for Seibertron, saying something about detecting a powerful energy signature. Skids left soon afterward, meaning that Coby and Lori were left alone, which was just what they needed.

"How does it look?" Rodimus asked after a few minutes of upgrading.

Lori looked at the readouts and huffed impatiently. "I don't get it. Your energy output isn't running the upgrades at full power."

"We have everything connected the way it needs to be. What else do we have to do?" Rodimus asked.

"Show me your schematics," Lori said. Rodimus pulled them up on the screen and she looked over them carefully. _No wonder_, she thought to herself. "Rodimus, how on earth can you expect to run efficiently in any form with your schematics arranged this way?" She began to type a few keys, changing the output variables. "Okay, now try it."

Rodimus revved his engine and whistled, "That's a whole lot better. Thanks, Lori. I guess you learn too well."

"Yes, I do," Lori smiled. "Everything checks up, you're ready to go."

Transforming back into his Human form, Coby gave her a grin. "Forgive me for quoting you, but 'I'm glad Skids isn't here right now,'" he said, kissing her.

"That's not quite what I said, but close enough," she answered, returning the kiss, and they began to make out.

_All alone with the girl I love_, Coby thought. _It doesn't get much better than this_.

But Coby was wrong, they weren't all alone. Soundwave watched them from his hidden position and shook his head. _I'll never understand Humans_, he thought.


	41. Chapter 40

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Chapter 40

Emission's eyes snapped open and she found herself lying down on a medical table, a sheet covering her up to her neck. She threw the sheet back and gasped in fear. Her armor was gone, replaced by dark flesh. Figures flashed in front of her eyes as she scanned herself. Fear struck her again as she realized that she was now only 5'9 and no longer had any weapons or armor at her disposal if needed. She grabbed the sheet and wrapped it around herself, shaking in fear and feeling very exposed.

The door opened and a blue Transformer with a yellow visor walked in, followed by a older yellow Transformer with blue optics. Both of them were obviously war veterans, and the blue one had two missile launchers on his arms. The blue one raised his left arm and what looked like a small rotary blaster detached and flew towards her, transforming into a small robot.

"A Micron?" Emission gasped.

"Don't worry," the blue Transformer said. "Roots won't hurt you." The Micron, Roots stood in front of her and held up his hand, scanning her vitals. He turned toward the two Transformers and let out a few beeping noises. The blue one nodded, "Thanks, that's good to know." He then turned to Emission and said, "It looks like you have made a full recovery from your crash. My name is Backguild, and this is Guardshell. Do you have a name?"

"Emission of Planet X," she answered. It was a bad idea.

"Planet X?!" Guardshell shouted in alarm. Root's optics turned hateful and he crouched in a fighting stance.

"Please don't hurt me. I don't know what happened to me, and I'm scarred," Emission said, backing away in fear. She climbed down from the table and backed away to the farthest wall, keeping the sheet wrapped around her.

"Roots, stand down," Backguild ordered, and the Micron reluctantly complied. "Guardshell," he continued, "If you so much as reach for your blaster, I'll shove it in your mouth and make you chew and swallow it." Guardshell, who was doing just that, lowered his hand.

"You're afraid of me?" Emission asked.

"More like annoyed with two others of your kind who have been a pain in the ass lately," Guardshell answered, his voice tight.

Emission's eyes narrowed; she wasn't being told something, and she knew it. "Did you do this to me?" she asked in a dangerous tone. "Did you put me in this exposed, alien body?!"

"Hold on now…" Backguild began, but it was too late. Emission had already lost her temper.

"What Did You Do To Me?!" she shrieked, feeling the air heat up around her. "WHAT DID YOU DO!?!" She was so angry that she didn't realize that the air around her was in flames. The sheet that covered her burned up, and her eyes began to glow blue like a Transformer's optics.

Backguild, Guardshell, and Roots ducked behind the table. Behind them, the door opened and they heard a voice yell, "Holy Shit!" Then a familiar voice yelled out, "GALAXY CONVOY! SUPER MODE!"

A jet of water slammed into Emission and the flames around her died. She spluttered as the water withdrew and she fell on all fours, gasping for breath and feeling exhausted.

"There's no need for burning the place down, we won't hurt you," Galaxy Convoy said, stepping into the room with Sonic Bomber behind him. "That's a neat trick though. How do you do that?"

"How do I do what?" Emission spat. Looking up, she immediately wished her voice hadn't been venomous. The being she had just spoken to was the largest Transformer she had ever seen. He had blue and red armor, and a jetpack with two oversized weapons. A silver faceplate covered most of his face, except for his gold optics that held in them the wisdom and understanding of a warrior scarred by a billion battles and many deaths. This Transformer was truly a leader that commanded respect with his very presence.

"Galaxy Convoy Soushireikan, thank Primus," Backguild exclaimed, coming out from hiding as well as Roots and Guardshell.

The blue-red leader turned towards the Micron, "Roots, go to Lori's quarters and see if you can't find some clothes that will fit our guest here." Roots beeped a reply and started to head off, but Galaxy Convoy stopped him. "Would you like to repeat that phrase?" the Commander asked. Roots shook his head and hurried away.

"What did he say?" Emission asked.

"You don't want to know. It was a very rude comment about you," Galaxy Convoy replied. He grabbed another sheet between his thumb and finger and tossed it to Emission, who wrapped it around herself. "My name is Galaxy Convoy," he told her, "Supreme Commander of the Cybertron Army. These are my subordinates: Backguild, my Deputy Commander and partner with Roots; Guardshell, my old friend who has currently been working to locate Super Starscream; and Sonic Bomber, my childhood friend, and sometimes a pain in the ass."

"Look, Galaxy Convoy Soushireikan-dono, you and I both know you've been jealous of my good looks and charm since our days at the Academy, but that hardly warrants the remark, 'Pain in the ass'," Sonic Bomber complained.

Galaxy Convoy glared at Sonic Bomber and replied, "If you don't stop – as the Humans call it – 'checking out' our guest, I'll change your definition of 'Pain in the ass.'" Sonic Bomber took the hint and turned away to face the wall.

"My name is Emission," Emission said before she was asked.

"And from Roots' remark, I gather that you're an Xian, correct?" Galaxy Convoy asked. Emission gulped, but nodded. "An Xian Terraformer," Galaxy Convoy said, shaking his head. "This is clearly Primus' will, or it never would have happened."

"Where is he," Emission demanded, her anger rising again. "I want him to suffer for what he did to me."

"You can't fight Primus and hope to win," Galaxy Convoy said firmly, "And if he had a hand in this, which I am certain that he did, it will actually help you if you calm down and think. However, according to Terraformer Theory, you're probably responsible for the initiation of your transformation."

Emission opened her mouth to give an angry reply when alarms began to ring. Roots rushed into the room, carrying a bundle of clothes.

"Backguild, Roots: remain here and keep watch over Emission and help her get those clothes on. Sonic Bomber, Guardshell: you're with me," Galaxy Convoy ordered and hurried out the door, followed by Guardshell and Sonic Bomber.

"Great," Backguild muttered and turned toward Emission. "Try not to burst into flames, please. Unlike the Soushireikan, I don't have a water tank."


	42. Chapter 41

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Author's Note: Okay, I can't help myself. If you don't like spoilers, don't read this note. Infinite Freedom is so close, it's almost scary.

Chapter 41

"Noise Maze, go," Super Starscream ordered.

"Yes, sir," the Xian replied, warping away. Super Starscream smiled. Noise Maze was a true soldier. He did what he was told, and only asked questions when necessary. The Titan Transformer turned toward the Alliance Building and fired.

Dreadlock was in his office, taking a break from his mounting "paperwork" when Super Starscream's blast struck the building. Alarms rang, data chips and holocubes fell all over the floor, and Dreadlock struck his head on the wall. Cursing, the Chairman ran outside.

"Super Starscream, I've had just about enough of you!" Dreadlock roared.

"Oh really? How can that be when I've been gone for months now?" Super Starscream asked, raising an optic ridge.

"Do you have any idea how many complaints I get about how you're still running free?" Dreadlock shot back.

"Don't complain, Dreadlock," came Galaxy Convoy's voice. "I get more; I've counted."

Both Super Starscream and Dreadlock turned to see the Soushireikan with Sonic Bomber, Guardshell, and Demolisher. All of them had their weapons pointed in Super Starscream's direction.

"However," Galaxy Convoy said turning to Super Starscream, "If you leave now, I may order Guardshell and his team to give you a head start."

"Sonic Bomber will be the first to disobey that," Demolisher whispered to Guardshell.

"I know," the veteran replied.

Super Starscream laughed, "You honestly think that a petty threat is going to make me leave? I'm just getting warmed up, and I don't mind fighting Guardshell-tachi again."

"You're not going to get away as easily this time, Super Starscream," Guardshell yelled.

"Oh really?" Super Starscream asked, raising his weapons. But before he could fire, he felt a large explosion on his back. He whirled around, but could see no one.

Galaxy Convoy looked over his shoulder and whispered, "Good job, Rumble One-tachi. I knew you guys could plant that bomb without him noticing."

Super Starscream turned angrily, golden energy flowing towards the sky. "FORCE CHIP! IGNITION! VORTEX CANNON – BLADE!"

Sonic Bomber turned toward Galaxy Convoy, "Soushireikan!"

The Commander nodded, "Cybertrons! Covering fire!" Guardshell, Demolisher, and the Rumble Team began shooting as the two warriors flew into the air.

"SONIC BOMBER!"

"GALAXY CONVOY!"

"LINK UP! SONIC CONVOY!"

Super Starscream leveled his Vortex Cannon and fired a blast. Sonic Convoy dodged it, but barely. The powered warrior grabbed his blades, yelling, "FLAP SWORD!"

The Emperor of Evil smiled, "This is going to be fun. Now come, Sonic Convoy!"

From a safe distance away, Noise Maze scratched the side of his face. "When did they get Transformers that look like Rumbles?" he wondered.


	43. Chapter 42

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Part 5.5 Xian Strike

Chapter 42

WHACK!

Coby fell to the floor with a grunt. Sitting up, he tenderly rubbed the side of his jaw where Lori's bare foot had struck seconds earlier. She stood above him, smiling, her pink sweatband struggling to keep her growing bangs in check.

"I win," she said, offering her hand. He took it and stood, rolling his shoulders to try and unstick his sleeveless shirt from his sweaty back.

"That means you have five wins over me," he said, stepping back and dropping into a fighting stance. "Care for another round?"

Lori grinned and nodded, putting a hand on her waist and putting her weight on her left leg. To anyone else, she looked like she was perfectly relaxed. But Coby knew her better than that. In reality, she was tensed like a coiled spring. Only the tension in her arms and the light of battle in her eyes gave away any indication that she was more than ready for a fight. She had beet up many a high school pervert with her deceptive stance. Coby began to look for any indication of an opening or an attack. His eyes took in her grey tank top and brown sweats, his mind reflexively noting just how much he liked her in that outfit. For a brief moment, Coby let his guard down.

Big mistake.

She charged, her hand thrusting towards his abdomen like a knife. Coby spun on his foot, dodging her thrust and brining his elbow down between her shoulder blades. Unfortunately, Lori was a girl, and was therefore more flexible than him. She linked her elbow with his, grabbing his shoulder and squeezing hard on a pressure point. Maintaining her grip, she spun them both around so they were facing each other. She let go of his shoulder, deflected his punch to her gut, and shoved him hard, stepping back from the recoil. As he staggered backward, she charged again, this time aiming for his forehead.

Time suddenly slowed down for Coby. He could see Lori coming toward him, intending to slap his head with her palm and send him to the floor. Figures flashed before his eyes, calculating her speed and his balance. Unbeknownst to him, his eyes began to glow green and his body began to radiate a blue aura. However, Lori did notice. Her eyes widened in shock and surprise as she tried to stop her charge, even though she knew she couldn't. Seconds before she would have collided with him, Coby jumped. There was a popping sound of displaced air as he vaulted twenty feet over her head and landed on his feet behind her.

His body and eyes no longer glowing, they turned and looked at each other in surprise, simultaneously asking, "What was that?"

Neither one spoke for a second, and then Lori slowly said, "Your eyes were glowing green and you were radiating a blue aura. You looked like you were summoning a Force Chip or something."

_Your Human form and your Transformer form are interconnected_.

Coby took a deep breath and closed his eyes in concentration. He turned his attention inward, and heard himself gasp at the vast information that was suddenly available. He knew how much blood was in his body to the tenth decimal; he knew his height was 5'8.759"; he knew how much air he was taking into his lungs, and how much of it was oxygen, nitrogen, carbon dioxide, and other chemicals. He opened his eyes and tried to extend that same attention outwards. He gasped as his vision changed, as if he was looking through his optics as Rodimus Convoy.

"Your eyes are glowing again," Lori remarked, brining him back to earth.

"It's amazing," he said, his eyes still glowing as information scrolled across them. "Being a Terraformer allows me to enhance my abilities in Human form. By using my "Terraformer powers" so to speak, I can increase my endurance, my physical strength, my speed; things that would take minutes of pen and paper to solve, I can solve in seconds in my mind." Coby turned towards Lori, smiling as his eyes returned to normal, "It's like I am aware of my Human body the way Transformers are aware of theirs. I even have auto-heal in Human form."

Lori looked thoughtful for a moment, and then asked, "Can you fire electricity from you hand?"

He shrugged, "Perhaps." He tried, aware that his body was giving off a blue aura again as he raised his hand toward a bare wall. Red electrical energy crackled at his fingertips and he grinned, "Yep!"

She nodded, "Good. Now just try not to shock me when we spar again."

"No problem," Coby answered as she turned away towards the bathroom. "Uh, Lori," he said, blushing.

"What?" she asked as she pulled her shirt off. She noticed his face and giggled, "I should show you my linguine more often."

"Your dad would have a fit if you did," he warned.

"So stop looking," she teased, throwing her shirt into his face and closing the door. He heard her turn on the shower a few minutes later, singing a song.

Coby suddenly felt a powerful desire to pull off his clothes and join her. He wanted to hold her in his arms and feel her returning his love. But he didn't act on his desire; he loved her too much to put her in such a position unwillingly.

After Lori was done, Coby showered as well and put on some fresh clothes. He pulled some food out of their packs and they sat in silence, eating.

"I have to leave tomorrow if I'm going to get to my race on time," he said after a while.

"You'll do fine," Lori said.

More silence.

"Do you want to go for one last spin in the sky?" he asked her.

She nodded, "I'd like that." So Coby changed forms and she climbed into his cockpit. Firing up his thrusters, Rodimus Convoy took to the skies.

_This_, he thought to himself,_ is where Lori and I truly belong._


	44. Chapter 43

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Chapter 43

Noise Maze slipped inside the Command Room unnoticed, mentally crossing his fingers that his luck would hold out. Super Starscream was doing a good job creating a diversion, but it wouldn't last long.

Unfortunately for Noise Maze, his luck had run out. In the medical wing, Backguild had pulled up a view of the battle on a computer screen, and was watching it. Emission, who had finally figured out how to put on the underwear, blouse, and skirt Roots had gotten for her, climbed up onto the countertop to watch.

Backguild took a look at the Xian Terraformer, and then turned to Roots. "Was that the best you could find?" he asked. Roots shrugged, bleeping a reply. Backguild sighed, taking his Micron's point. Emission had a taller, more adult form than Lori did. The clothes Emission was wearing were a perfect fit for Lori, but seemed a little on the small side for the woman that was currently wearing them. Emission was only able to button the four center buttons on the blouse, or she couldn't breathe. "Will those clothes be alright for now?" Backguild asked.

"They're a little tight," Emission replied, "but they'll do." She continued to watch the battle on the screen. Something was wrong with the way the gigantic Transformer was attacking. "Who is that Transformer that they're all fighting?" she asked.

"Super Starscream," Backguild answered. "He's a Titan Transformer, and he's the one who employs the two Xians we mentioned to you earlier."

"Are there any other military targets he would attack?" Emission inquired.

Backguild shrugged, "This place, the Sky Dome, but I'm not sure why. He likes to leave a dramatic effect when he attacks. That's why he's attacking the Alliance Building."

"What about the Xians you mentioned?" Another question closer to solving the puzzle.

"They normally stay out of sight and analyze data," Backguild answered. "Why?"

Emission slowly realized what was wrong and her eyes widened in alarm. "His attack is a diversion. This place, the Sky Dome, is the real target! He's not after dramatic effect; he's after information!"

"The Command Room!" Backguild yelled in realization. He ran over to a microphone on the wall and pressed the key so that his voice was heard on all the speakers. "This is Deputy Commander Backguild! Initiate Lockdown of the Sky Dome! Repeat: Initiate Lockdown of the Sky Dome!" Alarms blared and there were sounds of doors slamming shut. Backguild held out his hand toward Emission, indicating for her to climb on, which she did. He then rushed out the door, heading for the Command Room.

Inside the Command Room, Noise Maze cursed. He had yet to get even close to the files he needed. He tried another dummy password, and suddenly found access to confidential medical video recordings. He noticed one and opened it, playing it on the main screen as Backguild entered with Roots on his arm and Emission in his hand.

"You said you had both Coby and Lori with you. Here's Lori, so where is Coby?" came Galaxy Convoy's voice from the recording.

"Noise Maze, what…" Backguild began, but he stopped, watching the recording in amazement as he saw Rodimus Convoy turn into Coby on the screen. It was a recording from First Gunner's office, and it was the time when Rodimus revealed himself to be a Terraformer to both First Gunner and Galaxy Convoy, requesting that he keep it a secret.

The recording ended, and Noise Maze turned, not bothering to close the file. "I found I what I needed," he chuckled. "Maybe you should ask Galaxy Convoy Soushireikan about this." Then he vanished through his warp gate.

Outside the Alliance Building, Super Starscream fired another blast at Sonic Convoy when Noise Maze radioed him. "I have what we need, Super Starscream," the Xian reported.

"Well done, Noise Maze," Super Starscream replied, and then turned to Sonic Convoy. "Sonic Convoy, I'm afraid we'll have to finish this another time, as I have more pressing matters to attend to. Transform!"

As Super Starscream flew off, Sonic Bomber separated from Galaxy Convoy and gave chase, yelling, "I'll tail him as far as I can Guardshell! I'll call you when I loose sight of him!"

"Galaxy Convoy," Backguild radioed. "This is Backguild. Please come to the Sky Dome Command Room immediately!"

The Soushireikan sighed, "Everyone seems to want my help these days. Guardshell, you and Demolisher help Dreadlock. Rumble One-tachi, start doing a damage assessment."

When Galaxy Convoy got to the Command Room, he found Backguild, Roots, and Emission watching the recording Noise Maze had found. "Where did you find that?" he asked, alarmed.

"I didn't," Backguild answered. "Noise Maze did. Super Starscream's attack was a diversion so that Noise Maze would have the time to find this. If it wasn't for Emission, I would never have guessed that Super Starscream was after information."

"It looks like he found what he wanted," Galaxy Convoy said sadly. "Backguild, Roots, Emission, what you have seen is strictly confidential. You can tell no one. I'll have to go warn Coby that Super Starscream may start targeting him."

"Why?" Emission asked.

"Coby was one of the first Humans to fight a Transformer and win. His brother was also once kidnapped by Super Starscream. There is not a single enemy of the Cybertron Army that does not hold a grudge against Coby for one reason or another," Galaxy Convoy explained. "If the knowledge that he was a Terraformer was widespread, it could mean that he would have to flee the galaxy to stay alive. Backguild, destroy that recording."

Backguild did so and asked, "Soushireikan, why didn't you tell me? I am the Deputy Commander after all."

"It wasn't my place to tell you, Backguild," Galaxy Convoy answered. "It's Coby's secret, and therefore only he has the right to tell anyone."

Emission nodded, completely understanding. She looked back up at the image of the young, blonde Human. Excitement flooded through her. _I'm not the only Terraformer_, she thought. _And even though he isn't Xian, he is kind of cute_.

-------------------------------

AN: I am so evil, there are times when I really don't like myself. He he he!


	45. Chapter 44

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Chapter 44

Rodimus Convoy landed on a plateau, a small one only 20 meters high and 12 meters in diameter, as the stars began to come out. Lori climbed out and moved over to the edge, sitting down. Rodimus transformed and sat down next to her. She gave him a questioning look, wondering why he wasn't switching to Human form, but decided against asking. Against the horizon, the lights of Velios City shone brightly like a sea of stars of its own.

"It's so beautiful," Lori whispered softly.

Nodding in agreement, Rodimus stood, stepping back to the center of the plateau. He stood there for a little bit, as if waiting for something to happen. Then he suddenly leapt backward over the edge, and Lori heard someone – not Rodimus – yell in pain.

Lori stood, intending to run over and see what was going on, but froze as Rodimus jumped back onto the plateau, pinning a large shape to the ground.

"I thought I saw you in my review mirror," Rodimus Convoy said, his voice tight. "Why are you spying on me, Soundwave?"

There was a hawk-like cry as a black, robotic bird soared toward Rodimus, claws extended to rip at his face. Rodimus raised his hand, sending a blast of electric energy toward the Condor. It shrieked in pain as the blast hit and backed away, circling.

"Condor, heal!" Soundwave yelled. The robotic bird obeyed with some reluctance and landed, folding its wings. Soundwave then turned to Rodimus and said, "I've been watching you, trying to understand how you can turn from a small child to a large Transformer."

Rodimus Convoy's optics widened, and then he hung his head as if in defeat. "What is the price for your silence?" he asked.

"Nothing," Soundwave answered. "The only ones who will know are Noise Maze, Super Starscream, and myself. Any information you can give us would be helpful."

"And why would I give personal information to a known criminal?" Rodimus asked, his optics narrowing.

Soundwave sighed, "Super Starscream's methods may be cruel, evil even, but his motives are good. He is helping both me and Noise Maze restore our homeworld, and it will be the capitol of his empire, an underground empire of justice."

"A Mafia-type empire," Lori said, understanding.

Soundwave tilted his head in confusion. "I beg your pardon?"

"The empire you're describing sounds a lot like the Mafia on Earth," explained Lori. "While some Mafia leaders are cruel and evil, others use their power and influence to uphold the law."

"Why would Super Starscream do that?" Rodimus asked.

"The only reason he ever joined the Destrons is because he hoped to show them what they really could do with their power," Soundwave explained. "Yes, he wanted to rule, but he's learned now that there are different ways to rule an empire."

"And what do I have to do with this?" Rodimus demanded.

He never received an answer. A dark shape, barreled into him, sending him over the edge. Something wet splashed against his armor, burning him, as he felt the end of a blaster being pushed against his head. Then he heard a horse whisper.

"Revenge."


	46. Chapter 45

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Author's Note: Sorry, it's been awhile. I just got a new job!

Anyway, Next Chapter.

Chapter 45

Galaxy Convoy rushed into the waiting room, Emission close behind. Exiguiser and Nitro Convoy were standing at one end, standing guard on either side of Soundwave. Lori was pacing in an agitated way. Emission whistled in awe, suddenly wishing she wasn't so small. Even in the hospital in Velios City, she felt out of place, in spite of the fact that the building was built to accommodate Humans as well.

"How is he?" Galaxy Convoy asked.

"Don't know yet," Lori muttered.

"He'll be fine, Lori," Exiguiser said. "I'm sure of it."

"I suppose you two now know?" Galaxy Convoy asked Exiguiser and Nitro Convoy. They both nodded. "I hope you understand why it must be kept a secret." Again, nods.

"He's not going to be able to hide it forever," Soundwave mumbled.

"No one asked you," Nitro Convoy responded.

"You're an Xian, aren't you?" Emission asked Soundwave.

"Yes," he answered curtly. Any further conversation was inturupted as First Gunner walked in.

"Rodimus Convoy is safe," the medic said. Lori sighed in relief. "Unfortunately," he continued, "I cannot say the same thing for Thundercracker. His mind is continuing to deteriorate. It is no longer a matter of if he will give into complete insanity and die, but a matter of when."

"Is there nothing we can do for him?" Galaxy Convoy asked.

First Gunner shook his head, "I'm sorry, Soushireikan, but I've done everything I can. I'll have to keep a constant eye on him and continually give him more sedative so he won't hurt himself, but even the sedative won't stop the nightmares that continually eat away at his mind. I never thought I'd ever say this, but it might be more merciful to just terminate him."  
The Commander shook his head, "No, we will think of something. We have to."

"Galaxy Convoy," Soundwave asked, "if Thundercracker is your enemy, then why are you so set on saving his life?"

"Because it is the right thing to do," Galaxy Convoy answered. "If I ordered his death, I could not call myself a Cybertron. The Matrix chose me because I do not take pleasure in the death of others."

"The Matrix chose you?" Lori asked.

"Primus, through the Matrix of Leadership, chooses the next Supreme Commander of the Cybertron Army," Galaxy Convoy explained. "That way, it is impossible for the power of that position to be abused by anyone. Normally, it chooses the first born son of the previous holder. I was an exception, as I am the second son of Alpha Convoy and Omega."

"You had an older brother?" Lori asked in surprise.

Galaxy Convoy nodded, "Before the Matrix chose me, I was known as Galactus, and my brother was Magnus. After I became Galaxy Convoy, Magnus left to explore the lowest reaches of Planet Seibertron. It was there that he met his death."

There was a sobering silence, and Lori whispered, "Sorry, Galaxy Convoy. I didn't know."

"It's all right, Lori," the Commander replied. Then he turned to First Gunner and asked, "How long until Rodimus recovers?"

"It will be a few days," the medic answered. "I must admit, if it wasn't for you, Soundwave, Rodimus might be dead by now. Thundercracker got so much infectious fluid on him, I was worried I wouldn't be able to counter them all in time."

"Oh no!" Lori said suddenly in panic. "Rodimus is supposed to race Override the day after tomorrow at Desert City!"

_The Death Track?_ Nitro Convoy thought. _Is Rodimus Convoy crazy?_

"I'll go talk to her," Exiguiser offered. "I'll ask her to give us a rain check."

"It doesn't rain in the desert, Exiguiser. It doesn't work that way," Nitro Convoy said soberly. "If I know my sister, she won't hear of it. I'll talk to her." He turned toward his fellow racer. "No offence, Exiguiser, but I highly doubt she'll listen to you. I have a better chance."

"No offence taken, and you're probably right," Exiguiser laughed. "Good Luck!"

"Thanks, I'll need it," Nitro Convoy said, and left.

Galaxy Convoy turned to Soundwave, "Soundwave, I owe you thanks for saving  
Rodimus Convoy and Lori."

"Removing the price from my head would be nice," the Xian said.

"I cannot do that, Soundwave," Galaxy Convoy said, shaking his head. "Unlike Super Starscream and Noise Maze, who have yet to answer for crimes they have committed, you don't have a price on your head. You have done nothing, so there are no charges against you. You are free to go whenever."

"By your leave, then," Soundwave said, leaving.

"What do you mean he has done nothing?" Exiguiser asked. "What about Gigalonia?"

"Megalo Convoy took another look at the recordings from our time there, and we noticed that Soundwave shot at the Destrons just as much as he shot at us," Galaxy Convoy explained. "He wasn't involved; he was trying to stay out of it."

"On a brighter subject, I have someone to introduce," the Commander continued, motioning to Emission. "This is Emission, the second Terraformer."


	47. Chapter 46

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Chapter 46

Override sighed, "Nothing doing, brother. You know the rules. Rodimus forfeits; it's that simple. I can't believe you're defending someone who could very well be Master Galvatron in disguise."

"He was there helping us fight Master Galvatron, so there's no way they could be the same person," her twin explained.

"I'll take your word for it, then," she muttered. He knew more about that then she did, so she decided to believe him.

"Come on, Override," Nitro Convoy protested. "The fact that he can't race tomorrow is not his fault. Can't you make an exception."

"Nitro Convoy, I have a job to do, and I am going to do it," she said firmly. "The rules state that if he doesn't show up for a race, he forfeits the entire series. It makes my job easier." Override raised an optical ridge at her twin, "Do you honestly think I'm going to make an exception and excuse his absence, _Nitris_?"

"If you think you can intimidate me by calling me by my old name, it won't work. What if someone raced in his place?" Nitro Convoy asked.

Override shook her head.

"Come on," her brother teased. "I'm sure Exiguiser would be happy to take Rodimus Convoy's place for one race."

"No, and that's final!" Override yelled, a slight blush moving up her face.

Nitro Convoy chuckled, "Sis, you can't fool me. You love him and you know it."

"Explain to me why I would love an arrogant, ignorant offworlder like him?" Override demanded, her face getting redder out of both embarrasment and anger.

"Because you see him as arrogant and ignorant," Nitro Convoy answered calmly; he was used to his sister's temper. "The same reason why you liked Gasket."

Override turned away, "The answer is 'No', brother, and that's final. Transform!" She sped off, heading towards Track. As she drove, Override began to think back on her relationship with the small Speedian who would join the Destron Army…

**Flashbacks**

_The bullies were picking on him again, yelling, "Short Stop! Little Racer! Mini!" and other such insults. She growled in frustration and began to walk over there. Her brother, Nitris, stopped her._

_"Don't do it, Override," he said. "They'll just start on you too."_

_"Let go, Nitris," she growled, continuing forward. "When she got close enough, she yelled, "Leave him alone, you Junkyard Jokes!"_

_"Hey, Over-baby's talking trash," laughed one of the bullies._

_"Small Boy, is that your girlfriend?" another jeered._

_She did the only thing that she could do, and that was beat the circuitry out of them. She went up to the small Transformer that they had been teasing and asked, "Are you all right?"_

_He nodded, "My name's Gasket."_

_"I'm Override," she said, extending her hand. He took it and they shook._

………

_"I win again!" she laughed as Gasket drove across the finish line. He had almost overheated trying to keep up with her._

_"Fast, deadly, and beautiful," he said after he transformed, gasping for breath._

_She blushed, "Thanks for the compliment."_

_"You're welco… oi," he blushed, realizing what he just said._

_"Dinner's on me, since I won," she offered._

_He raised an optic ridge at her, "Are you asking me out?"_

_"Maybe," she answered._

………

_"I don't care, Nitris," she insisted. "I like him. I'm going."_

_Her twin sighed, "I'm Nitro Convoy, sis, now that Planet Force has been passed on to me."_

_"You're going to loose it. You're bad at keeping track of everything except your trophies," she growled._

_"Which is why I'm going to hide it in the Planet Cup," he replied. "I'm telling you, stop dating Gasket. He and his new pal Landbullet have been towing the line between legal and illegal activity. I don't want to see you get hurt."_

_"I'm a bounty hunter, Nitris," she snapped, and then she left._

………

_"I'm joining the Destron Army," he told her._

_She raised an optic ridge, "The what?"_

_"A big guy named Master Megatron stopped me and Landbullet the other day and asked for help saving the galaxy," he explained. "I'm going to help him and join his organization, the Destrons."_

_"You do realize that 'destron' is ancient for 'traitor', right Gasket?" she asked._

_"Doesn't matter," he said. "If I help him, he'll help me become a powerful leader one day. Then I won't have to rely on Landbullet to keep me protected."_

There he goes again_, she thought. _Power, power, power. It's all he ever cares about now._ "Gasket," she said, "I can't do this anymore."_

_  
"What?" he asked, confused._

_"Ever since you met Landbullet, you've been more concerned with gaining power and causing trouble. At first, I thought you were playing jokes, but the other day, I saw you hurt someone, and you laughed about it," she shook her head. "You're not the boy I once knew. You've changed."_

_"Change is good," he said, smiling. She shivered at how sick his smile looked, noticing the lustful gleam in his optic. "Let me show you how much I've changed," he whispered in her audio receptor, and then he was on top of her, pushing her to the ground. He kissed her, but it hurt; it was out of lust, not love._

_She pushed him away, "No."_

_"Come on," he teased. "You know you want it." He kissed her again, and ran his tongue along her neck._

_"NO!" she yelled, kicking him in the crotch. She grabbed his shoulders and threw him to the ground, pulling out her blaster and pointing it at him. "I said, 'No.' I meant, 'No.' Go ahead and join this 'Destron Army' if you want, Gasket. I hope you rot in space for your sake, because if I ever see you again, I'll kill you!" She transformed and drove off angrily._

Nitris was right_, she thought. _I should have never gotten involved with Gasket. I'm sorry, Nitro Convoy, my brother. I should have listened to you._ Surprisingly, she didn't feel remorse for breaking up with him. She felt free. That was because any feelings she had for Gasket had long ago disappeared, because it was only a adolescent crush._

**End Flashbacks**

Override sighed, _I don't want to make the same mistake I made with Gasket. Do I really like – or even love – Exiguiser, or is it just another adolescent crush?_


	48. Chapter 47

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Author's Note: Anything in between "( )" is Micron language. Not everyone can understand Micron, so I'll only do it when it is needed.

Bud's girlfriend makes comes in Part 6, so if you have an idea, send it to me. Also, if anyone is interested in drawing some art for this fanfic, send me a PM. I have some sketches, but it is hard to write this and draw at the same time.

Chapter 47

"It just doesn't make sense," Bud Hanson whined, slumping in his desk chair. "No matter how I look at it, Rodimus Convoy could not have been there unless he warped."

"Except we know he can't," Hop argued again.

"(Maybe he spotted Chromia's Warp Gate and got there before us, trying to find her)" Blit offered.

"Bud, Microns," called Mrs. Hanson, Bud's mom. "You need to get to bed!"

"Okay, Mom!" Bud yelled back, then he turned back to the Microns and talked softly in their dialect in case his mom tried to eavesdrop – not that she would, but he could never know.

"(It makes sense, Blit)" he said "(but we have no proof of that)"

"(So lets go back to the scene)" Bumper suggested.

"(Back to the Artic? I don't know)" Hop said, catching on to Bud switching to Micron language. "(The Artic Prisons are temporarily off limits)"

"(Then we'll have to sneak in; we can do it)" Bud said. "(Let's go tomorrow)"

"(Okay)" Hop sighed. "(I guess it's worth a try; but is it worth being grounded, Bud?)"

"(Yes it is)" Bud smiled.

"(Speaking of being grounded)" said Blit "(I think I hear your mom coming)"

Bud, who was already in his pajamas, turned off the light and jumped into bed. The Microns lined up against the wall and powered down into a rest cycle, and not a moment too soon. Mrs. Hanson opened the door and stuck her head in, checking to see that everyone was asleep, and then left.

Hop powered up after she left, intending to ask Bud one more question, but noticed that the Human had already fallen asleep. How he could fall asleep so easily was lost on Hop, but he didn't mind. He powered back down, letting his rest cycle take him as he remembered an interesting conversation he once had with Bud.

_"Hop, do Microns dream?"_

_"Don't be silly, Bud. Of course we dream!"_

Next Time:

Galaxy Convoy: It's about time you came out into the open, Chromia.

Override: I can't believe I was played for a fool.

Gasket: You always were a fool.

Override: Gasket! You're alive?

Exiguiser and Nitro Convoy: I've got a bad feeling about this.

Me: Next time, on Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm; Part 6 Speed of Darkness, Black Nitro Convoy.

Chromia: I have a present for you, Cybertrons.

Nitro Convoy: Override! Watch out!

Galaxy Convoy: Protect the galaxy! TRANSFORM!


	49. Part 6 Chapter 48

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Bio Update:

Author's Note: I'm giving three Transformers from G1 a guest appearance.

Three cheers for all those who submitted ideas for the name of Bud's girlfriend. The names also helped me with another character's name.

- Hot Rod (Male Transformer, 500) – A friend and advisor to Override; bartender of The Last Pit Stop in Track on Speedia.

- RC (Female Transformer, 485) – A friend of Override; wife of Hot Rod, RC sometimes helps with keeping the bar her husband owns running.

- Mirage (Male Transformer, 200) – Assistant to Hot Rod; admires Override, but is too scared to ask her out.

- Leena Naomi Fox (Female Human, 14) – Bud has dated 14 girls previous to Naomi, but unlike all the others who fell only for his money, Naomi could care less about the fact that he's a multi-millionaire. A bookworm, Naomi believes that all of the answers to life's questions can be found in fairy tales and legends. She is the best English student in the entire school, and often helps Bud write scripts for future movies he hopes to make. She carefully records everything she sees in a small notebook she caries in her pocket. Since she has only dated Bud once, they don't consider their relationship serious. However, she secretly cannot deny that she enjoyed the one time she "accidentally" kissed Bud as they left their math class, and in front of Coby and Lori to boot. She prefers to be called by her middle name, only allowing close friends (cough Bud cough) to call her Leena.

- Nicole Hanson (Female Human, 45) – The mother of Coby, Bud, and their older brother Tim, Mrs. Hanson is not a woman to cross. This is not because she gets mad, but because she gets even. She is fair and firm, and is hard to fool – something Bud and the Microns have yet to learn. She is somewhat indecisive about the true nature of Coby's relationship with Lori. Her motherly instinct says that they are too young, but she knows in her mind and in her heart that her son's relationship with her daughter-in-law will make her proud of them both, not to mention the fact that they probably would have eloped anyway. She understands Coby's determination to protect, and is more than willing to let him take Lori on an adventure. Besides, she has plenty of adventures herself, trying to keep Bud and the Microns out of mischief.

Part 6.0 Speed of Darkness, Black Nitro Convoy.

Chapter 48

"For some reason, I get the feeling that it was just too easy," Override told the bartender. "He wins the first race, aborts on the second, and then won't even show up for the third."

She was at the bar she normally went to after completing a job, The Last Pit Stop. It was one of the few clean ones in Track, so long as no one threw up on the floor. Unfortunately, the same thing couldn't be said for the bar's restrooms, which the bartender would end up cleaning three times daily. The Last Pit Stop was almost what you would call a "family oriented bar". It offered twice as many non-oil beverages as it did oil beverages, and had a few good meal options.

"Yet another reason why I don't think your client can be trusted," the bartender sighed. He passed Override a drink, saying, "Don't worry, there's no oil in it this time." To Transformers, oil was like raw alcohol. More than once, Mirage, the bartender's assistant, had slipped some into Override's drink. Override didn't mind the fact that Mirage had his eye on her – lots of male Transformers did, she was used to it – but she found it appalling that Mirage was cowardly enough to try and get her drunk.

In spite of her friend's reassurance, Override scanned the drink before picking it up to take a sip. "You keep saying that I shouldn't trust my client, Hot Rod. Why is that?" she asked the bartender.

"_…I looked at her,  
She was so sweet!  
She looked better than,  
An oil-soaked treat!..._"

"Shut up over there!" Hot Rod yelled at two obviously drunk Transformers who had begun to sing ballads at the top of their air compressors. They didn't stop singing, but they quieted down. The bartender nodded in satisfaction and turned back to Override, "To answer your question, I was in the alley when you took the job. After you left, your client contacted someone in Fire Space."

Override's optics widened, "The Destron sub-dimension?"

Hot Rod nodded, "I don't know if your client is a Destron or not – I couldn't see him – but whoever he is, he is working for them."

"_… So I spat at him and drove away  
Saying, 'I'll beat you another day!'…_"

"QUIET!" Hot Rod roared at the singers.

"Why don't you just let them sing?" asked a voice. Hot Rod and Override both turned to see Hot Rod's wife, a gentle Transformer named RC, standing there.

"Sorry, RC," Hot Rod grinned, "but I don't allow profane drinking songs here."

"I know," RC said smiling as she began climbing the stairs that led to their apartment above the bar. "I like that about you, and I intend to prove it tonight."

Hot Rod's face went scarlet as his wife vanished. He turned to Override and said, "If I were you, I'd do as your client asked. Take Rodimus Convoy to him, but stay by Rodimus Convoy's side until they can verify if he is who they're looking for or not."

"I'll do that," Override nodded. "I feel like such a fool."

"You're no fool," Hot Rod said.

"_…Goooooolllden Oil!  
Gooooolllden Dreams!  
If ooooonly I kneeew  
Where there are those streams!..._"

"Your next five drinks are free if you get rid of those two," the bartender offered.

Override grinned, "With pleasure."

------------------------------------------

AN: To answer SupremeStarscream's question for everyone, it is my understanding that first base is the first date, second base is the first kiss, third base is going steady, and home plate is set for life. So as far as I'm concerned, Gasket got to second base, and then tried to cut across the field to home plate and got tagged by the ball.


	50. Chapter 49

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Chapter 49

_A hand was caressing his cheek lovingly, he grinned, bringing his optics on line as he inquired, "Lori, is that you?"_

_It wasn't_

_Chromia's cold optics gleamed with lust and glee as she smiled, "She won't have you, and you know it. She would never have you. All you ever do is gallivant off on adventures and leave her alone. Why would she even want someone like you?" Chromia cackled with laughter, "But don't worry, I'll have you."_

_"NO! I don't want you!" he yelled. He tried to move, but he couldn't. He couldn't even summon electricity._

_"Sorry, but I had to paralyze you," Chromia grinned. "Can't have you shocking me or hurting me if you're clumsy. Then again, compared to Master Galvatron, everyone is clumsy. However, since you have his form and similar powers, you could prove to be just as good a lover as he is, Rodimus Convoy, or should I call you Coby Rumble?" She laughed at the shock on his face at her knowledge of him and straddled his waist with practiced ease. Chromia bent forward, pressing her lips to his._

_He didn't want this. He didn't want Her! He wanted Lori! He tried to scream, but to no avail. Suddenly regaining his arms, he tried to push her away, except that Gasket and Armbullet had grabbed them and pinned them to the ground. Chromia tried to kiss him again and he turned his head away, only to wish that he hadn't._

_There, standing a ways away, was Lori. Her face and eyes were filled with shock and betrayal, and tears were streaming down her face as she whispered one word that seemed to echo._

_"Why?"_

_Then she turned and ran, crying as she yelled, "I thought you loved me, Traitor!"_

_"Told you she would never have you," Chromia laughed, grabbing his groin._

_Pain shot through him._

_He began to struggle harder than ever. Chromia continued to shout, "Keep him still! Keep him still!"_

Rodimus Convoy's optics snapped online and he tried to sit up on the medical table as the pain intensified. Nitro Convoy and Galaxy Convoy were on either side of him, holding his arms down as Exiguiser kept his left leg pinned. His right leg was being held down by First Gunner, who was yelling, "Keep him still!" The medic gave one last tug. A long, large, crooked piece of shrapnel came out of the inside of his right hip joint and he roared in pain, his frame shaking. First Gunner tossed the shrapnel into a nearby bowl and welded shut the incisions he made to remove it, injecting several anti-infection programs. He finished and nodded to the others, turning away to clean and disinfect his equipment. Nitro Convoy, Galaxy Convoy, and Exiguiser released him. Groaning in pain, Rodimus doubled over in fetal position, muttering, "That Hurt!"

"I should say so," First Gunner said. "Consider yourself lucky. If that piece of shrapnel was a little more to the left, you wouldn't just be the first Terraformer, but the first neutered Terraformer." The medic turned and pushed Rodimus back onto the table. "I know curling up helps ease the pain, but you don't want to do that."

"It hurts," Rodimus whimpered.

"Try to endure it, or you could reopen the wound," First Gunner said calmly. Gritting his teeth against the pain, Rodimus complied and lay down flat.

"How did that piece of shrapnel get there anyway?" Exiguiser asked.

"While fighting Thundercracker, I accidentally tore of a part of his wing," Rodimus explained. "In his anger, he grabbed the broken piece and stabbed me with it. The pain was so bad that I passed out." He dimmed his optics, thinking, and then asked, "How long was I out?"

"Three days," Galaxy Convoy answered. Rodimus felt a sickening feeling come over him. Three Days? He had missed his race!

"Not good," he groaned. He suddenly wished he was still fighting Thundercracker.

"It gets worse," Nitro Convoy said. "Because you missed the race, you forfeit the entire series."

"But I was unconscious," Rodimus protested.

"I tried to call for a postponement of the race, or have me or Exiguiser race in your place, but my sister wouldn't hear of it," Nitro Convoy sighed. "I'm afraid you'll have to go with her as soon as you recover."

"We will go with you," Galaxy Convoy said.

Rodimus smiled, "Thanks, Soushireikan. Can I talk to Lori?"

"I'll bring her in," First Gunner said as he and the others left.

First Gunner brought Lori in and set her on the table next to Rodimus, and then left again, leaving the two of them alone. Lori hugged one of his shoulder spikes, and Rodimus smiled. "How are you feeling, Lori?" he asked.

"Much better, now that you're awake," she answered. She motioned to his chest plate and asked, "Do you mind?"

"Not at all," he answered.

Lori climbed up onto his chest, sitting cross-legged on his Cybertron emblem. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Like crap," he replied. "But considering what happened, that's no surprise." They laughed for a little bit, and then Rodimus turned serious and said, "Lori, I need to tell you something." He told her about the dream he had, and how badly it scared him.

"Don't worry," Lori consoled. "It was only a bad dream."

"A very bad one," he remarked. "I was just afraid that – "

"That I would even think you had the hots for Chromia?" Lori rolled her eyes. "Fat chance. And if she does force herself on you, I would still stay with you, and I would kick her sorry ass."

"And the 'gallivanting off on adventures'?" Rodimus asked.

Lori laughed, "Like you even plan half of them."

"Yea, I guess you're right," he chuckled. "Sorry for getting worried over nothing."

"It's okay," she replied, patting his armor affectionately and lying down, resting her head on his chest. "Thanks for telling me, though."

Rodimus nodded. For a while, he stayed silent, and then an idea came to him. He opened his mouth to tell Lori, only to realize she had fallen asleep, curled up on his emblem. He smiled, figuring she probably had the right idea. Shutting off his optics, he leaned back and let his rest cycle take him.


	51. Chapter 50

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Chapter 50

Bud packed his bag as quickly as possible. It was imperative that his mom did not know what he was about to do. Otherwise, he'd be grounded for a month. He was glad that his dad was currently on a trip at the university. If his father found out what he was planning, Bud shuddered at the thought.

"(Ready to go, Bud?)" Blit asked.

"(Yep)" Bud replied. The Microns followed him downstairs. His mom was in the kitchen, cooking. If they could just get out before…

"Bud, where are you going?" his mom asked.

_Busted!_ Bud mentally winced. Putting on his most sincere smile, he turned toward his mom, "Hi, Mom. Hop-tachi and I were just going to go on a hike." It wasn't a lie, but he wasn't about to tell his mom that they were going to hike through a restricted cave in the Artic.

"And where are you going?" Mrs. Hanson asked.

Bud's mind raced, trying to think of a way he could distract his mom so that she wouldn't ask any more questions. He blurted out the first thing that came to mind, "I was going to ask Leena." His mom turned around and looked at her son, raising an eyebrow. Bud blushed furiously, mentally cursing himself. _That was the wrong thing to say! Stupid! Why did I say that? What in the galaxy caused me to say that?_

"You never told me you were taking her," Mrs. Hanson commented.

"It was supposed to be a surprise for Leena," Bud said, looking at his shoes. "I didn't tell you because you would have told her parents, and Leena told me that they aren't very good at keeping secrets."

"(You didn't tell us either)" Hop whispered, since he was standing next to Bud. The Micron yelped in pain as Bud brought his heal down on the unfortunate Transformer's foot, muttering "(Play Along)"

Nicole Hanson looked at her son. The way he was standing, with his shoulders slumped and his now cherry red face pointed at his shoes, she knew he was either lying, or was very embarrassed. She decided on the latter, "All right then. I'll call the Fox's and tell them you're coming over."

_No No NO! Not good!_ Bud thought. "Please don't tell them too much." He and the Microns left out the back door as his mom picked up the phone. "(We're screwed)"

"(No kidding)" Hop, Blit, and Bumper all said at once.

"Bud!" his mom called, "Naomi said she'll meet you in front of her house."

"Okay!" Bud called back. "Sorry, guys. I guess we'll just have to bring Leena-chan with us."

"But she doesn't know about us," Hop protested. Bumper beeped a remark, and Hop whirled towards him, "What do you mean it's probably best she find out now?"

"Bumper has a point," Bud said quickly, blushing slightly. "If Leena and I do get closer, she's going to find out anyway."

Hop sighed, "All right. Let's go. Transform!" Bud climbed into Hop's cockpit as Blit and Bumper followed Hop's example and they set off.

Leena Naomi Fox knew about the Microns, but she didn't know that they were sentient Transformers. She thought they were go carts that Coby built. However, she loved fantasy and science fiction stories, so she was able to accept Hop, Blit, and Bumper with ease.

"This is so cool!" she yelled with delight, giving each Micron a bear hug. She then turned to Bud and asked, "So where are we going?"

Bud sighed, "I'm not sure you want to come. If you do, you could get in trouble."

Naomi laughed, shaking her head as her golden tresses swept side to side, "Come on, Bud. You know I like the outdoors."

"Yes, I do," Bud agreed. "But we're going somewhere restricted without permission and it will be very cold."

Her violet eyes seemed to pierce his hazel ones as she softly asked, "Where?"

Bud looked from side to side, checking to make sure no one else was around before whispering, "The Artic."

Shouldering her pack, Naomi said, "I'm coming. I packed for cold anyway."

"But Leena,.."

"No buts," she whispered. "I've wanted to go for a long time. It's not like I'm going to tattle tale or anything."

"Okay," Bud sighed.

"Good," Naomi nodded, satisfied. "How are we going to get there?"

Bud grinned and nodded toward Hop, "Have you ever warped before, Leena?"

She gave him a confused look, "What?"

"Everyone, stand in a circle and hold hands," Hop instructed. Everyone did as he said, and he began to spin his propellers.

"Bud," Naomi began, "What is Hop-kun…"

Green light enveloped them, and they vanished.


	52. Chapter 51

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Chapter 51

Lori curled up in her bed and sighed. She missed Coby. Sometimes at her house, he would sleep on the floor of her bedroom. Never when her dad was home though, he slept in the guest bedroom on those days.

But even while he was one room away, knowing he was there was comforting to her. Which was probably why she couldn't sleep now. His room was three floors up on the other side of the hospital.

She sighed sadly and looked at the clock. Five hours of Speedia's 15 hour night had passed. She needed her sleep, but she just couldn't sleep. He wasn't here. Her friend, her husband, her future lover…

_She gasped, laughing softly as his hands roamed and caressed her body. His touch was light and gentle; loving and curious. His warm breath tickled her neck and face._

_"Coby," she pouted, "Stop teasing me."_

_"You know I can't make love to you," he whispered. "We made a promise. And your papa…"_

_"I know," she sighed. "It's just…"_

_"Shhhh," he whispered, touching a finger to her lips. She grinned and licked the tip of his finger, and he smiled, "There is something I can do."_

_"What?" she asked._

_He kissed her gently, and then began to move down, kissing her skin as he went. He paused for a brief moment when he reached her breasts, and then continued until…_

Lori awoke with a gasp. Her heart and lungs were racing, and beads of sweat stuck her pj's to her skin. But that was the least of her problems as she looked at the clock, and then at herself.

_Great!_ she groaned. _It takes me forever to fall asleep, and when I finally do I end up having a wet dream about Coby, a dream that only took up an hour so that I still have to wait nine hours before I can go see him_. She climbed out of bed and headed towards the bathroom thinking, _I bet Rodimus is sleeping better than me_.

What Lori didn't know was that her Terraformer husband was having an equally erotic dream about her.


	53. Chapter 52

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Chapter 52

"Leena."

"Leena-chan, wake up!"

Naomi groaned and tried to roll over muttering, "Five more minutes."

"Leena, we have to go or you'll freeze."

Slowly, she opened her eyes to find herself looking up into an artic sky. What happened before suddenly came to her in a rush. "What happened, Bud?" she asked, turning towards him.

He smiled, "You passed out. Don't worry, it took me a long time before I was used to warp travel myself."

She sat up slowly, "My pack?"

"Already loaded with mine into Bumper," Bud said, helping her up. "Do you want to ride in Blit or Hop?"

"Hop's a helicopter, right?"

"Correct."

"Blit then. I have a slight fear of heights."

It took an hour for them to reach the entrance to the prison. It was pretty much just a big hole in the ground. Naomi gulped, "We're not going in there, are we?"

"We are," Bud answered, climbing out of Hop and pulling their packs out of Bumper. "I brought harnesses. We're going to attach them to Hop and put them on, and then Hop will lower us in."

Blit and Bumper transformed, putting on their custom-made twin harness while Bud attached them to Hop. He then shouldered his pack and walked over to Naomi with hers.

"I don't want to, Bud," she shivered.

He handed her his pack and said, "No other choice, Leena. You were the one who wanted to come." She took her pack from him and put it on, still afraid. "If it makes you feel any better, I only brought two harnesses. Since Blit and Bumper are using one, that means we'll have to share one."

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" she accused.

Bud grinned sheepishly, "Kind of, I guess."

Reluctantly, Naomi nodded, "Okay."

While being lowered into a gaping hole in the ground that's miles deep is no picnic, Bud had to admit, being that close to Naomi wasn't so bad. The best part had to be when Hop reported that they were half way down and she clung to his body, threatening to scream if Hop ever said how high they were again. By the time they reached the bottom she was in desperate need of a restroom, Bud was blushing bright red, Hop was so tired that he transformed and collapsed on his face the second he could, and Blit and Bumper had gotten into an argument.

In short, it took them two and a half hours to set up camp.


	54. Chapter 53

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Part 6.5 Hunter's End

Chapter 53

"Are you all right, Rodimus?" Galaxy Convoy asked.

"I'm fine, just keep driving," Rodimus replied. They were all heading out to meet Override, now that First Gunner had declared him fit to go out. Nitro Convoy was in front, leading the way, Galaxy Convoy and Rodimus Convoy were in the middle; Rodimus was carrying Lori and Galaxy Convoy was carrying Emission, and Exiguiser brought up the rear.

"This place is so dull," Emission remarked dryly.

"The cities are underground during the day to make way for the racers," Exiguiser replied.

"Racers like you and me?" asked a voice.

Exiguiser nearly crashed as they all came to a stop while Override, who had snuck up behind them, laughed and transformed.

"I thought you were supposed to be guarding the rear, Exiguiser," Emission commented, climbing out of Galaxy Convoy so he could transform. "If that had been an enemy, you would be dead right now."

"Knowing him, he wouldn't be dead," Override teased. "He'd be completely humiliated."

"I'm completely humiliated right now," Exiguiser muttered, also transforming. The others transformed as well, all chuckling as Exiguiser's face turned redder with embarrassment.

Rodimus stepped forward, "So where are we going."

Override shrugged, "Nowhere."

"What?" This came from everybody.

"I received information earlier that my client lied," Override explained. "No one lies to me about who they are or who my target is."

"Got that right," Nitro Convoy said quietly. "The last Transformer who did that ended up in the hospital and never recovered."

"They died?" Lori gasped.

"No," Exiguiser said. "Just crippled for life."

"Correct," Override nodded. "So I sent out a message to tell my client to never show his face again. Rodimus Convoy, your racing style, and the fact that you consider the lives of others greater than your own, tells me that my client had the wrong Transformer, even if he didn't lie. You are free to go."

"Or would be, if it wasn't for the fact that we don't want him to go," laughed a familiar voice.

Override's optics widened in shock and surprise as she whirled around to see the black figure leaning against the guardrail, "Gasket! You're still alive?"

The smallest Destron grinned, "Surprised to see me, lover-girl?"

"_Lover-girl_?" Exiguiser exclaimed. Everyone except Override and Gasket turned to look at Nitro Convoy.

"They had a relationship," the Sector Leader said. "I didn't know they got that serious."

"We didn't!" Override spat still glaring at Gasket. "I dumped the dummy first." Her optics narrowed, "I told you I'd kill you if I ever saw you again, Gasket."

"Funny," Gasket laughed. "You saw me a few days ago and you didn't kill me."

Override blanched, "That was you?"

"New paint job," Gasket said, patting his armor. "Surprising how easy it is to hide your identity, isn't it."

Yelling a few well chosen obscenities, Override charged, only to be knocked sideways by a burst of electrical energy.

"Can't have you do that," Chromia laughed, stepping out of a warp gate. In her hand was a black, pulsing sphere. "Too bad your plan tripped at the end, Gasket. It was such a good one to." She turned to him and growled, "We'll skip the torture this time."

Gasket's only response was a gulp, and a sigh of relief.

Override pulled out her blaster and pointed it at Chromia, "Fly away, witch! Run back to hell where you belong."

Chromia smiled, "Not yet. I have a gift for our newest ally."

"I'm no ally of yours," Override growled.

"You will be," Chromia whispered, and threw the sphere.

Nitro Convoy didn't know what it was, but he knew it was bad. He could tell. Years of trying to protect his twin sister kicked in as he dashed forward and yelled, "Override! Move!" He threw out his arm and shoved her out of the way, catching the sphere that was so close to hitting her. He braced himself, expecting it to explode like a bomb.

It didn't explode. It seemed to melt instead.

Everyone watched in horror as black energy wrapped around Nitro Convoy. For a moment, it seemed that he would just brush it off. Then he started to scream in pain. "Get it off me! Get it off!" But just as someone was about to run forward, the energy seemed to jump off of its own will. Slowly, it began to solidify.

Galaxy Convoy suddenly had a flash of desa vu.

**Flashback**

_He crossed his blades to block Flame Convoy's attack as swords and ax met again. Of in the distance, he could see Master Megatron watching as Ligerjack struggled with something black. He blocked two more attacks, and then heard a voice that chilled him._

_"Go, Dark Ligerjack!" Master Megatron yelled._

_Letting his guard down, he turned and looked to see his comrade and friend suddenly besieged by a black lion Transformer. The black mist that Ligerjack had been struggling with earlier was gone._

_"Where are you looking?" Flame Convoy yelled at him, turning his attention back to the fight at hand. A few more attacks were exchanged, and then he heard something else._

_"Eyesore, disappear!" Ligerjack roared._

_This time Flame Convoy turned to look as well as the two lions clashed._

_And then he knew._

_Ligerjack._

_Dark Ligerjack._

**End Flashback**

It was almost done now.

_It's not what I expected, but this could work to our advantage._

_Yes, Master Galvatron_, Chromia thought, knowing he would hear it. "Meet our newest warrior, Galaxy Convoy." The dark energy finished solidifying, creating a fit, agile racer identical to Nitro Convoy, covered in black and purple armor, and with gleaming violet optics.

"Allow me to introduce, Black Nitro Convoy."


	55. Chapter 54

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Author's Note: By the way, Black Nitro Convoy was a limited addition toyline product in Japan for the Galaxy Force series, whose bio stated that he was created in a similar matter as Dark Ligerjack.

Chapter 54

No one even had time to blink before Black Nitro Convoy lunged forward, slamming his fist into Nitro Convoy's midsection and knocking the Sector Leader backwards. Override, who had fallen next to the guardrail, saw her twin fall and pulled out her blaster. But in spite of her fast draw, Black Nitro Convoy was faster. His blaster was out first as he fired three times.

The twin blasts of his first shot hit Override's optics, causing her head to snap backward as pain lanced through her processor.

Black Nitro Convoy's second shot hit her exposed neck.

The third hit her square in the chest, knocking her over the guardrail.

Exiguiser leapt forward as he saw her fall over the edge, only to be stopped by Black Nitro Convoy's rapid fire. A brawl began, and Rodimus Convoy instinctively got in front of Emission and Lori, intending to protect them. Armbullet ran in from the side, tackling him out of the way.

Chromia saw it and took the advantage, sending an electrical charge strait towards the Humans.

Somehow, Emission knew what to do. Putting herself in harms way, she let the power she felt earlier when she was enraged flow through her. Eyes glowing blue, and with her body radiating orange energy, fire spewed from her outstretched hands, dispersing Chromia's attack.

Rodimus clubbed Armbullet over the head and tossed the Destron out of the way, where Exiguiser could use him for target practice. "That's quite impressive, Emission," he said.

"Thanks," she replied, blushing slightly.

"Where's Gasket?" Nitro Convoy yelled, ducking as Chromia and Galaxy Convoy exchanged blasts again. He was so preoccupied with trying to locate the small Speedian Destron, that he didn't know that Black Nitro Convoy was behind him until his clone tackled him from behind. They wrestled for a while, and then Black Nitro Convoy threw the Sector Leader forward, stepping back with something red and gold.

Nitro Convoy only got a brief glance before Black Nitro Convoy transformed and drove off. "Shit!" he yelled. "That bastard grabbed Planet Force!"

"What?" Galaxy Convoy yelled, distracted. Chromia's fist smashed into his jaw as a result.

Rodimus Convoy transformed into his vehicle form opened the cockpit, "Lori, get in! We're chasing him. Emission, locate Override and see if she's okay."

Emission nodded and ran towards a bridge support so she could climb down to ground level. Lori had no sooner jumped into Rodimus Convoy's cockpit and pulled the harness down then the cockpit sealed. Tires squealing, they sped off after Black Nitro Convoy.

"Why do you need me with you?" Lori asked.

"I need you to watch my schematics, just like I did for Exiguiser during his last race for Planet Force," Rodimus answered.

"Okay," Lori said as the screens lit up with the appropriate information. "Just don't need me to cross your wires."

"I doubt I'll need that, but I need to drive as fast as possible, so there will be G-forces to deal with," Rodimus warned.

Lori could already feel the G-forces of his acceleration rippling at her skin. "I'm a pilot," she reassured. "I can stand G-forces. Just concentrate on catching Black Nitro Convoy."

"He's right in front of us," Rodimus said, shifting gears. The gap between them and the black Destron slowly shrank.

"Just out of curiosity, what are you going to do when you catch him?" Lori asked, feeling the tug of the G-forces. But it didn't bother her, and she continued to concentrate on keeping Rodimus Convoy's energy speed and acceleration at maximum.

"You'll see," he replied.

Black Nitro Convoy was amused. Didn't they realize that he had no intention of fleeing the planet with it? He couldn't take Planet Force into Fire Space, nor did he need to. So long as Planet Force was in his possession, he could absorb power from it for Master Galvatron. He was an extention of Master Galvatron's spark, a perfect warrior.

However, they were following quite close, and he could see Rodimus Convoy's missile launchers. He decided it would be wise to go faster, and not risk being shot. Laughing to himself, he activated his nitro jets.

"Shit!" Rodimus cursed as Black Nitro Convoy began to pull away. He needed to be closer for his plan to work. "Lori, can you give me any more power?"

"You don't have anymore," she replied. "I've transferred all the power possible to your engine." She sighed and leaned back, positioning herself to lessen the effect of the G-forces. "There's only one way to catch him, Rodimus; use Force Chip."

"But Lori, the G-forces…"

"Forget the damn G-forces!" she yelled. "I can take the strain! There are more important things than my comfort!"

_I never expected to hear her say that_, Rodimus thought to himself. It wasn't that Lori was selfish, she just never vocally said things like that. "Lori, say it with me. Let's go together."

She nodded, "Ready."

"FORCE CHIP! IGNITION!" they yelled together. "CYCLONE TURBINE!"

Lori grunted as the strain on her body doubled. Rodimus Convoy shot forward, coming up right beside Black Nitro Convoy.

_I can do this!_ he thought to himself. _I can do this!_ "I can do it!"

Lori was about to ask what he was going to do when Rodimus Convoy's energy readings went spiked and went haywire. Blue light enveloped all three.

Suddenly, the road was gone, and they were headed strait for the side of a cliff. Rodimus switched to jet mode and pulled up, scraping the side as he slowed down. Black Nitro Convoy was not anywhere near as lucky, and ran strait into the wall of rock. Rodimus had used the Destron's speed against him, and Black Nitro Convoy was out cold.

Rodimus landed, letting Lori get out before transforming and collapsing on all fours. He had never felt this tired before. Then again, considering what he had just done, that was no surprise.

Lori looked up at him, panting; relieved that her body was no longer under the stress it had been earlier. "What did you do?"

"I warped," Rodimus answered, also gasping for breath.

"You can warp!" Lori said surprised; not a question.

"I suspected I could for a while, but I've never tried it until now," Rodimus explained. He did a quick scan of Lori and himself. "Don't worry, we came through in one piece." He stumbled over to Black Nitro Convoy's unconscious form and relieved the Destron of Speedia's Planet Force. "Soushireikan," he radioed, "Planet Force has been recovered."

"Good," Galaxy Convoy replied. "The Destrons have just retreated, and Emission has located Override. Meet us back at the hospital."

"Yes, sir."


	56. Chapter 55

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Chapter 55

"You're lucky to be in one piece," First Gunner said in frustration. "You've burned up so much of your insides that there just isn't a safe way to replace them, not to mention that you reopened the wound on the inside of your thigh."

"Anything serious?" Rodimus asked.

"Oh, you'll heal all right," the medic replied. "But it will take a few days, and until then you won't be able to switch to Human form safely. Didn't I tell you to take it easy on yourself?"

"Yes, but I didn't really have a choice," Rodimus grumbled. "Can I get off the table now?"

"Yes, let's go see the others," First Gunner replied. _Rodimus Convoy, you are trying my patience. Why can't you take a doctor's orders seriously? I know you retrieved Planet Force, but some things are more important. Your life is not something that can be recovered._

They walked down the hall to Override's room. She was lying on the examination table, unconscious. Galaxy Convoy, Nitro Convoy, Exiguiser, Emission, and Lori were waiting at the side. Lori gave Rodimus a quick smile, before turning her attention to First Gunner.

"I'm sure you all want a report on Override's diagnosis, but in order to make it complete, I need to ask a few questions," First Gunner said. "Was there anyone else besides you and the Destrons at the scene." Everyone shook their heads. "Did anyone leave the battlefield?"

"Black Nitro Convoy did after stealing Planet Force," Rodimus said. "Lori and I persued him."

"I went to locate Override," Emission stated.

"Anyone else?" First Gunner asked.

There was silence, and then Nitro Convoy said, "I lost sight of Gasket for some time."

First Gunner hung his head, "I was afraid of that. The bruises on Override's back were obtained when she fell. The damage to her chest will heal completely. The blast that struck her neck is worse, while it will heal, her vocal transmitter was completely destroyed. It's not something that can be replaced; she'll be mute for the rest of her life. Even worse is the damage to her optics. They too were destroyed, but they can be replaced. It will take time."

"I can help with that," Rodimus said.

"Me too," said Lori.

"Thank you," First Gunner nodded. "But what really worried me were injuries that couldn't be explained as battle damage, such as the dents on her shoulders, midsection, and…" the medic tilted Override's head to the side, "…the bite on her neck. Upon more thorough examination, I discovered something that aroused suspicion that I have now confirmed through your replies to my questions."

The medic took a deep breath, "This is going to come as a shock. While examining, I noticed genetic information inside of Override that did not belong to her. The conclusion is undeniable; Gasket raped her."

The shock was powerful, and everyone was silent for a long time until Nitro Convoy spoke up. "She's not…Is she…" he couldn't bring himself to say it.

"No, she isn't pregnant," First Gunner reassured.

A sobering silence fell on the group, broken when they heard a loud bang. They all turned to see Exiguiser shaking with rage, his fist embedded into the wall.


	57. Chapter 56

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Chapter 56

The howling sound echoing down into the prisons was starting to worry Bud. It had only been a few hours, and they had still found nothing.

Naomi was scribbling away in her notebook when she looked up at him, "Shouldn't we see if the weather is turning bad or something?"

Bud nodded, "Hop?"

"Understood," the Micron said, transforming to fly up to the entrance.

"It shouldn't be too bad, Leena," Bud reassured. "I normally go on at least one weeklong hike in the summer. I planned ahead for a few days, and my parents won't worry."

"Won't they try to call you?" she asked.

"True," he nodded. "I don't get service in the artic, so I'll have to tell them my battery died."

Naomi snickered, "You'd think that a multi-millionaire would buy a cell phone that had service anywhere, and didn't get dead batteries."

Bud grinned sheepishly, "Yea well, I'm not really the type that spends a lot of money on things that don't matter; things like cell phones."

"Or school," Naomi muttered.

Bumper bleeped something, and Bud whirled on him and said, "Don't even go there." Blit and Bumper just laughed.

"What did he say?" Naomi asked.

"Nothing," Bud answered a little too quickly as he blushed. _It's a good thing that Leena doesn't speak Micron, or_…

Bud's train of thought was interrupted by a loud crash. They turned to see a badly hurt, and slightly frosted Hop staggering towards them.

"Hop!" Naomi exclaimed, putting her notebook in her pack. "What happened?"

"Bud…b-b-blizzard…" Hop stuttered, as he fell to the ground. "F-ff-f-fourteen days… will l-l-last… fourteen…" Hop's optics dimmed as the Micron fell unconscious.

"We have to warm him up! I'll go find something for heat! I think there is something over there!" Naomi said, running off.

Bud was still in shock from what he had just heard. A blizzard that was going to last 14 days had started. Bud didn't know if they could survive that long. Then he came out of his daze and noticed where Naomi was running. "No!" he shouted. "Leena-chan, look…"

His cry was cut off as she tripped and fell down the trap that his older brother and Lori had fallen down weeks ago.

Next Time:

Lori: So, how many lies are we exposing here?

Coby: We're not exposing any lies.

Lori: What about Bud?

Coby: Okay, we're exposing one.

Exiguiser: Does Override really have feelings for me?

Galaxy Convoy: Where is Bud anyway?

Me: Next time, on Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm; Part 7 The Truth Will Set You Free.

Coby: Lori, I want to tell our parents that I'm Rodimus Convoy.

Lori: Yes, its time to go home.

Galaxy Convoy: Protect the galaxy! TRANSFORM!


	58. Part 7 Chapter 57

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Bio Update:

- David Hanson (Male Human, 48) – The father of Tim, Coby, and Bud, there is little surprise that he has a few gray hairs. He has a tremendously positive outlook on life, and believes in all the members of his family. When Coby and Lori were discussing an early marriage, Mr. Hanson was the first to accept their decision. Just because he's a University professor doesn't mean he's above poking a little fun either. More than once, he's caught Coby off guard by asking his son how soon he can expect grandchildren. He is most worried about his youngest son, who seems to have a knack for getting into trouble.

- Tim Hanson (Male Human, 24) – Coby's older brother, Tim was the idol of both Coby and Bud. However, Tim's quick success as a writer and librarian made Coby feel like he would never be able to see his father or older brother proud of him; Coby's worst subject in school was English. Now, Tim is one of Coby's greatest supporters. Tim is married to a girl named Shila, who he met in college, and they have a 15 month old son named Trevor (Trev).

- Eduardo Simmons (Male Human, 50) – Lori's father, Eduardo is a firm man. A development contractor, he helped the Cybertron Army expand Earthfall base to accommodate more Humans. While it is hard to gain his trust, once someone does, his trust knows no bounds. He was the last to accept Coby and Lori's relationship – which is typical of a father – and was the one who made them promise to continue to practice abstinence until they were 18. Lately though, he has been wondering if having them make that promise was the right thing to do.

- Diana Simmons (Female Human, 47) – Lori's mother, Diana is a green thumb gardener and an excellent cook. She is almost always cooking something, or working in the garden by the house. She is also a good listener, and likes to help out in any way, even if the only way she can help is to give someone some freshly baked cookies. She was glad when Coby and Lori started dating, and sees hopes that they will always be happy together.

Part 7.0 The Truth Will Set You Free

Chapter 57

Naomi woke up feeling warm. Someone had placed a heavy blanket over her and a cool cloth to her head. She remembered falling, skating on ice, being saved by Bud, the ice breaking next to the shore, Blit and Bumper helping them back to camp...

Then she realized that she was naked.

Her eyes snapped open and she yelled, "BUD!!"

"I'm right here, you don't need to shout," she heard him reply. Her vision was blurry though, so she couldn't see him. She blinked her eyes a few times, but it didn't help.

"I lost my contacts, can you give me my glasses?" she asked, feeling calmer now that she knew he was there. "They're in the top pocket of my pack."

She heard him rummage in her pack, and then felt him place her glasses on her face and her vision cleared. Before he could move, she grabbed his wrist and held on tight. "Why am I naked?" she asked.

"You were catching hypothermia, Leena. I had to get you out of your wet clothes, and Blit and Bumper refused to help," Bud said, blushing at the memory. "I didn't touch you, if that is what you're wondering."

Naomi didn't say anything, but she did let go of his wrist, closing her eyes and sighing in relief. She heard one of the Microns make a statement.

"You did too refuse," Bud said to whichever Micron had spoken. "You said it wasn't right to offend her modesty, but to just let her clothes dry on her. Humans don't work like that."

"Calm down, Bud. It was probably just an honest mistake," Naomi said. She blushed slightly as a question burned in her mind until it came out, "Did you like what you saw?"

"I didn't really pay attention," Bud said, going redder. "I was more worried about saving your life."

"(The way his blood temperature rose, I doubt he's telling the truth)" Bumper whispered to Blit. Bud heard it and shot the two Microns a dirty look.

"We have a problem, Leena-chan," Bud sighed. "Hop got hit by a waft of snow when he went to the surface. I've done what I can for him, but he's still out, and his propellers are frozen. He said there's going to be a blizzard for the next fourteen days, so it won't be safe for us to leave until then. There are some supplies still here that the research team left behind, so if we monitor our rations, we should be fine."

"Can't Hop just warp us out when he wakes up?" Naomi asked.

"He needs his propellers to warp, and I don't think they are functional," Bud explained. "I don't even know if Hop will wake up."

"But what about our parents? They'll be worried sick!" Naomi said.

"I've done everything I can," Bud reassured. "Blit and Bumper are going to keep trying to get a signal to Earthfall, and I've got my cell phone set up to try and send an e-mail every 12 hours so the battery doesn't die."

Naomi was confused, "I thought you didn't get service in the artic."

Bud grinned, "I still get e-mail access. Just rest for now, at least until your fever goes down."

Nodding, Naomi removed her glasses and closed her eyes, but not before warning, "Don't try anything perverted, Bud."

"Don't worry," he laughed. "I'm not that stupid."

"(Yea right)"

Bud whirled around "(What was that?)"

"(Nothing)"

---------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Part 7 is here and things are going to get really interesting.

If anyone is willing to do some fanart, PM me.

Does anyone know what the next Japanese Transformers series is going to be?


	59. Chapter 58

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Chapter 58

Override brought her optics online slowly. Her vision swam, and she flickered her optics to try and clear it. She felt incredibly stiff, and there was something holding her head in place. Carfully, she reached up to feel the stiff brace that was holding her head still.

The door to her room opened and First Gunner walked in, accompanied by Nitro Convoy. "You're awake!" her brother said, relieved.

She tried to say, "Yes, I am, now where the hell am I?" but it came out, "hhhhhhaaaaaaooooohhhhhhhllllllaaaaaa." Not sounds, just air. _What's the matter with me?_ she thought furriously.

"I'm sorry, Override, but I'm afraid you won't be able to talk anymore," First Gunner said sadly, shining a light in her optics as he inspected them. "Black Nitro Convoy shot you in the neck, destroying your vocal transmitter. It can't be replaced, though we aren't for lack of trying."

_That explains the brace_, Override thought. She brought her hand to her neck to feel the weld that now covered the area where her vocal transmitter used to be, and sighed. She pointed to herself, and then to the door.

"When your neck heals and your new optics take; those we mannaged to replace, we just need to make sure that your body doesn't reject them," Nitro Convoy said, understanding her question. He smiled slightly in amusement and remarked, "You have green optics now. Now no one will get us mixed up."

Override had to admit, it did seem preaty funny. But not having a voice would be a problem. It was gone, and there was no way to get it back. The conciquence was more that her brother even knew. _My life as a bounty hunter is over_, she thought. _No one can be a bounty hunter if they can't talk. My life as the Lady of the Night is done_.

Nitro Convoy turned to First Gunner, "Can I talk to my sister alone please? I'd like to tell her about… the other changes."

First Gunner nodded and left, saying, "There is still no signs of rejection, Override. I believe your optics took."

His words registered, but Override was more worried about what her brother said. _'Other Changes'?_

"Sister, brace yourself," Nitro Covoy said. "You're not going to like what happened to you, and I don't blame you. Personally, I blame myself for loosing sight of you."

Ten minutes later, Nitro Convoy left. Override rolled onto her side, her optics fogging up. _Why me?_ she thought sadly. _Why did he do that? Why did he… rape me?_ As hard as it was for her to accept, or even think of it, she knew it was true. Her virginity was gone, stollen, and there was no way to get it back. It crushed her.

The door to her room opened again. Not wanting to talk, she friegned sleep and listened. Metal steps came up behind her and stopped. A hand rested on her shoulder breifly, and then left.

"I don't know if you can hear me Override, but your brother said you were awake," Exiguiser said. "Even if you are asleep, I still feel the need to say this. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you, to get to you in time. Emission found you first, in fact." He laughed slightly, "A Terraformer beet me too it. Maybe I really am an ignorant offworlder. Override, I know you're torn up about what happened – hell, I'd be torn up too. But we still care about you; me, your brother, First Gunner, we all do. In fact, Override, I think I'm in love with you, I just don't know how to say it. This is probably a stupid thing to say, but I don't care if your virginity was stollen. If you want to, we can share mine."

Exiguiser waited for a little bit, and then left. He didn't notice the tears coming from Override's fogged optics.


	60. Chapter 59

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Author's Note: Override now looks like the Override GTS toy released by Hasbro.

Chapter 59

Override rolled over on her bed and sighed. It had been three days since she had woken up, and First Gunner had finally told her that her optics would be fine, that she didn't need to stay in the hospital any more. But she didn't want to leave just yet, she still had a lot to deal with.

She had gotten a new paint job yesterday, something her brother treated her to in an attempt to cheer her up. She was still red and white, but she had some black now too. In a way, it did make her feel somewhat better.

_Now if only the nightmares would stop_, she thought to herself.

The problem was that Override didn't remember what happened. One minute, she was being shot in the face, neck, and chest, and the next thing she knew was that she was in the hospital. She had no concious memory of what Gasket did to her. But her body knew, and it haunted her every time she fell asleep.

There was also the fact that Exiguiser had said he loved her. She didn't understand why. For the past two years, she had been verbally bashing him up one hill and down another. He loved her? It couldn't be. He just pittys her. She didn't need it, nor did she want it.

Override's optics dimmed as her rest cycle took her.

_She was surrounded by them, and they were all laughing at her. She couldn't see them due to the darkness, but she could hear them._

_"You're a failure, sister," Nitro Convoy said._

_"You talk tough, but you're just a twig," Exiguiser accused._

_"You won't find anyone now," Coby said, his arms around Lori. His girlfriend added, "You had your chance, and you blew it."_

_She began to cry. She wanted to beg them to stop, but her voice didn't work. They continued to add insult after insult, as she collapsed to her knees._

Stop! Just Stop!

_"Weak in heart, and weak in mind," came another voice._

Black Nitro Convoy stood above Override as her dream continued. He didn't understand what his Master was doing, but he would obey.

_She looked up to see that they had all vanished, replaced by large, shadowy figure._

_"You are weak, pitiful, unloving, unloved, untrustworthy, and disloyal, whore," the figure accused. "You are nothing."_

_Memories began to play through her head. They were her interactions with her friends and family, but they were twisted to show the negative conciquences and to make her look evil._

Just stop it!_ she cried._

_"Whore, do you not see? Though you never joined, you are an example of a perfect Destron."_

Stop! No more!

_"Whore! Worthless scum!"_

Stop!

_"WHORE!"_

_**Hold, Master Galvatron!**_

Black Nitro Convoy suddenly felt pain. It was the pain of his Master as well, as his Master screamed for them to leave. He jumped out the window, transforming and vanishing into the night.

_The black shape that had been yelling at her vanished with an unholy scream. Then the blackness desolved, and she felt like she was floating in a pulsing green space._

Where am I? _she thought to herself._

_**You are within Time itself. It is alive, sentient, and everlasting. It is time that difines life itself. It defines who we are, what we are, when we are, and lets us band together as friends and family agianst darkness. Time is the soul of all things; the very fabric of the universe.**_

_She turned to see a Transformer so ancient, he looked like he was made out of nothing but gears. His body seemed to radiate a golden glow, and a briliant, ancient blade was in his hand._

May I ask your name?_ she asked, trying to be polite._

_**You may ask. I already know your name, Override, twin sister of Nitro Convoy.**_

You know who I am?

_**I always have. I also know your heart. There are many paths before you, but only one will bring you healing and happiness.**_

What?

_**What do you seek?**_

_She thought for a moment before answering, _To be loved.

_**Did not Exiguiser say that he loved you?**_

I fear he said it out of pitty.

_**Do you not love him in return?**_

_She found herself doing some serious soul searching, remembering every joke they shared, every race they had, every job he gave her, and every fight they got into in the past two years. Slowly, she smiled, _I do love him, and he does love me.

_**Then awake and speek to him. He will help you find the healing you need.**_

The nightmares will go away?

_**They will fade.**_

_She smiled and bowed politely,_ Thank you, but you still didn't tell me your name. _She could have sworn the Transformer chuckled._

_**You didn't ask. I am the Guardian of Space and Time.**_

_**I am Vector Prime.**_

Override woke up, realizing that she had actually slept through the whole night. She recaled what happened and wondered, _Did it really happen?_ Then she remembered the stories Exiguiser told her about Vector Prime, and believed.

She climbed out of bed, feeling happier than ever before. She left the room with a new spring in her step, intending to never return.

Meanwile, high above Speedia, Galaxy Convoy and Rodimus Convoy flew towards the Space Bridge. Rodimus and Lori were returning to earth.


	61. Chapter 60

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Chapter 60

Exiguiser was expecting a lot of things when he got back to his quarters. He expected that there would be a great deal of mail and messages waiting for him; some would be questions, some would be letters of encouragement, maybe one or two challenges, but most would be complaints. He expected to take a long lubricant bath to get two days worth of dust and grit out of his systems. He expected to slip into a rest cycle afterwards in preparation for the next day.

He didn't expect Override to be there, waiting for him.

She had gone to his place as soon as possible, only to find him gone for the day. So she let herself in to wait. The mail had arrived while she was there, and she had taken the liberty of getting rid of the most annoying complaints; how dusty the Sunspot Desert was, for example. Override figured that anyone dumb enough to go there and complain about it probably couldn't even write a decent complaint to save their life. After waiting a while longer, she decided it would probably be a good idea to use his lubricant bath, since she hadn't used one the entire time she was at the hospital. The bath was so calming that she fell asleep in it.

It was there where Exiguiser found her.

It was the perfect example of an excessively awkward moment. Exiguiser opened the door, Override woke up, and they stared at each other in surprise for almost ten minutes before Exiguiser blushed and walked out of the bathroom. Override blushed as well as she climbed out, hitting the switch that turned on the driers spread across the walls. _I hope I didn't scare him too bad_, she thought.

Once she was dry, Override headed back into the main room where Exiguiser was pouring over his messages. Without looking up from what he was doing, he said, "Sorry for walking in on you. I didn't know you'd be here." He paused, "Go ahead and hit me if you want."

Override walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. Exiguiser turned to see her tilt her head to the side, as if she was asking why.

Turning away and hanging his head, everything came out in a rush, "I couldn't protect you. I loved you for years and I could never work up the courage to tell you, and before I could, you get hurt. I should have been able to prevent what happened. I'm worthless…"

He stopped speaking as Override whirled him around and hugged him like a large teddy bear, burying her face in his shoulder. Coming to his senses, Exiguiser returned the embrace as Override looked up at him and mouthed the words, "It was not your fault. You are not worthless."

"Can you forgive me for never telling you how I feel about you?" Exiguiser asked.

Override smiled, and then she kissed him. It seemed like eternity before they broke apart, but they were both smiling when they did. Sweeping her up into his arms, Exiguiser carried Override into his bedroom and closed the door.

Outside Exiguiser's quarters, Nitro Convoy and Hot Rod smiled at the third member and said, "Pay up."

Mirage groaned. This was going to leave a big hole in his account.


	62. Chapter 61

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Author's Note: Though I said at the very begining that there would be strong romantic scenes in this story, I will post this unnecessary warning that this chapter has quite a bit of fluff in it. No, it is not a lemon, and if there is a chapter like that in this fanfic, I may not post a warning as you should already know.

In fact, why am I even saying that? I don't have a lemon planned for this fanfic, though I will admit that with the way the story is writing itself, I may not be able to get away with it. What do you, my faithful readers think?

Part 7.5 Artic Rescue

Chapter 61

Naomi shivered, sneezing yet again as Bud wrapped his arm around her. "Sorry about this," he apologized.

"No need to apologize, Bud-kun," she said. "You had no way of predicting the avalanche that smashed our campsite." Hours earlier, a torrent of snow had fallen down the entrance shaft and spilled out into the prisons. The edge of it caught them and the Microns and swept them away. It also demolished/buried a lot of their camp, equipment, and food. The Microns got ice and snow in so many systems, that they were forced to shut down into a self-induced coma. Bud's clothes were soaked, and he wore them as long as possible before stripping and climbing in under the last of the dry blankets with Naomi. All they could do now was stay dry and hope that someone would find them.

And she had to admit, she didn't mind the view she got.

"Any regrets, Leena-chan?" Bud asked.

"Not really," she replied. "I feel disappointed that we can't really enjoy our last moments though. I can't deny it anymore, Bud. I want you, not because you're a multi-millionaire. You're funny, witty, and you know how to make me feel better when I'm sad." Naomi felt her face heat up as she confessed.

"Thanks for returning my feelings, Leena-chan," Bud whispered in her ear. His hand ran up her torso until it reached her breast, making her gasp. He removed his hand and blushed, "Sorry, I couldn't help myself."

"You probably could," Naomi teased, grabbing his hand. She returned it to her breast, murmuring, "Don't stop." He began to gently explore her breast, making her moan in pleasure. "What about you, Bud? Any regrets?"

"Aside that I didn't get to do this sooner, a few," he replied, squeezing slightly before removing his hand again so that neither one of them would loose themselves in the moment. "I have ten Playboy magazines hidden under my bed at home."

Naomi snickered, "Pervert."

"I got them because of the articles inside," Bud protested. "After 14 other girls tried to forcefully bed me, I wanted to make sure I could see the warning signs, and those articles had pointers to finding the girl of my dreams."

"And to look at the chests of women," Naomi continued to tease.

Bud opened his mouth to protest, but then smiled and said, "Yours are bigger."

"Thanks," Naomi said, blushing with pleasure. "I guess I do have one other regret. My parents want me to become a teacher, but I want to be a model."

"What kind of model?" Bud asked.

"Linguine actually," Naomi chuckled nervously. "Don't ask why, I just do."

"That's I side of you I never knew existed. I think I like it. Just don't become a prostitute, please?" Bud begged.

Naomi made a face of disgust, "I would NEVER do that! Ugh! Why would someone even want to do that to themselves is beyond me."

Bud smiled, "Thanks."

They fell asleep with their backs to each other, neither one noticing Bud's cell phone light up for a few seconds as it received a signal and sent the message it was programmed to deliver.


	63. Chapter 62

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Chapter 62

It isn't everyday that your daughter tell you she has something to tell you and looks nervous. So when Lori did, like any other worried father, Eduardo Simmons was afraid his little girl had become pregnant. The relief was evident when she laughed and reassured him that she and Coby were still virgins.

But he was still puzzled as to why they were now driving toward Earthfall. Lori had asked both her parents and Coby's to come, saying that it involved both of them. She wouldn't tell them any more, saying it was easier to show, rather than explain.

Lori tapped her father on the shoulder, "Stop here." He did so, and the five of them climbed out of the car. Lori motioned for them to follow and stay quiet as she led them across a rocky path next to the river that ran by the area that hid Earthfall. After she had gone a ways, she spoke.

"Galaxy Convoy is keeping watch and shut down the security systems in this area so we can have some privacy. It would be a bad idea if this was made public. What do you know about Terraformer Theory?"

"It's the theory that a cross-breed between a Human and a Transformer would be able to have both forms, and change between them at will," David, Coby's father said. "That's all I remember from what Coby told me."

"But it's impossible for such a thing to occur. It would require more power than either could contain," Nicole Hanson said.

"That's why a Terraformer has both a Human and a Transformer form, to contain and control that much power," Lori explained. "You heard about Chromia's attack in the artic, right?"

The four adults nodded. "We were glad to hear that you and Coby were saved by a Cybertron, even though we didn't recognize his name," Diana Simmons said. "Did you and Coby really save his life?"

"That's the cover up story," Lori said, stopping the group at a corner. "In reality, Coby almost died. Somehow, he was able to draw power directly from Earth's Planet Force and became a Terraformer. He uses the name Rodimus Convoy when he is in Transformer form."

Eduardo Simmons froze. His daughter was married to some sort of superhuman?

"So why are you telling us now?" Nicole asked, frowning.

"Sorry," Lori apologized to the four of them, knowing they were all disappointed that this knowledge was kept from them. "We honestly didn't know how you would take it. But we kind of have no choice to tell you now. Rodimus got hurt badly trying to keep me protected, and he can't return to Human form until he's healed. Things that a Transformer can brush off could kill a Human."

"Where is he?" David asked. No one missed the slight hint of excitement in his voice.

Lori smiled. At least her father-in-law had been quick to forgive. "Just around the corner," she replied leading them.

They came out onto a small beach surrounded by a cliff. Rodimus was sitting next to the water, staring into its depths. He saw them approach and turned his head towards them, smiling. "Did you tell them?" he asked Lori.

She nodded, "Everything."

Rodimus nodded, "Thank you, Lori. I guess this comes as a shock, doesn't it, Father."

David Hanson smiled, "At least Ed knows who to call now when he needs some heavy work done."

The remark had the desired effect, causing everyone to laugh. The feelings of disappointment gone, Rodimus asked, "You're not going to see me any different, are you?"

This time Nicole answered, "It doesn't matter if you're Rodimus or Coby, you're still our son. Just tell us when something big like this happens next time, please?"

"Don't worry, I will," Rodimus assured her.

"You may have to get a bigger room for him though," Galaxy Convoy joked, walking towards them. No one laughed. _Need to work on my punch lines_, he thought to himself.

"At least with my cooking, we won't have to worry about his stomach," Diana remarked. This one everyone laughed at.

_My timing definitely needs work too_, Galaxy Convoy sighed.

As luck would have it, it was right then that David Hanson's cell phone beeped. He pulled it out and tried to read the message. "I wish I could read shorthand text," he sighed. "It's just not my generation."

"Let me try," Lori offered, and took a look.

**M&D. Stk n Artic. Blizrd. Prisons. Microns&Naomi w/me. Hop cnt Warp us out. Tyig 2 srvive. Pls snd help. Bud.**

Lori's eyes widened, "It's from Bud. It says he's trapped in the Artic with Naomi-san and the Hop-tachi due to a blizzard. They took shelter in the Prisons, but they need help.

Rodimus swore loudly, "He knows he's not supposed to go there!"

"I'll assemble a rescue team," Galaxy Convoy said. He started to walk away.

"There's no time! Go now!" Nicole Hanson said. Galaxy Convoy stopped and turned towards her, raising an optic ridge.

"Bud left a few days ago, saying he was going camping with Naomi," David explained. "We assumed he was going into the mountains as usual. He never told us he was going into the Artic."

Galaxy Convoy's optics widened, "That makes things worse. I can't get there in time without using a Warp Gate, and the distance is too great for me to open one on my own."

"You don't have to," Rodimus said. They all turned to watch as he summoned his sword in a bright flash of energy. Raising it over his head, he brought it down, ripping through the air in front of him. The spacial tear cackled with blue electrical energy. Galaxy Convoy nodded, opening his chest plate. The Matrix glowed brightly, expanding and completing the blue Warp Gate.

Rodimus turned to Lori, "Take our parents to Earthfall's Command Room and access the Nav-computer. We'll need you to back us up."

Lori nodded, "Understood." If it wasn't for the fact that Bud's life was in danger, she would have argued that Rodimus should stay behind because of his injuries. But she had enough sense to know that he was going, so she quickly headed towards the entrance to the base, hers and Coby's parents right behind her.

"Let's go. RODIMUS CONVOY! TRANSFORM!"

"GALAXY CONVOY! TRANSFORM!"

They speed through the Warp Gate as it closed behind them and began plowing though the snow.


	64. Chapter 63

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Chapter 63

"I wish I thought of storms when I was choosing my design," Rodimus said yet again as he finally managed to get out of the 13th snow drift he had gotten caught in.

"If wishes were snowflakes, both Earth and Seibertron would be covered in blizzards for eons," Galaxy Convoy said ironically.

"Just hurry up and get to the Prisons," Lori's voice came on over the comm. "It should be 500 meters in front of you. Oh, and Galaxy Convoy, my Papa went to go get Naomi-san's parents, just like you asked."

"Thanks, Lori," Galaxy Convoy said. He and Rodimus Convoy continued forward the appropriate distance. "Lori, something's wrong. I don't see the entrance."

"Me either," Rodimus added, pulling forward. "All I see is AAAAHHHH!" The crust of snow and ice that the blizzard had formed over the entrance gave way under Rodimus Convoy's weight, causing the unlucky Terraformer to fall. Galaxy Convoy transformed and jumped down the hole himself, laughing the entire time. Rodimus transformed and glared at him, "It's not funny, Soushireikan."

"That's a matter of opinion," the Commander said. "Lori, have you pinpointed Bud's location?" Static. "Lori?"

"It's the blizzard," Rodimus said. It's interfering with communications to the outside."

"Then how do we find Bud?" Galaxy Convoy asked.

"I'll give him a call," Rodimus smiled. He tilted his head to the side and sent a signal from his communicator to his brother's cell phone. The sound of it ringing echoed throughout the caverns. "Once I get a lock on his signal, finding him will be no problem."

In another part of the Prisons, Bud woke up to the sound of his cell phone ringing. Unfortunately, by now hypothermia was starting to set in. Both he and Naomi had fevers, and were slightly suffering from hallucinations. Because of that, they resolved to stay asleep.

"Bud, get the phone," Naomi groaned.

"It's probably just a hallucination," Bud said.

"Is it possible for us to hear the same hallucination?" she asked.

Bud had to think hard, but in the end, he had to agree, "No."

"Pick up your phone."

Sighing, Bud did so, "Hello?"

"Bud," came the voice of his older brother, "Whatever you do, don't move, and don't terminate this call. We're coming to rescue you."

Setting the phone aside, Bud settled down to wait. "We're getting rescued, Leena-chan," he said, and then they were both asleep once again. Minutes later, Galaxy Convoy and Rodimus Convoy arrived on the scene, their optics going wide.

Rodimus chuckled nervously, "Father and Lori are going to love this."


	65. Chapter 64

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Author's Note: And the Award for giving the idea behind this chapter goes to...

(Drumroll)

SupremeStarscream!

(Gives Certificate)

That Award grants you bragging rights. Thanks for your continued interest in my story.

Chapter 64

Override sighed happily into the darkness of the bedroom. She had never before thought that she could be as happy as she was now. Exiguiser was more than just kind to her; he loved her more than his own life. He had even jokingly said that he would give up racing to make her happy.

Of course, she would never ask him to do that, so he never would.

Tonight, he had asked her to wait for him for a few minutes. He had a surprise for her. She tried to get him to tell her what it was, but he had kept his mouth shut about it. She had even tried seducing him, but had only succeeded in making him laugh. It was not something she was good at, not that Exiguiser knew that.

She heard the door open and turned her optics on, feeling slightly excited as she heard footsteps behind her. The door had closed before she opened her optics, so she didn't get the chance to see her mate's shadow. She rolled over to great Exiguiser…

Only to see a pair of green optics as their owner gave her a ferial smile, "Miss me?" The coolant in her lines froze, as her own optics widened in terror.

_Gasket!_

He took advantage of her stunned expression and jumped on her, trying to kiss her. Unfortunately for him, years of working as a bounty hunter kicked in and Override's lips curled as she snarled, punching him hard. Gasket ended up flying into the wall, but it didn't seem to faze him as he laughed, "How about a deal, then. I win; you go on one last date with me. You win, and I'll pay you double what you asked for catching Rodimus. After all, we got what we wanted, to a certain extent."

Override scowled and climbed out of the bunk. She had a good idea as to what Gasket meant by a 'date', and knew he had no money. Ever since she had gone mute, she had started using her radio to record the music of her planet to speak to Exiguiser, preferring to stay silent for others, except on occasion. Exiguiser had found it amusing, and she had just the song for this situation.

"_You 'ant got no money!_

_You mean nothing to me!_

_Get out of my life, and_

_Let me be free!_"

It was a song both of them knew well, and except for that one stanza, it was filled with profanities. What Override was implying was not lost on Gasket: a flat out NO, among other profane insults.

"Well, it seems that you loosing your voice has made you more profane," he chuckled. "I like that."

Override snarled and jumped forward, intending to smash his face in. He ducked and curled up, causing her to trip and fall. Before she could get up, Gasket jumped on her back, laid down, and ran his tongue along the base of her neck up to her audio receptor. Unfortunately for him, that put him in just the right position for Override to reach back and slap both of her palms on his audio receptors. Then, she flipped, crushing Gasket between her back and the floor. But in the darkness, this caused her to accidentally strike her head on the frame of the bunk, making her processor hurt and her vision go fuzzy for a moment.

Before Override could do anything else though, she felt the business end of a blaster being stuck against her neck as Gasket straddled her waist. "Don't move," he whispered. "I'm sure you'll enjoy this." Right as he said that, someone turned on the lights.

Both turned to see Exiguiser, standing in the doorway with his Battle Blade in his hand, and an expression that clearly said, "WTF?" It was then that Override noticed where Gasket was, and he was to close for comfort. Fear began to take hold as she thought, _Not again! Please, Not Again! Not while I'm awake!_

Exiguiser was shocked at the scene in front of him, but he didn't get to be the leader of Speedia thanks to just his speed on the race track. His processor took in all the details quickly and he came to a conclusion in only a few small seconds: Gasket was trying to take advantage of Override, and in his apartment to boot. Fury crossed his face as he realized that if he or Override tried to do anything, Override would be shot, and at that range, it would be fatal. A plan came to mind that he hoped would work, and he tossed his Battle Blade down next to the two.

Gasket grinned, thinking that Exiguiser was surrendering, "That's right, speedy boy. She's mine, and you won't get her." He pointed his blaster at the Planet Leader, "So why don't you just step ou-EEE!" Override had picked up on Exiguiser's plan, and the minute Gasket was distracted, she had grabbed the Battle Blade and stabbed the Destron.

However, where was not part of Exiguiser's plan, so he couldn't help but wince when Override drove his knife into Gasket's groin. Gasket fell to the side, optics widened in shock. Override pulled out the blade, cleaned it on the Destron's arm and gave it back to Exiguiser as she stood.

"That was harsh, though I guess he deserved it," he said, putting the blade back in its sheath. Override smiled at him, and he asked, "So what do we do with him now?"

A grin came to Override's face, one that worried Exiguiser. She motioned for him to follow and exited the bedroom, heading for Exiguiser's office. Once there she opened the window. Both Exiguiser and Override plugged their noses as the stench of the open septic tank below assaulted them. It was being fixed, but it would take a long time.

Understanding what his mate was thinking, Exiguiser went and grabbed the unconscious Destron, carried him in and placed him on the windowsill. Override smiled.

"_It's a long way down,_

_And he's going all the way…_"

Exiguser laughed, "Would you like to do the honors?"

Override kicked Gasket's prone form out the window, where it eventually landed with a rather smelly, yet satisfying splash. She quickly closed the window. The apartment stank badly enough.

"Now for something I've been planning for a while," Exiguiser said, pulling out a black box. In the next few minutes, he proposed, Override accepted, and they retreated once again to the bedroom to celebrate, but not before sending a message to Nitro Convoy.

On the _Atlantis_-class cruiser _Mu_, Nitro Convoy smiled and leaned back in his command chair on the bridge. He called an old acquaintance and told him, "You owe me again."

On the other end of the line, Mirage groaned.


	66. Chapter 65

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Author's Note: Bud so has what's coming to him.

Chapter 65

Bud groaned as he woke up, his hand instantly going to his head. _That's the last time I eat that much candy before bed_, he thought. _Why did I dream that I was sleeping with Leena?_

"Nice to see you awake, lover boy," came an all too familiar voice.

"Lori?" Bud asked, opening his eyes. Lori was standing next to his bed, her arms folded, glaring at him. "What happened?"

"I'll tell you what happened," she answered. "Galaxy Convoy and Rodimus Convoy froze their axles rescuing you and Naomi from that pre-marital honeymoon you dragged her on that was obviously dangerous and potentially deadly."

"I didn't drag her on a pre-marital honeymoon!" Bud protested as his face went red. Truth was he'd love to do that with Naomi, but not to the Arctic. Somewhere warm by the sea was more what he had in mind.

"Catching hypothermia and sleeping nude with a girl that makes your hormones go crazy can change your plans fast," Lori stated.

Bud almost couldn't take it, "Naomi and I… we…"

"Now how are you going to explain to her parents that you got their daughter pregnant?" Lori asked.

"WHAT?" Bud yelled.

"I guess this explains why you've been spying on me and Coby," Lori mused. "You want a kid to spoil so bad, that you gave up waiting on Coby and me to give you a niece and nephew and decided to get a kid of your own it seems."

"You're joking, right?" Bud said desperately. It was his worst nightmare coming true. He finally found a girl we wanted and he couldn't remember their first time, and he got her pregnant after the first time on top of that.

Lori, however, could no longer contain her laughter as she hooted, "Yes I Am! Gotcha!"

She continued to laugh as Bud stared at her, the realization sinking in.

"You made it up?" he asked.

She nodded, "It was worth it, seeing the look on your face. Just to reassure you though: no, you and Naomi did not have sex; no, she's not pregnant; and no, you're not getting out of what you did without a severe punishment. You're lucky you're not getting sent to prison or sued for kidnapping." Lori turned and left, leaving a shocked boy behind. Outside, she turned to Coby's parents, "He's all yours. Go easy, though. I think I might have given him a heart attack."

Next Time:

Emission: Humans; they are quite interesting. The notion of clothing, style, and entertainment; I will certainly enjoy the information available. What drives the Human mind? What makes each Human unique?

Me: Next time, on Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm; Part 8 Learning to be Human.

Lori: If Emission starts hitting on you…

Coby: Don't worry, I'll tell her.

Galaxy Convoy: Protect the galaxy! TRANSFORM!


	67. Part 8 Chapter 66

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Author's Note: Okay, here we go again. Time to introduce some more Humans!

Bio Update:

- Autovolt (Male Transformer, Unknown) – Childhood friend of Live Convoy and the current Planet Leader of the Transformers on Earth, Autovolt is hard working, and deals with any problem that arises between the Humans and Transformers. He's also a skilled marksman, and few can draw their weapon faster than him. He's friendly to anyone who isn't trying to hurt others. He's good friends with Mr. Stanton, the Simmons, the Hansons, and the Franklins. He also knows of the true nature of Coby and Lori's relationship. Alternate mode is a modified Bugatti Veyron FBI cruiser.

- Live Convoy (Male Transformer, Unknown) – Protector of Earth's Planet Force, Live Convoy now commands the _Atlantis_ in exploring what is now called the Terran Sector. He is also the Sector Representative in the Space Bridge Alliance. Alternate mode is a rescue chopper.

- Allan Stanton (Male Human, 60) – A master mechanic, Mr. Stanton was Coby's mentor for years, and still is in many ways. Mr. Stanton is also good friends with the Transformers on Earth, and sometimes repairs them at his garage.

- Miss Ella Dowilch (Female Human, 21) – 'Miss' Ella is an investigative journalist, and one who has taken it upon herself to "discover the dark side of the Cybertron Army." This means that she constantly hounds Coby and Lori for information, both general and personal. She suspects that there is more to their relationship, and knows too much for the pair's comfort. Neither Coby nor Lori doubt that if Ella 'Dumb-witch' finds out about their marital status, she would use it do discredit the Transformers and destroy their relationship. She also bothers Bud, who says, "She's the reason why dumb blonde jokes exist," due to her blindingly blonde hair.

- Tyson San (Male Human, 17) – One of Coby's friends and fellow motocross racer. Tyson is also a rapper, just not a good one. He tries to hit on Lori, only to get the living crap beaten out of him by Coby, Lori, or both.

- Bill Stanton (Male Human, 16) – Bill is one of Coby's friends, and the nephew of Mr. Stanton. Bill is a basketball player, and hopes to play as a professional. He too suspects that the relationship between Coby and Lori is more than just boyfriend-girlfriend, but he's also not stupid enough to stick his nose into their relationship.

- Amy Lease (Female Human, 16) – One of Lori's older friends, Amy moved to Coby's hometown after the Black Hole Incident because her father managed to get a government job at Earthfall. Unlike Tyson and Bill, Amy has guessed correctly that Coby and Lori are married, and guards their secret like a treasure. Amy's interests lie in genetic engineering.

- Vanessa James (Female Human, 17) – Obsessed with trying to gain Coby's attention, Vanessa is Lori rival in many ways. More than once, the two have gotten into a fight when Vanessa's plans to make Coby hers cross the line. Vanessa refuses to see that Coby outright rejects her for 3 reasons: one, she flaunts her body (she takes the insult "slut" as a compliment); two, she constantly bad-mouths Lori in front of him; and three, she's proud of her status as a member of Human Liberation, an anti-Transformer group that believes that all Transformer are evil, blaming the entire race for the Black Hole Incident. She does not know of Coby and Lori's marital status, nor will she ever find out if they have their way.

Part 8.0 Learning to be Human

Chapter 66

Emission sat, waiting in the quarters that had been provided for her at Earthfall. Lori had given her some decent clothes a few minutes earlier, and she had recently changed into the black t-shirt and jeans. A simple pair of sandals was on her feet, and she had some sunglasses in her hand, as she had not yet put them on. She looked into the mirror to see her own lost expression staring right back at her.

_I have come to Earth, but I am at a loss of what to do_.

She looked up as the door opened to see Lori walk in, smiling. "Looks like we found you a good outfit," she remarked. "Do you like it?"

"I see no reason to like or dislike it," Emission answered.

Lori mentally kicked herself. _I forgot. Emission said that Xians only think in terms of logic. Emotion is something that is hard for them to understand, and therefore, hard for them to control. Backguild said that if Emission looses control of her emotions, she can be extremely hostile._ "Well, we'll find a way to help you with that. If you want to be Human, you have to learn to understand emotions."

"I do not wish to be Human," Emission stated. "I am Xian, and I don't wish to be any other way. I also do not wish for your help." _I do not know you, so I find no reason to trust you or accept your help_, she added mentally.

"If you want to live on Earth, you've got to learn to be Human," Lori stated.

"I do not wish to live on Earth," Emission stated. "I wish to be with Coby-kun."

Lori didn't expect that. "Why?"

Emission gave her a look that easily screamed, "Duh!" "He is a Terraformer, like myself. If either one of us wishes to procreate, it would have to be with each other."

_Great! An alien has the hots for Coby, and it's born from logic._ Lori shook her head, "Listen, Emission, don't use logic when choosing who you want to be with. Listen to your heart. If you use logic, it'll end up hurting you in the end. I know that from experience."

"Oh?" Emission asked, her eyes narrowing.

Lori nodded, "When I was young, I thought it was only logical that I grow up and marry my brother's best friend. Then, my brother and said friend were caught killing someone. It turned out that my brother was linked to several murders, thanks to his friend's influence. It almost tore my family apart."

"I understand," Emission said. "I am sorry for your loss, but why are you telling me this?"

"Because I want to be your friend, and in order to do that, you have to trust me," Lori answered. _That, and the fact that if you're my friend, it would make things a lot easier when you find out that Coby is not available for dating. He's my husband. _"Wouldn't it be _illogical_ for you to trust me if I don't trust you?"

Emission thought about it, and then nodded, "You are correct. I would like to know the full name of my friend."

_Maybe it's better that I break it to her now_, Lori thought. "My name is Lori Simmons Rumble," she said, holding out her hand. Emission took it, her mind in turmoil.

_Rumble? My recent research indicates that when two Humans have the same last name – strange concept of the Humans, last names, yet very effective – they are most likely related. Unless, a male and female vow themselves to each other, in witch case, the 'wife' takes the 'husband's' last name for herself. If Coby-kun's last name is Rumble, is Lori a relative, or is she his…wife? No, that could not be possible. They don't wear the finger bands married couples have. Yet?_

Lori's voice broke through Emission's thoughts, "Okay, the first thing we need to do is take you to the mall. But your name gives away the fact that you're not Human, and there are people who don't like non-Humans."

Emission nodded. She had already been told about these people. They called themselves Human Liberation, and they hated Transformers. Why was not something she understood, but she knew it was illogical. Her name would definitely make them connect her to the Cybertron Army. "What do you suggest we do?"

"We have to give you a Human name so you don't attract attention, a name you can use in Human form," Lori answered, thinking.

"It will be my only name for a while then," Emission stated glumly. "I do not know how to return to my true form."

"Coby can help you with that," Lori reassured her. "How about Emily Shan? It's close enough to your Xian name that if someone slipped accidentally, no one would really notice the diference."

Emily Shan nodded, "It works fine. Does that mean that in Human form, I would be called Emily?"

"Yep!" Lori smiled. "Now let's go to the mall!" She turned and walked out the door.

"Why?" Emily asked, following.

"You're not going to be able to wear those clothes all the time, Emis – sorry – Emily," Lori answered. "You need a bigger wardrobe."

Rodimus was nearby, and heard their conversation. He was sure glad he was still recovering. If he could turn back into Human form, Lori would have dragged him along too. _Well, Emily, you are about to be introduced to the hell that is my wife shopping for clothes._


	68. Chapter 67

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Chapter 67

Lori's house was close to Earthfall, practically right next to it in fact. Mr. Simmons owned the land between her house and the location where Earthfall was built. He had owned that location originally as well, but was all to happy to let the Cybertron Army keep their hidden base. So a hike through the woods between the two only took a few hours.

It turned out to be a good thing, because by the time Lori and Emily had gotten to Lori's house, both were very hungry and in need of some rest, as well as a restroom. Lori silently thanked any god that was listening, Primus included, that she did not have to explain to the humanized Xian how a toilet was used.

_She's already done a lot of research about Humans using the Earthfall library_, Lori thought. _Maybe I'll show her the city library. She might enjoy it._

Mrs. Simmons had made a large batch of sugar cookies earlier, so Lori and Emily helped themselves to some. Lori had to restrain her friend for a while though, as it turned out that Xians had quite the sweet tooth.

When she finally got Emily to sit down in the living room and _not_ get back up to get more cookies, Lori returned to the kitchen where her mom was currently making more cookies to replace the ones Emily had devoured. "She's not used to taste, is she?" Mrs. Simmons asked, amused by Emily's antics.

Lori nodded, "Maybe it would be better if I got some rations from Earthfall for her to eat."

Mrs. Simmons chuckled, "Either way, we're in need of more sugar, among other groceries."

"I could get some," Lori offered. "Emily needs more clothes than the outfit I gave her. Could I use the car?"

"You can pilot any Human aircraft legally, Lori," Diana told her daughter, smiling. "I don't have a problem with you driving, so long as you remember to take your license with you."

Lori winced, remembering how last time she drove, she had left her license on her dresser on accident. A cop who was a member of Human Liberation had pulled her over, hoping to find an excuse to arrest her. He did, but after all was said and done, Lori was cleared, and the cop was penalized. "I have it in my wallet with my Alliance Card, Mama," she reassured. "You'd think that my Alliance Card would count."

"It does," he Mama answered, "Just not when you're dealing with someone from Human Liberation. Have fun!"

The drive to the mall was uneventful, and shopping for hours was, in Emily's opinion, downright boring. Lori had a rather strict sense of fashion, and explaining modesty to Emily took up most of their time there. In the end, Emily had slowly adopted the fashion sense of men: whatever works. They loaded several bags of groceries and twice as many bags of clothes into the car before leaving, the bottom of the car now two inches lower than before.

On the lone highway between the city and Lori's home, they were stopped by blinking red and blue lights and a familiar siren. "Oh hell!" Lori grumbled as she pulled over. "I'm two miles under the speed limit. What's wrong?" She rolled down the window, noticing the cop's face in the side mirror as he approached. _Damnit! You again?_

"License and registration," he said mechanically. Lori handed him her Driver's License, her Alliance Card, and the car's Registration Card. He looked at them and handed them back. "Get out of the car," he instructed. Lori did so, as did Emily. The cop pointed to the line on the side of the road, "Walk on that line."

Emily stepped forward, but Lori stopped her, "He meant me, its okay." Lori stepped up to the line, knowing full well that the cop was trying anything, hoping she'd make a mistake so he could arrest her again. "I could sue you for this," she told the cop as she began walking. A marble blurred in her vision, so transparent she almost didn't see it. It struck her on the side of her head, causing her to stumble sideways. Emily's eyes narrowed. She could have sworn she saw the officer flick his wrist, as if throwing something.

(Author's Note: Have you ever been hit in the head while playing Marbles with someone who's played all their life? If you have, you know what I'm talking about.)

"Miss, say your ABC's," the officer instructed.

Lori was fuming, rubbing the sore spot on her head. She decided she'd play around a little bit, "Z, Y, X, W, V, U, T, S, R, Q, P, O, N, M, L, K, J, I, H, G, F, E, D, C, B, and A." _I'd like to see someone drunk do that!_ she thought triumphantly.

"Miss, I'm going to ask you to follow me to the station to test your BAC," the cop said, moving toward his car.

Emily stopped him, "Illogical. She has proven that she is not drunk. If you persist, she could sue you for harassment. If she doesn't, I will."

"Why is a nineteen year old hottie hanging out with a known troublemaker like her?" the cop asked.

"I choose my friends better than you do," Emily said walking back to the car. She felt the cop give her a teasing slap on her rear and did what any girl should. She pivoted around and rammed her heal into the man's groin, yelling, "Perverted Bastard!"

_Holy Shit!_ Lori thought as she saw the officer crumple to the ground, unconscious. The sound of a car caused her to look up to see the sheriff approach. Known affectionately as Sheriff by everyone who knew him, he used to be a real grouch, until he began working with Autovolt and the Cybetrons at Earthfall. He got out of his vehicle and stepped over.

"What seems to be the problem?" he asked.

"Hi, Sheriff," Lori said. "This bozo tried to get Emily's attention, and he succeeded.

No further explanation was needed, as the look on Emily's face and the sight of the cop on the ground explained everything. Sheriff turned to Emily and said, "Sorry about him, Miss. He's due to be fired anyway. Now, I have a good reason. Carry on, you two. I'll take over here." Lori and Emily climbed back into the car and drove off, both of them glad to get away from the man that was now in need of a bottle of Advil.

"Thanks for sticking up for me, Emily," Lori said.

"You are my friend. It was the logical thing to do; the right thing to do," Emily replied.

Lori smiled. Though Emily probably didn't realize it, the Xian had done the one thing that made her truly Human. She had not reacted through logic, but had defended Lori because it was the right thing.


	69. Chapter 68

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Chapter 68

"So, how do you feel?" Lori asked as she continued to drive.

"Sore and bone tired," Coby answered. "But that's no surprise. My body will still be healing for weeks."

"Understandable, seeing as you only just recently healed enough to switch to Human form," Lori remarked. "How are Bud and Naomi?"

"Going through with their punishment," Coby smirked. "Autovolt is making them wash the entire jet catapult by hand. Granted, if they had gone to court for what they did, they would have been given community service hours as a punishment anyway. Autovolt reckons it will take them just as long to wash the catapult, so they should be done in a week. The Microns are still in intensive care though. The ice was murder on their systems."

Lori nodded, "Their lucky they're alive, even if they are in stasis. Excited to go home?"

Coby grinned broader, "Home is where the heart is, and my heart is with you." This made Lori smirk as her cheeks gained a red tint.

Emily sat in the back, watching the interaction between the two. _It seems that the two of them are in love, in a way that is impossible to comprehend with logic. Perhaps I really don't have a chance with Coby-kun. But I still wish to know what the extent of their relationship is._ An idea came to her and she found herself grinning. She had done some research on humor, but she was having trouble grasping the concept. She had a good idea that if she could pull what she was planning, it would help her understand.

All she needed was the right opportunity, and unfortunately, this wasn't the time or place. It was almost painfully obvious that whatever relationship they had, they kept it a closely guarded secret, and logically, secrets were not meant to be exposed or discussed in front of anyone who didn't already know.

"We're here," Lori announced as she pulled into the driveway of Coby's home. Then her face fell. "Oh hell."

Coby panicked and ducked down, hands covering his head, "Hide me!"

"What's wrong?" Emily asked.

Lori pointed to the figure on the porch. It was a young woman with brown hair and dark eyes, and dressed in an immodest fashion. Her tank top was strapless, exposed her midriff, and seemed to be close to ripping under the strain of what Emily could swear were implants, though why a woman would do such a thing just for bigger breasts were beyond her. Then again, she was a Xian, so she didn't understand a great deal about Human attraction. The figure was also wearing a very short skirt, so short that Emily could have sworn it was illegal to wear it as it was Indecent Public Exposure. "Her name is Vanessa James," Lori said. "She's been trying to steal Coby from me for two years."

Emily nodded. _At least I now know that Lori and Coby are courting. Perhaps they are joined. I will have to continue looking into this._

"Coooby-kuuun!" Vanessa said in a sing-song voice as she walked up to the vehicle. "Come give your girlfriend a kiss, please?"

Knowing he wasn't going to get out of this, Coby sighed and sat up. Emily decided to try and help her friends and said, "She asked you to give your girlfriend a kiss. Shouldn't you comply?" Coby and Lori turned to look at the Xian in amazement for a moment, and then complied, kissing lovingly.

Vanessa was livid and yanked open the driver's side door, "Bitch! Get off my boyfriend!" She grabbed Lori by the shoulders and yanked her out, throwing her to the ground. Emily climbed out to help her up, but Lori calmly rose and smiled.

"Don't worry about me, Emily. I'm fine. Vanessa can't hurt me, and she can only shove me around because I let her."

"Nice bluff, Cyber-slave," Vanessa said. "I can own your ass and you know it."

"Funny," Lori said, "Every fight we've been in has always ended with me as the victor."

"That's because you seduce Coby-kun into helping," Vanessa pouted, and then turned back to her target, who was still in the car. "Coby-kun, I have something you want." She leaned forward, very far forward.

Coby already had his eyes upward. While the sight of Vanessa never turned him on – it turned him off in fact – he was still young, and did not want to be blindsided by any hormones. Many of his friends drooled over Vanessa's body. He, however, hated the sight. "I want my bed."

"Ooooooo, so tempting," Vanessa teased. "Of course I'll sleep with you."

"I do not believe that was what Coby meant," Emily said.

"It wasn't," Lori said. "Vanessa's just a bitchy slut."

"I'm not a bitch!" Vanessa yelled, turning and marching up to Lori. "And you only call me a slut because you're jealous of my obvious physical advantage over you, Flat-chest."

Vanessa had struck a nerve, and paid dearly for it. During her Junior High years, Lori didn't develop well physically. She seemed to grow in awkward ways, the rest of her body growing before her standard womanly assets. During that time, others were ruthless in teasing her that she had no figure, and Vanessa was one of them. Thankfully, Coby was her friend and helped her through those years. Later, Lori filled out into the womanly figure she had now, realizing that what she went through before was her body preparing to support her new figure, like a person's feet growing bigger before they grow taller to provide balance for the new height. Unfortunately, the scars and memories of that time still remained, and Vanessa had reopened one she opened often. As a result, Lori slammed her fist directly into Vanessa's gut. The over-feminine woman doubled over in pain, just as Coby's father came out of the house.

"Listen, Young Lady," he yelled at Vanessa, "If you came to pick a fight with our guests you can just go strait on home!"

Vanessa shot a glare at Mr. Hanson, who wasn't fazed, before turning to Coby, who had finally gotten out of the car. "I'll come back tomorrow, my love," she said before leaving.

Coby sighed, "I'm so staying at Earthfall for the next week." He started for the door, his legs still shaking due to the aftershock pain of his previous injuries. Lori quickly moved over to help him. "I swear you're going to kill her one of these days," he chuckled.

"Nah, she's not worth it," Lori shook her head.

"It would rid the galaxy of an unnecessary evil," Emily stated. At first, Coby and Lori thought she was joking. Then they saw the expression on her face.

"Emily, are you all right?" Coby asked. "The last thing we need is you blowing up the house."

"I am fine," Emily said as she took some calming breaths. "Coby, can you teach me how to control my powers."

"I can try," he nodded. "I'm not sure how, though. I just do it by instinct. Right now though, instinct is telling me to go inside."

Emily nodded, "A good idea, Coby-sensei."

His father laughed and led them inside. He shook Emily's hand, "It's nice to meet another Terraformer that isn't my son."

_Coby-sensei's father is kind, I believe I can trust him_, Emily thought.

"Unka Coby!" squealed a voice.

"Oh no!" Coby said, shutting his eyes and bracing himself as his 15-month old nephew barreled into him. He winced in pain, "Hello, Trev." _Fifteen months old, the intellect of a two year old, can't walk yet, and yet he has the power of a Line Defenseman in football._

"Trevor Hanson!" Trevor's mother, Shila, scolded as she pulled him off her younger brother-in-law. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay," Coby said, still hurting, but unharmed. "Is Tim here too?"

"Of course they are, why wouldn't they be?" his father laughed.

At that point, Tim came into the room and asked, "Lori, what's your mother's cell phone? I want to help her and my mom with the cake."

Coby's eyes widened in sudden understanding. _Shit! My birthday is the end of this week!_ Suddenly, he felt twice as tired as he did before. Lori gave Tim the number before helping Coby upstairs to his room so he could sleep.

"What's going on?" Emily asked.

"Coby's birthday is the end of this week," Shila explained to her, still holding her son.

Emily smiled. _Perfect!_


	70. Chapter 69

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Chapter 69

Somewhere on the outer edge of the Solar System, a single being stirred. Slowly, his one working optic lit up. He groaned, shakily sitting up in his command chair and looked around the bridge. Everything was covered in frost.

He was alive. That meant everyone else was probably alive. They had made it.

Slowly, the black Transformer stood. Cryostat was not a preferred method of survival, but it had worked in this case. He had saved them all from a worse fate, wasting away in some stasis pod in the Arctic. The battle with Flora Convoy had been terrible, but no one said being a pirate was easy.

Then again, this Transformer was no ordinary pirate. He was the one responsible for the legend of the king of the sea, because that was what he was. His crew didn't know him by his real name, only by the name that the Humans had given him: Davy Jones.

His ship, the _Flying Dutchman_ was a small, old, _Cyber_-class frigate, only a few football fields in length. It was one of two ships that his ancestors had used to immigrate to Earth with the _Atlantis_. None of the other _Atlantis_-class cruisers had escorts, but the _Atlantis_ did because it was not only carrying Planet Force, but also the Chip Square. The _Flying Dutchman_'s sister ship, the _Black Pearl_, had long since vanished into the ocean to never be seen again. Because the others had been decommissioned, according to the log, the _Flying Dutchman _was the last _Cyber-_class frigate in existence.

But it was enough to inspire fear for years. He and his crew had ruled the ocean when they found it buried in Africa, choosing carefully who lived, and who died, plundering the ships of the dead. It was their life, their passion, and their very way of survival. They fought the Humans that did not accept them, unlike the cowards that hid themselves as other things.

Their life was soon shattered when the new leader of the cowards, Flora Convoy, chose to hunt down the _Flying Dutchman._ In all actuality, it didn't matter. The Humans were gaining new technology, and the _Dutchman _was unable to make a move safely. They decided to leave Earth for another location, the most preferable being the home of their ancestors: Seibertron. Flora Convoy found them as they left and pursued them to the edge of the Solar System. A fight broke out as his crew tried to repel her. In the end, though, she used her Force Chip to set fire to the ship, and he was forced to freeze everyone and everything, causing them all to go into stasis. Before he blacked out, though, he swore that he would find Flora Convoy's successor and destroy them in revenge.

The Captian stood, the tool on his left arm sparking to life. It was time to revive his crew and make good on his oath.


	71. Chapter 70

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Author's Note: In tribute to G1 Optimus Prime, I've put him in here with his origional name and a diferent form.

Chapter 70

Coby hit the throttle on his motorbike, enjoying the sound of the engine revving, and the sound of Emily laughing in delight. They were heading to the edge of town where a friend of Coby's lived, to see if he could help them with Emily's problem.

For some reason, her Terraformer powers were blocked to her use, and her last attempt had some side affects: her arm had turned back to its original form, thankfully not to its original mass though.

They stopped outside a garage. Coby turned off his bike, secured it on the rack nearby, and led Emily by the hand into the garage. "Mr. Stanton! Are you here?"

Two heads poked up from behind a large Ford pickup in the back of the garage. Both of them were Coby's friends. One, Allan Stanton, was an old mechanic who taught Coby the basics, and the other was a friend from school, Bill, Mr. Stanton's nephew.

"Hi, Bill, Mr. Stanton," he said. Emily simply rolled her eyes, smiling goofily.

"Hello, Coby," Mr. Stanton nodded.

"Hey, Coby," Bill smiled. "You here for a match, one-on-one?"

Coby shook his head, "Sorry Bill, I'm here on business. This is Emily, a new friend Lori and I met. As you can see, we have a slight problem."

Mr. Stanton's eyebrows rose, "What happened?"

"I'll tell them," Emily said. "I'm a Terraformer. My real name is Emission, but I now go by Emily Shan when in Human form."

Bill looked at Coby in confusion, "Why are you bringing her here? You would know the most about Terraformers, since you came up with Terraformer Theory."

"True," Coby nodded. "But that is not the problem. Emily can't safely stay at my house or Lori's. I was wondering if she could stay here."

"Why not?" Mr. Stanton smiled. "I've seen the temporary quarters at Earthfall. Not a pleasant place to stay."

"I would not have any qualms staying at Earthfall," Emily stated. "However, I need to learn how to be Human, which requires interaction."

"Don't worry, we'll take care of you," Mr. Stanton said before turning to Coby. "You owe me one now."

"Don't worry, I'll pay you back for this favor," Coby said with a laugh. "You'll also be compensated by the Cybertron Army for your troubles. Got to go, before 'Dumb-witch' catches up to me." He turned and left as fast as he could.

Unfortunately, he didn't leave fast enough, and Mr. Stanton saw an all too familiar figure walking towards the garage. "Damn," he muttered. "Bill, take Emily and hide!" Bill grabbed Emily's robotic hand and dashed into the back room.

Emily pried his hand from hers and backed away into the corner, holding her changed arm as tears trailed down her cheeks.

"Sorry, did I hurt you?" Bill asked quietly.

"My Human form and my Xian form are not meant to have a middle ground," Emily said. "That is why my arm is in pain."

"Sorry," Bill apologized again, not even bothering to ask what an Xian was. He figured it was some sort of Seibertronian vehicle.

Meanwhile, a blond reporter strode towards Mr. Stanton, notebook and pencil in hand. "Hello, sir. I am…"

"I know who you are, Ella Dowilch," he growled, not hiding his dislike of the woman in front of him.

"That's 'Miss' Ella," she laughed. "And yes, of course you know me, Allan."

"Mr. Stanton," he said coldly. "Didn't I tell you that you were not allowed in my garage?"

Miss. Ella laughed again, "Oh, Allan, I just have to know who that girl is, the one who the boy brought over here. I want to know what you think of her, and what you think of him. Can you answer some questions?"

"I can, but I won't answer yours," Mr. Stanton said bluntly. "Now if you would please leave, I am very busy."

"What do you know about that boy's relationship with the girl he is usually with?"

Mr. Stanton turned to the truck, "You can run her over if you want."

The truck shifted, changing into a Transformer hunched over in the garage. Miss Ella gasped, "A Transformer?"

"Yes," the Transformer answered. "Mr. Stanton was kind enough to help me. He is very busy, now leave."

It is still not known how someone can run that fast in high heels.

Mr. Stanton sighed in relief, "Thanks, Orion Pax. Now where's that malfunction you were asking about?"

In the back room, Bill sighed with relief, "She's gone."

"I have not met her face to face, and I already dislike her," Emily said. "Her words scream of deception."

Bill nodded, and then asked, "Do you play basketball?"


	72. Chapter 71

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Part 8.5 Birthday Party

Chapter 71

"Happy Birthday to you!"

Coby tried hard not to wince as his family and Lori's finished singing in twelve different keys. They could sing really well, they just didn't seem to be able to sing together. "Thanks, everyone."

"Time for presents," Tim said grinning. "Here, catch!"

The small package sailed through the air for a moment and Coby easily caught it with his right hand. He opened it up, and was confused by what he found. "Sunglasses?"

"With green-tinted lenses," Shila smiled. "To hide your eyes if you have to use your Terraformer powers in public."

That made Coby smile, "Won't have to. I wear these, and no one will recognize me." To prove his point, he put them on. Everyone had to admit, he wasn't recognizable.

"Our turn," Mr. Simmons said. "My wife convinced me to do this." He handed a small card to Coby.

**This card entitles the user to one week of sleeping in the same bed as Lori. Void if inappropriate activities take place.**

Coby blushed heavily after reading it and quickly put it in his pocket, refusing to let anyone know what was written on it. Lori didn't mind. She knew he'd tell her later. The gift from his parents had come next. It was a new pair of racing gloves, which was very nice because his old pair was worn out. Afterwards, Emily arrived, carrying two packages.

"Sorry I'm late. Mr. Stanton and Bill-san send their apologies, as they won't be able to come today," she said. "They asked me to bring their package with me." She placed the packages down and turned to Coby. "Coby-sensei, I am happy to have met you. I'm also very thankful that you have taken the time to try to teach me how to use my Terraformer abilities, even if the only result was that I turned my arm into an abnormality for a day before it turned back. For my gift to you, I would like to offer you my hand in marriage."

Everyone in the room fell silent, except for Lori. She was trying hard not to grin, move her hand to her face, or do anything that would betray that she was seconds from bursting out in laughter. _She took that right from the movie I showed her! This is going to be priceless! I only wonder how long she's been planning this._

As expected by both girls, Coby turned so red that he put Galaxy Convoy's armor to shame. His eyes flickered to the one person he hoped could tell him how to get out of this. "Lori?"

She tried. She tried so hard, but she just couldn't hold it in. Lori doubled over laughing till tears flowed, not caring that everyone was staring at her in utter confusion. She managed to eventually calm down enough to wipe away the tears and say, "We might as well show her, Coby. You can't really hide anything from an Xian." Her hand moved to a rune stone ring on her finger. In reality, the rune stone was a fake, and when she removed it, the gold braid was easily noticeable.

Coby glared at her as he did the same to his own ring, though his was a silver Cybertron emblem. "You knew about this?"

Lori shook her head, "No, I just recognized it as a joke because Emily got it from a movie I showed her the day I took her shopping. That was good timing, by the way Emily."

Emily nodded, "The expression on his face was definitely worth it, and it was humorous, but I still do not understand laughter. So you two are joined?"

"We'll have to answer that later, Emily. Here comes Bud," Coby said, seeing his brother through the window.

It turned out that Emily's real gift was a jar of cream meant to heal burns. Coby remembered how Emily could conjure fire, and realized he might end up using it. The Stantons had gotten him a brand new helmet, and the Microns had brought a present from the staff at Earthfall; a laptop computer that could remotely access the Cybertron Mainframe.

Several of Coby's and Lori's friends arrived to drop of their presents, but were unable to stay for long. Coby was not planning on listening to the CD that his friend Tyson had left him.

Bud, however, had come prepared to surprise everyone. "As an apology to everyone for what I did before, I'm paying for everyone here and Leena-chan to go on a week long vacation at Contact Point." This got everyone's attention.

During the time when the expansion of Grand Black Hole was at its worst, Earth had suffered several disasters due to the abnormal magnetic radiation that assaulted it. Casualties were thankfully few, most died in incidences not related to Grand Black Hole, but several cities were damaged. Good things had come out of the problem though, as the magnetic radiation caused several underwater volcanoes to erupt, adding several islands to the country of Japan. It was on one of these islands that Contact Point, the first hotel that accommodated both Humans and Transformers, was built.

"That's expensive, Bud. How are you managing it?" Coby asked.

"Simple," Bud smiled. "I'm a multi-millionaire. My gift to you is that you and Lori get to go a day early." He then handed his brother a brochure.

Coby looked at it and smiled, "Thanks, Bud, everyone."

Then they pulled out the cake, chocolate with white frosting and the number 17 on the top with licorice. Everyone enjoyed it as they began to talk. Several laughed as they discussed the joke Emily had pulled on Coby, who didn't find it very funny at all.

At the end of the day, full of food, they all left for their homes. Lori stayed in the guest bedroom at Coby's house. They all made sure that they had all found out from Bud when the vacation was and what plane to get on.

They had also learned that it was a bad idea to give Emily chocolate.

* * *

Author's Note: Tell you what, SupremeStarscream, after I'm done writing this fanfic and Infinite Freedom's done mutilating her, you can have Vanessa free of charge. Just don't screw up my story if you put her in any of yours. In fact, you may want to contact me to make sure she's still in character if you do put her in one of your stories. 


	73. Chapter 72

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Author's Note: I've added an opening song with the Prologue. It's one I wrote, so it doesn't really have a tune, but I will probably write one later and try to put it on my profile.

**Important:** Some of you have asked how long this fanfic is going to be. Honestly and truthfully, I am not sure. I have somewhat broken down my storyline into various stages related to where Coby and Lori are: Artic, Speedia, Earth, Animatros, X2, Sibertron, Space, Armstrong, Gigalonia, Finale. This is all subject to change on the drop of a pin. Think of it this way; each Part is an Episode in a new season for the series, and each Episode usually takes about 10 chapters. The Artic and Speedia stages are finished, and we are currently in the Earth stage. Yes, this is a long fic, but I've seen fics that are just as long that have longer chapters and aren't updated as fast. Imagine how long it took Gonzo to write every line in the series. You win some, you lose some. I have pleanty of surprises up my sleeve, so don't start thinking I'm going to let you get bored. If you have any comments, please send them, they help a whole lot!

Chapter 72

"So, are you enjoying staying at Mr. Stanton's?" Coby asked Emily as he took another bite out of his sandwich. The two of them were in a simple restaurant at a table near the window. Coby was wearing his new sunglasses, liking the fact that no one seemed to recognize him. Lori had been with them before, but had left for the pawn shop across the street for a few minutes.

Emily nodded, "He is very helpful and understanding, and his nephew, Bill, is a good friend. I believe that I'm using my Terraformer abilities subconsciously when playing basketball against him." She had long since devoured her sandwich.

Coby quickly swallowed the bite he had in his mouth before leaning over to whisper, "While that is a good thing, you shouldn't talk about your Terraformer powers in public. It isn't a good idea."

"Understood," Emily replied.

He smiled, glad that she didn't ask why. "How are you and Bill getting along?"

She gave him a curious look, "Are you trying to set me up?"

Snorting slightly with laughter, Coby shook his head, "I wouldn't do that with him. Besides, he's got his eyes on Lori's friend Amy. I just want to be sure that you haven't burned the house down or something."

Emily actually snickered at that as she shook her head, making Coby grin as well. _She's becoming more Human every day. If this keeps up, she may start teasing me about my relationship with Lori_, he thought, finishing his food.

"By the way, Emily, remember the question you asked Lori and me yesterday?" Coby asked. Seeing her nod, he continued, "To answer your question, Lori and I haven't done anything like that yet."

"So you have vowed, but not joined?" Emily asked.

"You could say that," Lori said as she sat down. "They didn't have anything interesting in that shop, but I grabbed us some dessert." She handed Coby a chocolate bar, kept the other for herself, and gave Emily a large piece of taffy. Emily eyed the chocolate hungrily, and Lori shook her head, "No, Emily, not after what you did last night. You acted like you had drunk 100 cups of coffee. As it is, that taffy is more than likely to send you into a sugar high because you aren't used to sugar."

Emily took her taffy and scowled slightly, "My research indicates that drinking that much coffee in so little time could kill." _Even a Terraformer's enhanced metabolism wouldn't be able to stand it_, she added to herself.

Lori sighed, "That was an exaggeration. Reddy to go to the library?"

Coby mentally gave Lori a high five as Emily's eyes lit up. _She really hungers for knowledge. She's almost like a child, wanting to experience everything._ In a strange way, Coby and Lori saw Emily as their child; they were constantly teaching her new things, and once she had actually called Lori 'kaa-san'.

She had probably said it as a joke, but it still made Lori's eyes light up that someone would actually see her like that.

It was as they were walking down the street to the library when it happened. Coby had removed his sunglasses for a second to clean some dust off of them, and someone whispered, "Coby Rumble?" Coby heard it and returned his sunglasses to his face, urging the two girls to walk faster. Unfortunately, it was already too late.

"It's Coby Rumble, the kid who's always in the paper!"

"Isn't that his girlfriend with him?"

"Who's the other chick?"

"Talk about a babe!"

"Hey Rumble, wait up!"

"Keep your head down and keep walking," Coby whispered to Emily. He and Lori were used to this, but Emily had never experienced what was about to happen.

"Coby Rumble! Press! Can you answer a few questions?"

"Look over here, kid! I want to get a picture of you!"

"What's going on at Earthfall lately?  
"Is the Cybertron Army working on any secret projects?"

Emily began to feel very uncomfortable. The mass of people continuing to press in and the flashes of cameras seemed to increase with every step. She latched on to Coby's waist, shaking in fear. The flashes of cameras increased as several people let out a collective, "Awwww!" Coby wrapped an arm around her and tried to shield her as the questions continued.

"Do you have a new girlfriend?"

"Are you dating two at once?"

"Miss Lori, are you all right knowing that the man you've dated for years has been seeing another?"

"Enough with the dumb-ass questions!" Lori yelled. "You guys assume too much!"

"Forget the library," Coby whispered. "Head for the car."

They fought their way to Lori's car and were able to drive away after she honked the horn and threatened to run over anyone in their way. Coby tried to comfort Emily as they drove, not succeeding very well though. After they had gone a safe distance, Coby and Lori switched places. Coby saw that reporters that were following them were catching up, so he hit the gas as quickly as he could, heading for Stanton Garage.

"What's wrong with me, Kaa-san?" Emily asked.

"You felt overwhelmed and got scared as a result," Lori answered. "It's a normal reaction."

"Then why are you and Tou-san-sensei all right?" Emily asked, calming slightly.

"We've been dealing with them for longer, so we're used to it," Coby answered, feeling sorry for the Human Xian. _Though she has the physical and mental maturity of someone older than Lori and me, emotionally, she's no more mature than a five year old._

_I guess, like the rest of us, she is still, in some ways, a child._


	74. Chapter 73

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Author's Note: It is surprising how many people have asked, but Emily doesn't get a 'monthly visitor'. Because she's a Terraformer, her body absorbs, recycles, and reuses it.

Chapter 73

Coby woke up to the smell of Diana Simmons' cooking and the growl of his stomach. He swore if his mom and Lori's mom teamed up on a cooking show, they'd make the camera's drool. He got up and changed into his usual white polo shirt and blue cargos and left the guest bedroom for the kitchen. After he and Lori had dropped off Emily at the Stanton's, his parents had called him on his cell, telling him to stay at Lori's for the night because the front lawn of his house was covered in reporters.

There are many famous people who like the attention of the press, but Coby wasn't one of them.

Lori was already sitting at the table, wolfing down strawberry pancakes. She stopped just long enough to smile at him, and then returned to her carnage. Coby grinned as he sat down next to her, idly wondering how she could eat so much so fast without getting sick. Then again, she grew up like that.

"Here you go," Mrs. Simmons said as she placed a stack of pancakes – without strawberries since he was allergic – in front of him.

"Thanks, Mrs. Simmons," he told her as she turned back to the stove and continued cooking. He took the syrup, poured some on, and began eating.

Mr. Simmons walked in dressed for work and with the morning paper rolled up in under his arm. He went over to the coffee maker to get it started before sitting down and unrolling the paper. Coby felt a sudden need to clear his mouth and looked up at the older man sitting across from him. He could tell from the way his eyes scanned the front page that something was not right. Eventually, Mr. Simmons set the paper down on the table so Coby and Lori could see, mumbling, "This cannot be good." Coby's eyes bulged and his jaw dropped while Lori choked on her pancakes in surprise and horror at the headline.

**A Threesome in the Cybertron Army? Is the Famous, Chivalrous Coby a Player?** Coby only had to look at the writer to know that he didn't want to read it.

"By Miss Ella 'Dumb-witch'," he growled. "You're right, this isn't good."

Lori recovered from her choking, "We'll just have to lie low for awhile, or at least until we leave on that vacation Bud planned."

If only things were that easy. The reporters soon ditched Coby's house and began camping out on Lori's front lawn. It was only by sneaking out at night that they were able to escape to Earthfall, and even then they weren't completely safe. Twice, Ella Dowilch managed to sneak inside in an attempt to interview someone. After the second time, Lori filed for a restraining order.

When the time came to get on the plane to Contact Point, Coby and Lori didn't think a week would be long enough.


	75. Chapter 74

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Chapter 74

The Transformer's optics flickered online as he came out of cryostats. He looked up and his optics widened in surprise, "Captain?"

His captain nodded, "Yes, Skywarp. I need you to do something for me. Go to Earth and find out who leads in place of Flora Convoy. Once I revive the rest of the crew, we'll follow you."

"Yes, sir," Skywarp said as he stood on shaking legs. It didn't matter how tired you were, you never disobeyed an order from the Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_. As soon as he reached the airlock, he transformed, setting his course for Earth.

In his office at Earthfall, Live Convoy sneezed and returned to his work. He finally found something he was looking for, a text record written by his mother.

**Chased them to the edge of the Solar System. They managed to freeze themselves in cryostats in order to survive. I have never killed out of cold blood, nor will I, so I left them there.**

The rest of it was illegible.

Autovolt walked in and up to his old friend, "Did you find any more information on Flora Convoy?"

Live Convoy nodded, "Yes, but I still have no idea what happened to my mother."

Next Time:

Coby: Bud, I am so going to kill you!

Bud: What's the matter?

Coby: This vacation was supposed to be relaxing!

Bud: Isn't it?

Coby: You put me and Lori in the same room, with one bed, and to top it off, you spiked her drink. Do you think I'm relaxed?!

Me: Next time on Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm; Part 9 Vacation Equals Stress.

Lori: Don't worry, I'm sure Bud meant well.

Coby: What about your dad?

Galaxy Convoy: Protect the Galaxy! TRANSFORM!

* * *

Author's Note: I hate to spoil things, but since I kind of did so already, I'm going to clarify for those who like adiquite warnings. In the next Episode, Lori is going to get drunk, resulting in some interesting situations. 


	76. Part 9 Chapter 75

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Bio Update:

- Davy Jones (Male Transformer, Unknown) – A pirate and the captain of the ancient _Cyber_-class frigate _Flying Dutchman_, he is responsible for thousands of lost ships, and can claim that it was his father who caused the sinking of the _Atlantis_. He currently has no alternate mode.

- Skywarp (Male Transformer, Unknown) – Second in command on the _Flying Dutchman_, Skywarp is often refered to as a seeker. Sneeky and quick, he gathers intelligence like a wildfire and is completely loyal to his Captain. Alternate mode is a Seibertronian glider, but he will eventually change to a Su-37 like Thundercracker to hunt for Live Convoy secretly.

Part 9.0 Vacation Equals Stress

Chapter 75

Coby looked up at the large hotel and whistled. Built to accommodate both Humans and Transformers, Contact Point combined the technology and artistic construction of both Earth and Seibertron. In fact, a work crew from Gigalonia was responsible for the construction, so it was also built to last for millennia.

"You have to admit, Bud really outdid himself this time," Lori said casually. Coby could only nod dumbly in agreement.

They entered the building and went up to the reception counter where a Micron had hooked himself up to a computer terminal. It turned towards them as they approached, and Coby noticed a small weld mark on the Micron's neck. The Micron was mute.

"I believe we have two rooms reserved under the name Rumble," Coby said. Bud hadn't told them what their rooms were under, leaving them to guess.

The Micron looked at them for a moment before activating a holoscreen with words scrolling across it. **We have one suite room reserved for Coby Rumble and Lori Simmons. Are you them?**

Coby and Lori pulled out their Alliance Cards and showed them to the Micron who nodded. **Have a nice stay.** Coby was handed a key and the Micron pointed to transport car that would take them to various locations in the hotel.

They headed towards it as Lori whispered, "Why only one room?"

"I've got a bad feeling Bud's pulling something," Coby replied. He was worried as well, but was willing to give his younger brother the benefit of doubt.

They took the car to the location of the room and found it easily enough. Coby could tell from the key number that their location was built recently, and that they were probably the first to use any room in it.

Opening the door, they saw a room of red, gold, and silver. Two closets stood empty on one wall, the opposite wall having the doors to other parts of the suite. On the wall opposite of them was a flat screen TV and entertainment center and a large sliding screen that led out to a balcony shrouded by a curtain, a Jacuzzi in one corner. On the wall that held the door that they came through, there was a painting of Seibertron hanging over a king sized bed with nightstands on either side and a full sized couch at the foot.

One look at the bed was all it took to make Coby's face darken as he muttered, "Bud, I am so going to kill you."

"Don't have to," Lori grinned as she put her arms around his waist. "We can trade off sleeping on the couch. Watch." She let go of him and moved over to the couch, hitting a switch on the side. It shook slightly and then unfolded into a king sized frame and mattress. She then reached under the bed to reveal an extra pair of sheets.

Coby sighed in relief, and then grinned, "We can save the couch for later, since your dad won't be here until tomorrow." He closed the door. One room wasn't a bad idea on Bud's part.

Lori gave him a grin similar to the one he was giving her and hit the switch again, putting her bags on the couch after it folded back up. "The other two rooms connected to ours are most likely a kitchen and a bathroom, but we can look at those later." Coby gave her a quizzical look as he put his bags next to hers. "We have an opportunity I want to take advantage of," she elaborated, and then tackled him, pinning him to the bed as she planted her lips on his.

Taking the hint, Coby let some of his passion take over and he pulled Lori closer and began planting kisses on her neck, making her moan in pleasure as a single thought ran through their minds simultaneously.

_It doesn't get much better than this_.

* * *

Author's Note: This Episode is primaraly a small break from the action side and focuses more on the romantic side. Anyone have any ideas? If you do, please send them in. 


	77. Chapter 76

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Chapter 76

The kitchen was plain. All it had was a stove, a table, two chairs, two stools, a microwave, a fridge, and a few cupboards. Pretty much your ordinary kitchen.

The bathroom, on the other hand, left both Coby and Lori awestruck. The entire room was shining white. Two doors on the left wall separated by a sink revealed a toilet and a closet full of soft towels. The single door on the right led to a sauna, and a walk in shower was separated from it by a large mirror. In the center against the back wall was a large Jacuzzi tub, and a shelf next to it filled with different soaps and shampoos.

"They really went all out when they built this place," Lori said in amazement.

"I guess Bud really knew what he was doing," Coby said. "He's probably loosing his multi-millionaire status doing this."

Lori insisted on taking a shower before they did anything else, so Coby went ahead and let her. She grabbed something from her suitcase and closed the door. To pass the time as he waited, Coby unpacked everything and placed their things in the closets. No sooner had he finished, then he heard Lori exit the bathroom. He turned towards her, his heart skipping a beat when he saw that she was wearing her red bikini again. She grinned at him and motioned to the curtain-shrouded balcony and said, "I think it's about time we gave that Jacuzzi a try."

Coby could only nod in agreement. He would have gotten down on his hands and knees and acted like a puppy if she asked him. Once they got in the Jacuzzi, she started acting like a cat; cuddling up to him on his lap, nuzzling his neck, and purring in pleasure. It was all Coby could do to keep his hormones, among other things, under control.

For her part, Lori could tell that her actions were arousing him, and so she didn't stop. They stayed there for almost an hour before the ring of Coby's cell made them realize how much time had passed. They immediately got out and covered the Jacuzzi, and Lori grabbed her clothes and went into the bathroom to change while Coby grabbed his phone.

"Yo! Sup, my man Coby?" the caller said.

"Hello, Tyson," Coby said, trying hard not to sigh.

Unfortunately, Tyson picked up the contempt in his friend's voice, "Dude, man! Wat da matter wid you?"

"Tyson, you rap and I will reach through this phone and remove your voice box," Coby warned.

"Sorry man! You seem true put out. Watcha got on your mind?"

Coby sighed, "Well, Lori and I are on vacation, and we were in the Jacuzzi until you called."

"Damn! You lucky my friend! How was the view? Gimme details!"

"It's not like that," Coby replied. Tyson was obsessed with Lori, too obsessed in Coby's opinion. At times, Coby wondered why he still called Tyson a friend.

"You saying you date her for two years and you still aint seen her boobs?"

"Lori doesn't walk around naked in public, Tyson, in spite of how many times you dream of her doing that."

"Come on, you dream of her too."

He was right. Ever since he realized he loved her, Coby couldn't stop dreaming about her. At times, the dreams were extremely erotic, though they were thankfully few and far between. "Yes," Coby finally admitted, "But I don't dream about her and me… doing things every other night. There's a difference between hormones and love, Tyson."

Tyson laughed, "Damn right! You love her, and I got the hormones for both of us for her. Can I at least take her on one date after you two get back?"

"NO!"

"Okay, but my offer to trade her for my best CD is still on the table. Say hi to her for me. You da man!" Click.

"Tyson, right?" Lori asked, coming out of the bathroom in a white t-shirt and jeans.

Coby nodded, "He says hi and that he still wants to date you."

Lori snorted, "In his dreams."

* * *

Author's Note: Next up, dinner, and a drunk Lori. (I'm going to feel sorry for Bud)


	78. Chapter 77

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Chapter 77

The dinner was supposed to be simple. Coby put on the suit he brought, Lori put on a green dress that made Coby's eyes pop out and his heart stop, and they went to the restaurant the hotel provided. It was a Japanese style restaurant, meaning that they had a small cubicle to themselves as they sat down on the pillows provided.

Then things started to go wrong in a way.

"Hello, I am your waiter for today, and I will assure you that everything will be taken care of."

Coby looked up from the menu and gulped, "Bud?"

Bud smiled, "Yep! I'm going to make sure you have the best birthday present possible." He handed them their water and took their orders, and left for the kitchen. Lori began gulping down the water as Coby sipped at his. There was something a little odd about how it tasted.

It was after they had eaten their food and Lori had downed her fifth glass of water that Coby realized something was wrong. His mind felt fuzzy, and yet he could swear that Lori was unfocussed, swaying. It was almost as if she were…

Drunk?

Coby quickly turned his attention to his half empty second glass. He held it under his nose and sniffed. The odor told him everything. He and Lori hadn't been drinking water, like they had thought. It was Hydrohol, an alcoholic beverage that mimicked water in everything but smell. The only reason he hadn't noticed it before was because of the other scents that were in the diner, and Hydrohol's scent was not a strong one. Coby only knew what it was because Tyson had once drunk a bottle on accident, thinking it was water.

_And if Lori drank five glasses, this can't be good._ One of the more serious downsides to Hydrohol was that it could put someone in a heat of sexual nature, and that if they were denied, they became extremely depressed. _This is SO NOT GOOD!_

"Enjoying yourselves?" Bud asked, walking in to collect their plates. "I'm taking care of your check, so feel free to order any dessert if you want." He was about to hand them the dessert menus when Coby splashed him with what was left in his glass.

"The Hydrohol was a bad idea, Bud," Coby growled as he led Lori out.

Bud simply stood there in shock, "What Hydrohol?"

Coby quickly led Lori back to their room and told her to lie down. She did so, watching him as he removed her shoes and his, as well as his jacket and tie. Then she stopped waiting and pounced, pushing him up against the wall as she kissed him passionately and began unbuttoning his shirt.

"Lori, wait," he protested, trying to fight through the haze in his mind.

"No," she purred, pulling his shirt off of him and rubbing his chest while she kissed and sucked on his neck. Coby's alcohol-hindered brain quickly broke under her seduction and he began kissing her back, his hands searching for the zipper on her dress as her hands fumbled with his belt. The next thing he knew was that he was on his back on the bed, with Lori on top of him and the only thing separating them was their underwear.

"We can't," he muttered, trying to regain control of himself.

"I don't care, Coby," Lori whispered softly, her words slurred and her voice heavy. "I want you, and I want you now. I need it badly."

It was then that Coby was able to come up with something far smarter than anyone else with a BAC that he had ever could. "Lori, how can we have sex while drunk when we've never done so while sober?" he asked. "One of us could loose control, and you could get hurt."

However genius it was, Lori was still under the effects of Hydrohol. She got up and ran into the bathroom, tears streaming from her eyes as she yelled, "I thought you loved me! I hate you!"

Coby got up and chased after her, only to find that she had locked the door. "Lori!" he called. She didn't answer, but he could hear her sobbing on the other side. He slid down to the floor, his back against the door as he felt his own tears come. "I'm sorry, Lori," he said, unsure whether or not she could hear him. "I just can't take advantage of you like that."

He woke up some time later to the sound of Lori being violently sick. Worried, he tried the door and found that she had unlocked it. He ran inside and helped her hold her hair back as her body got rid of the five glasses of Hydrohol, and then helped her clean up. He helped her to the bed and laid her down in it gently; curling up next to her when she said that she didn't want him to leave.

"Sorry for what I said," she told him.

"It's okay," he replied. "You weren't yourself. You were under the influence of Hydrohol. I won't blame you for that."

"Coby?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for keeping your head on and not taking advantage of me, even though I wouldn't mind if you did."

"You're welcome. And Lori…"

"Yes?"

"Maybe some other time."


	79. Chapter 78

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Chapter 78

"What the hell?"

Coby opened his eyes, awakened by the voice that rang through his head. He still felt tired, but it was just one of the side affects of Hydrohol. At least he hadn't drunk enough to have a hangover. He opened his eyes, only to close them and wish he hadn't. "Hello, Mr. Simmons."

To say that Lori's father was enraged was an understatement, but he was very good at keeping his emotions in check. "What the hell did you do to my daughter?"

"Papa, stop yelling," Lori groaned, sitting up and holding her head. "It's not his fault."

"Fine, but that still doesn't explain why the two of you are in the same bed with nothing but your bare necessities on!" Apparently, he didn't hear the part about not yelling.

Thankfully, Bud came to their rescue as he opened the door a crack and said, "Mr. Simmons, can you let them get dressed and come with me, please? Coby, Lori, when you two are ready, come to the manager's office as quickly as possible. It's about what happened last night."

"What happened?!" Mr. Simmons yelled. Lori grimaced as her head throbbed painfully. Deciding that it was probably best to get out of the danger zone, she stood and went strait to the bathroom. She went to the sink and splashed cold water in her face, trying to wake up. That was when she got a good look at herself in the mirror and made a face. She looked, and smelt, like her body was trying to sweat out the Hydrohol. She climbed into the shower and turned it on, letting the hot water rinse her off before stripping and grabbing the soap to wash.

She heard the door open and Coby ask, "Lori, are you in here?"

Smirking, glad that her hangover seemed to be fading, she answered, "I'm in the shower."

"Okay, I'll wait," he replied, and she sighed.

"Just come on in," she told him. "It's not like you can see anything." She heard him walk in and head for the toilet, closing the door. Thinking that he might want the shower himself, she left the water on and stepped out, grabbing a towel to dry off. She heard him flush the toilet and turned, quickly covering herself with the towel as he came out. He blushed furiously before turning away, muttering an apology. She relaxed and finished drying off while he waited. Then, feeling playful, she walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him, pressing her bare chest against his back. He gasped, stiffening slightly as hormones raced through him and she smiled, whispering into his ear, "To satisfy us both, until 'some other time' happens." She left quickly after that so she could change, leaving him standing there in nothing but his boxers that barely contained a bulge.

Finally coming to his senses, Coby tossed his boxers into a hamper they had set up before stepping into the shower himself. He had to adjust the temperature slightly, but was glad that Lori was in there first. It told him that the water temperature he used was close to hers, something he didn't know before. Then he looked down and noticed her undergarments on the shower floor, and suddenly wished that he had used the tub instead as his face heated up again.

Once they had both managed to wake up completely – Coby was very grateful that Lori's mom had made them some of her herbal green tea, as it was effective against the side effects of Hydrohol – they went to the hotel manager's office. Both of their families, Emily, and the Microns were there. They sat down quickly, but not before giving Bud a few death glares.

The manager cleared his throat, "Thank you for coming, but I regret having to inform you two," he pointed at Coby and Lori, "that someone from Human Liberation found out you were coming here, and tried to taint our business by slipping Hydrohol into your glasses. Mr. Bud Hanson feels responsible, as he was the one who delivered it to you, but we will not hold him accountable. The person responsible was caught in our kitchens and will be dealt with accordingly, but I wish to warn you all that they may not be the only one. Political Parties is not something we can use as a deciding factor in hiring our staff, so we don't know how many are members of Human Liberation are among us. Hopefully, the warning I set out will discourage any further attempts to hamper your vacation here. Please accept my apologies for what happened."

"It isn't your fault," Coby said. "Sorry for thinking you did it, Bud."

"It's okay," his little brother answered.

"Well now, with that said, enjoy your stay at Contact Point," the manager said happily.

For the rest of the day, they all went sightseeing around the nearby area. When the day was done, Coby and Lori retreated to their room. Lori was surprised when her own father didn't even protest, and she brought this to his attention.

Coby chuckled, "Well, at my birthday party, he gave me a card, and I gave it back."

"What did it say?" Lori asked. He told her, and she laughed. "You're right, he can't argue with that."


	80. Chapter 79

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Chapter 79

Naomi didn't like how cramped the cockpit of the Su-37 was, but she really didn't have a choice. Upon finding out that her father was preventing her from going to Contact Point, Naomi had been picked up by a rather angry Lori. Naomi chuckled as she remembered the look on her father's face. No one – Human or Transformer – could withstand Lori's glare, except for Coby, who was only scared when his girlfriend used it on someone else.

"I still have no idea why you wanted to pick me up in this thing," she told her older friend.

Lori grinned behind her helmet, "I haven't been flying in awhile, and you have yet to notice that we're 3,000 ft. above the ocean." She paid dearly for her fun as Naomi screeched so loud and high, it was lucky the viewport didn't crack.

"Don't say another word until we get on the ground!" Naomi yelled.

"Got it," Lori said, rolling her eyes. "Next stop: Contact Point Hanger."

"Why does it have its own hanger?" Naomi asked.

"Some Transformers fly," Lori answered. "There's actually a military flight squad taking vacation time at the resort, and they brought their planes with. I borrowed this plane from one of them, promising to pay for gas."

"And you can fly it? Legally?" Naomi gasped.

"Unidentified Craft, you are entering Alliance Space. Please state your intentions," the radio crackled.

Lori hit the radio button, "This is Blackhawk 3-9, requesting to land. You should know it's me."

"Blackhawk 3-9 we've got you on radar, and yes, we know it's you. We've picked up something behind you. You're clear on Runway 5, Hanger 12."

Angling the fighter jet toward the destination, Lori was about to ease off on the throttle when a beam of light shot out and began to pass over it.

"Blackhawk 3-9, take evasive action!"

"Transformer Scanning Beam!" Lori yelled before looking over her shoulder at Naomi. "Hang on!" She hit the throttle and pulled up on the yoke, looping up and behind the Transformer, who now looked like a purple Su-37.

"Unidentified Transformer, you are entering Alliance Space! Please state your intentions!"

A new voice, obviously the Transformer's, came through the speakers, "You Humans have no idea who you're dealing with. I am Skywarp, and you will not stop me." Skywarp suddenly vanished to reappear behind Lori, firing off two missiles.

"Shit!" Lori swore. She had actually said several other words in Seibertronian, but they cannot be spelled in English. She pulled on the yoke and jerked to the side, causing the missiles to miss and collide with each other.

"Blackhawk 3-9, can you engage?"

"Negative!" Lori yelled. "Non-combatant on board!"

Thankfully, Naomi was scared silent already.

"You are mine," Skywarp laughed, preparing to fire again.

"I hope you don't mind if I but in." Skywarp was suddenly knocked aside as the speaker ran into him. Rodimus Convoy flew into formation behind Lori and said, "Blackhawk 3-9, take your cargo and fall back. I'll cover you."

"Thanks, Rodimus!" Lori grinned, heading for the runway.

"RODIMUS CONVOY! SUPER MODE!"

"SKYWARP! TRANSFORM!" Skywarp leveled his gun at his new opponent. "You bear the title 'Convoy'. You are Flora Convoy's successor."

Rodimus raised an optic ridge, "Who's Flora Convoy?" _This guy looks a lot like Thundercracker. Are they related?_

The answer he got was Skywarp firing off several missiles. Rodimus rolled his optics and fired electric bursts at them, destroying them before they even got close.

"Impressive," Skywarp said, his optics narrowing. "FORCE CHIP! IGNITION!" A silver rimmed Earth Force Chip fell from the sky, entering the slot on Skywarp's left arm where his gun was. The barrel opened to reveal a large, hidden plasma missile. "PHANTOM MISSILE!" Skywarp cried, firing.

"FORCE CHIP! IGNITION! CYCLONE TURBINE – BURST ATTACK!"

Rodimus Convoy's blast threw the missile backwards into Skywarp, who simply shrugged it off. He was small, but he was also incredibly strong. He gave Rodimus a glare and said, "You are not Flora Convoy's successor. You don't have a gold rimmed Force Chip. But I will never forget this, Rodimus Convoy. TRANSFORM!" Skywarp flew off, disappearing.

That night, Coby lay back on the bed in his pajamas as he waited for Lori. She had told him she had something special for him for saving her, and had gone into the bathroom to change. Slightly irritated by the warmth of the bedroom, he pulled of his shirt and threw it aside. Besides, he liked Lori snuggling against his chest. The bathroom door opened, and Lori stepped out. Coby took one look and his heart stopped while his nose wondered how it was going to bleed without any blood circulation. She was wearing a short, green nightgown that was rather translucent, giving him a good view of her matching, yet slightly skimpy undergarments.

Lori grinned at his expression. "You like?" she teased.

Coby could only nod dumbly.

Climbing into the bed, she snuggled up to him and said, "I'm wearing this as a thank you for what you did. However, I am slightly disappointed that you almost exposed yourself."

"Can you forgive me?" Coby asked, putting on a puppy dog face as he caught on to her flirting.

She smiled, "If you do something nice, maybe." She was about to go to sleep when she felt something rubbing the inside of her leg. "What are you doing?"

"Doing something nice," Coby answered, his hand traveling farther up her leg.

"That feels good. Don't stop," Lori panted, feeling suddenly warm between her legs. "Don't stop." He didn't, and continued to move upward slowly until she couldn't take it anymore. "C-coby!" she begged, in a whispered, stuttered voice due to his actions, "T-t-touch m-me, p-p-please!" She would have screamed, or would have at least been louder than a whisper, if she had the air.

Coby, for his part, couldn't hold back after hearing her practically beg. Quickly and gently like a whisper, he brushed the back of his hand against her groin. She moaned in desire, wanting more, but the simple touch was enough for now, and she calmed down.

"Was that enough to earn forgiveness?" Coby asked her teasingly.

"Yes," she sighed. "That was _so_ nice. Next time though, I don't want my panties in the way."

"I may have to wait a long time then," she heard him say before falling asleep.


	81. Chapter 80

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Part 9.5 Rumble Team

Chapter 80

_She shivered in pleasure as he ran his hands across her skin, unhindered by any clothing, as she was wearing none. She was used to the fact that he appeared with glowing green eyes and blue and silver metallic skin in her dreams now. She saw it as a representation of his identity as a Terraformer. "That feels so good, Coby," she breathed, smiling._

_He returned the smile and kissed her, his eyes glowing kindly, "You are a true angel to me, and only deserve the best." He bent down and kissed her has his hand traveled up the inside of her leg to a very sensitive part of her anatomy._

_She found herself smiling, knowing what was coming, but was suddenly surprised when she felt a cramping pain rather than pleasure. "Stop, Coby. Something's wrong. It hurts!"_

_He withdrew his hand, a worried expression on his face, "Lori?"_

_"It hurts! Ow! It Hurts!"_

_"Lori!"_

"Lori! Wake up!"

"Shit!" she cursed as she suddenly realized what was going on. She jumped out of the bed and ran to the bathroom, locking the door behind her. "Damnit! It's that time of month again! I didn't get blood on the sheets, did I?"

Coby turned on the light and checked, "No."

"Good! Caught it in time!" she yelled from the bathroom. "Oh, Shit! Ignore me Coby, it dies down after it stops! Shit, Damn It!"

To say he was embarrassed by his girlfriend's antics was an understatement. Coby felt rather humiliated to have to explain to everyone else that Lori's period had started. The fact that her swearing kept coming from the bathroom in more and more colorful ways would have been amusing if it wasn't for the fact that everyone was scared.

In the morning, Coby went to breakfast looking tired, and for good reason.

"Hey bro," Bud said, "The Rumble Team is here with Autovolt and Live Convoy to try and find out more about that Skywarp guy yesterday. They want to talk to you and Lori as soon as possible."

"That could be a while, depending on how Lori feels," Coby said.

At that moment, Lori walked in, looking more tired than Coby, and Bud was stupid enough to walk up and ask, "So, what's wrong with you?"

His reply was Lori's knee hitting his groin so hard that he fell to a floor in a heap as the pained young woman asked, "Get it?"

Bud chose not to answer.


	82. Chapter 81

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Chapter 81

Rumble One was not an average Rumble. As the only surviving member of his nest, he no longer bore the burden of the collective mind, allowing him to think for himself. He found two others who, like him, were the last. They were his comrades, his brother and sister, Rumble Two and Rumble Three. They were later found by Coby, who saw them for what they had become. Ever since then, they were a special team in the Cybertron Army.

Of course, being Rumbles, they were genderless, but that didn't stop Rumble Three from having a rather feminine personality. It was probably because the violet Rumble hung out with Lori for two weeks.

"(Penny for thoughts, brother)" Rumble Two said.

"(Just question)" Rumble One answered. "(We sentient?)"

"(Brother, believe, it better not to ask questions like. Enjoy what have, intelligence; free will)" Rumble Three said.

"(Intelligence only ability choose, not ability understand right from wrong)" Rumble One insisted. "(We no talk intelligent also)"

"Are you three just going to sit there and talk in a language we can't understand, or are you going to help us?" Autovolt yelled. The three of them simultaneously sighed and headed towards the group that consisted of Autovolt, Live Convoy, Coby, Lori, and Hop.

"(Lori in pain?)" Rumble Three asked.

"(Don't ask)" Hop stated.

Coby and Lori told them everything that happened when Skywarp attacked. Rumble One quickly filed away the information, making connections in an attempt to solve the mystery about the attacker.

"Skywarp," Live Convoy muttered. "Skywarp. Where have I heard that name before?"

"(Shopping channel?)" Rumble Three joked. Rumble Two and Hop chuckled.

"(Quiet!)" Rumble One hissed.

"Of course!" Live Convoy exclaimed, hitting himself on the side of his head. "He's mentioned in my mother's diary as one of the crew members of the _Flying Dutchman_!"

"The _Flying Dutchman_?!" Coby and Lori both exclaimed.

Rumble One found the file and projected a holoscreen to show the others. It had a picture of the ship and an explanation:

**Flying Dutchman: **_**Cyber**_**-Class Frigate**

**Constructed: 351135623.P. (aprox. 200 B.C.)**

**Most of the **_**Cyber**_**-Class Frigates were decommissioned and no longer existed by 4565645.A (aprox. 10 B.C.). The **_**Flying Dutchman**_** and its sister ship, the **_**Black Pearl**_**, were the only acceptations. Somewhere between 4565645.A and 125346.Z (aprox. 70 A.D.), the two ships escorted the **_**Atlantis**_** to Earth. The **_**Black Pearl**_** vanished from records soon after, followed by the **_**Atlantis**_**. The **_**Flying Dutchman**_** served as a pirate ship until Live Convoy's mother and predecessor, Flora Convoy, perused the ship into space. Flora Convoy returned and died soon after. No records exist as to what happened to the ship or its crew.**

"I guess it's about time to start updating files," Autovolt shrugged. "Few records were kept by our ancestors, as they were trying to keep hidden from Humans. After all, until we met Galaxy Convoy and you guys," he nodded to Coby, Lori, and Hop, "Live Convoy and I thought Planet Seibertron was just a legend."

"If Skywarp is a member of the crew, that means that the ship may have survived, as well as the rest of the crew," Coby mused.

"You said Skywarp mentioned he was gunning for Flora Convoy's successor," Lori said. "Would that mean he's after you, Live Convoy?"

"Most likely," Live Convoy replied. "Rumble One-tachi, Autovolt and I are going to go look for this Skywarp fellow. You stay here in case he comes back."

Autovolt smirked, "Don't I get a say in this, you buzzard?" It wasn't that he didn't want to go; it was just playful banter between childhood friends.

Live Convoy grinned at the jibe, "No you don't, snail. TRANSFORM!"

"I'll show you who's slow! TRANSFORM!" Autovolt roared, racing after his friend.

Lori chuckled for a little bit before grabbing her abdomen. "Shit," she muttered, before running off.

"(So, what wrong with Lori?)" Rumble Three asked.

Coby and Hop now had the privilege to explain to three curious Rumbles the purpose of a woman's monthly cycle.


	83. Chapter 82

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Chapter 82

"Feel better?"

Lori smiled and backed further into Coby's embrace as his hand continued to caress her stomach. "Yes. Sorry if I was a pain in the ass."

Coby chuckled, "You can't help it. Like you told me earlier, it's different for every girl. For you, it just happens to hit hard and fast for two days, and then vanishes."

She sighed in pleasure, "I'm just glad you can make me feel better by rubbing my stomach like that. Are you going swimming tomorrow?"

"Not if you're not coming," he replied.

"Don't worry, I will," Lori said, kissing him before drifting off to sleep.

The next day was spent on the beach. The dads napped, the mothers talked, Bud tried to keep the Microns out of trouble while entertaining Trevor at the same time, Coby had snuck out far enough to turn into Rodimus and explore under the waves, and Lori tried to coax Emily into getting into the water.

"Come on, Emily," Lori said walking towards her, her black one-piece dripping. "You can't stay on that towel and sunbathe forever. Besides, your skin's already so dark you can't get a tan, not to mention that your green swimsuit doesn't really expose your skin."

Emily glared at Lori through her sunglasses, enjoying her control over her emotions. "Is there a problem with my swimsuit?" she asked. "It is as modest as yours."

"There's no problem with it," Lori sighed. "Just come swim. It's fun!"

"No thank you. I do not see how needlessly drenching yourself in salt water could be fun," Emily answered. She looked back up and her eyes narrowed, "What is that?"

Lori looked up and squinted, "I'm not sure." Then alarms began to ring and lifeguards – both Human and Transformer – began shouting instructions.

"Evacuate the beach immediately!"

Everyone immediately got up and began to grab their things and run. The Rumble Team appeared, taking what seemed to be defensive positions on the shore. Lori and Emily were the last to leave, as they had to wake up her dad from his rather heavy sleep. Then Lori stopped, her eyes wide.

"Coby's still back there!" she yelled, turning and running back.

"Kaa-san! Wait!" Emily yelled, before following.

"Lori!" Mr. Simmons yelled. He tried to follow, only to be forced back by a lifeguard. "No! Stop! My daughter just ran back!"

Emily caught up to Lori quickly, and they both began scanning the now empty beach for Coby. Rumble One turned to regard them, but then turned his attention back to the object in the sky. Then Coby burst from the waves and hurried toward them. Lori ran forward and grabbed him in a bear hug before they began running, hearing the Rumble Team behind them start shooting. They hadn't gone far when something struck the sand behind them, causing them to pitch forward. Coby's head struck Lori's upon impact, stunning them temporarily. Emily looked up to see Skywarp swoop in and transform, barreling towards Rumble One.

Rumble One faked a fall and kicked hard, sending Skywarp crashing back into the water. Rumble Two and Rumble Three transformed into their insect-like alternate modes and attacked, clinging to the purple Transformer and firing at point blank range. Rumble One joined in as Skywarp tried to shrug them off. Unfortunately for him, the Rumble Team already had their plan in motion, and they were winning. Knowing it was going to hurt him, Skywarp did the only thing he could do. He fired his missiles again.

He had been too far away to strike them before hand, but now with them swarming him, there was no way he could miss. While the missiles did blast the three off of him, the explosions also damaged his already weakened armor. Rumble One was in stasis, as he had taken two of the four missiles, and his arm was blown off at the elbow. Rumble Two was better off, still having his limbs, but was unconscious. Rumble Three was worse off than her brothers, as the missile that hit her had sheared off her leg at the hip, and she was still conscious. Skywarp grinned and moved toward her, leveling his weapon to finish the job.

"You bastard! Leave her alone!"

Skywarp turned to see Emily standing behind him, livid with rage, and smirked. "Fine, then," he muttered before swooping forward and grabbing her. He flew up high into the air before tossing her up, "You first. I never liked Humans."

Emily knew she was falling, and knew that in Human form, she couldn't survive. Thought she had never managed to change to her true Xian form, she knew it was now or never.

_I don't want to die. I don't want to die. I don't want to die._

The power she felt before when she thought that was pulsing through her. She embraced it, putting all her concentration on one hope.

_Come on. Come on._

She angled herself towards Sywarp, gritting her teeth as the ground got closer.

_Come on! Come on!_

Skywarp leveled his gun at Rumble Three once more.

_Come ON!_

Orange energy flashed and engulfed her. She felt herself change instantly as she tackled Skywarp from behind. She slammed him into the sand, flipping over him and landing on her feet. She turned towards him as he stood, mouth agape in shock and surprise. She smiled inwardly as her blue visor glowed, "I'm not Human. I'm Emission of Planet X."


	84. Chapter 83

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Chapter 83

Skywarp just couldn't understand it. How could a pathetic Human suddenly become the green-gold being that was standing in front of him now? It just wasn't possible! "How do you do that?" he demanded.

"Same way I do this," Emission answered, conjuring a ball of fire and throwing it at him. Skywarp shot at the flames, causing them to dissipate. He was about to charge when the sounds of an approaching car and helicopter caused them both to turn.

"LIVE CONVOY! TRANSFORM!"

"AUTOVOLT! TRANSFORM!"

"Convoy, eh?" Skywarp smirked at Live Convoy. He raised his gun to fire, but Emission appeared and slammed her fist into his gut, sending him backwards.

"Live Convoy! Take Coby and Lori out of here!" she yelled, before raising her left arm and firing the laser on the tip of her shield.

"Go," Autovolt said, drawing his own weapon. "We'll hold him off."

Nodding, Live Convoy transformed and hovered near the two Humans, letting them climb aboard. Then he sped off towards the hotel.

Skywarp fired four missiles between him and Autovolt and Emission to mask his movements. He transformed and took off after Live Convoy, yelling, "You're not getting away!"

_Looks like its too dangerous to head towards the hotel with this guy tailing me,_ Live Convoy thought. "Coby, Lori, I hope you don't mind being in a chase. FORCE CHIP! IGNITION! JET BOOST!" They shot forward, but Skywarp still kept up.

Emission appeared beside Live Convoy in her Xian Strike mode, "Stay ahead of him and come around in a loop. Autovolt has a plan." Then she vanished, reappearing behind Skywarp and started shooting at him.

"Pathetic!" Skywarp laughed. "You couldn't hit a fly if it flew into your gun barrel! Let me show you how to use that short-warp ability of yours." He vanished and reappeared beside her. He slammed into her, sending her careening off course. _Siyanora_, he chuckled to himself. Then he saw Live Convoy pass him as the Transformer doubled back. "Damnit!" he swore, giving chase. "You can't escape me, successor of Flora Convoy! FORCE CHIP! IGNITION! PHANTOM MISSILE!"

Coby saw the missile coming and was about to swear when a laser shot struck it, causing it to explode.

Live Convoy chuckled, "Nice shot, Autovolt."

"You're welcome," Autovolt answered as he saw them coming closer to his position. "Here goes. FORCE CHIP! IGNITION! FORCE MISSILE!" Eight missiles sped away from their launchers, and just as planned, flew under Live Convoy and struck Skywarp head on, sending the pirate backward.

Emission appeared next to him, "Sorry I'm late." She focused, sending an aura of orange energy skyward. "FORCE CHIP! IGNITION!" A black rimmed Planet X Force Chip fell into the slot on the top of her shield. Twin gun barrels extended from either side as she raised her arm. "SHADOW SNIPE!" The twin blasts sent Skywarp out of sight, and in this case, out of mind.

Lori chuckled and turned to Coby, whipping an imaginary tear from her eyes as she jokingly said, "They grow up so fast." Both of them were very proud of their Xian Terraformer.


	85. Chapter 84

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Chapter 84

Lori sat down in her chair, enjoying its feel. She had been responsible for a great deal of the interior design of the _Alliance_, and she made sure everything was efficient and comfortable.

That, and the exotic design of the ship combined with her paint job made the ship look like it was too good to be real. Coby had taken an old Space Shuttle and slowly changed it into a work of art that combined technology from both Earth and Seibertron. If they finally managed to make their ship work, the UN would begin building more _Alliance_-class cruisers, the beginnings of a fleet for Earth. While the _Alliance_ was smaller than a _Cyber_-class cruiser, it could still accommodate Transformers if necessary, and was designed to operate fully with only two crew members if the need arose.

Of course, since only she and Coby were taking the _Alliance_ on its maiden voyage, there was such a need. They were not going to waste the time of others on their mission. Their job was to gather information on the supermassive black hole that fueled the Milky Way galaxy. For some unknown reason – most likely due to the black hole's effects on spacetime – it was impossible to connect a Space Bridge there. So the _Alliance_ was equipped with Warp Engines to "take the long way". It would take 10 years, but hopefully would yield the results needed to create a working Space Bridge to that area.

The door to the bridge opened and Coby walked in, wearing a spacesuit identical to her own. He smiled at her before taking his place at the Captain's chair. "Feel bad that we were called back right as our vacation ended?" she asked.

"No," he replied. "I just wish our parents would have been able to come too."

"I'm starting to wonder if we'll ever be able to fly this thing though," Lori said.

"I know," Coby sighed. "Still, we have a chance now. Let's take it." He pressed the comm. switch, "This is the _Alliance_. We're ready for Launch."

"Copy, _Alliance_," came Dreadlock's voice. He decided he wanted to be in charge in case there was a problem. "You are cleared for Test Launch. On you mark."

"Pilot Simmons, engage Liftoff," Coby said.

"Yes, sir," she replied. Gently, she touched the controls and the ship came to life. It slowly began to lift off as powerful engines channeled air underneath it. "Launch Hanger is clear. Requesting permission to engage Secondary Engine Drive."

"Granted."

There was a slight roar as the Secondary Engines fired up and the _Alliance_ began to move forward. It was slow at first, but it quickly picked up speed and they shot out of the hanger.

Coby smiled, "Full throttle, Pilot. Go ahead and have some fun."

Lori licked her lips and grinned, "Yes, sir!" _We finally got it off the ground! This is great!_

The _Alliance_ shot forward and began performing several aerial acrobatics under Lori's control without any problem. Then she turned upward and headed for space. Once they were in orbit though, things went wrong.

"We're getting feedback!" Lori yelled. "The propulsion systems aren't accepting the transfer." The ship shook violently as something exploded. Lori looked at the readouts and sighed, "All propulsion systems are offline, fried from the feedback. Secondary Thrusters 2, 3, and 5, are destroyed, and the other three are damaged. Main Thrusters are all damaged, and the Warp Engines are burnt. We're stuck in orbit."

Coby sighed and hit the comm., "Dreadlock, we need a pickup." He turned it off and saw Lori's crestfallen face. "It looks like you need a 'pick me up'." He wrapped his arms around her as she cried. She had been so eager, but now they were going to have to wait months for replacement parts.

Far away, a lone figure watched before he smiled. "Until Human Liberation is no more, Earth is not worthy of having interstellar travel without help from Seibertron," Super Starscream said to himself before turning and stepping through a Warp Gate to X2.

Next Time:

Coby: What have I done? How can I forgive myself?

Lori: Coby, it wasn't your fault.

Live Convoy: If you had not done what you did, several would have faced a terrible fate.

Autovolt: Scanners just spotted the _Flying Dutchman_ entering the area.

Me: Next time on Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm; Part 10 To Kill is the Hardest.

Chromia: This looks like a good opportunity.

Master Galvatron: Indeed.

Galaxy Convoy: Protect the Galaxy! TRANSFORM!

* * *

Author's Note: For those of you who didn't understand, the _Alliance_ is the ship that Coby and Lori have been working on for the past two years. I will try to put up a sketch or drawing of it on my profile as soon as I can figure out how to.

Actually, better yet, who thinks they can come up with a good design for the _Alliance_? Tell me if you want to send me an idea, and I'll send you my e-mail address.


	86. Part 10 Chapter 85

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Author's Note: Sorry. I intended to update sooner, but then my computer went thbbbbbt!

I'm taking a poll right now for Lori's Terraformer form. Vote soon. (For those who don't know, Sonic Bomber turns into a A-10 Thunderbird II, also known as a Warthog Jet.)

Species Update:

Micromasters: A Transformer sub-race, the Micromasters evolved on Seibertron in a similar way that their cousins, the Microns, evolved on Gigalonia. Few Micromasters work in the Cybertron Army, due to their nature against fighting unless they are directly threatened. Micromasters also cannot summon Force Chips, as their bodies are not large enough to withstand the power or be equipped with a Chip Slot.

Bio Update:

Ace "Thunderwing" Johnson (Male Human, 32) – Leader of the Thunderwing Squadron, a group of pilots that test experimental aircraft.

Tanner "Tech" Benson (Male Human, 31) – Member of the Thunderwing Squadron.

Jason "Big Bad Wolf" Johnson (Male Human, 29) – Ace's younger, larger brother. Member of the Thunderwing Squadron.

Mary "Wondergirl" Celina (Female Human, 30) – Member of the Thunderwing Squadron.

Joe Ricker (Male Human, 31) – Former member of the Thunderwing Squadron. He was relieved from military service for his actions as a member of Human Liberation.

Sara "Mom" Sasha (Female Human, 28) – The youngest and newest member of the Thunderwing Squadron.

Ambassador Cornel Michael Franklin (Male Human, 34) – Alliance Chairman for Humanity, 'Mike' Franklin worked for the government on a secret project trying to find Transformers on Earth, using various sightings. Mike himself was one of those who had seen an Earth Transformer. As a boy, he fell into a river while fishing, and was saved by Live Convoy. Now that the Humans and the Transformers work together under the Space Bridge Alliance, Mike has found his duties expanded as the official representative of the UN, and therefore Humanity.

Signal Lancer (Micromaster, 96) – One of the newest generation of Micromasters, Signal Lancer didn't like hiding on Earth too much, but did so because he knew he would be of little help. While hiding, he studied various forms of martial arts, mostly those that made good use of his quarterstaff. He is one of the few Micromasters that joined the Cybertron Army, and was assigned as Ambassador Franklin's personal bodyguard after the creation of the Space Bridge Alliance. Alternate mode is a traffic light.

Part 10.0 To Kill is the Hardest

Chapter 85

A single ship drifted through space, slowly, its crew was revived, and repairs were made. Each member only had one thought, to obey their captain, and get revenge.

Unknown to the entire crew, they were being watched carefully. Watching their every move through a portal in Fire Space, Chromia chuckled. Behind her, Master Galvatron also watched, and was pleased with what he saw.

_They repair their ship, thinking that they can defeat Live Convoy._

"Perhaps they can, though they would loose many in the process," Chromia stated. "But perhaps we can convince them to help."

_Oh?_

Chromia allowed herself a small smirk, "The death of the Human brats would deal a powerful blow to Live Convoy. Even better, the distruction of their hometown would do even more nicely."

_And such an attack would draw Live Convoy to the scene. I see._

"The only problem is what the Human Military could do," Chromia frowned.

_Perhaps they can be taken care of through our Contact._

"Let's see what they say first," Chromia said. "Gasket! Armbullet! Come!"

"Can I sit this one out? I'm still in pain," Gasket whined.

Chromia turned on him, "Do you want me to finish what your ex-girlfriend started and completely remove your reproductive unit? You can come with, or without it!"

"I prefer with," Gasket said, humbled.

Master Galvatron whispered a suggestion into Chromia's mind and she nodded. "If you do well, Gasket, I will let you come to my quarters tonight." This cheered the small Destron up.

The crew of the _Flying Dutchman_ had gathered on the bridge to make their reports when they struck. Chromia opened a Warp Gate right behind the captain and pointed her gun at the back of his head. Gasket and Armbullet were at either side, their weapons drawn. The crew never had a chance to blink.

"Don't move," Chromia warned. "If you help us though, we'll help you."

"What do you want?" Davy Jones asked.

"Same as you," Chromia answered. "Revenge. You want to hurt Live Convoy, correct?"

"Yes."

Chromia grinned, "We want his Human friends dead. You kill them, it will draw out Live Convoy, and then we'll help you kill him."

Davy Jones chewed on that. It wasn't a bad idea. However there were some things that needed to be ensured. "First off, we're not under your command, we're just being hired. The second I don't like things, we're leaving, and you don't go over my head and order my men around." He turned, offering his only hand. "Do we have a deal?"

"Yes," Chromia said, shaking his hand. She was going to backstab him anyway, eventually. Armbullet and Gasket lowered their weapons. "We'll tell you when and where to strike. Give us time to ensure the Humans won't interfere." They stepped back into Fire Space.

"Wait!"

Chromia turned and looked over her shoulder, "What?"

"Who are you?"

"I am Chromia."

"Cannonball." The crew gasped. Their captain had not gone by his real name in a long time.

Closing the gate, Chromia now concentrated on contacting one of their Human allies through his cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Ricker?"

"Lorili!"

"Yes, it's me. I need some information."

"No can do. I got kicked off the force. They found out about my involvement in Human Liberation. I was going to call you and tell you that."

_Its so funny that these Anti-Transformer Humans don't realized that their being led by Transformers_, Chromia thought to herself. "It doesn't matter. I need you to contact some of higher rank anyway."

"All right. What's the plan?"

She told him.

"Bad idea. The Thunderwing Squadron is going to be testing a new type of fighter jet that can operate in space. Their getting the girl to temporarily replace me for the testing."

"We can work around that," Chromia smiled. "Here is what we're going to do."


	87. Chapter 86

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Chapter 86

Coby woke up that morning with a pillow in his face to the sound of a laughing little brother. "Onii-chan! Wake up!" Bud yelled, striking his brother in the face with the pillow again.

Grabbing his pillow, Coby took a swing at his little brother. "How can anyone sleep when their being attacked by the Destron Army's favorite Human?" he asked. The pillow fight continued until Coby's mom opened the door.

"When you two are done trying to cause a snowstorm of feathers in this room, breakfast is ready," she said.

"Coming, Mom," the two teenage boys replied. Coby reached under his bed to grab his slippers, accidentally knocking out a small, red, photo binder as he did. Bud reached down to pick it up, asking, "Onii-chan, what's this?"

Coby quickly snatched it up, "Nothing you need to worry about Bud."

Unfortunately, Bud noticed the red tint on his older brother's cheeks. "What is it?" he teased. "Did you do something naughty with Lori, and get caught?"

"No! Not at all!" Coby insisted, going redder.

"Let me see it," Bud said, grabbing the binder and tugging hard.

Coby maintained his grip, "Bud, let go!"

"Let me see it!"

"No!"

Now, Newton's Third Law states that to every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction, and his first law states that an object in motion will stay in motion until acted on by an outside force. Both Coby and Bud were pulling away from each other with the binder in their grip. Murphy's Law states that if the worst case scenario can happen, it will. In Coby's situation, the worst case did happen because of Newton's Laws.

Their hands slipped on the plastic binder cover, causing them both them to land on their backs, and the binder to land open on the ground, revealing a few pictures of Lori posing in a rather skimpy pair of underwear.

Coby's face was as red as a cherry out of embarrassment and anger.

Rushing forward, Bud grabbed the binder and ran out of his brother's bed room yelling, "Mom! Coby's got porn pictures of Lori!"

"Bud! Come back here!" Coby yelled, chasing after his little brother. He proceeded to chase him downstairs into the kitchen, where Bud almost ran into their mother. Nicole Hanson stood there with her arms folded, a stern look on her face. She held out her hand for the photo binder, and Bud gave it to her.

"Keep this in a safer place, Coby," she said, giving it back to him.

"So you knew about it?" Coby asked, turning redder.

"Lori told me she made it before giving it to you," his mother replied. "Bud, I want you to wash the dishes after breakfast as punishment."

"What?" Bud asked, bewildered. "Coby's the one with pictures of Lori naked!"

Heading back upstairs to his room, Coby said, "Lori isn't naked in a single one of these pictures, Bud."

"And afterwards, Bud," Mrs. Hanson continued, "You and I need to talk about those Playboy magazines I found under your bed."

Coby face faulted at the top of the stairs. Had he just heard what he thought he had heard? Shaking his head to clear it, he went to his room, put the photo binder away (this time in a much safer place), and collapsed on his bed. Then the realization of what he heard hit him. _My brother… is a pervert._ At times like these, he often wished there was something to take his mind off surprising information. For once, the wish came true as his cell phone rang. He picked it up, "Hello?"

"Coby, have I got news for you!" Lori said on the other end.

"Me too," Coby chuckled. "I just found out that Bud's a pervert."

"There's a big surprise," Lori said sarcastically, laughing. "Anyway, you really have to see this! I'm going to be a test pilot!"

"What?" Coby asked, confused.

"Meet me at the Earthfall Airfield, I'll explain there," Lori said. "I'm so excited!"

"Got it," Coby said. "Love you."

"Love you too. Bye!" Click.

Smiling, Coby put his cell phone away and headed downstairs for breakfast.


	88. Chapter 87

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Chapter 87

Black Nitro Convoy quietly made his way through the jungle. His mission was simple, and he would not fail. His black armor provided perfect camouflage as he slunk through the shadows towards the stone temple. An unlucky Sparkling strayed across his path, and Black Nitro Convoy grabbed it by the neck and squeezed. The Sparkling struggled, the fear in the infant mech's eyes making him smile, as he unsheathed a dagger that he had brought with him. The blade flashed without a sound and the Sparkling slumped. Black Nitro Convoy left the lifeless body there, not giving the innocent life he took a second thought.

The Temple Sanctuary towered over the jungle around it, easily the largest structure on the planet. But Black Nitro Convoy knew the secret it held, he could feel it. He entered the building and slowly made his way through the maze of corridors. Every so often, he had to double back to avoid guards, patrolling in a way so that anyone who was trying to steal what they guarded would get lost in the maze. Fortunately for Black Nitro Convoy, he could sense what he wanted. Guided by an internal compass, he continued making his way through.

After doubling back the 20th time, Black Nitro Convoy began to get frustrated. His mission clock was telling him he was running out of time, as he needed to leave before daylight. The constant guards were hampering his progress far too much. Deciding enough was enough, he hurried forward. He heard two guards approaching and waited at the corner, drawing his knife. The guards never knew what hit them as their sparkcanals (the equivalent of a Human spine) were severed. The next pair of guards met the same fate.

Finally reaching his destination, Black Nitro Convoy allowed himself a smirk. There, in the pedestal in the center of the room, was his target. A green, glowing disk, rimmed with gold and bearing the symbol of a gold claw; Planet Force.

Black Nitro Convoy eagerly pulled it from its slot in the pedestal, only to mentally curse himself as alarms rang. Every entrance sealed off, trapping him inside. A slight hissing alerted him to the gas that began to pour into the room, intending to paralyze him. But because he was made from darkness, the gas had no effect on him.

Almost two hours later, the gas had dispersed. A shaft opened up in the ceiling, and Black Nitro Convoy knew that it led directly up to the top of the temple. It was the perfect escape route, until two Transformers exited it. They yelled in surprise and hurried forward to attack him. He avoided their attacks, drawing his blaster and firing. His blasts were hardly effective against their armor, until he got an idea. It was risky, but it could work. Getting some distance, he inserted Planet Force into the Chip Slot on his blaster.

Had anyone else tried this with Planet Force, they would have vanished from existence. But Black Nitro Convoy didn't. Instead, he was suddenly filled with immense power, beyond anything like he had ever known. Raising his blaster, he fired, the angry green blasts quickly turning the two Transformers into charred wreaks.

Continuing to channel Planet Force's power, he jumped up the shaft in a single bound. Grinning evilly, he began shooting anything and everything, until the Temple Sanctuary and the trees around it began to burn. Removing Planet Force before its increasing power flow destroyed him, Black Nitro Convoy transformed and drove off. His mission was accomplished.

Light began to fill the horizon as he left, but the sounds that usually accompanied the morning were absent. Instead Black Nitro Convoy heard the challenging roar of an angry dragon.

* * *

Author's Note: I know it's short, but some where wondering where Black Nitro Convoy was when the Destrons stormed the _Flying Dutchman._ Now you know.

**If anyone has artwork or wants to draw artwork for this, tell me! I'd like to see them, and put up links on my profile!**


	89. Chapter 88

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Chapter 88

Amy Lease straitened her glasses and sighed, "You do realize you already gave me the grand tour after your dad built this place, right, Lori?"

Lori rolled her eyes, "Come on, Amy. Like I would give you yet another tour of Earthfall Airfield; your dad works here. Sure, my dad contracted it, but your dad probably knows more about this place than my dad and me combined."

It was probably true. Amy's dad was the Base Commander. Earthfall Airfield was built a year ago, after the exploration teams on the_Atlantis_-class cruisers returned to a crumbling alliance. The Space Bridge Treaty, which was set up before the ships left, simply wasn't strong enough to keep the known planets cooperating, especially since Chromia had taken control of the Destron Army and had begun her own campaign to control the galaxy. Working quickly, Galaxy Convoy met with the other leaders and forged the Space Bridge Alliance, spelling out its operation and governing capabilities on the Galactic Constitution. Planets would choose their Leaders or Ambassadors, who would, in turn choose a separate person to be the Sector Leader and Planet Force Guardian. Live Convoy was the Sector Leader for Terran Sector, chosen by Ambassador Serris of Earth's Humanity, Autovolt of Earth's Transformers, Roadstorm of Armstrong's Transformers, and Ambassador Tellis of Armstrong Human Colony. They made up the Sector Council, managing interplanetary matters within the Terran Sector. On a galactic scale, the Alliance was governed by the Alliance Counsel, consisting of the Sector Leaders and Galactic Ambassadors, one of which was named Chairman, and the current Cybertron Supreme Commander and Caretaker of the Matrix of Leadership. The current Alliance Counsel consisted of Live Convoy, Nitro Convoy, Flame Convoy, Megalo Convoy, Ambassador Franklin, Galaxy Convoy, and Dreadlock with Dreadlock as Chairman. Only a unanimous vote by all members of the Alliance Board could modify the Galactic Constitution.

Earthfall Airfield was the first Alliance Base constructed, and it was here that Lori earned her position as an Alliance Pilot.

"Lori! Amy!"

The two girls turned to see Coby, Emily, Bill, and Tyson walking towards them. Tyson dashed up to Lori, "Hey, good lookin'. Care to go to dinner on Friday?"

"Sorry," Lori said. "Coby beet you to it."

"Aw, damn," Tyson sighed.

"How would you pay for it anyway, Tyson?" Bill teased. "Your CD's that aren't selling, or are you hoping someone would think your skin is real copper?" Tyson, who was proud of his copper colored skin, simply flipped him off.

Coby hugged Lori and gave her a quick kiss, "So, beautiful, what's going on?"

"Flattery will get you nowhere," Lori chuckled. "Follow me, guys!" She led them to hanger A-14. Voices drifted out as they entered.

"Look, all I'm saying is that it's a little fishy that he got thrown off the force."

"It's simple, Thunderwing. He was passing on classified information."

"And how would you know, Tech? Did you help him or something?"

"Yeah right, Jason. I just watch the news."

"And PPV."

"PPV yo momma."

"That was pathetic. Besides, I thought 'Mom' was my nickname."

"That's because you mother over us."

"I also keep you out of trouble, Big Bad Wolf."

"Hey! What are you kids doing here?!"

The group of teenagers stopped as they were approached by five adults in flight suits. Coby and Lori both came to attention. "We're looking for Ambassador Franklin."

One of the adults stepped forward. "Listen, young lady," he said sternly. "I don't care who you are, or who you are looking for, you're not supposed to be here."

"Actually, they are," said another voice. They all turned to see Ambassador Franklin in his trademark MIB suit enter the room, his bodyguard Signal Lancer at his side.

"Hey, Signal Lancer," Coby said.

"Well if it isn't the kids down the street," Signal Lancer chuckled. "Why are your friends here though?"

"It's all right, I said they could come," Franklin said. "So, Coby, Lori, who are your friends?"

"Amy Lease, her dad works here; Bill and Tyson you know; and Emily Shan, also known as Emission," Coby answered, pointing to them in turn.

"Excuse me sir."

"Yes, Captain Johnson?" Franklin replied.

"Why are there a bunch of kids here?"

"Pilot Lori Simmons will be temporarily joining your squadron during the testing," Franklin answered.

The captain held back a retort and asked, "So where is she?"

"Right here," Franklin said. "Lori, this is Ace Johnson, Captain of the Thunderwing Squadron. He often goes by his nickname, Thunderwing."

"You're making me babysit a kid?" Thunderwing asked, not bothering to hold back the anger in his voice. He turned and stalked away angrily.

"Let him cool down, it'll be fine," another pilot said. "Tanner Benson, call me 'Tech'." He shook hands with all the teenagers.

Coby smiled, "I've heard of you. You're known for modifying your planes beyond recognition."

"And I've heard of you, Coby Rumble," Tech chuckled. "You here to help us with our jets?"

"That's the idea," Franklin said.

"It'll be fun working with you, Monkey," Tech grinned. Coby grinned back. The Thunderwing squadron had a tradition of calling their members by nicknames. It seemed that he had been accepted into the group.

The other pilots were also friendly, shaking hands, and even giving out a few autographs. Franklin told Signal Lancer to go get Thunderwing as the group got to know each other. Coby was a little afraid that Jason 'Big Bad Wolf' Johnson would be as hostile to Lori as his older brother, but was surprised to find out that under that 250 lbs. of iron muscle was a big heart. Eventually, Signal Lancer returned with Thunderwing, and Franklin led the group to the neighboring hanger.

"Here they are," he said proudly. "Our three F-22-S/A second prototypes equipped with Energon Fusion Technology!"

"Why S/A?" Coby asked.

"It means Spatial/Aerial," Lori answered, itching to get behind the controls. "Am I right?"

Signal Lancer nodded, "Correct."

"Not bad, Rookie," Thunderwing muttered.

"Well, you had better hurry and fly them before I get my hands on them," Coby said.

"Let's go to your quarters first, and then we need to discuss the tests we're going to go through," Franklin said. "Emily, can you take Tyson, Bill, and Amy home? They're only allowed to see the jets."

Emily nodded, "That will not be a problem."

* * *

Author's Note: I hope the description of how the Alliance works makes sense. I've put describing it for too long, and I rewrote it 5 times. 


	90. Chapter 89

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Chapter 89

Three jets fired into the stratosphere, vapor trails tailing behind them as they began a series of maneuvers. In each jet were two members of the Thunderwing Squadron, one acting as pilot, and the other as copilot.

"Everything seems to check out," Tech reported.

"There's always room for improvement, Tech," his copilot, Mom, reminded him.

"Cut loose and have some fun, Mom," Lori's copilot laughed.

"Just because you're in the copilot seat doesn't mean you can relax, Wondergirl," was the reply.

"Quiet!" Thunderwing hissed. "We're nearing the destination for the Acceleration Test. Big Bad Wolf, how much farther?"

"50 meters and closing."

"Rookie, stop lagging behind."

Lori rolled her eyes. She wasn't lagging behind, but Thunderwing seemed determined to make her feel or look inadequate as a pilot. Still, she turned up the thrusters slightly too keep him happy. "Shall we have a race to see who breaks the sound barrier first?" she asked.

"That would be the shit!" Tech cheered.

Thunderwing growled, "Rookie, that is the stupidest…"

"Scared we'd beat you?" Wondergirl challenged.

"Come on, Thunderwing, live a little," Tech teased.

A sigh was heard, and then, "All right, Rookie. But lets raise the stakes a little. Looser has to streak around the base, tomorrow morning, in the cold."

"Pervert!" Mom yelled.

A plan was already forming in Lori's mind. She was getting tired of Thunderwing's ego, as well as his constant insults and attempts to embarrass or humiliate her. If she timed this right, she could have a little revenge. "Thunderwing, you have yourself a deal."

"We're at the location," Big Bad Wolf reported.

"Line up!" Thunderwing ordered. "Big Bad Wolf, call it."

"In three… two… one… NOW!"

Two planes shot forward, while Lori simply eased into the acceleration. She needed to time this just right.

"What are you doing?" her copilot asked.

Shutting off the radio, Lori replied, "Wondergirl, I need you to set up a surprise or two." She explained her plan, and could practically hear her copilot grin. She increased her acceleration, watching the two jets in front of her. Thunderwing's was in the lead, showing signs of coming close to the sound barrier.

"We're ready," Wondergirl said.

"Keep an eye on the gauges," Lori warned, and cut the thrusters. Keeping her hand on the yoke, she kept their jet going steady as they began a steep, downward glide.

The radio crackled, "Rookie! What the hell are you doing?"

"Taking advantage of Energon Fusion Technology," Lori replied. "Keep your pants on, Thunderwing, and don't say a word. I need to concentrate."

"100 meters to go," she heard her copilot say. That was her first cue, and she began to overcharge the thrusters, keeping one eye on their angle of decent, and another on the Energon levels. Normally, Energon Fusion Thrusters couldn't be overcharged by a certain level, or they would overheat. By dropping the way she was, Lori was cooling the thrusters down, allowing her to overcharge them more.

"Three… Two… One… NOW!"

Pulling back hard on the yoke and firing the thrusters, Lori was able to yell, "Hang on!" before the G-Forces began to pull on her body. She angled them so that they would end up right in front of the other two jets as she fired their overcharged thrusters, shooting them forward at an incredible rate. Right as they pulled up in front of the two jets, Lori felt the plane shake, and caught the sight of a plume of vapor out of the corner of her eye. They shot forward unable to hear the massive roar behind them.

A sonic boom.

"How did you do that?" Tech yelled over the radio.

"You guys used your overcharge early," Lori answered. "By dropping, the air cooled my thrusters more, allowing me to overcharge my thrusters more wile using gravity to accelerate. Momentum and increased thrust allowed me to break the sound barrier quicker."

One minute later, Tech and Mom broke the sound barrier as well. Thunderwing and Big Bad Wolf were the last, as Thunderwing had panicked when he saw Lori break the sound barrier right in front of him, and they lost their lead.

When they returned to Earthfall Airfield, Lori's maneuver was all the members of the Thunderwing Squadron talked about. It spread to the base commanders, who were impressed as well. Only Thunderwing was unimpressed, feeling cheated that he got beaten by a 'Rookie'.

That night, Lori went into the lounge that branched off into six bedrooms, one for each member of the squadron, to see Big Bad Wolf sitting on the couch, staring at an off TV and looking glum.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"Tomorrow morning," he grunted in reply.

Lori smiled, "Except you don't have to do it."  
He looked at her, confused, "Why?"

"You weren't flying," she replied with a smile before retiring to her room. She showered, put on her nightshirt, and was about to climb in bed when someone knocked on her door. "Who's there?"

"It's me, Lori," she heard Coby say. "Can I come in?"

She smiled, "Of course you can."

He quickly entered and closed the door behind him. "You were amazing today," he told her, pulling her in for a kiss. She pulled away and made a face.

"You reek of oil," she complained. "Go use my shower, then kiss me."

Coby blushed, "But my clothes…"

"Here," Lori cut him off, tossing him her bathrobe, "Use this."

The minute Coby turned the water on, there was another knock. This time, Lori opened the door to find Ambassador Franklin on the other side. She quickly came to attention and saluted, "Sir!"

"At ease," he said, smiling. "I came to congratulate you on how well you flew today."

"Thanks," Lori replied.

Franklin's expression became more serious as he continued, "However, I do need to warn you that what we're doing here is not fun and games, but serious work. If you pull another stunt like that, you're going to be off the team."

Lori nodded, "I understand. It won't happen again."

The smile retuned, "Thank you. Oh, and Lucy says, 'Hi'. Get a good night's sleep. We have a long day tomorrow."

"I will, Sir," she replied. Franklin left and she closed the door. Sitting down on her bed, she waited until Coby came out of her bathroom, dressed in nothing but her bathrobe. She walked up to him and smiled, "Okay, now you can kiss me."


	91. Chapter 90

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Part 10.5 The _Flying Dutchman_

Chapter 90

"Are you certain?" Chromia asked.

"Yes, Lorili," Joe Ricker replied on the other end of the connection. "The test is tomorrow."

"Let's hope so," Chromia said. "Good work." She cut the connection, and then opened up a new one to the _Flying Dutchman_, quickly explaining the plan to Cannonball before closing that connection as well.

_Our Contact may become suspicious after this._

"I know, Master Galvatron, but I have a plan," Chromia replied. "As usual, Human Liberation had a leak, and the Destron Army got the information they needed."

_This will obviously go under investigation._

"Which is what we want. It will distract the Human military long enough for Cannonball to strike," Chromia smiled. "If it is discovered that Human Liberation is run by us, it won't matter by then."

_Sometimes I wonder who is better at causing chaos for our ends, me or you?_

"Both of us, together," Chromia answered. "Soon, this galaxy will be yours to rule. This, I swear." She looked at him, and was suddenly surprised when he was able to lean down and kiss her. It wasn't that he could move that was surprising, as he always could move. What was surprising was that she felt the kiss, rather than simply falling through his ghostly form. "Does this mean…"

_Yes, my powers are increasing, thanks to Black Nitro Convoy's work._

Chromia bit her claws nervously, "Did he cut off all communications?"

_Of course._

"They're going to realize something is wrong," Chromia said.

_Indeed. However, with this new power, I am willing to sacrifice more to allow for the creation of another like Black Nitro Convoy._

"But that takes so much," Chromia protested. "Creating Black Nitro Convoy almost left you powerless.

_At that time, I only had half as much power as I have now. If we do it now, I will only loose the ability to react physically to the world around me. I will be fine. Besides, once he realizes that we've taken control of Animatros with the help of the local rebels, Galaxy Convoy will surely go there._

Chromia grinned evilly, "We can get him."

_Correct. But before I give up that power…_

His arm wrapped around her, pulling her in. He was still hardly more than shadow, but he was solid enough. Chromia looked up and saw the lust burning in his optics.

_When was the last time we joined sparks?_

He kissed her passionately. Chromia quickly fell deeper into his embrace as darkness clove unto darkness. Their love was twisted, corrupt, and evil, but it was still pure.

Pure darkness.


	92. Chapter 91

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Chapter 91

"Now isn't that cute," said a sarcastic voice.

Lori groaned, "Captain, don't you know how to knock?"

"Don't you know how to get up on time?" Thunderwing asked back angrily. "Breakfast is almost over! Get your ass in gear, Rookie! Monkey, you need to report to the hanger now!" He left, and Lori finally opened her eyes.

"Looks like we fell asleep talking last night," she said to her companion.

Coby nodded sleepily, "Looks like it." He got up and grabbed his old clothes and went into the bathroom to change. While he was in there, Lori pulled off her nightgown and began dressing in her flight suit. "Why was Thunderwing yelling about breakfast anyway?" Coby asked. "I thought you weren't supposed to eat anything for the test this morning?"

"That's right," Lori answered. "Thunderwing is just ridding on me. I'm not even going to bother trying to get his respect though. It's not worth it." She grabbed her helmet and yelled, "See you in the hanger!"

He opened the door and stepped out, fully dressed. "Let's go together," he said, offering his arm. She took it and they made their way quickly to the hanger where the rest of the team was waiting.

"Hey, Monkey!" Tech grinned. "I hear you got lucky last night!"

Coby and Lori both blushed as Coby quickly answered, "Not yet. I fell asleep on her bed by accident."

"Maybe in a few years though," Lori grinned, hoping to see him blush further. He did, but he also grinned at her. They shared a quick kiss before separating. Coby went to the jets to check them over, and Lori went over to where the team was being debriefed by Signal Lancer.

"The objective today is to test the combat capabilities of the jets," the Micromaster said. "There are six targets; three in the air, and three on the ground. Each one is either blue, red, or green; making three pairs consisting of one air target, and one land target. Each jet will be assigned one color to take down using four missiles only. The pilot will be in charge of the approach, and the copilot will be in charge of shooting.

"Tanner Benson and Jason Johnson will take out the blue targets. Johnson will pilot, and Benson will shoot.

"Mary Celina and Sara Sasha will take out the green targets. Mary will pilot and Sara will shoot.

"Ace Johnson and Lori Simmons will take out the red targets. Johnson will pilot and Simmons will shoot. Head for your planes and wait for launch clearance. Good luck!"

Lori stood and headed for her jet, only to be stopped by Thunderwing. "Rookie, if you mess up out there…" he warned.

"I will not fail Ambassador Franklin," Lori interrupted. "Worry about yourself, Captain."

"That's insubordination, Rookie," Thunderwing growled.

"And your hazing has reached the point of harassment, Captain," Lori retorted. The two of them stood there, glaring at each other in a test of wills. Thunderwing eventually flinched and glanced away. "Do not test me," Lori warned. She put on her helmet and climbed into the jet as Signal Lancer approached Thunderwing. Thunderwing climbed into the pilot seat in front a little while later.

Soon afterwards, three F-22-S/As were flying through the air, searching for their elusive targets. Lori kept her eyes on the scanner readouts and images. Five minutes into the test, Mom and Wondergirl had found and destroyed their air target, and Tech and Big Bad Wolf were making their attack run on their land target. Lori then caught something on the corner of the screen in front of her.

"Target at 10 o'clock, 1200 meters," she reported. "Altitude two degrees below our current altitude." She felt a shift in the plane as Thunderwing turned toward it. Lori kept her eyes on the readouts. "500 meters, locking on target." Reticules appeared, centering over the target on the screen as the computer locked on. "300 meters, preparing missile." The last reticule centered and the computer dinged. "Target lock confirmed, 100 meters. Thunderbird F-2, Fox 1!" she called, pressing the trigger. There was a slight shudder as the missile fired, streaking toward the target, a hot air balloon drone that exploded once the missile struck. "Target Destroyed!"

"Control to all fighters! Earthfall has issued an alert! Return to base immediately!"

"Rookie, what did you do?" Thunderwing growled.

"Don't look at me. I have no idea what is going on," Lori replied. She looked out the viewport just in time to see a familiar purple streak. "Hostile Inbound! Watch out!"

"Mom! Wondergirl! He's on your tail!" Thunderwing yelled, seeing the violet jet turn behind his friends.

"He's got a missile off!"

"I can't shake 'em!"

"Eject!" Lori yelled, only to see Skywarp's missiles strike the craft. It exploded in a ball of flame, and for a moment, Lori felt her gut twist in horror. She relaxed upon seeing two parachutes appear farther away. They had made it.

"Control, this is Thunderbird F-2!" Thunderwing said. "We can't fall back. We have no choice but to engage."

"This is Control, you're clear to engage. Reinforcements are arriving from Earthfall."

"This is Earthfall! We've detected a Warp Signature above you! All craft, scatter!"

Thunderwing punched the engines and they rocketed out of the way. Lori looked back and noticed a large, green light in the sky. It vanished to reveal an old, but familiar starship. Fear began to grip her as she yelled, "It's the _Flying Dutchman_!"


	93. Chapter 92

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Chapter 92

Galaxy Convoy ducked back behind the corner as another blast shot where his head was. "Anyone else having a bit of déjà vu here?"

"It seems we can't keep the Control Room guarded well enough," Dreadlock remarked. Thundercracker had escaped the Medical Ward, again. While his body was pretty well healed, his mind was another story entirely. It had reached the point where even First Gunner's dream reader couldn't diagnose what was wrong with him.

So now he had broken into the control room, again, was holding everyone off with his constant weapons fire, again, and was trying to set up a Space Bridge, again.

Was it any wonder why Galaxy Convoy had an urge to stick the business end of his blaster in his mouth and pull the trigger?

Suddenly, the blasts stopped. Galaxy Convoy cautiously looked around the corner to see that the Control Room was empty. He hurried in, followed by the other Cybertrons and Dreadlock. He quickly accessed the main computer. "He opened a Space Bridge to an unknown destination. Backguild, can you track it?"

"Negative," came the reply. "Something's jamming the area. Wait! That's odd."

"What is it?" Dreadlock asked.

"Well, Chairman, you know how you said you couldn't seem to contact the _Lemuria_? Well, all contact with Animatros seems to have been cut off completely. I can't even open a Space Bridge," Backguild said.

Galaxy Convoy groaned and shook his head. "Can this day get any worse?" An explosion rocked the Sky Dome and even more alarms rang. "I guess it can. Backguild?"

The Deputy Commander gulped. "It's Super Starscream! He's right outside!"

Venting a few choice Seibertronian curses, Galaxy Convoy charged out of the room, leaving Dreadlock, Backguild, Roots, and any other Cybertrons in the room with their mouths hanging open. None of them knew that their Soushireikan could ever be pushed to the point of using such language.

"Well, that was unexpected," Dreadlock finally said before charging after the Cybertron Commander.

Super Starscream himself had never known Galaxy Convoy to be this pissed off either. He didn't mince words when he exited the Sky Dome.

"Super Starscream, get your ass out of here, or I'll cut it off and send it into a black hole somewhere, you lousy piece of Spyware!" the Commander shouted.

"Such language, Galaxy Convoy," Super Starscream said, raising an optic ridge in surprise. 'Spyware' was one of the highest insults you could throw at a Transformer. Even the infamous Human f-word didn't come close to it's crassness. "Unfortunately, I have other business, so our fight will have to wait for later."

Sonic Bomber, Guardshell, and Demolisher quickly appeared. "And why should we postpone the fight?" Sonic Bomber asked. "Scared you'll get your ass kicked again?" His answer was a well aimed plasma blast that he easily dodged.

"Almost 24 Earth hours ago, I felt a strange disturbance," Super Starscream said. "I sent Noise Maze to Animatros where it originated to investigate. Two hours later, all contact with him was cut off, and I am unable to set up a Warp Gate in the immediate area around Animatros."

"Odd, we're having the same problems," Dreadlock said. "We can't seem to contact anyone."

"You thought we were the reason you couldn't contact Noise Maze?" Galaxy Convoy asked.

"It was the most likely possibility," Super Starscream answered. "Like it or not, we would benefit from working together on this."

"What do you purpose?" Galaxy Convoy asked.

"I can open a Warp Gate 1 light year from Animatros. Send your fastest flier through there to investigate the planet, and maybe regain communications," Super Starscream said.

"Then Sonic Bomber would be the ideal choice," Galaxy Convoy said.

"Me?!" the white flier squeaked. "Why me? I don't like this idea!"

"Galaxy Convoy, the Alliance cannot afford to work along with a known criminal," Dreadlock warned.

"Sometimes, enemies are made through misunderstandings, Dreadlock," Galaxy Convoy said. "Is it wrong to fight for what you believe in?" He looked up at Super Starscream. "For a long time, I saw you as an enemy. But now, I think I understand. You selfishly wanted to rule, yet you also wanted to selflessly protect."

"Don't assume to know me, Galaxy Convoy," Super Starscream said, his optics narrowing. "I am willing to work with you on this problem, but after that, we'll be on opposite sides once more."

"Galaxy Convoy Soushireikan!" Backguild's voice came over the comm. "We just recived an emergency distress call from Earthfall! They're under attack from the ancient ship, the _Flying Dutchman_!"

"Time is of the essence," Super Starscream said. "Send your flyer, and I will help you stop the _Flying Dutchman_. Do we have a deal?" He bent down and offered his hand.

"Galaxy Convoy, I'm warning you," Dreadlock said. "Don't make me doubt your leadership. You've already done so twice." Where they were once friends, Dreadlock and Galaxy Convoy had been drifting apart in the last two years. Twice, Dreadlock had felt that Galaxy Convoy had acted rashly and endangered the Alliance. Twice, things had worked out for everyone except for them. One could almost see the strained relationship between them finally break as Galaxy Convoy accepted Super Starscream's offer. Dreadlock turned away and left, hoping he wouldn't have to do too much damage control later. Super Starscream turned and opened a Warp Gate.

"Sonic Bomber, go! Backguild, connect a Space Bridge to Earth and Earthfall," Galaxy Convoy said.

"I must protest this!" Sonic Bomber said, and then jumped aside as Super Starscream took another shot at him.

Demolisher picked him up by the neck. "Do your mission now, you can bitch about it later, slag-for-brains," the blue boxer growled.

Sonic Bomber gulped, remembering that Demolisher had reached the top five in Animatros' First Annual Fighting Tournament last year. The Transformers there had started the tradition in honor of their leader, Flame Convoy, and had opened the competition to all in the galaxy. He had also competed, as had Coby Rumble. He had washed out in his first fight. Coby had managed to win the competition, as well as try for a place in the Hall of Champions by fighting Flame Convoy himself. The poor Human had to rebuild his Rumble after that fight. Only three had their names in the Hall of Champions: Galaxy Conovy under the title Liger Convoy, Megalo Convoy, and Vector Prime.

Fighting Demolisher just wasn't a good idea.

"Ok. Ok. I'm going," Sonic Bomber said, struggling free and transforming. He shot through the Warp Gate and vanished.

"Space Bridge open, Soushireikan," Backguild reported.

"Rally as many as you can, we're going to need all the help we can get," Galaxy Convoy said. "All hands, move out!"


	94. Chapter 93

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Chapter 93

The crew of the _Flying Dutchman _quickly pressed their advantage. Defensive weapons and posts were quickly destroyed by the _Dutchman's _weapons, forcing Human and Transformer defenders to pull back into the nearby forest. The _Dutchman's _weapons continued to pound into the forest as the crew pursued, intent on wiping out all resistance.

Which meant that Coby was the only one left at Earthfall Airfield, having been trapped under a collapsed hanger earlier. He took advantage of the situation and changed into Rodimus before flying off.

"I've got to do something about those guns on the _Dutchman_," he mused aloud. In the distance, he could see the last two F-22-S/A's dog fighting Skywarp. He prayed that Lori would be all right.

As he neared it, some of the _Flying Dutchman's _weapons targeted him. That meant that there was still someone inside controlling the systems, as standard Auto-Defense systems that were discovered on all the _Atlantis_-class ships only targeted pre-specified targets or attackers. _No time to worry about outside weapons, I need to get rid of the problem on the inside,_ he thought. He flew into the side of the ship, firing his missiles seconds before in order to open a hole for him to fly through. Once inside, he transformed and headed for the Bridge.

On the Bridge, Davy Jones/Cannonball smiled. "Come to me, Rodimus Convoy. Let's see if you are as dangerous as Chromia and Skywarp say you are."

"Skywarp to _Flying Dutchman_. Captain, can I stop playing with these Humans and shoot them already?"

"Permission granted, Skywarp. Wipe them out."

The second he heard that, Skywarp instantly turned on the plane he knew held the fleshling girl that was one of their primary targets. "You're mine!" he snickered, locking on.

Suddenly, a burst of flame struck him on the side, causing him to fly off course. He transformed and stabilized himself, turning to face this new threat.

Emission floated there, twin blade drawn, a ball of fire in her other hand. "Remember me?" she taunted.

"Bitch!" he growled, flying at her, and getting blasted back by flames as a result.

"Thunderwing, get out of here," Emission said. "I'll deal with Skywarp."

"Thanks, Emission," Lori said.

"Rookie, Tech, Big Bad Wolf, we're going to engage that ship," Thunderwing said. "Target the main weapon placements."

The two jets turned toward the _Dutchman_, and Lori relayed the informantion. "There are three main turrets on top, but those can't easily target the ground. Our main targets should be the six secondary turrets on the bottom. Tech, how many missiles do you have?"

"Three. How many do you have?"

"Three here as well," Lori said. "At our current course, we'll be attacking the starboard side. If we fire first, can you two get the three on the port side?"

"Will do," Big Bad Wolf reported, and their jet pealed off.

"I was wrong about you," Thunderwing said. "You're no rookie, but a real good tactician, Storm."

Lori smiled at her new nickname, "Thank you, Captain. Targeting range in thirty seconds." It was the longest thirty seconds of her life, however. The second she was able to, she targeted the weapons, setting each of her three missiles to hit a different turret. "Missiles locked and ready."

"Fire all three on my mark," Thunderwing said. As they began to get closer to the _Dutchman_, they began to be targeted. "Wait for it!" They were getting closer, and opposing fire was intensifying. "Now!" Lori pulled the trigger and the ship shook as each missile fired and struck their targets. Three more explosions occurred on the other side as they pealed away.

"Yeeeeehaaawww!" Tech hollered. "Take that you son of a bitch!"

The smoke cleared, revealing all six turrets to be intact. "Shit! We didn't even penetrate the shields!"

"Do you have a Plan B, Storm?" Thunderwing asked.

"Fly around the _Dutchman _and try to keep it busy, unless someone wants to be a kamikaze," Lori answered.

"No thanks," Big Bad Wolf and Tech both said.

"Then let's hope we get a break here soon," Lori said. She had no sooner said that when she saw a familiar rainbow of colors. "Space Bridge at two! Looks like reinforcements!"

"Can you make them out?" Thunderwing asked, flying closer.

Lori squinted, trying to focus, "I see… Galaxy Convoy, I think that's Guardshell, Demolisher, and…" her eyebrows shot up in surprise, "Soundwave and Super Starscream?"

Sure enough, the Titan Transformer flew in, opening fire on the _Flying Dutchman_, which began returning fire with all of it's weapons. The other Transformers and one Xian dropped down into the forest below to assist the ground forces.

"New plan!" Lori said. "Let's try and give Super Starscream some cover, seeing as he's the only one right now with the firepower to knock the _Dutchman _out of the sky."

"No kidding," Tech said as Super Starscream unleashed another volley.

On the _Dutchman's_ Bridge, the captain frowned in annoyance as the two F-22-S/A's began flying around and disrupting the targeting of his turrets. "Annoying little Humans," he muttered.

"Annoying, or resourceful?" asked a voice.

He turned to great the newcomer, stepping out of his chair and smiling. "Well now, if it isn't Rodimus Convoy."

Rodimus scowled, "Davy Jones I presume?"

Jones laughed, "Correct. I am the infamous Davy Jones, Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_."

"Not much, is it," Rodimus said, glancing around.

"It's enough for my purposes," Jones said. "Your death."

"Not going to happen. Rodimus Convoy! SUPER MODE!"

Jones' only optic widened, "I'm impressed. Is that supposed to be a challenge?"

Rodimus summoned his sword, "This is."

His multitool sparking, Jones summoned his own energy blade, long and thin like a saber, springing forth where his left hand should have been. "Then let's begin," he said, and lunged forward.

Barely having enough time to block the thrusts coming his way, Rodimus was forced back. He mentally bashed himself for thinking he could win a sword fight against someone who obviously had centuries of experience. He took a swing at Jones' head, a swing easily blocked, but it allowed him to step back a second.

"FORCE CHIP! IGNITION! THUNDER CLAW!"

Catching the next thrust on his claw, Rodimus took a free swing at Jones using his sword in his left hand. Jones, however, was fast, so it only nicked the pirate's leg. It did cause the captain to back away, now more wary of his youthful, yet inventive opponent.

The _Dutchman _suddenly pitchedas Super Starscream fired on the engines. No one knew Rodimus was on board, least of all, Super Starscream. The Titan Transformer intended to bring the entire ship down. Alarms began to ring as the shields finally couldn't take any more.

"It's over, Jones," Rodimus said. "Your ship is going down."

"So are you," the pirate replied. The battle was joined once more, but it was now more awkward. The _Dutchman_ began to rock and shudder as it took severe damage. In Super Mode, Rodimus was heavy enough to not be badly affected, but Jones was more lightweight and constantly loosing his balance. Rodimus pressed the advantage, scoring several hits on the older pirate. Finally, Jones managed to trip him. Rodimus fell hard and the pirate ran, laughing that this was only the beginning. Rodimus picked himself up and looked up at one of the monitors just in time to see Jones jump onto and stab the F-22-S/A that he knew Lori was on. He watched in horror as the pirate jumped clear and the jet fell into the forest, exploding.

"The Human boy and girl are dead," Jones said to his crew, but Rodimus could hear it over the _Dutchman's_ comm. "Head for the city and destroy it!"

The city! His city! His home!

Outside, Super Starscream steadied himself. "FORCE CHIP! IGNITION! VORTEX CANNON!" The _Flying Dutchman _buckled and exploded, vaporizing in the air. "Soundwave, we're done here. Let's go."

"Affirmative," Soundwave replied. "This is where I take my leave, Galaxy Convoy Soushireikan-dono. Be aware, the captain of the _Flying Dutchman_ has ordered his crew to attack the city. He believes Coby and Lori to be dead, but it is false."

As the Titan Transformer and Xian left, Galaxy Convoy, Guardshell, and Demolisher took off after Jones and his crew. They drove along the highway, and eventually met up with Emission, who was flying in the same direction.

"I hate to say it, Soushireikan, but I don't think we're going to make it," she said.

"We have to," Galaxy Convoy said, driving faster. "We don't have a choice."

They were gaining on the crew, but they were still a way off, and too close to the city. _We're not going to make it_, Galaxy Convoy realized, when suddenly a blue, electrical Warp Gate opened between the _Dutchman's_ crew and the city. Rodimus Convoy emerged in Super Mode, and rather angry.

"Hold, Jones!" he roared. "You will go no further!"

"Well, well, well," Jones laughed, stopping. His crew stopped as well, also chuckling. "I see you survived the _Dutchman's _destruction. But do you honestly think you can stop me? The Humans you held in such high regard are dead. You failed. You couldn't protect them, and you can't protect the Humans in that city."

Rage. White hot rage coursed through his circuits. In his mind, Rodimus could see Lori's plane falling into the forest again and again. His rage fueled him. His optics narrowed into slits as blue energy swirled around him, crackling. "You. Will. Never. Hurt. Another. Ever! Again!" The energy was released, soaring skyward. The sky above warped, a familiar disk of blue light dropping out of it. Normally, it would have fallen into the slot on his back or right weapon prong, but this time it fell into the left weapon prong. "FORCE CHIP! IGNITION!" It opened up, a gun springing forth that he caught in his left hand. "THUNDER GATLING BLASTER!" He pointed it at the _Flying Dutchman's _crew and pulled the trigger, yelling, "Disappear!"

Not a single member of the crew was ready for the storm of laser pulses that flew toward them. Their armor was torn and shattered under the assault as they screamed in agony. Their circuitry was ripped through, vital systems shattered, and they fell, one by one, into death's embrace. Jones himself felt horrified at what was happening, before he too left the living world.

Rodimus couldn't see them fall, couldn't hear their screams. All he could see was Lori's plane falling out of the sky again and again, and it kept his finger on the trigger. Eventually, the weapon was ripped from his grasp, and a voice brought him back to reality as the speaker grabbed his shoulders.

"That's enough, Rodimus. Rodimus. They're dead already. That's enough."

He turned his optics online and looked. Galaxy Convoy was holding him by the shoulders. Emission was standing nearby, holding his blaster. Demolisher and Guardshell were also there, standing next to…

He collapsed to his knees, suddenly feeling very sick. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the scene next to Guardshell and Demolisher. The broken, charred, lifeless shells of every member of the _Dutchman's _former crew, each one with their face frozen in expressions of agony and horror.

"Rodimus?" Galaxy Convoy inquired, worried about the expression on his face.

Finally, he could hold it in no more. He collapsed to his hands and knees, retracting his faceplate. Something spewed out of his mouth and onto the ground below, but he couldn't see what because his optics had fogged up. He could feel the deaths weighing down on him.

_I am…_

_…a Murderer._


	95. Chapter 94

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Chapter 94

"Don't ever scare us like that!" Amy scolded her friend.

Lori rolled her eyes, "Amy, I'm just fine." She was sitting in a hospital bed, her right forearm in a cast. Apparently, she had broken it in two places and got third degree burns on it when the jet went down. The medics said that it proved the crash systems on the F-22-S/A's worked perfectly, or she wouldn't have an arm right now. Unfortunately, the trauma had apparently put her in a coma for a few days, so now that she was awake, everyone seemed to want to visit her. Currently, she was being visited by Amy, Tyson, Bill, Emily, her parents, Coby's parents, and the Thunderwing Squadron. Thunderwing himself was also in a cast, but his was on his shoulder and neck.

But, she was wondering where the one person she wanted to see the most was. "So, I guess I have to ask. Where's Coby?" She had already been told about the battle, so she wanted to know where he was.

Her mother sighed, "Lori, Coby's been missing ever since the battle. They didn't find him after picking up the pieces of the hanger he was last seen in either."

Lori knew what her mother was trying to say, that Coby might be dead, but she knew better. He was hiding as Rodimus somewhere. Her mother was just afraid that he probably went and committed suicide. After all, he had left the battle, telling Galaxy Convoy that he needed some time alone. The last time Galaxy Convoy had heard someone say that in that voice, the Transformer had been found dead.

But Rodimus wasn't like that, she knew he wasn't.

"We have to find him," she said aloud.

"People are trying to find him, Lori," her father said. "But nobody knows where Coby could possibly be."

"Not Coby, Papa," Lori said, shaking her head. "Rodimus. He would have never engaged in battle without knowing that Coby was safe. He owes Coby more than he owes me."

"I think I get it," Thunderwing said. "This Rodimus fellow would have taken Monkey somewhere that no one else knows about so he would be safe."

Lori nodded, "Correct, Captain. We need to find Rodimus. If we find Rodimus, then we can find Coby."

Thunderwing turned, "Tech, contact Ambassador Franklin. Tell him we're looking for the wrong guy."

"No," Lori said, sitting up. "Get me out of this hospital. I have to do this. Rodimus will likely flee anyone except those he trusts the most, namely myself and Coby. Since Coby's not around, I'm the only one left. I have to find him, alone."

Next Time:

Lori: Don't worry, I will find Rodimus and Coby.

Thunderwing: I sure hope so. We need their help.

Coby: I'm not worth it Lori. I'm no better than them.

Lori: Except you are.

Me: Next time on Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm; Part 11 Looking for Love… In All the Wrong Places.

Backguild: Animatros is in trouble! Rodimus, Galaxy Convoy, and Lori become trapped there!

Roots: (Micron Language)

Dreadlock: Now that's uncalled for!

Galaxy Convoy: Protect the galaxy! TRANSFORM!


	96. Part 11 Chapter 95

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Author's Note: I promised myself I would not update until I had finished this entire part, so here it is, all of Part 11!

My Poll is now closed. For those of you who voted to have Lori be a Warthog Jet, congrats! Give yourself a pat on the back!

Bio Update:

Animatros (Planet) – One of the few known habitable worlds in the Bestial Sector, Animatros is under constant gravitational strain from its neighboring planets. Just like IO, one of Jupiter's Galilean moons, Animatros is covered in volcanoes, but it is also full of vegetation, as four fifths of the planet is covered in water. The Transformers here have become bestial in form and nature while living on the harsh world, yet have a high code of honor. After the Black Hole Incident, the Code was expanded and amended and became the law of the planet.

Cannonball (Male Transformer, Unknown) – Originally known by his alias, Davy Jones, Cannonball has been reactivated by the Destron Army. He and his crew have been enslaved to the Destron cause, but he doesn't care. All he wants is revenge on Rodimus Convoy for massacring himself and his crew. Alternate mode is an SUV.

Brushguard (Male Transformer, Unknown) – Biochemist; member of the _Flying Dutchman _crew. Alternate mode is a jeep.

Swindle (Male Transformer, Unknown) – Sniper; member of the _Flying Dutchman _crew. He tends to be a little bit trigger happy. Alternate mode is a dune buggy.

Hardtop (Male Transformer, Unknown) – Sniper, Swindle's twin, and member of the _Flying Dutchman _crew. He is much more calm than his twin, and has deadlier aim. Alternate mode is a dune buggy.

Runamuck (Male Transformer, Unknown) – Reconnaissance; member of the _Flying Dutchman _crew. Alternate mode is a sports car.

Shortround (Male Transformer, 500) – Former pilot of the _Flying Dutchman_. Rumored to have once been romantically involved with Chromia. Alternate mode is a speed boat.

Part 11.0 Looking for Love… In All the Wrong Places

Chapter 95

The darkness constantly encompassed her, but she didn't mind. The warehouse was completely empty, it had been that way for years. She only hoped that what she was looking for was in here.

"Coby!"

She listened, but there was no answer.

"Rodimus!"

Again, no answer.

Lori sighed, shaking her head. _It looks like I can cross this place – Empty warehouse where Coby and I kissed to avoid our parents - off my list,_ she thought. She absentmindedly scratched at the cast on her arm. It was healing quickly, thanks to the regenerative meds that had been given to her, but as an unavoidable side affect, it itched like hell.

She exited the warehouse and went back to the car, driving home. It was dark now, and she had spent all day searching. Everywhere she could think of, she went to. She was out of ideas, and was no closer to finding the one she missed the most.

Upon arriving home, she found her parents and Coby's parents waiting for her. They didn't talk, knowing the answer to their unasked question from the look on her face. For that she was grateful. Lori felt like if she talked to someone, she would start crying.

_I can't cry right now_, she thought to herself. _I need to stay strong. I need to believe._

She went to her room and climbed into her bed. Sleep was something she needed right now. She couldn't do any good if she was tired.

_She was back in the warehouse, only it was several times its normal size. As she walked, it seemed to get bigger and more foreboding. Flames began to creep around the edges. Afraid, she began running for the nearest door, but it just seemed to get further away the closer she got. The flames began to rise higher and higher, the smoke choking her lungs. She tripped and fell, and that was when she realized she was no longer in the warehouse, but in Fire Space. She looked up to see Chromia laughing, her attention fixed on the struggling figure in her hand as she squeezed the life out of him._

_There was no mistaking the spiky blonde hair._

As Lori slept, the four adults continued their conversation downstairs. "I've been told that the Cybertron Army plans to launch a full scale search tomorrow," David Hanson said.

"A good idea," Diana Simmons nodded. "The sooner we find him, the better."

"I'm actually starting to regret making them promise to abstain," Eduardo said. The other three adults looked at him in surprise, as he was the one who suggested it in the first place. "Look at what its doing to them, because of how close they are."

"You may have a point," Mrs. Hanson said. They all fell silent, thinking.

The front door opened, and they turned to see Emily step in. "Any luck?" she asked. They shook their heads, and Emily sighed. "We'll find him, I know we will."

"Do you want a ride back to the Stantons?" Coby's father asked.

Emily shook her head, "No thanks. I'm going to go fly around a little bit, to relieve some stress."


	97. Chapter 96

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Chapter 96

"Dead, all of them!" Skywarp yelled at her. "I'm lucky I was able to even recover their bodies!"

Chromia, bored by the pirate's raving, simply responded, "We warned you he was dangerous. Apparently, your captain didn't take us seriously."

"Do I look like an ass to you?" Skywarp spat. "You tricked us!"

"So why are you here?" Chromia asked. _Asshole_, she mentally added.

"Bring them back!" Skywarp threatened, pointing his gun directly at her. "Bring them back or I'll kill you!"

"Now we can't have that, can we boys?" Chromia grinned evilly. Gasket and Armbullet chuckled with glee as they pointed their own weapons at Skywarp. "Fire one shot, and you will join your companions." Skywarp glared at her, but lowered his weapon. "We can bring them back," Chromia said, "But it would require something on your part. Will you swear loyalty to us, and promise the loyalty of your companions?"

"You want me to sell you my spark, and the sparks of my comrades?" Skywarp asked.

"Or you can leave," Chromia said.

Skywarp hesitated. He'd do anything for his comrades, even sell his soul to the devil. He was being offered a Faustian Bargain. The question was, could he really sell his comrades as well? He was the last surviving member of the _Dutchman_'s crew though, so it was his call. Finally, he nodded, "Okay, you have a deal."

Chromia smiled, _Got them!_

_Well done, Chromia._

_Thank you, Master Galvatron. Perhaps we can discuss this later?_ she asked.

_I will look forward to it._

"Black Nitro Convoy!" Chromia called. A Warp Gate opened and the Transformer stepped through, carrying Planet Force in his hands. He gave it to Chromia, who grinned and began forcing her power into it. A horrible screeching sound filled Fire Space, causing Skywarp, Gasket, and Armbullet to cover their audio receptors. Chromia cackled and a small smile actually appeared on Black Nitro Convoy's face, both unbothered by the screeching.

Planet Force was in Pain!

Vector Prime, deep inside the recesses of time, sadly lowered his head.

Galaxy Convoy was overseeing the reconstruction of Earthfall Airfield when he suddenly fell to his hands and knees, the Matrix sparking behind his chest plates.

In Earth's night sky, Emission was flying, trying to relieve some stress, when she suddenly had to stop. Every instinct in her was screaming that something was wrong.

On X2, Super Starscream had just started the reformatting of another area when he too sensed something; something he had felt before when he sent Noise Maze to investigate.

Concealed in his hiding place, Rodimus Convoy woke up, feeling cold all over.

Slowly, twisted tendrils of green light extended from Planet Force, touching and engulfing the six wreaked forms in front of her, reformatting them. Chromia laughed even louder. _Now, Rodimus Convoy, we'll see how long you can hide!_

The Destron Army had become much more dangerous.


	98. Chapter 97

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Chapter 97

Lori had not had an easy night. She was plagued by nightmares that always ended with Coby dead or dying. This was evident to her parents during breakfast due to the dark circles under her eyes. The morning paper made things worse. Her dad took one look at it, and couldn't stop himself from whispering, "Holy Shit!" Mrs. Simmons would have smacked her husband on the head, were it not for the headline and picture on the front page. Lori looked and her eyes widened. There, in the picture, was a Fire Space Warp Gate, and several figures coming out of it. The accompanying article made Lori gulp as she read it.

**RODIMUS CONVOY: DESTRON ARMY'S MOST WANTED**

**In a surprise move, unknown members of the Destron Army openly exposed themselves as they began a new operation here on Earth. Their goal is to find the mysterious Cybertron Rodimus Convoy, and they apparently aren't afraid of making a show of it.**

"**If anyone knows where he is, we want to know," one of them said. The Destron later fought his way through local and Cybertron authorities.**

**Ambassador Franklin and other authorities do not condone their actions.**

"**These Transformers are, at their most basic level, terrorists," Franklin told presses early this morning in a phone call. "They see Rodimus Convoy standing in their way, and they intend to eliminate them. I'll give up my office before I let them have their way with humanity!"**

"**I personally urge all to avoid all contact with these new Destron Army members," Galaxy Convoy, Soushireikan of the Cybertron Army said. "We will do everything we can to end their operation here on Earth and to protect people, but the public has to play their part as well. Avoid them and call for help if you see them. Don't think that by helping them, they will leave you alone. They won't leave you alone, they will leave you in pieces."**

**Members of Human Liberation say that Rodimus Convoy should show his face and see what they want.**

"**He should face them, if he's supposed to be the 'good guy'," Joe Ricker, a former Air Force pilot says.**

**Coby Rumble is also a concern, as the boy was last reported to have been rescued by Rodimus during the attack on Earthfall Airfield, and is still with the Transformer.**

**Continued on Page 2.**

"This is not good," Lori said.

"You can say that again," her father said. "I guess that explains what I saw outside on the front lawn."

"What?" Lori looked out the window to see three familiar figures and relaxed. "The Rumble Team; always there when you need them." The phone rang and she grabbed it, being the closest. "Hello?"

"Good morning! Can I speak to the young Miss Simmons?" said an annoyingly familiar voice.

"I don't want to talk to you, Miss Dowilch" Lori said bluntly, hanging up. She sat back down at the table and sighed. "I think I'm going to have to be scarce for a while."

"Why don't you go to the beach," her mom suggested. "You need some time to relax anyway."

Lori thought about it, and finally nodded, "All right." She needed some time to think as well. She knew there was someplace that she had yet to check, but she just couldn't figure it out. Still, she went up to her room, changed into her one piece, grabbed her things, and left. The Rumble Team followed her to the beach, since they were assigned to keep an eye on her. But it was uneventful beyond that.

Once she reached the beach, things changed. On the beach – or rather, next to it – was a rock face that towered 80 ft above the water. Groups of teenagers would challenge each other to see how high up they would jump from into the water below. Some who were either very brave, or very stupid, or both, would go to the top and jump, so they couldn't be shown up. The smarter ones tossed a rock down first to break the water's surface. Otherwise, if hit at the wrong angle, it would make no difference whether or not they were jumping into water, or onto concrete.

She climbed up there, enjoying the view. She had no intention of jumping or swimming, as the cast on her arm prevented that, but the wind and sun felt good. The fact that no one else was currently near the rock face was a bonus in her mind, as she wanted to be left alone. She looked up and noticed a plane high above, but thought nothing of it.

Then it vanished, and reappeared above the water, flying strait towards her. There was no mistaking the purple Su-37. She didn't even have a chance to scream as he fired four missiles directly into the rock beneath her. The entire cliff shook, making her fall to the ground. She heard something burst from the water below just as the ground beneath her gave way. A large hand wrapped around her, pulling her to safety as the ground she was once on fell into the water below.

"Are you all right?" her rescuer asked.

Lori looked up into the face of a female Transformer she didn't recognize. Her rescuer had gold optics, red and orange armor, and a form that was similar to Chromia's, except it was larger and more developed. While Chromia seemed thin enough that Galaxy Convoy could snap her in two, this Transformer seemed to be a powerful warrior who didn't care so much about sexual appeal, but still had it because she took care of herself. Lori nodded, hoping her rescuer was a friend.

"Good," her rescuer nodded. She reached over her shoulder, pulling out a blaster that resembled Galaxy Convoy's left cannon, and began shooting at Skywarp. The seeker only took a few hits. Putting Lori down, the female Transformer reached over her other shoulder and pulled out another blaster. By now, the Rumble Team had also joined the battle, filling the sky with plasma fire. Lori backed away from the fight, since she was still recovering from an earlier injury, and heard a familiar siren sound.

Skywarp heard it too and flew off, yelling, "I'll be back!"

Galaxy Convoy appeared, landing on the beach. He looked up at Skywarp's fleeing form for a minute before turning and pointing his blaster at the female Transformer. "Who are you?"

The female Transformer trained her own blasters on him before Lori interrupted. "It's okay, Soushireikan. She rescued me. She's a friend."

"Sorry, I didn't know," Galaxy Convoy said, putting his blaster away. "I owe you thanks for saving Lori. I don't think I've ever seen you before." He stuck out his hand, "I am Galaxy Convoy, Soushireikan of the Cybertron Army."

"I accept your apology, and there's no need to thank me," the female Transformer said, standing and putting her weapons on her back. "You don't need to know my name though. You've never seen me before, and you may never see me again." She turned and jumped, transforming into a fire patrol boat and landing on the water. She speed away a little bit before vanishing under the surface.

Galaxy Convoy stared at the now still water where she had vanished. There was something about her, something that reminded him of himself centuries ago. He hoped with all his spark that he would see her again.

"Hello? Galaxy Convoy?" Lori called, trying for the fifth time to get his attention.

He broke his gaze away, "Sorry, just thinking." Lori noticed that his face seemed more purple than blue, and realized he was blushing. It didn't take long for Lori to put one and one together and get two, but he regained his composure before she could mention it. "We were wondering if you wanted to join the search. After trying to track down these new Destrons all morning, I've decided that we should focus on finding Rodimus and Coby first."

"Good idea," Lori nodded. Galaxy Convoy transformed and she climbed into his cab. The search went on for the rest of the day, and yielded no results.

"Any ideas, Lori?" Galaxy Convoy asked.

"Nothing comes to mind," Lori said, shaking her head. "Isn't he giving off some sort of signal?"

"We've been keeping all channels open in case he sends out a distress call," Galaxy Convoy told her.

"Good! Then you know I'm up here in the Arctic freezing my aft off!" Demolisher yelled through the comm.

"We're all frustrated, Demolisher, but we have to keep trying," Guardshell consoled his friend.

"I know. Sorry I snapped," Demolisher apologized. "I'll go back over the ground I covered, and make sure I didn't miss anything."

"Negative," Galaxy Convoy said. "All hands, return to Earthfall. We need to regroup."

Near midnight, Lori and Galaxy Convoy waited by the land entrance to Earthfall. All the other Cybertrons had reported in and had gone inside the base. They were waiting for Emission, who Lori soon spotted. The Xian Terraformer flew in and transformed, landing in front of them.

"Please say you have good news," Lori begged.

Emission's shoulders slumped. "I guess I'll be keeping my mouth shut then," she said, depressed and disappointed that she had failed the person who had taught her to be Human. "I'm sorry, Kaa-san. I tried. I scanned all over the planet for some sign of him."

Galaxy Convoy folded his arms and bowed his head, deep in thought. "Scans wouldn't find him if he is hiding under the surface. We can set up seismic and sonar scans tomorrow morning. Perhaps we can do one last visual search tonight, while the moon is out and full."

Lori looked up at the glowing full moon, and slapped herself on the forehead, "I am such an Idiot!"


	99. Chapter 98

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Chapter 98

_Coby looked at the space where the _Atlantis _once was. He just couldn't believe it. In one moment, his entire life was put on end. His brother was gone, trapped on board the _Atlantis_ in Super Starscream's hand._

_"I'm sorry, Bud. It's all my fault."_

_"No it isn't," she insisted._

_"I'm the one who told him to get in the other pod!"_

_"You didn't know that Noise Maze would catch him," she told him. "It's not your fault, Coby. We'll find him. I know we will." She pulled him into a hug, whispering, "It's not weak to cry." She held him as he sobbed on her shoulder for a few minutes until he pulled away, whipping his eyes. "Feel better?"_

_He nodded, smiling. "Thank you, Lori. To be honest, I'm glad you weren't on that pod too."_

_She raised an eyebrow at that, "Why?"_

_He blushed slightly, "Well, since my life just hit rock bottom anyway, now that I have to explain to my parents why Bud won't be at dinner… Lori, I… ever since I saw you during that field trip to the beach… I…" he took a breath, and it all came out. "Lori, I think I'm falling in love with you. I never told you before, because I didn't want to risk our friendship. I don't want to risk that. But, if you want to try being more than friends... Sorry, I'll stop. If you want to hit me, go ahead."_

_"Why would I hit you for telling me how you feel?" she asked, hugging him instead. "It's nice to know that anyone could feel that way about me, even if it's you. Most boys don't see me the way you do." She paused for a bit, thinking. "Honestly, I wouldn't mind giving it a try. Just one thing."_

_He pulled away from her, "What?"_

_She smiled, "We need to get your brother back first. This won't be any fun without him around to tease you."_

"And you think that that memory would be why he's on the moon?" Galaxy Convoy asked as he flew towards the moon.

"It was the only other time he felt responsible for something he considered a catastrophe," Lori answered, checking over the spacesuit she had put on before climbing into Galaxy Convoy's cab.

"It would be logical to think that he would be unconsciously drawn there because of that," Emission said. Only the three of them were heading for the location where the _Atlantis_ was once hidden by Vector Prime two years ago. Lori was hoping she was right about her theory. Thankfully, Galaxy Convoy and Emission seemed to think it was a good possibility.

Rodimus kicked a rock, watching it float aimlessly in the air as it sailed away from him. He remembered being in an escape pod here, two – maybe more like 3 now – years ago. He had felt so awful then. Lori had been there for him then, comforting him quicker than he thought possible. He looked at his hands. Did he really deserve that comfort? He wanted to hold her and cry on her shoulder, but could he really hold her with blood on his hands?

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he failed to notice three figures approaching him. He turned in shock as he felt a hand on his shoulder to come face to face with a blue visor. "How long will you hide?" Emission asked.

"Emission, Galaxy Convoy, Lori," he gasped, optics moving to each one in turn. "How did you find me?"

"A woman's intuition," Galaxy Convoy answered.

"We miss you at home, Coby," Lori said.

"I… I can't go back," Rodimus said.

"Rodimus,…" Lori began.

"Lori, I… I _killed _them! I didn't even give them a chance! I murdered them!" Rodimus said. "How is what I did any better than what Master Megatron did to Excellion, First Aid, and Backpack? How can I be with you when I have blood on my hands?"

_So that's it_, Galaxy Convoy thought. "Rodimus, many died in the war that devastated Seibertron. I have also taken many lives. It's best to talk about these things, not run away from them. That's why we're here."

"The past will always haunt us if we try to run away," Emission said. "There's an Xian tale about one named Fear, who ran away from his abusive parents. But because he wouldn't face his fear of parents, he wasn't raised correctly and ended up becoming one of the worst criminals on the planet. He eventually took his own life, rather than face the consequences of his actions."

"I'm still no better than a Destron," Rodimus said.

"You are better," Lori insisted. "You are better because you regret your actions."

"Did you enjoy taking their lives, Rodimus Convoy?" Galaxy Convoy asked.

Rodimus shook his head.

"Even though we had fought for a long time, even though I knew I had to do it, killing Master Galvatron was the hardest thing for me to do," Galaxy Convoy said. "I didn't want to do it, because I hoped, and still hope, that a part of the Cybertron that he once was still existed.

"Yes," he continued, seeing the shocked faces on the other three. "Master Galvatron was once a Cybertron, one of the most elite. I would have trusted him with my very life. His betrayal hurt several. When he vanished and resurfaced as Master Megatron, hardly anyone else recognized him. They thought he had died at Master Megatron's hands, which he did, in a way. Master Megatron killed anyone who recognized him for who he once was. First Gunner's father, Ratchet; Backguild's uncle, Computus; Dreadlock's superior officer, Skywire; my cousin, Red Alert; my brother, Magnus; he even killed his own sparkmate."

"War does not decide who is right, but who is left," Emission said. "Death occurs in battle. It's a sad fact of life."

"I will always love you, Rodimus," Lori said. "Even if you became worse than the Destrons, I will always love you."

"Lori…" Rodimus trailed off. For a second, the space around them glowed gold, and then they were suddenly all on Earth, in the woods behind her house. Lori pulled off her helmet and took a breath of fresh air as Rodimus turned back into Coby. He collapsed into her waiting arms, burying his head in her shoulder. "I'm sorry," he whispered as tears ran down his face. "I'm so sorry."

"He warped us here?" Emission asked Galaxy Convoy.

"No," the Soushireikan answered. "I used the Matrix." He looked at the Terraformer who sobbed in Lori's arms. _He's younger than I was, and he's already seen one of the worst horrors of war. Time and care will heal the wounds, but I doubt he will ever loose the scars._


	100. Chapter 99

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Chapter 99

"So, Rodimus has left the planet?" Autovolt asked.

Galaxy Convoy nodded, "Yes. He asked us to broadcast that information around the world, in hopes that these new Destrons will chase after him and leave Earth."

"It's a cheep trick, the oldest one in the book. They'll see right through it," Autovolt shook his head. "But, I guess it's worth a shot. How's Coby?"

"(Still traumatized)" Rumble One said.

"We don't speak Micron," Galaxy Convoy reminded him.

Rumble One huffed in annoyance and gave a thumbs down signal, hoping they'd get the message.

"Still not doing good?" Autovolt asked. Rumble One nodded.

"Having a building fall down on you can do that," Galaxy Convoy said. "Keep your eye on them. If you need help, contact Guardshell and Demolisher. I'll have them stand by." Rumble One nodded, transformed, and hurried away to tell his siblings. "How is reconstruction going?" Galaxy Convoy asked.

"Better, now that more serious damage has been repaired," Autovolt replied. "They're also working on two new F-22-S/A's to replace the two that were lost during the _Dutchman_'s attack. They're also upgrading them to better systems, and are talking about installing shield systems, if they can figure out how to make one small enough. As soon as they can, they want to try testing the Auto-copilot systems. Ambassador Franklin says he'd like Lori to test the system in one F-22-S/A while the Thunderwing Squadron backs her up in the other two." He began to chuckle, "In fact, he told me that it was Ace Johnson who suggested Lori. Considering how badly they worked to begin with, it's no surprise that he's trying to make it up to her. He also heard about Coby, and made an interesting suggestion."

Galaxy Convoy folded his arms, "I'm afraid to ask, but what is it?"

Autovolt grinned, "To help Coby recover, simply send him and Lori out on a date to a nice restaurant, and then to a nice hotel with their own room to spend the night in, and make sure they have a box of condoms."

"Are you serious?" Galaxy Convoy asked, raising an optic ridge.

"I got it strait from the horse's mouth, as the saying goes," Autovolt chuckled.

Slowly, a rare, broad, mischievous smile appeared on Galaxy Convoy's face. "Perhaps we can use the idea. All we need is a little help from the right source."

This time, it was Autovolt's turn to raise an optic ridge. "Say what now?"

For the first time since his academy days, Galaxy Convoy was putting the perverted part of his processor to good use. _This may end up just like the time I set up Sonic Bomber._


	101. Chapter 100

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Part 11.5 Date Night

Chapter 100

Coby looked doubtfully at the menu in his hands. Guardshell and Demolisher had shown up with strict orders to take him and Lori away for a night out. Normally, he wouldn't have minded, but right now he wasn't in the mood for surprises. At least he could order his own food.

Their waiter reappeared, giving them their customary glasses of water, "Have you decided what you would like?"

"Just about," Coby said, looking at the menu again. He really wasn't in the mood for anything though.

Lori noticed his expression over the top of the menus and shook her head, she reached over and snatched the menu out of his hands, folding them both and giving them to their waiter. "Could you have the chef surprise us?" she asked.

"Certainly!" the waiter replied, beaming. He assured Coby that whatever was made, there would be no strawberries used, and quickly headed for the kitchen. When he got into the kitchen, he could hardly contain his mirth as he told the head chef the couple's order. The head chef instantly broke out into a smile – and he rarely ever smiled – as he turned around, "Tell Chrisandra to pull out all the stops and have some fun! We have a pair that wants a surprise!" The entire kitchen seemed to increase in activity. It wasn't every day that they got to try out a new dish.

Ten minutes later, the waiter returned with two plates filled with steaming herbal rice covered with a creamy parmesan-mozzarella sauce, a salmon steak wrapped with crispy bacon, and a mixture of chopped broccoli, cauliflower, carrots, celery, mushrooms, olives, and tomatoes topped with blue cheese dressing. As he put the plates down in front of the couple, he inwardly grinned at their awed expressions and Coby's soft whistle of admiration. He told them that there would be one more dish provided, and then turned back to the kitchens, where some chefs were giving away high fives for their good work.

Coby and Lori ate in silence, enjoying the meal that had been prepared for them. For a while, it seemed that the outing was working. Coby seemed to have brightened up quite a bit. Then Coby heard a voice he didn't want to hear.

"Hello, Coby Rumble, can you answer some questions about your abduction by Rodimus Convoy?"

His face darkened, "You'd do anything for a story, Ella Dowilch."

"That's 'Miss' Ella," the reporter said. "Where did he take you anyway?"

"No comments," Coby said.

"Check please," Lori called, wanting to get Coby out of there as soon as possible. They no sooner left – leaving a generous tip for the staff – then a black car pulled up, stopping them. Lori and Coby instantly realized that the person in the driver's seat was only a holoscreen, which meant that the car was a Transformer.

"Are you Coby Rumble and Lori Simmons?" the Transformer asked.

"Yes," Coby answered, confused. The confusion became alarm as two dune buggies drove in and transformed along with the car, blocking any way out.

"Let's blast them," one of the buggies said.

"No, Swindle, we have our orders," the car said.

"Come on, Runamuck…" Swindle began.

"No," the other buggy interrupted. "We have our orders. They're wanted alive."

"Hardtop…"

"No!" Runamuck barked. "You two, climb in. TRANSFORM!" He opened his door, but Coby and Lori stayed rooted to the spot. "You can get in, or Swindle and Hardtop can shove you in. We were told to get you alive, but we weren't told anything about maimed."

Coby looked up, "You're the ones about to get maimed."

The Rumble Team dropped down from above. Unable to move aside, Runamuck was body slammed by Rumble Two. Swindle was dumb enough to look up as Rumble Three planted her foot directly into his face. Hardtop was the only one fast enough to dodge Rumble One as the red mech pursued him. Rumble One let out a few sounds at Coby and Lori before engaging the buggy. They didn't have to understand Micron to know that he was telling them to run for it.

They tore down the street, and Runamuck spotted them. Shaking Rumble Two off his back, he drove after them, aiming for the building they were nearing. "FORCE CHIP! IGNITION! PUNCH SMASH!" He crashed into the building, sending a torrent of debris toward the fleeing Humans. Coby and Lori hit the ground, covering their heads with their hands. The debris never reached them, and they looked up to see the bucket of a front-end loader above them, catching the mess.

"Guardshell!" Coby called thankfully.

"He's not all!" yelled a blue crane truck. "DEMOLISHER! TRANSFORM!"

"RUNAMUCK! TRANSFORM! You want a piece of me?"

"I'll take two! FORCE CHIP! IGNITION! MEGA CRANE BLADE!"

"Coby! Lori! Climb in!" Guardshell said. "I'll take you to your hotel!" They did so quickly, and Guardshell took off.

"Oh no you don't!" Swindle yelled. "FORCE CHIP! IGNITION! PHANTOM SNIPE!" He got off two shots, both of which missed, before he was talked from behind by Rumble One and Rumble Three.

Guardshell quickly got them to the hotel and dropped them off before heading back to help his comrades. Coby and Lori checked in, wanting to get some sleep after the sudden adrenaline rush. When they got to the room, Coby face faulted. "Only one bed?"

"Shut up," Lori told him, picking him up and tossing him on the bed. She removed her shoes and locked the door before following, pinning him to the bed as she kissed him fiercely. One kiss quickly lead to another as they shed all their clothing except for their undergarments. Eventually, they grew too tired and broke off, cuddling underneath the sheets. "Feel better?" Lori asked.

"Much," Coby replied. "Perhaps not enough to be Rodimus for a while, but much better than before. Thanks."

"No problem," Lori said. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	102. Chapter 101

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Chapter 101

_She wasn't sure when she woke, she only knew that her back was against his chest, his arm around her waist, his hot breath on the back of her neck, and a slight bulge in his boxers that was making her feel very aroused._

_"Coby," she moaned._

_"Lori?" he asked, waking up. She turned toward him, pulling him into a passionate, fiery kiss. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, teasing her and making her moan even more. The clothes on her, even though they were just undergarments, were too confining, and she was too hot. She reached back and unhooked her bra, pulling it off and freeing her chest. His hands immediately began exploring her breasts, until he eventually took a single nipple into his mouth. The pleasure running through her was incredible._

_But she needed more!_

_She managed to remove the rest of their underwear before he finally seemed to come to his senses. "Are you sure, Lori? What about the promise we made?"_

_"I can't wait! Please, I need to be yours!" she answered. An understanding look came to his eyes as he pulled her towards him. Carefully, she impaled herself on his erection, moaning into his neck. They began to move, slowly at first, but quickly getting faster and faster until…_

"Lori, wake up!"

She opened her eyes. Her underwear was still on, and Coby wasn't in the bed. It had all been a dream.

Coby sat down on the bed next to her, still only clad in his boxers, but neither one of them minded. He stroked a few bangs out of her face, "Were you having a nightmare? You were tossing and moaning in your sleep and…" He paused, "What's that smell?"

Lori's face had never been redder.


	103. Chapter 102

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Chapter 102

"You failed."

Runamuck bowed even lower. "Forgive me, Captain. It won't happen again."

"No it won't," Cannonball said. "Our Master has a new plan."

"May I ask what, Captain?"

"Our Master has been having some troubles with the previous regime on Animatros. Most of us will be deployed there to assist in putting them down," Cannonball answered. "Skywarp will assist our Mistress in trapping our targets there, where they will be vulnerable and without help."

"Captain?"

Cannonball turned to the one who had spoken, his scientist, "Yes, Brushguard?"

"May I have one of the Humans to experiment on?" Brushguard asked. "I may be able to create a bioweapon we can use against troublesome Humans."

"We'll see," he answered. "Everyone, head for Animatros. I'll follow in a bit."

"Aye, Captian!" they replied, leaving through the Warp Gate he provided. When Cannonball had been reactivated, Chromia and Master Galvatron had given him the ability to use Fire Space Warp Gates. They were currently giving the same ability to Skywarp, so that their plan would work.

When Skywarp left for Earth, Cannonball turned to Chromia, "You may not remember me, but I remember you."

"Oh, I remember you," Chromia snorted. "You used to know my sister."

Cannonball nodded, "Yes. I used to hold you when you were but a sparkling. Do you know if your sister still lives?"

"Probably not, the weakling," Chromia scowled. "Why? Thinking of getting back together with her?"

"Never," Cannonball growled. "She betrayed me and my crew to Flora Convoy. I only wish to make her pay. Skywarp claims he saw her."

"I won't stop you, she stabbed me in the back as well," Chromia said, before turning and heading deeper into Fire Space. Sighing, Cannonball opened a Warp Gate to Animatros and stepped through. He stood there as the Gate closed, looking out at the green foliage that ran from horizon to horizon.

Green. He hated green.

But it was her favorite color. Her name spilled from his mouth like a foul curse as the jungles below reminded him of the one he once loved, but now hated with every circuit in his body.

"Calypso."

--

Author's Note: Before people start making assumptions, no, this is not a crossover. Disney aren't the only ones who have read about Davy Jones.


	104. Chapter 103

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Chapter 103

Lori's jet shot through the sky. "Co-pilot seems to be working," she reported.

"Good," said one of the techs at Earthfall. "We have an inbound two miles out. Can you escort him?"

"Affirmative!" Lori said, angling her jet in the appropriate direction. Behind her, the other two F-22-S/A's followed suit. She smiled when she saw who the inbound was. "Hey! Galaxy Convoy! What are you doing?"

"Hello, Lori," the Soushireikan replied. "I'm here to watch the tests. Rodimus Convoy is also on standby on my orders."

Lori bit her lip, "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Coby's with him, just in case," Galaxy Convoy said. Lori decided to accept that.

"All units, we have a bogey inbound, right above you!"

"What?" Galaxy Convoy asked. His answer was four missiles that suddenly struck him from above, sending him spiraling downward.

"Evasive Action! Thunderwing Squadron, Scatter! Scatter!"

Lori hit the throttle, noticing a familiar purple streak following behind her, "I can't shake him!" she yelled, rolling to try and throw him off. Skywarp simply copied her maneuver, staying behind her.

Rodimus carefully helped Galaxy Convoy to his feet, "Are you all right?"

"I will be," Galaxy Convoy answered. "But I'm not sure about Lori. Go help her."

"Soushireikan…" Rodimus hesitated.

"Remember your symbol, Rodimus," Galaxy Convoy said. "I know I can count on you to do the right thing, even if others may think it's wrong. Lori knows she can count on you. I trust you Rodimus, she trusts you."

Rodimus seemed to stand a little taller as he nodded, "Understood, Soushireikan! TRANSFORM!" Galaxy Convoy took a moment to regain his breath before transforming and following. Both Convoy's fell behind Skywarp. "Why isn't he shooting at her?" Rodimus asked.

The reason was not lost on Galaxy Convoy, "He wants her alive."

Skywarp mentally grinned, _Checkmate!_ He focused as hard as he could, knowing that he probably couldn't do this twice.

Lori's eyes widened as a Fire Space Warp Gate opened in front of her. "Pull up!" someone shouted, but it was already to late, as she was already passing through. Light and flame seemed to roar around her, and then she was out, flying over a large jungle.

"Lori, what's your status?" Galaxy Convoy asked.

Lori looked over her readouts, "I'm all right. It looks like Skywarp closed the gate right after we went through though."

"That's correct," Rodimus said. "Speaking of the little sneak, does anyone see him? Where is he?"

"More importantly," Lori said, looking around. "Where are we?"

Galaxy Convoy did a quick scan, recognizing some of the geological formations. "Animatros. We're on Animatros."

Next Time:

Galaxy Convoy: The Destron Army has gained control of Animatros. We have to help.

Flame Convoy: Any help that can be offered would be welcome.

Coby: But can anything help Lori?

Me: Next time on Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm; Part 12 Queen of the Winds, Storm Gunner.

Sonic Bomber: Hey! Hey! Who's the hot chick?

Galaxy Convoy: Protect the galaxy! TRANSFORM!


	105. Part 12 Chapter 104

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Bio Update:

Flame Convoy (Male Transformer, 500) – The fierce dragon leader of the Bestial Sector, Flame Convoy was once too prideful to remember why he had united Animatros. Confused as to what was good and what was evil, he lost trust in everyone, relying only on his own strength. During the Black Hole Incident, he was reminded that as a leader, he is responsible for the safety of his world, but that he shouldn't bear the burden alone. Now his responsibilities have expanded as a Sector Leader, but he normally remains on the surface of his homeworld. Once feared, he is now respected for his wisdom and strength. Beneath his frightening form is a strong heart willing to help those impoverished on his planet, but he knows nothing but wrath for those who try to oppress others. Alternate mode is a fire dragon.

Saidos (Male Transformer, 1,200) – At one time, he was just a teacher. Now, he holds the mantle as Leader of Animatros. While old, he is still strong and able, with skills that he has had centuries to hone. Still, he is humble in his position, and uses violence as a last resort. Alternate mode is a rhinoceros.

Fang Wolf (Male Transformer, 482) – Captain of the Animatros Defense Force, Fang Wolf knows his position well. He recently changed his colors, abandoning his original blue and silver for a dark black to mask himself in the dark. Alternate mode is a wolf.

Scourge/Cryo Convoy (Male Transformer, 830) – A known criminal, Scourge has allied himself with the Destrons in exchange for power over Animatros. Thanks to Black Nitro Convoy's theft of Planet Force, Scourge was able to overthrow Saidos and take control of the _Lemuria_ from Flame Convoy. Now calling himself Cryo Convoy, Scourge leads his followers under Chromia's direction to squelch the resistance against his new reign. Alternate mode is an ice dragon.

Wreckloose (Male Transformer, 400) Scourge's second in command, Wreckloose commands the _Lemuria_ to find those on Animatros who still resist his master. Fortunately for Flame Convoy, Saidos, Ligerjack, and Fang Wolf, who lead the resistance, Wreckloose is lazy and sloppy, giving them a slight advantage. Alternate mode is a lizard resembling a Komodo dragon.

Ligerjack (Male Transformer, Unknown) – Apointed as a Base Commander on an outpost on a newly discovered world called Animatros II, Ligerjack was giving Flame Convoy his report when Scourge took over. Working quickly, he, Fang Wolf, Saidos, and Flame Convoy were able to assemble a resistance. Alternate mode is a lion.

Lori Simmons Rumble/Storm Gunner (Female Terraformer, 16) – Lured into a trap, Lori was exposed to Master Galvatron's full fury, leaving her barely alive. Rodimus did his best to care for her, but knew it would be futile in the end. Her will, however, was far stronger than the Cybertrons or the Destrons knew. Temporarily tapping Animatros' Planet Force, she was able to dispel the jamming signals the Destrons had set up, allowing her to connect directly to Earth's Planet Force. Wanting to fight by her love's side, she scanned Sonic Bomber and altered his form to her own liking, becoming Storm Gunner. Fast, agile, and with enough weaponry to take on multiple enemies at a time, she adds another advantage to her side by manipulating the winds using her sonic currents. She will now be able to stand by Coby in any situation, and has a few more surprises up her sleeve for him and others. She proves that oft times, a female warrior is more dangerous and deadly than a male warrior, especially if her family is threatened. Alternate mode is a modified A-10 Thunderbird II Warthog jet.

Part 12.0 Queen of the Winds, Storm Gunner

Chapter 104

Bud was normally a happy person. Even when he got lost on Gigalonia, he remained happy because it was better to be happy and lost than sad and lost. But the latest news he had received had killed his mood. He walked around the park aimlessly, not going anywhere, but not staying in one place. He was, like his parents, sick with worry.

_Onii-chan, please be safe_, he mentally pleaded. Finally tired with endless pacing, he sat down on a park bench.

"Bud!"

He looked up to see a familiar face that brought a brief smile to his, "Hello, Leena-chan."

She sat down next to him, "I heard what happened. Are you okay?" A sigh and a shrug was all she got in reply. "I'm sure they'll be all right."

"I hope so," Bud replied glumly.

"It will end up like the story of Hansel and Gretel, you'll see," Naomi said, smiling.

In spite of his mood, Bud couldn't help but smile back, "I love you, Leena." A shocked blush quickly appeared, "Did I just say that?"

"Yes, you did," she answered, before leaning in and giving him a quick kiss. "Don't give it back," she told him, enjoying the surprised expression on his face. "So, where's Hop-tachi? Don't they normally follow you everywhere?"

"Not all the time," Bud answered. "They're out doing some reconnaissance right now, to try and see if we can get a lead on Onii-chan's location."

"Oh," Naomi said. "Hey, Bud, who's that?"

He looked over where she was pointing, "That's Emission, and she's talking to… Soundwave?" They both stood and hurried over to where the two Xians were talking.

"I'm sorry, Soundwave, but I can't tell you anything," Bud heard Emission say as they got closer.

"Super Starscream is growing more concerned by the day," Soundwave said. "He knows for a fact that someone is misusing Planet Force. Because he absorbed so much of it's power, he is connected to it, which is why he didn't die on Gigalonia. The more pain Planet Force suffers, the more he suffers. If we can't cooperate on this, neither one of us is going to get anywhere."

"Then why contact me?" Emission asked. "Why not contact Chairman Dreadlock?"

"Most of the Alliance Leaders don't trust me," Soundwave answered. "But you are an Xian. I know I can trust you."

"I will take your proposal to Autovolt, but I can make no promises beyond that," Emission said.

"Have you no loyalty to your homeworld?" Soundwave asked.

"Actually, I do," Emission said. "But my home is Earth, not Planet X."

Soundwave stood there for a moment before nodding, "I understand. I will be waiting to see if something can be worked out." Then he transformed and flew away.

Emission watched for a moment before turning toward Bud and Naomi, "Hello, Eavesdroppers."

"Sorry," Bud apologized. "We thought you were in trouble."

"I'm fine," Emission replied, before turning back towards Soundwave's shrinking speck. _You have an ulterior motive Soundwave. What is it?_


	106. Chapter 105

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Chapter 105

Galaxy Convoy led the way as he, Lori, and Rodimus flew towards the Dragon Temple, the capital of Animatros. Rodimus had left for a brief second, pretending to drop Coby off somewhere safe to maintain the illusion that they weren't the same, before rejoining the group.

"Does anyone else notice the lack of sound?" he asked.

"I do," Lori answered. "And wouldn't someone have come to greet us by now?"

"Something isn't right here," Galaxy Convoy said. "Sonic Bomber was sent here days ago. It looks like he hasn't gotten here yet. I'll go down to the Temple to see what I can find out. You two stay airborne, just in case."

"Don't worry, Galaxy Convoy. We have your back," Rodimus chuckled. He and Lori began flying in circles around the Temple as Galaxy Convoy flew down to it.

"TRANSFORM!" Galaxy Convoy shouted, touching down between two pillars in front of the entrance. He looked around, becoming more concerned. "Where are the guards? Where is anyone at all?" Carefully, he stepped inside the massive structure, turning on his headlamp to light the ancient walls. He entered the throne room, finding it just as empty as the corridor he walked through. "What has happened here? Where is everyone?" he wondered aloud.

_**"Welcome, Galaxy Convoy."**_

Galaxy Convoy turned, unable to hide his surprise from the familiar ghostly figure, "Master Galvatron! What have you done here?"

_**"I have brought about a New Reign, a Reign of Fear."**_

"Where is Saidos, Fang Wolf, Ligerjack, and Flame Convoy?" Galaxy Convoy demanded.

"Gone," said a new voice. "Vanished, like the cowards that they are." Galaxy Convoy turned to see a figure sitting in the throne. His form was similar to Flame Convoy's, only it was an icy blue.

"Who are you?" Galaxy Convoy asked. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and knew Master Galvatron was taunting him.

_**"Meet the new Tyrant of Animatros, Cryo Convoy."**_

Galaxy Convoy's optics narrowed, "Wait, I know you. You're Scourge, one of Animatros' most wanted criminals."

Scourge/Cryo Convoy stood, pointing a claw at Galaxy Convoy, "That name no longer exists for me. My word is law now, and my word is your death." On queue, several Transformers, all supporters of Cryo Convoy stepped out of the shadows, weapons drawn. Galaxy Convoy summoned his own sword, hearing Master Galvatron laugh behind him.

_**"Do you honestly think I would let you leave, and do you honestly think such a pitiful sword can hurt me, Galaxy Convoy?"**_

"The sword won't," Galaxy Convoy agreed, turning toward his old adversary, driving the point of his blade into the stones beside him. "But this will," he said, opening his Matrix Chamber and letting a burst of light flow from the Matrix of Leadership. Master Galvatron screamed in anger and pain as he ran out of Galaxy Convoy's way, trying to escape the light that he hated so much. His path clear, Galaxy Convoy closed his chestplates and grabbed his sword, running out just as Cryo Convoy's thugs began to charge him. He pulled out his blaster and fired behind him as he ran, trying to slow his enemies down.

"Galaxy Convoy, come in!" Rodimus radioed him. "Soushireikan, what's going on down there?"

"Scourge has taken over Animatros!" he answered, running into the sunlight. "He has help from the Destron Army!" A fist collided with his face, sending him to the ground. He looked up to see a black figure looming over him.

"Dear me, did I do that?" the figure asked sarcastically. "Hardtop, Swindle, hold him!" Two smaller Transformers grabbed Galaxy Convoy's arms, trying to hold him down. Two missiles struck them in their backs as Rodimus landed, already in Super Mode.

"Who are you?" Rodimus demanded.

"Cannonball," the figure laughed, "But you knew me by another name, the name of a famous pirate that you killed." An energy blade formed where Cannonball's left hand should have been. "Remember?" he asked, trusting towards Rodimus Convoy's midsection.

Rodimus blocked the attack with his own blade, his optics widening in realization, "You're the captain of the _Flying Dutchman_. You're Davy Jones."

"That's right," Cannonball laughed attacking again and again, playing with his opponent. "You killed me, and my crew, but Master Galvatron brought us back." He suddenly yelled in pain as Galaxy Convoy swung his sword at him, catching him across the back. Cannonball backed away, and both Convoys realized that they were surrounded by Scourge's followers and every known member of the Destron Army, including the crew of the _Dutchman_.

_**"It ends here, Galaxy Convoy."**_

"Not yet. GALAXY CONVOY! SUPER MODE!"

"FORCE CHIP! IGNITION! GALAXY CANNON – FULL BLAST!"

Galaxy Convoy's attack blasted back half of their enemies, and the rest quickly surged forward.

"FORCE CHIP! IGNITION! CYCLONE TURBINE – BURST ATTACK!" Rodimus roared, sending back the rest in one blow. With a roar, Cannonball charged forward, swinging his blade. Galaxy Convoy intercepted him, and they began to duel.

"CRYO CONVOY! TRANSFORM!" the false leader shouted, changing into his dragon form. He leapt at Rodimus. "FORCE CHIP! IGNITION! CRYOGENIC FLAME!" Rodimus was barely able to dodge the freezing air that licked at his heals.

_I don't want to use it_, he thought, noticing that their enemies were picking themselves back up, _But Galaxy Convoy and I are outnumbered at least 20 to 1. It looks like I have no choice._ "FORCE CHIP! IGNITION! THUNDER GATTLING BLASTER!"

Circling above, Lori noticed the trouble Galaxy Convoy and Rodimus Convoy were in, so she decided to even the odds. She readied her missiles, targeting the wave of enemies about to attack, and dive bombed them. Her aim was true, and her missiles caused enough mayhem to buy some time. "Rodimus! Soushireikan!" she radioed, "Get out of there!"

"Lori! Look out!" Rodimus warned her.

She looked to see a familiar shape floating in her flight path. She yanked at the joystick, but she already knew it was too late. Master Galvatron raised his arms, and she was suddenly engulfed in shadow. The sounds of her plane being ripped apart around her reached her ears, and then she felt pain. She wasn't being struck by anything, as her plane was pealed away from her, but she felt pain. It was as if every nerve in her body was on fire, like she was burning from the inside out. The pain doubled as lightning struck her, lancing through her again and again and again. She couldn't move, couldn't breathe, couldn't even scream. The shadows around her vanished, and she realized that she was in the air above Animatros, and was falling towards its surface. She couldn't feel it, or hear the air whistling, but she knew she was falling. Then, unconsciousness claimed her.


	107. Chapter 106

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Chapter 106

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Rodimus roared as Lori began to fall, he jumped and flew to her, catching her in his hands. Her flight suit was tattered, she was unconscious, and his scans showed that she was fading fast. "No, Lori, please! Don't die!" Laughter reached his audio processors, and his optics narrowed. Holding Lori to his chest plate with one hand, he gripped his blaster in the other and rose into the air. "Master Galvatron!" he roared, "Disappear!" He pulled the trigger on his weapon, watching the pulse blasts fly towards the shadowy figure…

…and pass right through him.

_**"That was fun. Now it's my turn."**_

Master Galvatron raised his hand, energy collecting at his whim. He brought his hand down, sending it toward Rodimus. As it neared Rodimus, an orange blur suddenly swept in.

"Yoinkage!" Noise Maze shouted, pulling Rodimus out of the way.

Galaxy Convoy looked up in surprise, "Noise Maze?"

"Where are you looking!" Scourge roared, planting his fist in Galaxy Convoy's face. The Soushireikan staggered backward, but held his ground. Scourge laughed, "Do you really think you can stand up to my army and the Destron Army alone?"

A golden blur slammed into him, sending him backwards as a voice growled, "He's not alone, not now."

"Ligerjack, good to see you," Galaxy Convoy told the new arrival.

"Likewise, Soushireikan," Ligerjack replied. "Looks like you tried to take on Scourge on you own though. Need a hand?"

"It would be appreciated," Galaxy Convoy replied.

"GALAXY CONVOY!"

"LIGERJACK!"

"LINK UP! LIGER CONVOY!"

Scourge stood, growling in pain, "Do you think you can get away?" He swung his axe, and Liger Convoy easily dodged the attack. Several of his men leapt forward, only to be on the receiving end of Liger Convoy's powerful roundhouse kicks (which caused the creation of the joke, "Liger Convoy's the only one who can match Chuck Norris, because he's the only one who knows the secret behind a Chuck Norris Roundhouse").

"Is that the best you've got, Scourge?" Liger Convoy asked.

Angry, Scourge charged forward, ax raised, roaring, "My name's Cryo Convoy!"

Liger Convoy held his ground, "FORCE CHIP! IGNITION! LIGER GROUND BREAK!" The attack hit Scourge directly in the chest, sending him flying into his followers. Separating, Galaxy Convoy quickly followed Ligerjack into the jungles.

"So, Ligerjack, what happened here?" Galaxy Convoy asked.

"That black Destron that looks like Nitro Convoy stole Planet Force," Ligerjack explained. "We're not sure how, because he did some pretty impressive stuff. Not even Flame Convoy dares put Planet Force in his own Chip Slot, but this guy can, and survive. After that, it only took them a short while to secure an alliance with Scourge and overthrow Saidos. Saidos managed to get away safely with everyone he could, and sent a distress signal to Animatros II. Flame Convoy and I came here immediately, only to find out that the Destrons have really managed to gain a foothold here. The _Lemuria_ was compromised quickly, and we've all been forced into hiding. All of Animatros is at war, and we're trying to keep things from getting too ugly by using hit-and-run guerrilla tactics."

"We have a base of operations quite a ways away," Ligerjack told Galaxy Convoy. "If we hurry fast enough, we can get there by nightfall."

"What about Rodimus?" Galaxy Convoy asked.

"Don't worry, Soushireikan, he's in good hands," Ligerjack reassured.


	108. Chapter 107

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Chapter 107

Rodimus ran his scan over Lori one more time, only to get the same results. She was dying; whatever it was that Master Galvatron exposed her to was killing her. Worst of all, there was nothing he could do. Hanging his head, he left the small room for the adjacent one, where Galaxy Convoy, Ligerjack, Saidos, Fang Wolf, Flame Convoy, and Noise Maze were talking. He stood to the side, listening.

"We dug these caverns right out of the rock. We can survive here for days."

"That is true, so long as we are not found."

"What about reinforcements? We can't fight Scourge and the Destrons alone, and we have nowhere else to run. If they attack here, we'll have to make our final stand."

"It would be even worse if they manage to attack with the _Lemuria_."

"They wouldn't use the _Lemuria_."

"Why not?"

"Because Wreakloose is a lazy bum!"

"True, but we shouldn't underestimate him."

"Back to my question, what about reinforcements?"

"Sonic Bomber should be here soon."

"Great! We have a flyboy coming."

"The jamming signal only works within a limited radius. Sonic Bomber can escape that radius and send a distress signal for us."

"That would be a good idea, if he were here now. We're running out of time!"

"How do they produce this jamming signal anyway?"

"They're using Planet Force. They prevent warping, Space Bridge construction, off world signals; they have us trapped here."

"That's not the only thing they're using Planet Force for. Master Galvatron is absorbing its power. If he gets enough, he'll resurrect again."

"If we get Planet Force back, the jamming will cease though, right?"

"True, but we don't have the ability to obtain it. That guy – what's his name, Black Nitro Convoy? – he can survive tapping Planet Force's raw energy. When he stole Planet Force, he tapped all that energy and obliterated Terrashaver and Dinoshout. There's nothing left of them!"

"It's risky, but if pushed, we may have to take the risk."

"Why don't we take back the _Lemuria_ while we're at it?"

"That is an option."

"I was being sarcastic."

They all stopped when Galaxy Convoy noticed Rodimus was in the room. After a long silence, Galaxy Convoy asked, "How is she?" Rodimus just shook his head.

"That coward!" Flame Convoy growled. "No one deserves to die like that."

Rodimus left the room, wandering one of the many corridors that had been cut into the mountain where all those who resisted Scourge had hidden themselves. Eventually, he came to a rather large chamber, where several bodies lay in rows and columns on 'beds' of rock that looked like alters. He walked among them, realizing that he was looking at the casualties of the war. Every kind of Transformer was there; male and female, young and old.

In the farthest corner, he saw something that almost made him freeze in shock. Next to two empty beds, there was a small sparkling, far younger than the youngest Transformer he had seen yet. He stood next to the bed, cradling the sparkling's head in his hands as his optics began to fog. "Who did this? Who could be so heartless and cruel?"

"That was the work of Black Nitro Convoy," said a voice. Rodimus turned, surprised, and saw that Saidos had followed him. "That poor sparkling was his first victim, and the first casualty of this war. The bed's next to him are empty, because nothing remains of Terrashaver and Dinoshout. Even though those two were often mislead – and somewhat pig-headed – they didn't deserve what happened to them. But that sparkling didn't deserve being involved at all. That's why we placed the sparkling here, so it can be left in peace."

A vision suddenly opened in front of Rodimus. He saw Lori and himself as Coby dressed in black, standing in front of a small coffin that had words along the side reading: TAKEN FROM LIFE BY DARKNESS, LET US REMEBER TO FIGHT SO DEATH IS NOT IN VAIN.

He knew that what he was seeing was a warning, that if this conflict continued, the first child he and Lori could have would be killed.

Rodimus headed for the door, a cold look coming to his optics, "The sparkling is not at rest, nor can any of these victims rest, until this is finished."

Later, when Galaxy Convoy was searching for Rodimus, Saidos told him what had transpired. When Galaxy Convoy heard what Rodimus had said, he, Fang Wolf, and Flame Convoy ran out of the hideout and into the jungles.

There was nothing more dangerous to a man than himself when he thinks he has nothing to loose.


	109. Chapter 108

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Chapter 108

Night had fallen for some time on Animatros. It was a silent night, like the calm before a storm. That silence was soon shattered by anger.

"You Idiot!" Chromia roared, pouring more energy into her blast of lightning.

"Forgive me! Milady! Forgive Me!" Cryo Convoy screamed as pain lanced through him. Chromia was not in a good mood upon finding out that not only did Rodimus and Galaxy Convoy escape, but that they were assisted by the Resistance.

Chromia stopped her attack and looked around the Throne Room. The Destron Army was lined up on one side, and Scourge's more powerful supporters were on the other side. "Cannonball!" she yelled.

"Milady," he replied, stepping forward.

"Who is did Cryo Convoy place in charge of the _Lemuria_?" she asked.

"This one here," Cannonball answered, pointing. "His name is Wreakloose."

"Kill him," Chromia growled. Cannonball didn't hesitate to do so, activating his blade and running it through the unfortunate Transformer.

"What!" Cryo Convoy roared. "We had a deal!"

"And you aren't doing a very good job of keeping it!" Chromia snapped. She motioned with her hand and Black Nitro Convoy stepped to her side, ready to put Planet Force into his blaster's Chip Slot at her signal. "Need I remind you who is in charge here?"

Cryo Convoy bowed, "You are, Milady."

"Unfortunately, I'm going to remedy that."

They all turned to see Rodimus Convoy, in Super Mode, standing in the door. Chromia grinned, "Rodimus. How good to see you. Have you come to join us?"

"I've come to kill you," Rodimus said evenly. Laughter followed this, but he ignored it. "I've killed some of you before. I'm not afraid to do it again."

Cannonball stepped forward, activating his blade again, and Shortround stepped to his side. "Is that so?" Cannonball asked. "Then do it!" He lunged forward, and Rodimus sidestepped his blade. Unfortunately, it was exactly what Cannonball wanted. Shortround struck out, hard and fast, causing Rodimus to stagger back. He tried to regain his footing, but Brushguard surged to the fore, slashing all over his chest with his melee claws, causing him to fall. Rodimus quickly picked himself up, but not quick enough.

"FORCE CHIP! IGNITION! ACID SHOT!" the biochemist roared. The attack burst against Rodimus Convoy's chest, covering him in burning acid. The pain of it eating at his armor made him roar in agony until it was over, leaving him weak. Hardtop and Swindle grabbed him by the shoulders as Runamuck stepped in front of him.

"FORCE CHIP! IGNITION! PUNCH SMASH!"

The attack threw Rodimus out of the grip of his holders, landing him on his back, unable to move. Smiling Chromia stepped forward, holding out her hand for Planet Force, which Black Nitro Convoy gave her. Drawing on it's power, she fired a blast of electricity at Rodimus Convoy's limp form, causing him to scream in agony as he feebly writhed in pain.

"Too bad, Rodimus Convoy. I've come to kill you," she mocked, and then cut loose with all her power.

Even as he screamed in pain, his thoughts were, _Yes. Please kill me! Then I'll be with Lori! Lori, I'm coming to you! I'm sorry I couldn't save you!_

_Coby!_

_Lori!_

_Coby! Don't ever give up! I'll come to you!_

Chromia stopped her torture, and all in the room gasped as Planet Force suddenly became blindingly bright.


	110. Chapter 109

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Part 12.5 The Dawn

Chapter 109

_It was as if she was looking through a long tunnel, and at the end, she could see what was happening. She winced every time Rodimus was struck, and when Chromia began to torture him, it was too much._

_"Rodimus! Rodimus! Coby! Don't give up! Coby!"_

_Something began to pulse through her, getting stronger and stronger._

Lori's body, glowing with energy began floating through the Resistance's base until it floated into the sky. No one noticed.

_"Coby!"_

_Lori!_

_"Coby! Don't ever give up! I'll come to you!"_

_The power flowing through her had gotten several times stronger. The wind whistled around her and she grabbed it, directing it skyward._

_The power to change worlds; the power that changed her love; the power that would now change her; it was calling to her._

Around the green point in the sky, clouds collected into a swirling band of energy that began to dispel the barriers the Destrons had set up. A Space Bridge appeared, showing Earth at the other end.

Sonic Bomber, who had just gotten through the atmosphere, decided to stop and watch. He couldn't tell that it was Lori who was glowing.

The Planet Force in Chromia's hand let out a burst of green light that sailed over the horizon, striking Lori's glowing body. Now gold, it then shot through the Space Bridge, streaking around Earth until it found the glowing blue disk in an astonished Live Convoy's hand. It fell into the Planet Force in Live Convoy's hand before rebounding as a blue beam back through the Space Bridge and into Lori. The Space Bridge closed, the barriers reappearing, and a scanning beam shot over Sonic Bomber before the figure now enshrouded by blue light shot off toward the Temple. Confused, and slightly alarmed, Sonic Bomber followed.

At the Temple, Chromia looked at the now inert disk in her hand and shrugged, "Nothing happened." She rose her hand to finish Rodimus off, only to be hit in the chest by a powerful blast of plasma. Flame Convoy and Fang Wolf tore into the Throne Room, grabbed Rodimus, and ran outside, covered by Galaxy Convoy's powerful blasts. Once outside, Galaxy Convoy transformed and hovered in his jet form. They were about to put Rodimus on him, so that they could escape, when a burst from the door sent Galaxy Convoy into a nearby pillar.

The Destron's quickly surrounded the four. Galaxy Convoy, Flame Convoy, and Fang Wolf got in a circle facing out at their foes, Rodimus Convoy's unconscious form between them.

"Looks like this is our last stand," Fang Wolf said.

"It's been an honor serving with you two," Flame Convoy said.

Galaxy Convoy looked up and noticed a fast approaching figure covered in blue light, "What the hell is that?"

The figure dove, firing missiles and lasers at the Destrons. They tried to return fire, but the figure was too fast. Whoever they were, they landed and began dealing blow after blow to each Destron, throwing them out of the way. The figure then shot towards the three in the center. Arm raised, a blast of displaced air – a sonic current – struck them, knocking them away from Rodimus. The figure picked up Rodimus and flew off, just as Sonic Bomber flew in and landed.

"Soushireikan, what was that?" he asked.

"I don't know," Galaxy Convoy answered.

"We have to leave before reinforcements arrive," Flame Convoy yelled. "Let's go!"

She flew away from the Temple, using her sonic currents to remove the air resistance in front of her, allowing her to fly faster. When she had gone far enough, she landed on a plateau, gently laying Rodimus down. He wasn't in any danger, just unconscious as his auto-heal systems repaired him. Gently, she caressed the side of his face with her new hand.

"I will never leave you," she whispered. Then she stood, looking toward the horizon where the sun was coming up. "I am no longer just Lori. I am something greater, something far more. I will share my life with you, Coby. I will share it all with you Rodimus. Today is the dawn of a new day for us, and for me. I am reborn. I am Storm Gunner."

And then the sun came out from behind the horizon, filling the world with light.


	111. Chapter 110

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Chapter 110

The first thing Rodimus was aware of when he woke was that there was someone next to him, their arms wrapped around him. Activating his optics, he turned to see a smiling face that looked a lot like Lori's face, but it wasn't her. It was definitely a female Transformer next to him, but he didn't know who she was. She was probably related to Sonic Bomber, he guessed, as they looked alike. He tried to pull away, but only succeeded in waking her up. She smiled at him before saying, "Hello, Coby."

That she knew his name, looked like her, and sounded like her, shocked him. His optics widened as he asked, "Lori?"

She changed to Human form and back to show him, and then hugged him tighter, "I'm here, Coby. I'm here."

Unable to help himself, Rodimus buried his face in her shoulder, crying in relief. When he felt better, he chuckled, "Actually, that's Rodimus Convoy, Lori."

"Storm Gunner," she corrected.

"I like it," he told her. "It suits you well."

"Thanks," she said, kissing him softly. However, one kiss quickly led to another, and soon they were making out once more. Rodimus let his hands explore her new features. She shuddered in pleasure as he found a sensitive spot where her wings met her back. Storm Gunner, in turn, took the opportunity to explore him as well, running her hands over his shoulder spikes, and across his chest plate. She had never felt his Transformer body before, and it was quite the experience now that she could.

Much later, they broke off, opting to relax against each other. They had never been so close before, and they were enjoying this new level in their relationship. Storm Gunner rested her head against Rodimus Convoy's chest, hearing the hum of his internal systems. "We should do this more often."

"Get killed, or make out?" Rodimus asked.

"The latter," she answered. Eventually, they fell asleep, content with being in each others arms.

Farther away, Cannonball and his crew entered the bridge of the _Lemuria_. "Shortround, pilot this thing. Brushguard, navigation. Skywarp, sensors. Hardtop, you take port side batteries, and Swindle, you get the Starboard side batteries. Runamuck, I want you on the forward batteries."

Chromia's plan was simple. Once she revived the crew, they would take the _Lemuria_ and use it to set fire to Animatros' jungles. They were going to burn out the Resistance and destroy them. To help, Black Nitro Convoy would be in the engine room, transferring power from Planet Force to the _Lemuria_'s cannons.

Cannonball took his place in the captain's chair, "All right, let's spread the word. And the word is: Death. Open Fire!"

The first few shots from the _Lemuria _woke Rodimus and Storm Gunner. They both stood, watching in shock as the ship's cannons began setting fire to the jungle. While she was a self-proclaimed city girl, Storm Gunner always had a soft spot for forests. "This is horrible."

"So let's stop them," Rodimus said. "RODIMUS CONVOY! TRANSFORM!"

"STORM GUNNER! TRANSFORM!"

As they speed off, the _Lemuria_'s scanners instantly picked them up. Several cannons opened fire at them, but they were too fast in the sky.

Transforming, Storm Gunner began focusing her special ability in her hands. "Lets see how they like this!" she said, firing one of the most powerful sonic currents she could. It gathered strength as in neared the ship, so that it shook the ship when it struck.

"What the hell was that?" Cannonball asked rhetorically. "Bellay that! Damage report!"

"No damage," Shortround reported. "It was a sonic current, meant to shake us up."

"Those two targets have vanished to," Skywarp said. "No signs of infiltration. Maybe we hit them."

Cannonball ground his teeth. Something was missing, but what?

"Why are we crawling through this cramped space?" Storm Gunner asked.

"This is one of the garbage chutes," Rodimus answered. "There's no sensors here, and it leads strait to the Engine Room." When the got there, Rodimus took a peek in. "Damn!" he whispered. "Black Nitro Convoy is in there, and he has Planet Force!"

"I have an idea," Storm Gunner whispered back.

Rodimus listened, and grinned. Pushing back the cover to the chute, being sure to make some nose, he climbed out coughing. Black Nitro Convoy turned, surprised. Rodimus coughed a few more times for effect before pointing at the open chute and saying, "Do you have any idea how stuffy it is in there?" Black Nitro Convoy's optics narrowed, and he stepped forward, Planet Force in one hand, his blaster in the other. "Look," Rodimus began to say as he backed up, keeping the open chute between him and Black Nitro Convoy, "I know we got off to a rocky start, but between you and me, that's where I just woke up. I have no idea how I got in there."

Black Nitro Convoy intended to step over the chute. He didn't expect Storm Gunner to grab his foot, pull him in, drive her reinforced crown plating between his optics, knocking him out, take Planet Force, and then let him fall down the chute as she climbed out, but that's what happened. Storm Gunner smiled as she held up the green and gold disk, "Look what I found."

Rodimus smiled and walked over to the control panel. Flipping a few switches, he cut the power to all the ship's weapons.

Cannonball's voice came over the speakers, "Black Nitro Convoy, what happened? Why don't we have weapons?"

"Do you have more tricks?" Rodimus asked Storm Gunner. She smiled before whispering in his audio receptor. He grinned, grabbing the nessesary tools while she hit the intercom.

"Cannonball," she said, perfectly imitating Chromia's voice, "I want you and all of your crew down here now."

They came as quickly as they could, and when they got there, Rodimus and Storm Gunner were ready. First, Rodimus dumped barrels of oil on them soaking them. While they yelled at him, Storm Gunner stepped forward.

"FORCE CHIP! IGNITION!" Her black rimmed Earth Force Chip went into the slot on her back gun. It came up over her head and opened, just like Sonic Bomber's, except while he had a more powerful gun, she now had a flamethrower. "CALIBER FLAME!"

Her flames ignited the oil, severely burning Cannonball and his crew. After that, it was a short matter of shoving them down the garbage chute, restoring power to weapons, and getting on the bridge. Storm Gunner eagerly got into the pilot's seat as Rodimus took the captain's chair. "Storm Gunner, take us out!"

Planet Force and the _Lemuria _had been retaken.


	112. Chapter 111

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Chapter 111

Flame Convoy, Ligerjack, Sonic Bomber, and Galaxy Convoy were standing guard outside the Resistance Base when the _Lemuria_ arrived. At first, they were surprised, but relaxed when Rodimus flew out and landed in front of them, as the ship settled in the air above.

"Galaxy Convoy, I'm sorry about my earlier actions," Rodimus said. "I thought that if I could get Planet Force, we could get away. I was foolish to think I could do it myself. How's Lori?"

"I had her room locked down since you left, so she could be left in peace," Flame Convoy said. "No one has been in there to check on her."

"Then we should," Storm Gunner said, coming up behind Rodimus having exited the _Lemuria _after setting it to hover in place. "The _Lemuria _is yours once more, Flame Convoy. Rodimus and I got lucky and managed to take it back along with this." She held out Planet Force, saying, "I think this belongs to you."

Optics widening in surprise, Flame Convoy reverently took the disk from Storm Gunner's hand. "Thank you, both of you," he said. "On behalf of my people, I cannot thank you enough for returning this."

"Same here, only I'm thankful that you've graced our group with your beauty," Sonic Bomber said, stepping forward. "I don't think we've been introduced. My name's Sonic Bomber."

Storm Gunner wasn't stupid. She knew Sonic Bomber was hitting on her. "Sorry," she said, "I'm unavailable."

Rodimus chuckled, "Soushireikan, I'd like you to meet my sparkmate. This is Storm Gunner." Something clicked in Galaxy Convoy's processor. He made a slight motion with his head, and Rodimus nodded. That confirmed it. Lori had become a Terraformer.

"She's your sparkmate?" Sonic Bomber exclaimed. "Man, babe, what a poor choice! Look at him! Bulky and all spikes. Me, on the other hand, I have streamlined armor just like yours. I can…" BAMM! Sonic Bomber crumpled to the ground as Flame Convoy's fist connected to his head.

"Dummy," Flame Convoy muttered.

Galaxy Convoy stepped forward, "Did you, Storm Gunner, assist Rodimus Convoy in retaking the _Lemuria_ and securing Planet Force?" She nodded. "Why?"

"I wanted to fight beside him," she answered. "I love him, but I haven't fought with him before. Now, I will fight by his side always."

"Are you willing to become a member of the Cybertron Army to do so?" Galaxy Convoy asked. She nodded. "Are you willing to put aside your health and comfort to fight against evil, to protect this galaxy, to accept me, and any Caretaker of the Matrix of Leadership as your Soushireikan, to show compassion towards and defend the weak, to use fighting when necessary, and diplomacy when possible, all this even in the face of death until you do die?"

Storm Convoy nodded, "I will protect this galaxy, even from itself if necessary."

"Then, as Soushireikan of the Cybertron Army, I, Galaxy Convoy, make you, Storm Gunner, an official member, and give you this emblem as a token of my trust in you," Galaxy Convoy said, completing the ceremony. He put his hand on her chestplate, and when he pulled it away, there was a Cybertron emblem with crossed wrenches just like Rodimus Convoy's where his hand was. "As your first order, I want you and Rodimus to take Coby and Lori to Seibertron immediately. Take them to First Gunner, he'll know what to do."

"What about you, Soushireikan?" Rodimus asked.

"I'll stay here," Galaxy Convoy asked. "We have some unfinished business to take care off. Tell Backguild to send reinforcements."

"Understood," Rodimus nodded. "But we'll need you to connect the Space Bridge."

Galaxy Convoy followed them to 'Lori's deathbed'. Rodimus lit up the room while summoning his sword, pretending to warp to Coby's location and pick him up. Using the Matrix, Galaxy Convoy sent them to Seibertron, and then joined Flame Convoy outside.

"Are you ready to take the fight to them?" Flame Convoy asked him.

He nodded, "Let's do it!"


	113. Chapter 112

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Chapter 112

"Well, this certainly will be interesting for the two of you," First Gunner remarked.

"Thanks for the info, Dr. Obvious," Storm Gunner said, rolling her optics. She really wished he'd finish his scan so she could spend some time with Rodimus. He was sitting in the corner, waiting, a bemused expression on his face. He caught her optic and grinned. She stuck her tongue out at him in retaliation.

First Gunner shut off his scanner, "Everything is a peak performance. Just be careful where you're launching your sonic currents. That's something I've never see, only heard off. That ability can be both an asset and a liability."

Storm Gunner nodded, "Okay. Can Rodimus and I go now?"

The comm. station beeped. "Just a second," First Gunner said, tapping a key. "First Gunner, Vanguard Medical Officer."

Galaxy Convoy's face appeared on the holoscreen. "Galaxy Convoy. How are they, First Gunner?"

"I just finished, and you need to hear this as well as them," First Gunner answered. "Rodimus Convoy and Storm Gunner are fine. A few strained circuits, nothing their auto-heal systems won't fix. Coby's unharmed, thanks to Rodimus. Lori, thanks to Rodimus Convoy's field work and that she was brought to me so quickly, will be just fine. Rodimus and Storm Gunner will take both kids home tomorrow. Lori was hit with some specialized energy I was easily able to counter with the right meds. All she needs now is rest and plenty of sunlight."

"Why sunlight?" Storm Gunner asked.

"The UV radiation will counteract any long lasting effects," First Gunner explained. "Not too much, just enough for her to get a good tan."

"Thanks for your work, First Gunner," Galaxy Convoy said. "You should take the rest of the day off. You haven't seen her in a while."

"True," First Gunner agreed.

"Who?" Rodimus asked.

First Gunner dodged the question, "What's the situation on Animatros?"

"The Destrons practically ran from us, and Scourge has surrendered," Galaxy Convoy answered. "If it wasn't for Rodimus and Storm Gunner, we wouldn't have been able to do it. I'll tell you more about it later. Galaxy Convoy, signing off." The connection terminated.

"Well, you two are free to go," First Gunner said.

"Actually, we have a question for you," Storm Gunner said. "Just for reference, so that we don't accidently… well…" She began to blush.

Rodimus blushed as well, "How do Transformers… well… you know…"

First Gunner sighed, as he did know. He spent the next hour giving the two of them the Transformer version of the 'birds and the bees' talk. When they left, he couldn't help but shake his head. Those two were full of surprises.

Deciding to take Galaxy Convoy's advice, First Gunner closed his office and headed down into the lower levels of the Sky Dome. Down here was where the most dangerous criminals were locked up, guarded by nearly a hundred strong. He sought out a particular cell, and the guards opened it without prompting. They knew why he visited this cell.

He looked over to the figure in the corner, "Uranium?"

She looked up at him, a spark of life flashing into her optics, "First Gunner? You decided to visit?"

"I wanted to, I haven't seen you in a while," he said, sitting down in a chair. The cell was clean, well kept, and would have been well lit, but she kept the lights off. "You know you don't have to be here. You were acquitted."

"I just can't trust myself," she replied, standing up and stepping towards him. "What I did was horrible. I shouldn't be forgiven for what I did."

"I forgave you long ago," he told her, pulling her into a hug. "You just need to forgive yourself now."

"Do you really forgive me?" she asked.

"You're my sparkmate. I will always forgive you," he answered.

"Always?"

"Always, Uranium"

Slowly, they kissed, a sensation they both missed dearly. They soon moved from the chair to the bunk. Though they were often separated by iron bars and force fields, their love knew no bounds.

They were sparkmates, and they always would be.


	114. Chapter 113

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Chapter 113

Chromia scowled at the image in front of her. The plan to take complete control of Animatros had failed miserably. Without the _Lemuria_, there was no way they could have stopped Flame Convoy and the Resistance. Worse, Galaxy Convoy had used his combinations with Ligerjack and Sonic Bomber to great effect. Scourge had been apprehended, and Chromia was lucky to get away with the rest of the Destron Army. After locating Black Nitro Convoy, Cannonball, and his crew, they had retreated to Fire Space to plan their next move.

Black Nitro Convoy had managed to get a good scan of the one who had bested him on the _Lemuria_, and she was looking at it now. The Transformer was a female who looked quite a lot like Sonic Bomber. She had red and gold armor, silver decals, and blue optics. There was something strangely familiar about her, but Chromia just couldn't put her finger on it.

_It is almost finished._

Shutting down the image, Chromia moved to where Master Galvatron was manipulating his shadowy power. During the final battle, he had managed to place a hand on Galaxy Convoy's shoulder, taking a quick scan. Now, he poured all his power into creating one being in the same process as Black Nitro Convoy. It was draining, but it would be worth it.

_It is done._

The shadows pulled away, revealing a figure in black and violet armor with blood red optics. Slowly, the figure looked up from his hunched position. Chromia smiled.

"Rise, and take your place, Nemesis Convoy."

Next Time:

Nemesis Convoy: I am the shadow of a leader. Therefore, I am a leader.

Rodimus: You're a load of shit, that's what!

Nemesis Convoy: If you do not bow, I will destroy you.

Rodimus: I'll kick your ass!

Me: Next time on Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm; Part 13 The Shadow Within, Nemesis Convoy.

Galaxy Convoy: Who is that? That's twice I've seen her.

Lori: Galaxy Convoy, are you blushing?

Galaxy Convoy: Protect the galaxy! TRANSFORM!


	115. Part 13 Chapter 114

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Bio Update:

Nemesis Convoy (Male Transformer, Unknown) – Made from shadows to look like a mirror image of Galaxy Convoy, Nemesis Convoy was meant to mock the Cybertron Leader in every way. Unfortunately, Master Galvatron did so all too well. Acting with a ruthless will of his own, Nemesis Convoy has imprisoned Master Galvatron inside himself, and taken control of the Destron Army. He has even forced Chromia to become his personal attendant, and sometimes sex slave. Now, he seeks the one thing that he believes will complete him, the Matrix of Leadership. Alternate mode is a black, modified water gun-type fire truck. He also has a jet mode and a super mode.

Tsunami (Female Transformer, Unknown) – The older sister of Chromia, Tsunami has had her fair share of courtiers. Unlike her younger sister, she was less caviler with her social life, having never found the right mech for her. Her love for the ocean ended up with her being the source of the myth of Calypso, the sea goddess, as several sailors fell in love with her as well. She has had relationships of romantic nature in the past with Live Convoy and Cannonball, the latter being one of the worst heartbreaks she had ever had. After she told Flora Convoy where to find the _Flying Dutchman_, turning Cannonball and his crew in, she fled under the waves, rarely to be seen. She has, at times, helped at sea, saving sailors, guiding ships, and even covertly assisted the Allied Powers during World War II. Alternate mode is a fire patrol boat.

Part 13.0 The Shadow Within, Nemesis Convoy

Chapter 114

_You won't get away with this._

_I already have_, Nemesis Convoy replied to the angry growl of his creator. He looked out at the assembled Destrons, "As the caretaker of Master Galvatron's spark, I am taking command. From now on, all of you answer to me."

"Master Galvatron has always worked through me," Chromia protested. "What makes you think you can take over."

"I was created to be a leader," Nemesis Convoy replied. "If you cannot accept that, then I will terminate you."

Chromia, however, wasn't convinced. "If you are truly in command, then Black Nitro Convoy will obey you without question." She turned to the Transformer in question, "Attack Nemesis Conovy!" He didn't move. "Black Nitro Convoy, that was an order!"

"Black Nitro Convoy," Nemesis Convoy spoke, "Kill Chromia."

She hardly had a chance to defend herself as the black Transformer leapt towards her, drawing his assassin blade. She used a burst of electricity to knock him back, but he leapt forward again.

"Stop!"

The ninja-like shadow ceased his attack, withdrawing. There was no doubt in the minds of the others that Nemesis Convoy was in charge.

_Chromia, can you hear me?_

_I can hear you, Master Galvatron_, she replied.

_I fear that we must give in this time. He has the power to terminate me. However, we can use this to our advantage, as he also has strength to match that of Galaxy Convoy and Rodimus Convoy._

Chromia frowned mentally, _Are you suggesting…?_

_Listen, Chromia. Should the Matrix of Leadership fall into Nemesis Conovy's hands, I can rebuild my form without having to fear that cursed Light that the Matrix, the Chip Square, and Planet Force all seem to have._

_I understand, Master Galvatron_, she replied. She stepped forward, kneeling at Nemesis Convoy's feet, "You are our true leader. My loyalty is yours."

Satisfied, Nemesis Convoy nodded, "We can discuss your loyalty later. Because Master Galvatron worked through you, I intend to work close with you on my plans."

Chromia squirmed, knowing what he meant. But, at the same time, she didn't care. Because he had made himself Master Galvatron's avatar, Nemesis Convoy was almost literally the reincarnation of her lover. "I will look forward to it," she answered.

"Good. Now, how are we going to try to obtain the Matrix of Leadership?" Nemesis Convoy asked.

"Why do you want that thing?" Gasket asked.

"It will complete me, and allow me to help resurrect Master Galvatron," Nemesis Convoy answered. Of course, with that much power, he could simply terminate his creator, and take control of the galaxy for himself. "We need a new approach to make sure that Galaxy Convoy bends to our will."

"A true warrior strikes at the heart of his enemy," Cannonball said. "Brushguard, do you think you can create a plague that will allow us to control some of Galaxy Convoy's friends?"

"I might," the biochemist answered.

_The Red Rust Plague, Chromia. I used it in the very beginning of the war to great effect before a cure was found._

"Master Galvatron tells me that there is something called the Red Rust Plague that he once used until a cure was found," Chromia said.

"If you can get me the information about the cure, I can recreate the plague to be immune to the cure," Brushguard suggested.

"That works, but how do we get that information?" Nemesis Convoy asked.

"What about the pip squeak?" Armbullet asked.

Chromia raised an optic ridge, "Pip squeak?"

"A little guy who always seems to have information about important things," Gasket answered. "Armbullet and I captured him on Gigalonia to try and get his map, only to get stopped by that Human brat Coby."

"Even if he didn't have the information, a hostage would aid our cause," Skywarp said.

"Then it is decided," Nemesis Convoy said. "Who are we after?"

"The Micron Team," Chromia answered, "Their leader is Hop, the one Armbullet and Gasket were talking about. In fact, if we capture all three of them, and their friend Bud, we would strike a powerful blow against the Cybertrons."

"Why?" Nemesis Convoy asked.

Chromia smiled, "One of our biggest problems are the Human brats Coby and Lori. They need to be taken care of so that Master Galvatron can be resurrected. Bud just happens to be Coby's younger brother."


	116. Chapter 115

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Chapter 115

Tech laughed, leaning back in his chair, "Good one, Thunderwing! Now if only it had worked."

Thunderwing rolled his eyes, "Don't be an idiot, Tech. I didn't expect them to do that."

"Then why suggest the condoms?" Tech asked.

"Precaution," the older pilot answered. He and his squad were working on board the aircraft carrier _Shinano II_ now, testing some of the new systems that had been developed since the creation of the Alliance. To make room for some of the Transformers also serving on board, they had turned to Japan for help. During World War II, Japan had built the three largest naval warships in history, and one of them, the _Shinano_, was an aircraft carrier. By studying its wreak, the shipyards had managed to redesign the _Yamato_-class vessel as a type of carrier that could service an interspecies crew. The _Shinano II_ was one of five new _Yamato_-class aircraft carriers currently serving in the oceans using Energon Fusion Technology. Three were currently serving in Africa, rebuilding areas that were devastated during the Black Hole Incident.

It was almost a cruel joke that some of the already worst off countries in the world were hit the hardest during the unnatural storms that resulted from the abnormal magnetic field. However, once all the numbers were in, casualties only reach 100, most of which were rescue workers, and 10 were Transformer immigrants. After Grand Black Hole was destroyed, the Seibertronians who had evacuated were more than willing to share their restored homeworld with refugees, resulting in a tightly knit friendship between both races.

Still, even with advanced technology, there were some areas worldwide that were still inhospitable. One example was the Egyptian Marsh that used to be the large deserts in Egypt, but were turned into dangerous swampland by powerful storms.

Humanity had recovered quickly, but the Earth would take longer.

"Seriously, Thunderwing, one would think you wanted to try and get Monkey laid," Wondergirl said.

Thunderwing opened his mouth to reply, only to pause as the ship shuddered. A humming sound indicated that the engine had been started, and that they were moving. "Who else is on this ship?" he asked.

"No one except for us," Mom replied. A few foul words were muttered by all of them as they realized what was happening. The sound of footsteps caused them to hide within the various rooms as Swindle and Hardtop walked down the corridors, looking for anyone. Slowly, they made their way into a small supply closet near the bow of the ship.

"The way I see it, this ship has just been stolen, and the only ones who realize it may very well be us only," Thunderwing told his squad. "We can hold out, but we need to start coming up with idea's quick to take this ship back. The last thing the UN needs is a rouge _Yamato_-class carrier. Any ideas?"

"I have a few tricks we might be able to try, but it will take time," Big Bad Wolf said.

"Lets make them quick," Tech said. "I recognize those two patrollers we dodged, and they're members of the Destron Army."


	117. Chapter 116

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Chapter 116

Chomia slipped through the hallways, unseen by anything. She had summoned as much energy as possible and wrapped it around her, making her invisible to anything but the naked eye. It was not a power she used often, as it was draining on her.

But she had an order from Master Galvatron, and she would see to it.

While Nemesis Convoy and the others focused on obtaining a hostage, she would seek the heart of the matter, something Master Galvatron had shared only with her. The identity of the creator of the Red Rust Plague, something her lover had hid even from Nemesis Convoy.

She scowled at the thought of the black monstrosity they had created. He was not like Master Galvatron in any way. Master Galvatron was, by far, the only lover she desired. Nemesis Convoy sought only his own satisfaction, not caring whether or not she was satisfied. Her true lover was different. While Master Galvatron was just as dominant, surrendering to him was beyond words. Master Galvatron demanded his satisfaction, but at the same time, he made her feel satisfied and beg for more.

_I will free you, Master Galvatron_, she promised. _I will free you, no matter what it takes._ If she had to endure being Nemesis Convoy's sex slave, she would do it.

That was why she was deep inside the Sky Dome, searching the prison underneath for a single occupant. Eventually, she found the door she was looking for, and slipped inside. There were rarely any guards here, as the occupant was not considered a criminal by the Cybertrons.

She slowly approached the bunk that held her target. She was so fixated on her goal that she didn't notice the other figure next to her objective. Then, her target turned, optics coming online.

First Gunner was brought out of his rest cycle by the scream of his sparkmate. He instinctively pulled her in close, already attempting to assess the threat when it slammed right into him. He fell off the bunk and hit the floor hard. Turning on his lights, he saw Chromia holding his sparkmate in a deadly headlock.

"Let her go," he growled. "She's suffered enough from the likes of you."

"Ah yes," Chromia laughed. "Uranium, the creator of the Red Rust Plague. Did she like seeing the destruction her work caused?"

His sparkmate's optics instantly filled with the guilt she had been feeling for years. Her body trembled in sorrow at the horror she had caused. "Your kind tricked her," First Gunner said firmly. "She had no idea what was going on until it was too late. She is not responsible for the consequences of the actions of those who used her." He stepped forward.

Chromia tightened her grip, "One more step, and I'll snap her neck." There were too many important lines in that area. Without immediate medical attention, any wounds there could be fatal.

Uranium looked at him for but a moment, and then twisted her head sharply. There was a sickening crack as her sparkcanal broke. First Gunner screamed her name as Chromia let her fall to the ground. The female Destron let loose with a blast of energy, knocking the medical officer back as she stepped through a Warp Gate to Fire Space and vanished. Shaking off the attack, First Gunner hurried forward, tapping his communicator and sounding the alarm. Quickly, he began the necessary procedures that were required to save his sparkmate as he heard guards hurrying to the room.

"Don't die on me, Uranium. Please don't die," he begged as he worked.

Had she been able to respond, she would have said, "I won't."


	118. Chapter 117

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Chapter 117

"Emily, are you coming?"

Looking up from the textbook she was studying, the Xian Terraformer shook her head. "No thank you, Kaa-san. Perhaps next time."

"Okay, take care," Lori said, getting back into the car. "Did we get the jet skis, Coby?"

"Bill has the trailer hooked up and ready to go," Coby answered, starting the car. Bill hopped in as he did, buckling his seat belt.

"So, are we off?" Bill asked.

"We're picking up one more person, then we're going," Lori answered. "Bud and the Microns are picking up Naomi, so we're picking up Amy."

Bill shrugged, "Works for me. What about Tyson?"

"Would you believe he has a date with Vanessa?" Coby chuckled. "He told me that apparently, Vanessa is trying to make me jealous by dating him. Now, if only he could take her focus off of me."

"Vanessa is rather stubborn," Lori chuckled, "but you never know. Did you know she actually likes Tyson's music."

Coby nodded, "As does a cult group called 'Silence is Golden'. They use his music as an example why all music should not exist." The car filled with laughter until Coby sobered up, "Listen to us, making fun of someone we call a friend."

"It's all in friendly jest," Bill reassured. "Besides, Tyson started it by making fun of himself. Frankly, his music is getting better. He definitely has the heart for it. He just needs to either learn how to do vocal sound effects, or drop them."

"Drop them," Coby and Lori simultaneously said. The sound effects were the biggest problem with Tyson's music.

After they picked up Amy, they headed for the beach. Lori had decided to take advantage of First Gunner's order to get plenty of sun, so she had arranged a day for them all to go. Bud, Naomi, and the Microns were already there. Bud was wearing his green swimming trunks, and Naomi wore a blue one piece with no sides and a v-cut that went down to her navel. They had set up a net, and were trying to teach the Microns how to play volleyball. Blit and Bumper were having fun, but Hop was still confused.

"Spike the ball, Hop!" Bud called as it headed toward him.

"But I'll pop it!" Hop said, simply giving the ball a tap to send it back over the net.

"That's not the kind of 'spike' we're talking about, Hop," Naomi called. "Hey look! They're here!" The game forgotten, the five of them headed toward the car and trailer that held four Humans and three jet skis.

"How did you convince Mr. Stanton to let you bring them, Onii-chan?" Bud asked excitedly.

"All we had to do was ask," Coby answered, parking the car and climbing out. He pulled off his t-shirt, leaving him in his red trunks and sandals, tossing the shirt into the car, and grabbed the beach bag that held his and Lori's things. Bill mimicked his action, although his trunks were black instead of red. Amy left her shirt on over her green one piece. The two of them joined Bud and Naomi in the volleyball game as Coby and Lori wandered over to a spot nearby. They spread out their towels next to each other, and set up two umbrellas to block prying eyes, but not the sun. They climbed in, and Lori motioned to Coby to lay down. He did so, hearing her open the bottle of sunscreen. The cream was cold on his back, sending a shiver through him, but feeling her rub it in was very enjoyable. After doing his back, she did his arms and the back of his legs. Then she leaned over.

"Roll over," she whispered, her tone of voice suggesting that she had more than just more sunscreen in mind. Eagerly, Coby rolled over, and she finished his legs. Then she straddled his waist and began rubbing sunscreen into his chest and abs. Coby closed his eyes, sighing in pleasure from the contact. He felt her finish, and opened his eyes long enough to see her pull off her own t-shirt, revealing her red bikini. He reached for the bottle of sunscreen, but she stopped him. "I need the radiation, remember?" He nodded grinning. Letting her body rest on top of his, she caught his mouth with her own. His hands instantly began rubbing her back, eventually rubbing the area right behind her shoulder blades. He mentally grinned, as he had found the spot where her wings would have connected to her back as Storm Gunner. She lifted herself up a little bit, grinding her hips against the bulge in his trunks. They both moaned softly from the pleasure. Lori began rubbing Coby's chest again, breaking the kiss long enough to whisper, "Don't hold back."

Coby didn't need to be told twice. Deepening the kiss, he let one of his hands leave her back and move around. He caressed her stomach for a while, then moved up towards her chest. Lori let out a moan as he began to feel her breast through the fabric of her bikini, and he took advantage of it by slipping his tongue into her mouth. He caressed her tongue slightly, and then pulled back, inviting her to slip her tongue into his mouth. She did so, enjoying the moan of pleasure he let out as she tasted his molars. This continued for at least an hour, when they finally stopped. Flushed red, they lay in each other's arms for a while, at times snickering when they heard the exclamations coming from the volleyball game.

When the game finished, they moved the trailer to the water and climbed onto the jet skis. Coby and Lori took the red one, Bud and Naomi took the blue one, and Bill and Amy took the green one. Hop buzzed above them as they rode over the ocean waves.

(Author's Note: Yes, they're at the ocean. The Cybertron series puts the location at the Dakota Mountains in Colorado, but when I look at what they wear, the terrain, and the locations they manage to get to in Galaxy Force – not to mention that Bermuda is specifically mentioned as the resting place of the _Atlantis_ – it doesn't match the setting. By looking at several lines and scenes, it is more likely that the setting is in the western half of Washington, or the eastern half of Maine. I think Washington is more likely, as there's more Japanese influence – example: Nintendo of America is in Redmond, Washington – but that's just my opinion.)

"Onii-chan! Want to race back to shore?" Bud called after a while.

"You're on!" Coby and Lori called back as Coby gunned the motor.

Unfortunately, they wouldn't make it. As Bud, and Naomi passed a boat, the boat suddenly fired a missile right in front of them, the wave knocking them into the water. Hop panicked and flew towards them as the boat Transformed. Shortround reached out, grabbing Bud and Naomi in one hand, and Hop in the other.

"Easy prey," he muttered, his feet keeping him standing on the water like a water skitter.

"Bud!" Coby yelled, turning the jet ski. Shortround looked toward him and Lori and fired again. Coby dodged the missile, but the wave of water hit them. For a while, all Coby could see was water. Then something struck the side of his head, knocking him out.


	119. Chapter 118

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Chapter 118

"In short, while the Caretaker of the Matrix of Leadership is, by tradition, Soushireikan of the Cybertron Army, if we want this Alliance to continue to function in the future, after we are dead and gone, we need to secure a line of authority, so that the interests of both Transformers and Humans are served," Dreadlock finished. He sat down. "Amendment #217 is now open for debate. Any arguments, Nitro Convoy?"

"None," the Speedian replied. "On Speedia, the government has always been flexible. As far as I'm concerned, this maintains the flexibility of the Alliance."

"I'm afraid I have to disagree," Flame Convoy said. "We know that the Caretaker will be killed by Primus if he becomes corrupted. The Matrix will not bear a corrupted holder. I see no reason to vote for Amendment #217. It places the power meant for Primus, someone incorruptible, into the hands of this Alliance Counsel, which I'm sorry to say, can become corrupt in the future."

"That is true, but Dreadlock has a point," Galaxy Convoy said, standing. "Dreadlock, it is no secret that we've lost trust with each other, and there is no doubt in my mind that this Amendment stems from the deal I had made with Super Starscream." Dreadlock flinched, as Galaxy Convoy was right. There was a feeling of anger flowing towards him from the other Counsel Members. "However, it only proves that you are right. I may be the Caretaker of the Matrix, but I am mortal. I can make mistakes. The lost trust between myself and Dreadlock is my fault, and I hope you accept my apologies for any damage my actions might have caused this Alliance." Instantly, the feeling in the room changed from anger to guilt, as the Members realized what the Soushireikan was saying. "Even a person who means well will make mistakes; even someone who maintains the worthiness to hold the Matrix can harm the Alliance by making a wrong choice. Primus is not the leader of the entire galaxy. He created our race, but not the Humans, or other races we may come across in the future. Primus may choose the Caretaker of the Matrix, but the Alliance should have a say as to whether the Caretaker's morals make him fit for the title of Soushireikan of the Cybertron Army.

"Before the war, the Sentinels had a similar system, and it served them well until the rise of the Destrons. I believe we should adapt their system to our own, and that is what this Amendment does. I propose to add Amendment #217 to the Constitution."

Flame Convoy stood, "I had my doubts, but you know what you're talking about. I second the motion."

"All in favor?" Dreadlock asked. The hands rose, and he counted. "The vote is unanimous in the affirmative. Amendment #217 passes. Is there any other business?"

Galaxy Convoy passed out a few data chips, "This was given to me by Noise Maze on Animatros. While I still do not know if I trust him, I feel that this will solve many problems." They all looked at the words: Treaty of Balance. "This Treaty simply asks that the Alliance recognizes any who join with Super Starscream as members of a separate galactic government, with Super Starscream at its head. It also outlines how, and under what circumstances, that either government can declare war on the other."

"What is to be the name of their government, and the capital?" Nitro Convoy asked.

"The X2 Federation," Galaxy Convoy said. "Apparently, Super Starscream has been remolding a dead world in Planet X's image, calling the planet X2, which is to be their capital. Noise Maze would not disclose the location. This is the only thing that disturbs me. While I think the Treaty would benefit the galaxy, I do not think we should sign it without knowing the location of X2."

"I agree," Dreadlock said. "I move to return the Treaty as soon as possible, with the modification that the location of X2 and Seibertron be known to both sides at all times."

"I second the motion," Ambassador Franklin said. "I also move that before we sign, he repays Earth for the panic he caused."

"Seconded. All in favor?" Dreadlock asked. All hands went up. "The motion passes. At the next available opportunity, Super Starscream receives the Treaty with the modifications." He smiled to Galaxy Convoy, "Soushireikan, you have more than received my acceptance of your apologies today, you have also regained my trust. Is there any more business to attend to at this time?" Everyone shook their heads. "Then we shall adjourn…" A roar shook the building, interrupting Dreadlock. "What the hell was that?"

Galaxy Convoy felt his circuits run cold as an evil laugh echoed. A Fire Space Warp Gate appeared, and a figure emerged. For a moment, fear froze him in place before he forced it down. It was like he was looking into a mirror, a mirror that showed him as the opposite of what he was. "Who are you?" he demanded.

"I am you. I am the shadow of you; the manifestation of what you are not," the stranger answered. "I am the true leader of this galaxy. I am Nemesis Convoy."

"You are a Destron," Galaxy Convoy said, noticing the purple symbols on Nemesis Convoy's shoulders. "Get out! You have no purpose here!"

"I have come to tell you that I will have what is mine, or else," Nemesis Convoy said. A fiery portal opened to show Bud, Naomi, and Hop, bound and gagged. "Unlike Master Galvatron, who was willing to wait until defeating you, I have no problems with terminating Humans, Galaxy Convoy."

"Let them go," the Soushireikan growled.

Nemesis Convoy raised his hand, "Then let me have what is mine." Galaxy Convoy suddenly doubled over as the Matrix glowed an angry red, as if Nemesis Convoy was connected to it the same way he was, and that Nemesis Convoy was trying to remove it.

Roaring in anger, Flame Convoy leapt at Nemesis Convoy, swinging his axe. Nemesis Convoy sidestepped, slamming his foot into the dragon's back, smashing him into the floor. Nitro Convoy and Live Convoy leapt forward as Signal Lancer assumed a guarding position in front of Ambassador Franklin. Nemesis Convoy raised his hands, summoning familiar blue blasts of lightning to knock back the other two. His blaster appeared in his left hand, and he shot in Signal Lancer's direction, who simply swatted the blast aside with his staff.

"FORCE CHIP! IGNITION!" Megalo Convoy bellowed. "MEGALO CRUSH!"

Dodging the axe, Nemesis Convoy ran up the handle and jumped. Drawing his fist back, he punched Megalo Convoy in the optic, shattering it. Roaring in pain, the Titan fell backwards, clutching at the now blind side of his head. Spinning through the air, Nemesis Convoy slammed Dreadlock into the ground. He then reached into his storage compartment and withdrew a needle. Inside was a program developed by Brushguard after he used a virus to get the necessary information from their hostage. Hop would survive unharmed, but he would be unconscious for a while. Quickly jabbing Dreadlock with the needle, Nemesis Convoy incinerated it before turning away. "Two choices, the Matrix, or the Humans."

"Stop!"

"What?" Nemesis Convoy muttered, turning back.

Galaxy Convoy, got to his feet, "That's far enough. GALAXY CONVOY! SUPER MODE!"

Nemesis Convoy snorted, "Not impressed. NEMESIS CONVOY! SUPER MODE!"

If Galaxy Convoy was surprised, he didn't show it. He flew forward, immediately on the offensive. Nemesis Convoy laughed as he flew around the room, dodging attacks and plasma blasts. He even showed no surprise when Galaxy Convoy summoned his sword. He continued to toy with his opponent until he had tired. A swirling vortex of energy then surrounded him. A Force Chip shaped the same as Galaxy Convoy's, only with a Destron symbol in it, fell into the slot on his right cannon (Author's Note: Nemesis Convoy's cannons are on the opposite sides of Galaxy Convoy's).

"FORCE CHIP! IGNITION!"

Seeing what his opponent was doing Galaxy Convoy did the same. "FORCE CHIP! IGNITION! GALAXY CANNON – FULL BLAST!"

"DEATH CANNON – FULL BLAST!"

The two attacks collided, exploding in a flash of light. When the room was visible again, Nemesis Convoy was gone, Warp Gate closing behind him.

_He knew all my moves, and played me like a piano_, Galaxy Convoy thought as he sounded the alarm.


	120. Chapter 119

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Part 13.5 Thunderwing Squadron

Chapter 119

Coby woke up, groaning in pain. He could feel a cold, wet cloth on his forehead, and a gentle hand touching his face. He opened his eyes slowly, "Lori?"

She smiled, "Try not to move. You have a concussion; your head hit the jet ski."

_So that's why my head hurts_, he thought. Concentrating a little bit, he noticed that his auto-heal ability was already repairing the damage. He should be fine in a few hours. "What about everyone else?"

Lori's smile vanished, "Ambassador Franklin just arrived with Galaxy Convoy. The Destrons kidnapped Bud, Naomi, and Hop. Thanks to Bill and Amy, we were able to get you to shore. The Destrons also seem to have a new leader called Nemesis Convoy. He's holding Bud, Naomi, and Hop as a ransom. Either Galaxy Convoy gives him the Matrix, or he'll kill all three of them."

"Bastard," Coby growled. "Do we know where they are?"

"Ambassador Franklin investigated," Lori answered. "He thinks they stole the _Shinano II_. It makes sense, since a few hours ago, Nemesis Convoy contacted Earthfall and demanded the Matrix in four hours, or he'll drown Bud-tachi."

This worried Coby, "How long was I out, exactly?"

She smiled sheepishly, "Two days."

_Two days?_ "Shit," he swore. "How long do I have to stay in bed, and where am I anyway?"

"My house, in the guest bedroom," Lori replied. "Don't you recognize it?"

"I do now," he said, looking around. "What about my other question?"

"Right now, if you want," she answered. "But I don't think that it's a good idea. You should wait until that concussion of yours is completely healed."

"Give me two hours," he reassured her. "Do we know where the _Shinano II _is located?"

"No, but I have a few guesses," she told him.

Coby smiled, "So how about we have Rodimus Convoy and Storm Gunner go look?"

Lori returned his grin, "Good idea. Once you're ready, come after me. Oh, one more thing. Once we find the _Shinano II_, we should relay the information back to Earthfall. Then we can get Galaxy Convoy's help."

A few hours later, Rodimus joined his sparkmate in the skies. They scanned over the waters, searching. Then, a stroke of luck.

At Earthfall, Galaxy Convoy hurried into the Command Deck, "What is it?"

"A priority message from Rodimus Convoy and Storm Gunner," Autovolt replied. "I'm connecting them now."

Their images came up on the screen. "What is it?" Galaxy Convoy asked.

"We found the _Shinano II_. The Destron's have moved it to the Gulf of Alaska."


	121. Chapter 120

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Chapter 120

"Are you sure about this, Tech?"

"Positive, sir," Tech answered. "I managed to hack the security cameras and get audio as well as visual. In two more hours, if Galaxy Convoy refuses to give up the Matrix, Nemesis Convoy's going to have Hardtop and Swindle open up the forward marine bays, and every bulkhead in the ship. With the force fields disengaged on the marine bays, water will flood the ship, sinking it, and drowning those two kids their holding hostage."

Thunderwing began to pace the weapons locker they managed to hide in near the bow of the _Shinano II_. The marine bays that Tech was talking about were not too far away. There were two of them, one on each side of the ship, and were used to launch small, underwater craft or Transformers, using force fields to hold back the water while the bay doors were open. They needed a plan, and a way to save this ship.

An idea began to form in his mind, "Tech, are their any service tunnels between here and the marine bays?"

Tech tapped at the keypad in front of him, "No, but they are connected by the ventilation shafts."

"What about the kids? Where are they being held?" Thunderwing asked.

"In the brig, Cell F-10," Tech answered. "I think I know what you're planning. There's a shaft that leads from here, directly to brig."

Thunderwing nodded, "Good. Gather round! Here's what we're going to do. We're going to wait until a move is made up top. Once that happens, we're going to split up. Mom, Wondergirl, you two go to the port bay and secure it. If the door is open, close it down. If you can't, then close the bulkheads and seal the area, so the whole ship doesn't flood. Tech, Big Bad Wolf, you two do the same on the starboard bay. I'm going to go try and save those kids."

"No offence, Captain, but that's crazy," Wondergirl said.

Big Bad Wolf nodded, "What happens if we run into one of those Destrons?"

Grinning, Thunderwing walked over to a locker, pulling out a few rifles, "Do you know what these are?"

Tech took one, his eyes widening. "Damn!" he whistled. "I've always wanted to try one of these."

"What are they?" Wondergirl asked.

"These are Mach-1 Thunderbolt Rifles," Thunderwing answered. "They fire controlled bursts of electricity. Their range is limited to 50 meters, but a single shot is strong enough to even make Galaxy Convoy take an involuntary nap for a few hours."

"This could be dangerous," Mom said. "While not strong enough to kill a Transformer, that much voltage will kill us if it backfires or if we're hit by friendly fire. However, it's our only chance of getting out of this alive I suppose."

"All right," Thunderwing nodded. "Any suggestions?"

"A few," Big Bad Wolf said. "One: Don't get shot. Two: If your gun is wet, don't shoot. Three: Don't shoot into the water."

Tech grinned, "Four: Kick some bad-guy ass!" The entire squadron laughed at his joke, and then sat down to wait.

Two hours later, Tech motioned them to his monitor. The Cybertrons had arrived, and were standing on the deck facing the Destrons. Galaxy Convoy, Rodimus Convoy, Storm Gunner, Autovolt, and Live Convoy were facing off against Nemesis Convoy, Chromia, Black Nitro Convoy, Cannonball, Shortround, Runamuck, Gasket, Armbullet, Brushguard, and Skywarp.

"Outnumbered two to one, not counting us," Thunderwing muttered.

"Have you come to surrender?" Nemesis Convoy asked.

"We are here for Bud-tachi," Rodimus growled, stepping forward.

Galaxy Convoy held up his arm, signaling Rodimus to hold his position. "We are here to accept your surrender, Nemesis Convoy. The _Shinano II_ is not the only _Yamato_-class craft. As we speak, the _Yamato II_ and the _Enterprise X_ are en-route, and ready for a long fight. We will rescue Bud-tachi. There is nothing you can do about it."

Nemesis Convoy laughed, "One of these days, you must learn how to play poker. The only way to make a convincing bluff, is to sometimes hold the cards you want." He tapped his communicator, "Do it."

The entire ship shuddered, and Thunderwing turned to his team, "Go! Go!" They entered the ventilation shafts, scurrying to their required places. Because of that, they didn't hear what Nemesis Convoy said next.

"You see, Galaxy Convoy, in thirty minutes, this ship will be flooded. Even if you do defeat us, by the time your rescue crews locate our hostages, they will most likely have severe hypothermia, and will die. Even so, now that Swindle and Hardtop have started flooding the ship, they have followed by orders and are heading towards where my hostages are." Nemesis Convoy grinned, "They will ensure your Human friends and their Micron companion are dead."

"That does it!" Rodimus roared angrily. "RODIMUS CONVOY! SUPER MODE!"

Nemesis snorted, "Idiot. NEMESIS CONVOY! SUPER MODE! You will kneel before me, Rodimus Convoy. Either in obedience, or death."

"I'll kick your ass!" Rodimus yelled, charging forward. Nemesis Convoy met his charge as they clashed. The other Destrons leapt forward, engaging the remaining Cybertrons as Rodimus Convoy and Nemesis Convoy battled.

Inside the ship, the Thunderwing Squadron could feel the ship shake as the battle commenced. Sighing, Big Bad Wolf kicked open the grate in the ventilation shaft, dropping into the marine bay. The water level had already risen dramatically, but it thankfully had yet to reach the control walkway. Heading over to the terminal, Tech tapped in the commands, and the door rumbled shut, only to stop. "It's jammed!"

Big Bad Wolf looked into the rushing water, noticing something in the gears. Tossing his gun aside and taking a deep breath, he dove in. Powerful, well trained muscles allowed him to grab side rails and fight the current. Approaching the gear, he saw a small replacement generator for the door motor jammed into the gears. Grinning internally, he let the current of in pouring water help him get to the surface, and climbed up the ladder to the walkway. "Tech! Shoot the water!"

Tech raised an eyebrow, "But you said…"

"I know what I said. That's why I got out of the water first!"

Shrugging, Tech leveled his rifle and fired. The charge spread through the water, causing the generator jammed in the door to explode. Freed, the door banged shut. Big Bad Wolf grabbed his radio, "Captain, objective complete."

"Good," Thunderwing's voice crackled back. "I'm still getting to the brig. How's your side, Wondergirl."

"You're not going to believe this, Captain, but someone beet us to it," was the reply.

"That's all right, we need all the help we can get. Tech, Mom, you two stay behind and guard the bays. Wondergirl, Big Bad Wolf, head for the brig to back me up."

"Got it," Wondergirl said, putting her radio back in her belt. She turned to the one who had helped them, "There's a service elevator down the corridor. It'll take you up to the flight deck."

"Thanks," the female Transformer answered.

"By the way, what's your name?" Mom asked.

"Tsunami."


	122. Chapter 121

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Chapter 121

Storm Gunner reached back, the blades from her wings attaching to her forearms as she drew them, "GALE BLADE!" She swung them in Skywarp's direction, forcing him back, and then crossed them to deflect Chromia's blast in her direction. On the deck of the _Shinano II_, Autovolt wrestled with Gasket and Armbullet. Galaxy Convoy fought to keep back Brushguard, Shortround, and Runamuck, using his cannons to his advantage. Live Convoy's helicopter blades kept Cannonball and Black Nitro Convoy busy. Among all this, Nemesis Convoy and Rodimus Convoy continued to clash, concerned only with beating the other.

"FORCE CHIP! IGNITION! THUNDER CLAW!"

Nemesis Convoy managed to dodge Rodimus Convoy's thrust, lashing out. His attack caught Rodimus in the center of his chest. Rodimus staggered, but held his ground. Nemesis Convoy aimed a kick at his opponent, but Rodimus was ready. Catching Nemesis Convoy's leg between his left arm and side, he struck out, his claw digging into Nemesis Convoy's side. Nemesis Convoy roared in pain as he tried to pull away, but Rodimus Convoy's claw was lodged in place. Realizing this, Rodimus pushed harder, digging in deeper, ignoring the fist that struck him again and again. Coolant began to spill from the wound, and Nemesis Convoy's optics began to grow dim. Knowing he had to get away soon, Rodimus summoned his sword in his left hand, using it to cut out his claw. Nemesis Convoy staggered backward, clutching at the gaping wound in his side. Rodimus swung his weapon prongs forward, "THUNDER CANNON!" His twin blasts knocked Nemesis Convoy on his back. The shadowy clone was out of the battle for the moment, and Rodimus rushed to help Galaxy Convoy. He grabbed the back of Brushguard's head with one hand, sending an electrical current directly into the Transformer's processor, knocking him out. Runamuck moved to strike him, only to be blasted back by a fireball.

"What gives?" Emission said, flying in. "You started without me?"

"Sorry, couldn't wait to get in a fight," Rodimus answered, sending a burst of electricity at Shortround. "Are you all right, Soushireikan?"

"I'm fine," Galaxy Convoy answered. "You should go find Bud."

"Roger," Rodimus nodded. "Emission, stay up here to help." She nodded her agreement, flying off to help Storm Gunner as Rodimus turned to the service elevator. He was surprised to see it rising, a female Transformer, crouched and ready to spring. Before he could call out, she had launched herself in the air, pulling two guns from her back, firing both at Cannonball.

The pirate captain turned to engage this new threat, only to step back in surprise, "Calypso?"

"Long time no see, Cannonball," she said. "Are you all right, Lifeline?"

Live Convoy's optics widened, "Tsunami? Where have you been? I thought you died a hundred years ago."

"Doesn't matter," Tsunami said, realizing that everyone else had stopped fighting to watch the strange exchange. "I'm here to find out who let the cat out of the bag."

"Wait, you know each other?" Rodimus asked, confused.

The sound of Chromia's insane laughter caused them all to stare at her, "The past sure has a way of coming back to haunt you, doesn't it, Onee-san?"

"Indeed it does, little sister," Tsunami growled. "So, Cannonball works for you, now?"

"Surprised?" Chromia continued to laugh. "I'm not. Being attracted to power helped me find my love, and with that power, Cannonball is bound to our cause."

Tsunami glared at the pirate Transformer, "So, first you break my heart by stabbing me in the back and stealing the _Flying Dutchman_, then you sell your soul to my sister? How low you have fallen, Cannonball. I'm glad I dumped you when I did."

"I broke your heart? You broke mine when you rejected my proposal, and instead took up with him!" Cannonball accused, pointing at Live Convoy. "And then you sold me and my crew out to his mother, Flora Convoy."

Galaxy Convoy noticed Tsunami's head fall at the name and asked, "Something wrong?"

"I told her where to find you, and you killed her," Tsunami said. "Do you know how hard it was for me to see my friend's mother die, knowing it was my fault?"

Live Convoy shook his head, "No, Tsunami, it wasn't your fault. I said some hurtful things that I never should have said at that time. Can you forgive me?"

Tsunami looked at him, and then nodded, "I can."

Chromia made a gagging sound, "I can't stand this anymore. Onee-san, you don't belong here. Go away."

"I'm not going to fight you, Chromia," Tsunami said. "I'm here to pay back a debt to Lifeline, and make Cannonball pay for his crimes."

"You're not a warrior," Chromia sneered.

"No, I'm not," Tsunami agreed. "I don't need to be a warrior to know the difference between right and wrong. If Mother and Father could see you now, they'd be ashamed of you."

"Mother and Father were weak!" Chromia roared. "If it weren't for Transformers like them, we never would have had to hide all the time! They were weak, just like you!" She charged at her older sister, only to be blasted back by a sonic current.

Storm Gunner landed between them, "That's enough out of you, Chromia." _I've been wanting to try this_. She crossed her blades, an aura of green energy swirling around her as she concentrated. To fast for even Galaxy Convoy to see, she launched herself towards Chromia, swinging her blades. "GALE STRIKE!" she yelled, hitting her target. The explosion sent Chromia flying into the water.

_Boy, do I love that girl_, Rodimus thought to himself as he took advantage of the situation and activated the service elevator, heading into the ship. Tsunami also took advantage, lashing out at Cannonball, who was also sent overboard.

The battle rejoined, and Galaxy Convoy found himself dueling with Cannonball and Black Nitro Convoy alongside Tsunami. As they battled, something happened. Galaxy Convoy didn't know why, but as they fought, they were able to read each other's moves, working like a well oiled machine.

Storm Gunner noticed and momentarily grinned, _I knew it! The only question is, do they see it?_


	123. Chapter 122

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Chapter 122

Thunderwing dropped down into the corridor, landing next to the grate that he had kicked out. Hearing footsteps, he ducked around the corner, holding his blaster in a ready position.

"I say we squish them," said a voice.

"No. We're going to do this cleanly."

"But I want to hear them scream!"

"Will you quit your whining! We have to wait for Nemesis Convoy's signal!"

As the two twin Destrons walked around the corner, they noticed a single Human standing with a rifle raised at them. Before either could move, he fired, and Swindle fell to the floor, unconscious.

Thunderwing pointed his weapon at the other one, "If I were you, I'd take your pal and run as far away as fast as you can."

Hardtop didn't have to be told twice. He grabbed his brother and ran. He would eventually make it out, meeting up with Skywarp, who would Warp all the Destrons to safety.

Turning down the corridor, Thunderwing headed for Section F in the brig. Upon finding it, he then hurried to cell 10, opening it.

Bud wasn't stupid. When he woke up in a holding cell, bound and gagged, he knew he was being held hostage… again. But Shortround had made the mistake of not checking him over. Waking Naomi, he told her how to reach the waterproof pocketknife in the pocket of his swimming trunks. Working together, they had managed to free themselves.

Except for unlocking the door, as Bud had no idea how to do that.

After making sure Hop was all right, he and Naomi had sat down to wait. However, when you're stuck in a room with the person you love, and nothing to do... It tends to make one a little aroused, especially someone like Bud. Whether he liked it or not, he had developed a perverted side over the years.

Thankfully, he was also smart. He wasn't stupid enough to go too far. Besides, Hop was unconscious, and there was no telling that the Micron wouldn't wake up and interrupt them.

But when Thunderwing opened the door to see Bud and Naomi kissing, he couldn't help but laugh. "Good grief! You two are younger, and you're already more involved than Monkey and Storm," he chuckled.

"So what?" Bud asked. "We keep our clothes on."

"Obviously," Thunderwing said. "But I do wonder how long that would have lasted."

Both Naomi and Bud turned red with embarrassment. "Don't worry. We're not going to be _that _intimate until we're older," Naomi said.

"Well, you won't be getting older unless we get you out of here," Thunderwing said. "Ready to go?"

"We need to carry Hop out," Bud said. "I'm not sure what they did to him."

"Don't worry, son," Thunderwing said. "We'll find out."


	124. Chapter 123

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Chapter 123

"After that, I couldn't take it anymore. I had lost my family, my first boyfriend, and had sent the mother of my next boyfriend to her death. I went back under the waves, to where my parents first lived. It was right next to the _Dutchman_'s former resting place, so it wasn't hard to find. I've lived there ever since," Tsunami finished her story. "I'm sorry for the trouble my little sister has caused. If there's anything I can do to help, tell me."

"It's all right, Tsunami," Galaxy Convoy reassured her. "You haven't done anything wrong. Thanks for the help you've given us."

Live Convoy walked into the room at that time and smiled, "Enjoying your first time at Earthfall, Tsunami?"

"Its very nice here," Tsunami nodded. "Do you live here now, Lifeline?"

"No, I still live in my old home," Live Convoy answered. "And it's Live Convoy now."

Tsunami smiled, "Sorry, old habits die hard."

"They sure do," Live Convoy nodded. "Are you going to join the Cybertron Army?"

"I'll have to think about it," Tsunami said. "I'm not really one for warfare. I carry my cannons because I have no choice, but I don't enjoy fighting. What I did the other day was difficult for me."

"I understand," Galaxy Convoy said. "We can provide a room here for you to stay in while you think about it."

"Thanks, I'd like that," Tsunami smiled. "But first, I'm going to go talk to Storm Gunner. I haven't talked to another femme in a long time." She got up to leave.

"Wait!" Galaxy Convoy called. She paused and turned towards him. "Thank you very much for what you did," Galaxy Convoy told her. "Were it not for you and the Thunderwing Squadron, we probably would have lost Bud-tachi."

Tsunami smiled, "You're welcome." Then she left.

"That was interesting," Live Convoy said.

"Are you going to get back together with her?" Galaxy Convoy asked.

"No," Live Convoy answered. "It's obvious that whatever we had has died now. She's been hurt so much though. I hope she finds the right one someday."

Galaxy Convoy's communicator beeped, and he answered it, "This is Galaxy Convoy."

"Soushireikan, this is First Gunner," the medic replied. "I've found Thundercracker, and… well… you had better come to the sky dome and see. You might want to bring Rodimus Convoy and Storm Gunner too."

Next Time:

Rodimus Convoy: Storm Gunner! This idea is crazy!

Storm Gunner: Do you have a better idea?

Super Starscream: You will answer for what you have done, Rodimus Convoy!

Storm Gunner: We have no choice!

Rodimus Convoy: Okay! Let's do it!

Me: Next time on Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm; Part 14 Elementary Combination, Storm Convoy.

First Gunner: Thundercracker is finally cured!

Galaxy Convoy: Protect the galaxy! TRANSFORM!


	125. Part 14 Chapter 124

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Part 14.0 Elementary Combination, Storm Convoy

Chapter 124

"He was found on Animatros, and assumed dead," First Gunner explained. "He only woke up a few days ago. I've had to sedate him again, but I don't know how much longer it will last. He's starting to become resistant to the sedative."

"Is there anything you can do?" Rodimus asked.

First Gunner shook his head, "No. I'm sorry, but there is nothing I can do. Can you two wait outside while I talk to Galaxy Convoy?" Storm Gunner and Rodimus nodded, leaving the room. When he was sure that they were gone, the medic went over to a terminal. "I'm shutting off all recording equipment in here, because I need to speak to you privately, Soushireikan."

"What is it?" Galaxy Convoy asked.

"He knows, Soushireikan," First Gunner said. "He knows about… Master Megatron's origins."

Galaxy Convoy's face fell, "Is there anything that can be done?"

"No, and you're going to have to face it someday," First Gunner answered. "You can't keep running from the past."

"Have you told anyone?"

"Neither myself nor Uranium have said a word."

"Please keep it classified, until I have the strength to face it. By the way, how is she?"

"Better. Her neck is mostly healed, and she'll make a full recovery for sure."

They left Thundercracker in his drug-induced sleep to find Rodimus and Storm Gunner in the waiting room. Rodimus was pacing furiously, a plan obviously eating away at his mind. Finally, he stopped, "Soushireikan, how can an alliance be made with Super Starscream when he's still an enemy of the Alliance?"

"If the Treaty is signed, he won't be an enemy any more," Galaxy Convoy answered.

"But he'd still have to accept the revisions," Rodimus said. "There's nothing in it for him to do so, not if he's still an enemy."

Galaxy Convoy nodded, "That may be true. Why?"

"I think I know of a way to save Thundercracker, but it would require making a Faustian bargain with our Titan friend," Rodimus answered.

First Gunner raised an optic ridge, "How?"

"If Super Starscream absorbed as much of Primus's Spark as he did, that means he'll have some powers similar to Planet Force, and that should include healing and reformatting abilities," Rodimus explained. "We go to him, and if he heals Thundercracker, we no longer classify him as Public Enemy Number 1."

Galaxy Convoy thought for a moment, and then nodded, "It's a good idea, but how do we find him?"

Rodimus grinned, "I can think of someone who can help."

On Earth, Soundwave sneezed, and then shuddered as the air seemed to get very cold.


	126. Chapter 125

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Chapter 125

Fire billowed around him as he focused. Golden energy radiated from him, fueling the fire and shaping the raw material that melted and hardened in the blaze. Slowly, the area began to take shape, forming a complex, mechanical surface.

Super Starscream let his concentration wane, and the fires died. Another area of X2, completely reformatted just the way he wanted. Doing this took a great deal of power, so he would have to wait for at least a day before moving on.

Soundwave appeared on a holoscreen, "Super Starscream, Galaxy Convoy Soushireikan would like to speak with you, face to face."

"I'll come as soon as I have strength," Super Starscream said.

"Well… actually… he's demanding to come to you," Soundwave said nervously. "He, as well as Rodimus Convoy and Storm Gunner."

Super Starscream raised an optic ridge, "Storm Gunner? Never mind. Bring them." The holoscreen vanished, replaced by a Warp Gate opened by Soundwave. The group stepped through, with Rodimus carrying Thundercracker's unconscious form. "What do you want, Galaxy Convoy?" Super Starscream asked.

Galaxy Convoy held out a data disk, "This is the Treaty you had Noise Maze give me. It contains revisions that the Alliance requires you to accept before we can sign it."

"I will consider it," Super Starscream said, signaling to Soundwave to take the disk. "Is that all?"

"No," Galaxy Convoy answered. "We're willing to make an exchange. I'll remove your name from our list of enemies, if you can assist us." Galaxy Convoy signaled to Rodimus, who put Thundercracker's body down. "Thundercracker was badly damaged by Chromia, nearly killed. The mental shock has caused him to remember things in his past that have made him go insane. If you can save him, we can grant you amnesty for some of your past crimes. Not all of them, but enough to make you less of a threat."

"It seems a fair trade," Super Starscream said. "Unfortunately, the only thing I can do is erase his memory. It may help him, but it could also hurt him. He won't be able to remember a thing, not even his own name. Once I do this, he will never recover those memories."

"He'd be like a zombie," Storm Gunner whispered to herself. "Well, Soushireikan?"

Galaxy Convoy thought long and hard. While it would cure Thundercracker, would it be worth it? Could they condemn him like this? "Can you erase only his earliest memories, from before he became a Destron?"

"No," Super Starscream answered. "Its everything, or nothing. I can't be selective."

He came to a decision, "Do it. At least this way, he has a chance at being happy."

Super Starscream focused, drawing on all the power he had left. Golden light flowed across him, and he reached down, touching Thundercracker with his finger. The light flowed onto Thundercracker's body, and then faded. The glow also faded from Super Starscream as he rose, "It is done. Enjoy your stay."

"What?" Galaxy Convoy asked. "We're not staying here!"

"Well you're certainly not going home either," Noise Maze chuckled, having watched from the side. "You don't even know where you are."

Storm Gunner snarled. Noise Maze was right. She knew that when it came to astronomical navigation, star locations were indispensable. But this far away from the galaxy, they had nothing to go on. "What is the price for getting home," she growled.

"Not much," Super Starscream smiled. "Just the truth. Who are you, Storm Gunner?"

She backed up, surprised, "What do you mean?"

"I know that Rodimus Convoy and Coby Rumble are one and the same," Super Starscream explained. "So explain how he can be your sparkmate, and yet be involved with a Human named Lori Simmons."

_Damnit! He backed us into a corner!_ Storm Gunner mentally cursed. Sighing, she changed back into a Human. "That is because what happened to him, happened to me. Coby is Rodimus, and I am both Lori and Storm Gunner," she explained.

"I see," Super Starscream muttered. "Very well, you may go." He opened a Warp Gate, revealing Planet Seibertron. "Don't try tracing it. You won't be able to."

Galaxy Convoy nodded, "Thank you." He picked up Thundercracker and took him through. Rodimus and Storm Gunner went to follow, only for the gate to close shut.

"Hey!" Storm Gunner yelled. "What's the big idea?"

"You're staying here," Super Starscream said. "Reformatting a planet takes time and power. Your power will come in handy."

"You said we could go!" Rodimus yelled.

Super Starscream shrugged, "I lied."

"Bastard!" Storm Gunner yelled, launching herself towards Super Starscream, drawing her blades. "GALE BLADE!"

"FORCE CHIP! IGNITION! VORTEX BLADE!" Super Starscream cried. His blade clashed against Storm Gunner's, forcing her back.

"RODIMUS CONVOY! SUPER MODE!" He swung his prongs forward, about to fire when a black blur struck him in the side of the head. He heard Condor screech in triumph moments before multiple blasts from Soundwave struck him in the back, knocking him down.

Storm Gunner continued to attack Super Starscream. "FORCE CHIP! IGNITION! CALIBER FLAME!" She followed up the blast of fire with a powerful sonic current, fanning the flames. "How's that? Can you take the heat?"

Super Starscream laughed as energy swirled around him, "I think the question is, can you?" The surrounding area burst into flames. Taking Storm Gunner by surprise. Condor struck her in the back of her head, causing her to loose her concentration. Super Starscream's fist followed, sending her into the scalding ground. The flames vanished as the Titan continued to laugh, "You can't win here. This is my turf, and I am in control. If you help enough, I may consider letting you go back." He turned away and left them.

"Are you all right?" Rodimus asked, crawling over to Storm Gunner.

"I'm fine," she replied. It was a lie. She was scarred, and angry. She knew Super Starscream would never let them go back now.

Soundwave landed next to them, Condor perched on his wing. "I'm afraid that's the way the cookie crumbles," the Xian said.

Rodimus rose to his feet, "Soundwave, you have ten seconds to tell me how we can get off this rock before I fry every circuit in your body."

"Super Starscream wants to study you two, to understand where you got your power, and how," Soundwave sighed. "He's challenging you."

Energy crackled at Rodimus Convoy's fingertips, "That wasn't what I said."

"If I told you how to leave, it wouldn't be a challenge, now would it?" Soundwave countered.

"I don't think so," Storm Gunner said. "Forcing the answer out of you is proving to be pretty challenging."

"Well, Soundwave?" Rodimus asked.

"Tell them," Super Starscream whispered to Soundwave over his communicator. Soundwave had left it open, so Super Starscream could listen in.

Soundwave sighed, "We've been working on a Space Bridge Generator. If you can make it work, you can go."

"Is that the only thing Super Starscream wants us to do?" Storm Gunner asked.

"Actually, yes," Soundwave admitted. "He had been hoping to get your help a long time ago. Now that he has the chance…"

Finding out the Generator's location, they transformed and flew toward it. As they flew, Storm Gunner moved close and whispered, "Rodimus, you know we're not allowed to let Super Starscream have Alliance technology. He hasn't accepted the revisions to the Treaty he sent."

"I know," Rodimus reassured her. "Who says we have to give him the technology?"

"You're going to…?"

"Don't say it out loud. If we can get the Generator to work, it will only work once."


	127. Chapter 126

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Chapter 126

Galaxy Convoy stared down at his desk as Coby's and Lori's parents walked into his office at Earthfall. He tapped a few keys on his terminal, disabling the security cameras. "Did Lori tell you what happened on Animatros?" he asked.

Eduardo nodded, "Of course she did. I, for one, am glad, since now she can live as long as Coby."

"That is true," Galaxy Convoy nodded. "Unfortunately, I have bad news. Both Rodimus Convoy and Storm Gunner are being held hostage by Super Starscream. For what reason, I am unsure."

"Will they come back?" Nicole asked.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Hanson, but I don't know," Galaxy Convoy answered. "We can't trace Super Starscream's location either."

"Don't worry, they'll come back," David insisted. "They're our kids, after all. Lets put our faith in them.

"They've definitely shown themselves to be trustworthy," Diana said. "Maybe Ed's right. Maybe… we shouldn't hold them to that promise we had them make."

On X2, Rodimus and Storm Gunner simultaneously sneezed. They looked at each other in surprise, and then shrugged. Rodimus stuck out his hand, "Wrench."

Storm Gunner grabbed the tool, handing it to him, "Almost done?"

"Just about," he answered. "Give me a little while longer."

Sighing, Storm Gunner looked up at the massive structure. It looked just like the Generator they had built on Gigalonia, only with some obvious modifications that would make it work. All they really needed was a strong enough power supply, and they would have a working Space Bridge Generator.

That had been the problem with the Gigalonia Generator. Without enough power, such a generator would only cause temporal distortions, and would never solidify the Space Bridge. The only known power source that could keep Space Bridges working were Planet Force, the Chip Square, the Matrix of Leadership, and the supermassive Generator that powered the entire Sky Dome on Seibertron.

Here, it was the key to their opportunity. Rodimus had been working with the power supply to output enough energy to solidify the Space Bridge for 30 seconds. In that small space of time, the two of them would make a run for home. Afterwards, the Generator would overload and destroy itself. That way, Super Starscream wouldn't be able to reverse engineer the Alliance's technology.

"Okay, done," Rodimus said, crawling out from where he was. "Let's fire it up."

Giving her sparkmate a playful salute, Storm Gunner tapped the controls. The massive Space Bridge Generator powered up, firing into the sky. Both of them mentally crossed their fingers. To their relief, a Space Bridge appeared, with Earth visible on the other side.

"Thirty seconds. RODIMUS CONVOY! TRANSFORM!"

"STORM GUNNER! TRANSFORM!"

They sped towards the Space Bridge, counting the seconds they had left. They only had one shot at this. If they didn't make it… well… It was best not to think about that.

Twenty-five seconds.

"Stop them!" Super Starscream roared. "Don't let them through!"

Twenty seconds.

They maneuvered around each other in an areal dance as they dodged blasts fired by Soundwave and Noise Maze.

Fourteen seconds.

"FORCE CHIP! IGNITION! CYCLONE TURBINE!"

As Rodimus shot forward, Storm Gunner used her sonic currents to increase her own speed and stay with him, though she knew he would never leave her behind.

Ten seconds.

They reached the Space Bridge.

Five seconds.

Soundwave and Noise Maze stopped their pursuit, returning to X2.

Three seconds.

Two.

They shot out the other side flying strait into Earth's stratosphere.

One.

Zero.

Emission had spotted the Space Bridge while she was flying. Right before it closed, she thought she saw a bright light on the surface of X2. She shrugged it off and flew to meet her fellow Terraformers, escorting them back to Earthfall. There, in Galaxy Convoy's office, they related their story to Galaxy Convoy, Emission, and their parents.

"So that was an explosion I saw," Emission said after their story was finished. "Very clever tactic."

"We're glad you made it," David said. "Luck was truly a factor."

"Unfortunately, luck just ran out," Galaxy Convoy said, staring at his screen.

"What do you mean?" Rodimus asked. "Did you forget to disable the security cameras, so that someone else knows about us being Terraformers?"

"No, I made sure to disable the cameras. But my computer still gets reports from the Command Center, and they want to know if they should sound the alarm," Galaxy Convoy answered, turning the screen towards them. "You brought back a guest, and judging by the fact that he's coming here, I don't think he's in a friendly mood."

The screen showed Super Starscream emerging from a Warp Gate, obviously very angry. "Well, Galaxy Convoy Soushireikan," Rodimus said, "I think you should sound the alarm."


	128. Chapter 127

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Chapter 127

Super Starscream began his trek to the nearby city. He knew it was the hometown of those two Terraformers who had just put a large crater in X2's surface. They were going to pay for doing that.

Then again, he probably deserved it for trying to enslave them, but he didn't care right now.

"Rodimus Convoy!" he roared. "Face Me, Coward!"

"I'm right here," he replied. Super Starscream turned toward him, noticing that he was with Storm Gunner, Galaxy Convoy, Live Convoy, Emission, and a femme that he didn't recognize, but looked quite a lot like Chromia. "What do you want?" Rodimus asked.

"You damaged my home," Super Starscream growled. "Now I am here to destroy yours."

"You will do no such thing!" Storm Gunner yelled. "We had to destroy the generator! We're not allowed to give you any technology!"

"Enough!" Super Starscream bellowed, opening fire. The Cybertrons returned fire, but as angry as he was, Super Starscream was a great deal more powerful than before.

"We need a plan!" Storm Gunner shouted.

"I have a plan!" Rodimus called back. "RODIMUS CONVOY! SUPER MODE!"

"That won't work, Rodimus Convoy!" Super Starscream yelled.

"Watch me make it work!" Rodimus yelled back. "FORCE CHIP! IGNITION! THUNDER CLAW!" He raised his weapon into the air, energy surrounding him as lightning struck it. "THUNDER GROUND BREAK!"

Galaxy Convoy saw it coming, but it was too late. As Rodimus flew forward, he was met by Super Starscream's fist, knocking him back and cutting a grove into the ground where he landed. Tsunami whimpered slightly at the sight, worried. Galaxy Convoy put a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, he'll be fine." His words were proved right as Rodimus stood, shaking off the attack.

"Go back to where you belong, Super Starscream!" Storm Gunner yelled. "TRANSFORM! FORCE CHIP! IGNITION!" She flew towards Super Starscream, preparing to fire.

The ground shook as boulders flew through the air at Super Starscream's command. Storm Gunner tried to dodge, only to run into other rocks and get sent into the ground. Super Starscream continued to alternate between barrages of boulders and laser fire, forcing the Cybertrons to fall back and take cover.

"This is why I hate fighting," Tsunami muttered.

"I don't like it either," Galaxy Convoy said. "But I have the ability to help protect others from those like him. It is my responsibility, which is why I do it."

"I envy the femme who becomes your sparkmate," Tsunami said, noticing Galaxy Convoy blush slightly. She turned away, knowing that she was blushing too. _Why did I say that? What makes him seem so different? It's as if he's just like me. What is in his past that I can sense that makes him seem that way?_

In their own area, Rodimus worked furiously to repair Storm Gunner's arm that had been damaged by one of Super Starscream's blasts. "You've got to be more careful," he told her "There, is that better?"

Storm Gunner flexed her arm and nodded, "Fully repaired. Thank you." She looked hesitant for a moment, and then said, "Rodimus, there's only one way we can win here."

He looked at her, "What are you talking about?"

"When I became Storm Gunner, I didn't just base my form off Sonic Bomber, I also based it off of you," she explained. "There's only one way we can stop him. Rodimus, Link Up with me."

Were it not for the plate in front off his mouth, she would have seen Rodimus Convoy's jaw drop before he asked, "Hey! Did that boulder hit you on the head?"

She laughed, "Yes, but that's beside the point."

Rodimus shook his head, "Storm Gunner, Link Up isn't something you can just do. Forms have to be compatible for Transformers to Link Up. Even if we can, we'd still have to escape Super Starscream's attacks to Link Up without getting damaged in the process."

"So we fly up and behind him," Storm Gunner suggested. She knew the real reason why he was nervous; for the same reason she was. If they did this, they would wield incredible amounts of power. Could they actually withstand that much power, or would it destroy them if they tried. Some Transformers had tried Link Up experiments, only to die because they couldn't contain that much raw power.

Eventually, Rodimus nodded, "All right. Let's do it. Soushireikan! Give us some cover fire!" They jumped into the air, moving carefully to avoid Super Starscream's attacks.

Tsunami grabbed her blasters, "FORCE CHIP! IGNITION!" Her Earth Force Chip went into the slot on one of her guns. Both opened up in a manner just like Galaxy Convoy's left cannon as she raised them skyward, "LUNAR WAVE!" Her twin blasts incinerated several rocks before the barrage of boulders could hit their intended targets.

Galaxy Convoy followed her example, "FORCE CHIP! IGNITION! GALAXY CANNON – FULL BLAST!"

Live Convoy and Emission hurried to follow, "FORCE CHIP! IGNITION!"

"HOMING MISSILE!"

"SHADOW SNIPE!"

As before, Super Starscream turned some of his concentration towards them, and they had to duck behind their shelters once more.

Rodimus saw it and began to worry, "They're faltering!"

"Stay focused," Storm Gunner said. "We need to break through!"

They began to work together, flying in sync to avoid or destroy as many boulders as possible. Super Starcream sent a final barrage at them, but they had a plan. Grasping each other's shoulders, they began to spin in a small circle, calling out, "FORCE CHIP! IGNITION!"

Their plan was to use Rodimus Convoy's Cyclone Turbine to funnel and enhance Storm Gunner's Caliber Flame. This created a new attack, as a tornado of fire engulfed Super Starscream's boulders, and even made the Titan step back from the heat.

"CYCLONE FLAME!"

They flew through the smoke their attack had crated, seeing nothing but clear sky. "Now's our chance!" Storm Gunner smiled.

"Let's go!" Rodimus replied.

"STORM GUNNER!"

Because she had scanned Sonic Bomber when she became a Terraformer, Storm Gunner's transformation was the same as the male Cybertron's. The only difference was that she kept all her weapons on her wings, rather than letting two guns break off. Unlike Galaxy Convoy, Rodimus didn't have a place on his feet for them to attach.

"RODIMUS CONVOY!"

His weapons pack disengaged, flying away. Carefully, he maneuvered himself so that he was right in front of Storm Gunner.

"LINK UP!"

She connected to his back, where his weapons pack used to be. Her chestplate fell down over his shoulders and across his chest, widening to fit him. It was a strange feeling. It was like she was riding co-pilot, but he could feel everything she did. He could feel her thrusters roaring with power, her weapons armed and ready, her mind right next to him.

She trusted him with her power and abilities, and he would not let her down. With her by his side, he was unstoppable, like a raging storm.

"STORM CONVOY!"


	129. Chapter 128

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Part 14.5 Galaxy Force

Chapter 128

Galaxy Convoy looked on in complete surprise, "I don't believe it."

"They can Link Up?" Live Convoy asked. "How?"

Super Starscream observed the new turn of events and laughed, "FORCE CHIP! IGNITION!"

Blue-green energy swirled around Storm Convoy, flowing skyward, "FORCE CHIP! IGNITION!" The black-rimmed Earth Force Chip slammed into the slot on his back. The gun that opened up into Storm Gunner's flamethrower opened up once more, massive amounts of energy charging in the chamber. When it was fully charged, Storm Convoy fired the massive blue-green beam. "STORM CALIBER!"

"VORTEX CANNON!"

The two opposing blasts collided, dissipating. This shocked Galaxy Convoy even more. "They were able to generate a blast that strong? How can Storm Convoy be this powerful?"

Storm Convoy pulled the blades from his wings, "GALE BLADE!" He held them at his sides, waiting for Super Starscream to make a move.

Super Starscream raised his gun once more, waiting for the target lock. Then, Storm Convoy vanished, reappearing to the right, or left, or up, down… close… or far… Storm Convoy was moving so fast, that even Galaxy Convoy couldn't keep up. Storm Convoy had become a blur, seeming to be everywhere at once. A blade suddenly slashed at Super Starscream's shoulder, but as he turned he felt another cut on his opposing hip, then his chest, and then his back. The strikes increased in their intensity and speed.

Enraged, the Titan simply struck out with his blade. He was lucky, as Storm Convoy was forced to cross his blades to block the attack. Grinning, Super Starscream pushed against his opponent, trying to force Storm Convoy back. Storm Convoy's thrusters flared to life, and Super Starscream's grin turned to an expression of shock as he was force backwards.

Suddenly flying back, Storm Convoy unleashed barrage after barrage of combined missile and laser fire, hitting Super Starscream everywhere. Growling in frustration, the Titan poured his power into the ground, rising more boulders and flinging them towards Storm Convoy. Storm Convoy held his ground, his blue-green aura intensifying. Seconds before reaching him, the boulders stopped, as if they had struck some sort of wall and had stuck. Then the energy around the boulders changed from gold to blue-green.

"I believe these belong to you, Super Starscream," Storm Convoy said, raising an arm. He swung it, and the boulders followed his will, launching towards their target. Super Starcream covered his face, using his power to produce a type of force field to deaden the impact. Still, every boulder hit, denting and damaging his armor.

"How? I don't understand!" the Titan groaned in pain. "Where does this power come from? What is this power?"

"The power that binds the galaxy, a force so strong that not even the fury of Grand Black Hole could withstand it," Storm Convoy answered. "The ultimate power is friendship and cooperation; it is love."

"We shall see," Super Starscream sneered. He gathered every last bit of strength he had, pouring all his power into one final strike as golden power surrounded him, "The curtain falls with the next blow!"

Storm Convoy crossed his arms in front of him, blades at the ready in each hand. He was almost invisible behind the vortex of blue-green energy around him. By some unspoken signal, the two opponents launched themselves towards each other. Gold light and blue-green light converged on a single point. Super Starscream raised his blade and brought it down, knowing that if his blade was blocked, the sheer momentum behind his attack would crush Storm Convoy. He could taste victory all ready.

The taste turned sour, and his expression to one of horror when Storm Convoy simply cut through his blade. Storm Convoy kept coming, slowly revolving in a circle to bring his blade directly into the center of Super Starscream's chest, the destructive power of the attack flooding the Titan's circuits.

"CYCLONE STORM IMPACT!"

The explosion was huge. The shockwave itself sent Live Convoy, Emission, Tsunami, and Galaxy Convoy ducking for cover. As the roar of the explosion continued, Galaxy Convoy looked up to see a massive mushroom cloud appear. He tapped his communicator, "Storm Convoy, can you hear me?" Static. "Storm Convoy, this is Galaxy Convoy Soushireikan. Please respond." More static. "Storm Convoy!" Still nothing. " Rodimus Convoy! Storm Gunner! Respond!"

In Galaxy Convoy's office – where they had been watching on the terminal screen – Diana clapped her hand over her mouth in horror while Nicole began to sob on her husband's shoulder.


	130. Chapter 129

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Chapter 129

At the explosion's center, there was nothing but white space. For a brief moment, there was no movement. Then, slowly, Storm Convoy pulled his blade from Super Starscream's chest. For a while, there was no reaction. Storm Convoy had won. Then light returned to the Titan's violet optics.

Super Starscream was still alive!

Though he hurt everywhere due to battle fatigue, Storm Convoy prepared for his opponent to strike. He was surprised when Super Starscream simply began to chuckle.

"I see now," Super Starscream said. "Sheer determination to protect allowed you to draw power directly from Planet Force to turn you into Terraformers. The reason why the two of you combined can use such great power, is because you have two forms to store those vast amounts; a Human form and Transformer form. The power you wield is exponentially more powerful than that of a normal Transformer.

"And it's all because of determination. All because of Love."

Slowly, Super Starscream rose to his feet, "Storm Convoy, you are no longer my enemy, and are welcome at any time on X2. Tell Galaxy Convoy I accept the terms of the Alliance." Then, he Warped away.

Storm Convoy floated in that white space for a while, staring at where Super Starscream once was. Then he sheathed his blades and turned, flying out of the fading white space.

When Tsunami spotted Storm Convoy, she almost couldn't believe what she was seeing. The other Cybertrons watched in awe as Storm Convoy landed and separated. Leaning against each other, Rodimus and Storm Gunner slowly walked toward the others, their fatigue obvious.

"Soushireikan," Rodimus weakly saluted. "Super Starscream has retreated, and says he accepts the terms of the Alliance."

Galaxy Convoy was surprised, but filed the information away for later. "Well done, Rodimus Convoy, Storm Gunner. I'm proud of you both."

"Can we go home now?" Storm Gunner asked.

In Galaxy Convoy's office, Coby's and Lori's parents burst out laughing. When the laughter died, they silently talked, agreeing on a simple action that would change everything for the better.

When Rodimus and Storm Gunner returned to Earthfall, they were placed in the medical wing, and First Gunner was called. While waiting for their Terraformer daughter to wake up, Lori's parents relaxed in the same lounge where Coby, Lori, and Bud often hung out with the Microns. Eduardo's cell phone rang, and he quickly answered it.

"Hello? Yes. … He is? … Yes! Of course! … All right. … Yes, we can do that. … Yes, we have room. We'll pick him up. … Yes, sir. Thank you. Goodbye."

"Who was that?" Diana asked.

"That was Judge Williams," Eduardo answered. Diana's eyes widened as she realized what her husband was talking about. "He got early parole. Dan's coming home!"


	131. Chapter 130

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Chapter 130

Tsunami rose her hand, hesitating for a moment, before knocking. Galaxy Convoy's, "Enter," came through the door to his office. Tentative, she entered, taking a seat. "What is it?" he asked her.

"I came to thank you, and tell you that I will have to decline," Tsunami said. "I don't want to be a member of the Cybertron Army. The war you are in… I never liked fighting. All out war, is just too much."

"It's perfectly all right," Galaxy Convoy said. "I won't force you to join."

She smiled at him, "Thanks. I'll still be around from now on. If there's any hope or new news about my sister, will you tell me?"

Galaxy Convoy nodded, "Of course." He watched her as she left. He suddenly felt something once again. He had felt it a few times before, but it always eluded his understanding. Concerned, he left his office and moved to the medical wing, where First Gunner was talking to Coby and Lori.

"Do everything you can to get some rest," the medic was saying. "The two of you haven't strained anything yet, but battle fatigue could become something worse if you don't follow my instructions. Get it?"

"Got it," they both nodded.

"Good. By the way, Lori, your parents need to speak to you about something important." It was then that they realized that Galaxy Convoy was there. "Hello, Soushireikan," First Gunner said. "Are you all right?"

"I'm here to find out," Galaxy Convoy answered. First Gunner motioned to an examination table, and Galaxy Convoy sat down. Lori left to talk to her parents, but Coby stayed behind.

"Now, what seems to be the trouble?" First Gunner asked.

"I seem to be having processing troubles," Galaxy Convoy answered. "At seemingly random times, my Spark seems to stop functioning. At the same time, my digestive unit seems to fill with air, and move about. I wonder if there might be damage to my Sparkcanal."

"Any other symptoms?" the medic asked. When Galaxy Convoy shook his head, First Gunner said, "It's not Sparkcanal damage. It may be a 'hiccup' in your system. Give me a moment." He walked over to a counter and began filling a beaker with some silver liquid.

"Soushireikan, are you sure these symptoms happen at random times?" Coby asked. "Isn't there anything similar about the various times?"

"Like what?" Galaxy Convoy asked.

"Are you around someone, a Transformer perhaps, of the opposite gender?" Coby elaborated.

Galaxy Convoy thought for a moment, and then nodded. He was surprised when Coby burst out laughing, and narrowed his optics, "I fail to see the humor in this."

"Me too," First Gunner said.

"Sor-r-y!" Coby chuckled, trying to calm down so he could talk clearly. "It just that, there's nothing wrong with you, Soushireikan. There's something right with you."

That was interesting. "What do you mean, Coby?" Galaxy Convoy asked. "If you know why I am experiencing these symptoms, I would like to know."

Coby grinned broadly, "You're in love."

The awkward silence was broken by the sound of shattering glass as First Gunner dropped his beaker in surprise. The medic was shocked, and then thoughtful, finally saying, "That could be it. At times, I feel the same way around Uranium. There's nothing wrong."

"Who's Uranium?" Coby asked. When First Gunner's face fell, he tried to take it back, "Never mind. I shouldn't have asked."

"It's okay," First Gunner said. "Uranium is my sparkmate. She was a brilliant scientist, ten times better than I could ever hope to be. Before the war, she worked for Master Megatron, who was seen as a reformer at the time. Just before the war started, she found out that her research was being used to create a plague. By then it was too late. It was the plague that Master Megatron tricked her into creating, and unleashed, that devastated Seibertron. She never forgave herself for that. After the Black Hole Incident, I found out she was still alive. But she demanded to be locked up, for fear that someone else would use her to create another weapon, one far more destructive."

Coby hung his head, "I'm sorry."

"It's all right," First Gunner reassured him. "I go and visit her from time to time. One day, I hope she'll be ready to taste freedom again. In the mean time, Galaxy Convoy, I would prescribe caution and using your heart and head in pursuing this type of relationship."

"Who says I'm going to pursue it?" Galaxy Convoy asked.

"You're blushing," Coby said.

"Coby!" Galaxy Convoy scolded, his face becoming more purple, but it was too late. Both Coby and First Gunner were laughing to loud to care. Sighing, he left the room. He really needed a rest cycle.


	132. Chapter 131

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Chapter 131

In the center of the galaxy, a supermassive black hole continued to recycle the matter and energy that was used up. Old stars were slowly pulled in, before being torn apart into their most basic elements and blasted back into space. It was on the very edge of this massive recycler's light year wide rotation disk that a small world existed, a world that housed an ancient race.

_Or rather, what's left of it_, a figure thought. He turned his gaze away from the revolving beauty in the sky. He was headed for a special place among his people.

The Sanctuary of the Fallen.

Entering, the Sanctuary's black, foreboding walls seemed to block out all happiness. Etched on these walls was a story, a story that told of their ancestors. Their ancestors were powerful, until, according to legend, they attempted to tamper and control the power of a foreign deity of some sort. The Forbidden Technology destroyed them, banishing them to their current, pitiful existence.

Entering the Chamber of Sorrow, he bowed before the ancient figure on the throne. This being was the only living survivor of the time when their people tampered with the Forbidden Technology. This was because this being created the Forbidden Technology, and was cursed to live to see his people suffer for his sins.

However, because of his penance, he was their leader, so he was listened to, and was bowed to, as if he were king.

"You summoned, Lord Fallen?"

Light slowly returned to the ancient Xian's optics as he replied in a raspy, old voice, "Yes, Soundblaster. I am glad you could come, my student. The Fallen cannot live forever."

"Vengeance will not save our people, only penance," Soundblaster agreed, rising. "What does my Master wish of his Apprentice?"

"You have learned, Soundblaster. It is time I showed you, no, gave you, what is now rightfully yours. If you are worthy, then the time is coming that the children of Planet X will no longer be a memory. But, if like so many others, you are unworthy, you will die."

"What?" Soundblaster asked, both excited, and scared.

The Fallen stood, raising his hands, "Behold, the Forbidden Technology, the power of a God!" An orange disk appeared, rimmed with gold, and bearing a gold symbol. "This is the source of the Xian Force Chip, the Forbidden Technology that can restore us if placed in the right hands, but destroys those who are not worthy of its power. It is known by its foreign name: Planet Force. Reach out, and touch it."

Carefully, Soundblaster reached out, grasping one of the golden spikes. The disk glowed, and then stopped, vanishing. Soundblaster knew it had accepted him as the new Master.

Smiling for the first time in eons, the Fallen sighed. "My time has come. Remember what I have taught you, Master Soundwave of the Xian Race. Power misused is power abused, and power abused devours the abuser." Light seemed to surround the Fallen as his body vanished. His final thought was, _I hope the deity known as Primus will forgive me for my evil deeds. I should have never tried to copy and harness His power._

When the Fallen was gone, Soundwave left the Sanctuary, which crumpled behind him. His chest compartment opened, a black bird unfolding and perching on his wing, letting out a few chirps.

"No, Hell Buzzsaw," Soundblaster said. "I don't think he's coming back. He's finally at peace. I am the leader now, the servant of my people." And he promised to serve them well.

Next Time:

Emission: Next Episode may be unsuitable for anyone under 16 due to…

Coby: Emission!

Lori: Don't say another word!

Emission: But…

Lori: It's my birthday! Don't spoil it!

Me: Next time, on Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm; Part 15 The Future Heals the Past.

Backguild: Now, for a question from Backguild: Who is Daniel related to? Lori, Coby, or Naomi?

Galaxy Convoy: Protect the galaxy! TRANSFORM!


	133. Part 15 Chapter 132

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers

Bio Update

- Daniel Simmons (Male Human, 25) – Lori's older brother, Daniel was involved in a gang incredibly early in his life and ended up going to prison for murder and drug rehab. Having spent a little more than half of his life behind bars, Daniel is very bitter. He often wrote to his family, and they wrote back. But when he went through drug rehab, he found himself unable to write, and ended up throwing away letters rather than reading them. The only letters he read were from his sister, Lori, but she eventually stopped writing. While Daniel believes Coby is to blame, it is really because Lori hardly remembers him and he never wrote back for a long time. He knows nothing of Lori's relationship with Coby, and feels that Coby is using his little sister.

Part 15.0: The Future Heals the Past

Chapter 132

Coby and Lori sat in the living room at Lori's house, dumfounded by what they had just heard. Finally, Lori managed to speak, "He's coming home?"

Eduardo nodded, "That's right. Your mother and I are leaving tonight to go pick him up. You and Coby have the house to yourselves, and we'll return tomorrow. Coby, your parents said that they'll make sure that Bud won't bother you."

"Just send him to a hotel with Naomi, that'll keep him busy," Coby suggested. This got a few laughs.

"We've also taken the liberty of moving your things into Lori's room so that Daniel can have the extra room," Diana said. "That's the last thing we need to talk about. We talked about it, and have come to the decision that the promise we had the two of you make is no longer applicable. Circumstances have changed, and we won't hold you to that promise any longer. The choice is yours, as it always should have been."

This caught Coby and Lori both off guard, but before they could say anything, Eduardo had rose, "Time to go. Be good you two."

After her parents left, Lori went to the kitchen to grab one of the hot dogs her mother had cooked earlier. She sat at the table, eating it, and thinking about her mother's words. She felt incredibly nervous, yet so excited at the same time. Coby eventually joined her, and they ate together in silence. Finally, Lori could take it no more.

"Coby, do you… I mean… could…" she trailed off. Feeling embarrassed, she whispered, "I don't know if I'm ready." She meant it to be to herself, but Coby heard.

He reached out and clasped her hand, "Me too." She looked up at him, a little surprised. She could see the truth in his eyes. He desired her, but curbed that desire with his love for her. He knew they weren't ready just yet. Now was not the time.

Giving him a gentle smile, she leaned over and kissed him. "We could, however, try an experiment," she whispered into his ear.

He raised an eyebrow, "An 'experiment'?" She nodded. "What kind of experiment?"

Lori smiled and replied, "I want you to be with me tonight, without anything in the way." She began to rub the inside of his thigh, slowly traveling upward.

"Well, I guess that's okay, so long as we don't do anything," Coby said. "I'm just a little scared that I'll loose control of myself."

"We'll be fine," Lori reassured him. "I love you, and you love me. Neither one of us will do anything the other doesn't want. Are you ready for this?"

Her hand traveled up the last portion of his leg and she grabbed his crotch. Coby turned instantly into a stoplight, and Lori blushed slightly as well with excitement. Coby managed to keep himself from yelping or jumping as hormones raced through his bloodstream. Not trusting himself to speak, he nodded.

Lori kissed him on the cheek and stood. Taking his hand, she led him upstairs and into her room. Her heart and her mind raced with excitement. _He's actually letting me do this_, she thought. She knew a long time ago that Coby would never do anything that would make him feel like he was taking advantage of her, but that didn't stop her from dreaming of the day when they would share something special together. She wanted to know how he would react, and she was glad he was letting her find out.

Once inside her room, Lori shut the door and turned off the light. By now, it was dark outside, and the nearly full moon bathed the room in a soft light. Slowly, she began to undress, aware that Coby was watching her. Clad in her underwear, she climbed in bed, pulled the covers up under her chin, and waited. Coby also undressed down to his boxers, climbing in beside her. Making sure she kept herself hidden, she removed her undergarments and tossed them away, watching Coby do the same. All nervousness was gone now, replaced by nothing but excitement. They moved closer, kissing gently.

"I love you," Coby whispered.

"I love you too," she whispered back. She turned around and snuggled against him, pressing her bare back against his chest.

Carefully, he draped his arm across her stomach. Excitement flooded through her. She could hardly believe it. Not only was she sleeping with him in the same bed, but they were both naked and Coby was pulling her in close. She was glad that they had crawled under the covers before completely stripping. She wasn't quite sure she was prepared for Coby to see her just yet. She promised herself that she would do that soon. His loving embrace and the feel of his breath on the back of her neck calmed her and she began to doze off instantly.

"Good night," he whispered.

"Good night," she answered, and he began to drift off to sleep. Lori, however, couldn't sleep. She felt like she needed a bit more, something small that would make this night even more special. Carefully, she reached down and took Coby's hand in hers. She pulled it away from her midriff and began to cuddle it to her breast. At first, he resisted, but she persisted and his hand spread out comfortably across her breast gently. She sighed in pleasure. Holding his hand to her like a comforting blanket, she fell asleep.


	134. Chapter 133

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers

Chapter 133

The first thing Coby was aware of as he woke up was the presence of something soft and pleasant under his hand. He grinned, unknowing, but that grin turned into an expression of slight surprise as he remembered last night. He froze, not daring to move and wake up the sleeping female that was snuggled against his body. Tingles of fear and excitement ran up and down his spine, making him more aware of the fact that the only thing between him and Lori was air, and not much at that. He fervently thanked the fact that she was turned away from him the whole night. If she wasn't like that, something could have happened.

Lori stirred and woke up, smiling slightly as she recognized the comforting presence of Coby's hand on her breast. She began to absentmindedly trace her finger on the back of Coby's hand. They did it. Lori felt like an imposing barrier between her and Coby had just been removed, and the new opportunities that opened up seemed endless.

"Good Morning, Beautiful," Coby said softly, kissing the top of her head.

She hummed in pleasure and replied, "Morning. So, how did you like last night?"

"It was an interesting experiment and I think I really enjoyed it," he replied. "Did you enjoy your early birthday present."

Lori snickered, "Of course not. I didn't get to unwrap it yet." The two of them chuckled, and then she said, "We should do this again tonight."

Coby gulped, "Tonight?"

"Every night, if you want," Lori replied.

"Bud will never let me hear the end of it, nor would my dad," he said, worried. "But what the hell, we might as well. I have never slept so well in my entire life."

"Me too," she answered. "Your hand is more comforting than any security blanket."

"Well," he thought, "Security blanket or not, I kind of want my hand back."

Lori smiled, "I don't know, Coby. I think I like your hand where it is right now." She pressed his hand against her, emphasizing her point.

Coby blushed slightly and chuckled, "Me too. But I kind of have to go, and I don't think you want me to do that here."

She giggled and raised his hand to her lips, kissing his palm softly, and let go. As he rolled over to climb out, she rolled onto her stomach and watched him. He sensed her eyes on him as he sat up on the edge of her bed and looked over his shoulder at her.

"Aren't you going to turn around," he asked. Lori shook her head, the look in her eyes clearly saying that she wasn't about to pass this opportunity up. Coby blushed in embarrassment, but he threw back the sheets and stood. He walked to the door, glad that he was only showing her his back. As he reached the door and began to open it, he heard her whisper, "Cute butt," just loud enough for him to hear. His blush deepened, but in some weird way he liked the comment. Closing the door behind him without turning around, he headed toward the bathroom.

A little while later while washing his hands, Coby looked at himself in the mirror above the sink and paused. Something was different. His face looked younger and more youthful, but still had the structure of an adult and a warrior. His eyes, too, were different. Looking closer, he realized that his pupils were no longer black, but emerald green; the same color that his eyes were as Rodimus Convoy.

He shut off the tap and stepped back to view his entire body. Though he had to step back quite a ways, he was still able to notice small changes. His structure was stronger, taller, and more supportive. Though still somewhat lean of stature, he was slightly more muscular. His skin was different too. Shinier maybe? Raising his hand to his ear, he snapped his finger. He could hear the snap, but he also heard a slight ringing sound as if he had tapped a tuning fork.

_Interesting_, he thought. _It seems that my skin is gaining some metallic qualities_. First Gunner had told him that being a Terraformer would affect his Human form, but he wasn't expecting some of these changes. It was exciting.

Coby left for Lori's room, intending to tell her, and paused at the door. _Should I really go in like this?_ he wondered. _Maybe I should go get a towel from the bathroom to wrap around me_. He thought about what she said when he exited her room and shrugged. _Ah what the hell. So long as I don't think about it, I really don't have a problem with her seeing. Besides, she wants to see._

He gathered up his courage and opened the door. Lori hadn't moved since he left, so she was staring right at him as he walked in. He blushed as her eyes wandered over him, and she blushed slightly too and grinned.

"Nice," she purred as he sat down on the edge of the bed. He smiled at her weakly in embarrassment and excitement. On impulse, he pulled the sheet off her back down to her waist and began to massage her back. Her eyes fluttered half closed as she hummed in pleasure. Then she sniffed slightly, a rather unpleasant odor tickling her nose.

"No offence, Coby, but you smell," she remarked, wrinkling her nose.

The boy in question smiled and bent down to kiss her back between her shoulder blades. "We both could use a shower, seeing as we didn't take any after fighting Super Starscream all day," he remarked. Removing his hands and standing he said, "I don't know about you, but I'm hungry. How about you take a shower while I cook some breakfast? Then I'll take one after."

Lori grinned and answered, "Or, we could take one together." Coby's face turned so red it was probably giving off deadly radiation as he started stuttering unintelligibly. Lori chuckled and said, "Don't worry. We'll wear our swimsuits, okay?"

"But I don't have my swimsuit here!" Coby said, finally able to stop stuttering like an idiot.

"Then you'll have to go the way you are, because I'm not taking no for an answer," Lori replied, a mischievous look in her eye.

Coby nodded – he didn't have a choice, and he liked the idea himself – and left for the bathroom. When he had gone, Lori climbed out of bed and went to her wardrobe. Inside was a drawer that held her swimsuits. She started to put on a black one-piece, but reconsidered and put on her red bikini instead. Tying her hair up in a ponytail, she headed to the bathroom herself.

When she got there, Coby was already adjusting the water temperature. He blushed as she joined him in the shower, brushing her shoulder up against him. The steady stream of water washed over them both, making their skin shine like crystal. He put his arms around her and pulled her into a warm, loving kiss. She began to rub his shoulders and a purr of pleasure escaped him. They broke off, and Coby's blush deepened.

"I didn't know I could make that sound," he said, slightly embarrassed.

Lori grinned and grabbed the bar of soap out of the soap dish and said, "Hold still. You'll be making that sound even more before I'm done with you." She pushed him out of the stream of water and drew lines of soap on his chest and back. Returning the soap to the dish, she began to massage the soap she drew on him across his skin. True to her word, purring sounds escaped Coby's mouth again and again. They were followed by a yelp of surprise, as Lori showed no hesitation to wash all of him, and not just his legs.

Once Coby was covered in soap suds, Lori pushed him back under the water. The suds were rinsed away easily under the current, and Coby sighed in pleasure. _I just want to kiss you, Lori_, he thought to himself. She seemed to hear his thought, as she wrapped her arms around him. He did the same and they kissed, but in that kiss was something familiar, yet unexplored for both of them. It was desire; out of love, not lust. Coby knew he loved her, but this was something stronger. He wanted her, and he wanted her to want him.

Slowly, her hands traveled down his back to rest on his backside. Coby's racing heart sent hormones through his body faster than he could withstand. He felt like he was going to burst if he couldn't find some way to act on the powerful, physical desire that was reverberating between him and Lori through their kiss. Carefully, he moved his hands across her back until he found her right shoulder strap. He knew he was making a gamble, but he unhooked it anyway.

She broke off the kiss, and Coby half expected her to punch him or to replace the strap, or both. To his surprise, she reached back and unhooked the other shoulder strap and let them both fall. Coby felt his heart speed up as he looked at the newly exposed cleavage and blood rushed into his face. Lori smiled and nuzzled her nose against his as she wrapped her arms around him again, resting her forehead against his, and keeping just enough distance between them. Though she didn't say a word, Coby knew that she wanted him to undo the tie strap that held her top to her back. So he did, surprised at how easy the knot came undone under his fingers.

Lori gasped in surprise and pleasure and her heat skipped a beat as her bikini top fell to the shower floor with a light, wet plop, leaving her breasts completely exposed. Her first instinct was to break away and cover her breasts with her hands, arms, or anything she could, but she forced that instinct away and didn't move. She wanted him to see, and see he did. She also wanted to know what he would do. Coby didn't know what to do, so he let his instincts take over and began to kiss her; on the lips at first, and then he moved down, kissing her neck, collarbone, and then her breasts. Lori giggled at touch of his lips on her chest. It felt good. How else could she describe it?

Coby returned his lips to hers and pulled her into a tighter embrace, feeling a tingle of excitement and wonder run up his spine as he felt her chest touch his. He slowly reached down, his hand resting on one of the ties on the waist of her bikini. He waited for her permission, receiving it when she deepened the kiss. Carefully, he tugged at the strings, untying them and rendering the piece of cloth useless, as it slid down her other leg and onto the shower floor. With a flick of her foot, Lori sent the two parts into the corner, stepping back. She folded her arms under her breasts, waiting to see his reaction.

He couldn't help but marvel at the beautiful woman in front of him; her soft skin, perfectly round breasts, long legs, and angelic face. _She looks so innocent, _he thought. _She's just as nervous as I am, but that nervousness is leaving us both. We're becoming ready. _He kissed her once more, before he grabbed the soap and began to wash Lori the same way she washed him. His hands on her skin, washing her everywhere, made her sigh in pleasure. She gasped when his cleansing fingers brushed against her groin, but it was all right. She then led him through the steps to wash her hair, chuckling as he dropped the conditioner and swore several times.

She stepped under the waterfall of rain that was coming from the showerhead and he helped her rinse off. Once she was rinsed off, he wrapped his arms around her, holding her against him under the stream of warm water. She leaned back against him, sighing in pleasure as his hand caressed her stomach. Then, that hand began to trail upward, eventually cupping over her breast, gently squeezing it. Lori moaned, her face an expression of bliss and delight as she whispered, "Don't stop, Coby. Touch me."

Coby slowly let his other hand trail downward, listening to her sighs of pleasure as he combed his fingers through the curls of hair he found, before gently touching her. She gasped in surprise as lightning ran through her nerves, making her arch her body against his hands. Coby knew Lori would enjoy it, but he didn't realize that it would make him feel good too. Gently, he explored her womanhood with his fingers, while massaging her breasts with his other hand.

Lori was in bliss, breathing deeply. The pleasure that rolled through her made her body tremble in excitement. Every time Coby's fingers pressed against her, the pleasure grew. Suddenly, it spiked dramatically, and she moaned while experiencing her first orgasm by hand. Supporting her, Coby cleaned away all evidence, coming around to kiss her lips gently. "Are you all right?" he asked.

"That… was wonderful," Lori answered. "Thank you." She took his head in her hands and cradled it to her chest, combing his hair with her fingers. He wrapped his arms around her as he rested the side of his head against her. He could hear her heart beat inside her rib cage and smiled. Every time it beat, it was like he could hear her whispering _I love you_ over and over again.

Coby raised his head and looked Lori strait in the eye and they smiled at each other. For the first time, he noticed that the pupils of her eyes were sky blue.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she whispered back, noticing that his pupils were emerald. For a long time, they swam in each other's eyes. Then they closed their eyes and kissed, and the universe seemed to disappear around them as they soared off on their wings of love and promise to a world of their own.

They would probably still be there, if it wasn't for the fact that their stomachs growled simultaneously. They broke off slowly, smiling. They shut off the water and stepped out of the shower. Coby grabbed a towel and handed it to Lori, and then grabbed one for himself and began to dry off. He was drying slowly, due to the fact that he had his eyes on her rather than what he was doing. She wrapped the towel around her, covering her breasts but leaving some cleavage for him to see.

"Why don't you go get dressed and start cooking, like you offered?" she suggested. "I still have some things to do here."

He nodded and wrapped the towel around his waist. "Since it is your birthday, what would you like for breakfast?" he asked.

"Surprise me," was her answer. Coby smiled and left. After hanging up her bikini to dry, Lori turned her attention to the other necessities of the bathroom.


	135. Chapter 134

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers

Chapter 134

Coby had just finished putting fried eggs on the two places he had set at the table when Lori came downstairs. He blushed when he saw her, and for good reason, as she was dressed in nothing but her underwear. Lori's cheeks turned slightly pink and grinned at the priceless expression on Coby's face as he practically drooled at the sight of her half-naked body.

"Do you like this?" she asked seductively

"I must be the luckiest guy in the world, having a sexy, beautiful, fun, loving girl like you," he replied, and hugged her. "I hope I can make this birthday your happiest ever."

Lori sighed, returning his embrace. "I know you will, Coby. I know you will."

"Are you going to walk around like that all day?" he asked.

"Well, maybe until Mama and Papa come back," she answered. "Is that okay?"

He chuckled, "I don't see how I can order you around. This is, after all, your house."

She sat on his lap as they ate breakfast. He wrapped his arm around her waist, but his hand eventually traveled down to her thigh. Minutes later, they were in that same position on the couch watching the news when they heard the sound of an approaching car. When she got up to hurry upstairs to get some decent clothes on, she "accidentally" moved in just the right direction so that Coby's hand brushed against her crotch. They both blushed, both exhilarated and slightly embarrassed at the contact.

Coby opened the door as Mr. Simmons entered, carrying a suitcase and followed by a man with black hair, also carrying a suitcase.

"Is there anything else?" he asked Mrs. Simmons as she entered.

Diana shook her head, "This is everything."

Lori came downstairs, fully clothed, staring in surprise at the newcomer, "Daniel?"

He nodded, "Yes, it's me."

She walked forward and hugged him, "It's been a real long time. It's good to see you again." She pulled away, grinning, "Now we have two reasons to celibrate! Your homecoming, and my birthday! But first…" Walking over to Coby she grabbed his hand. "Coby," Lori said, gesturing to her brother, "This is Daniel, my older brother." She then gestured towards Coby and said, "Daniel, this is my good friend Coby."

"Pleased to meet you," Coby said, offering his hand.

Daniel's expression darkened and his eyes glittered dangerously. He had the same dark eyes that Lori did, but they didn't hold her warmth or friendliness. Instead, they seemed to be Grand Black Holes, able to consume anything and everything, even time. He ignored Coby's hand and turned toward his sister. "What do you mean, 'Good Friend'?" he asked, and Coby winced at the coldness in his voice.

Lori's previous expression of joy turned into one of unease as she blushed furiously. She wanted to tell her brother the truth, but her intuition was screaming at her not to. She shuddered and managed to shyly answer, "He's my boyfriend."

If looks could kill, the angry glance that Daniel shot at Coby would have scattered his atoms to the four corners of the galaxy. Daniel picked up his bags and began to head for the stairway, asking, "Where's my room?"

"There's a spare bedroom upstairs, second door to your right," Lori's mom called back. Eduardo followed his son upstairs to help him get settled in as Diana shook her head, "Sorry. I didn't expect – we didn't expect – him to be so cold."

"It scares me," Lori shivered.

"It's okay," Coby told her, wrapping his arms around her in a comforting way. "He's probably just tired from traveling; he looked like he hiked up here."

Daniel came back downstairs to see Lori in Coby's arms and a look of fury flashed in his eyes. "Lori, I need to speak to you for a minute," he said in a commanding tone.

Coby looked as worried as Lori felt. She returned his embrace quickly while whispering in his ear, "Sorry, but could you go for a bit while I talk to my brother? I'll be fine, don't worry."

He nodded and whispered back, "I have to pick up your birthday present anyway." He let go of her and dashed upstairs to grab his jumpsuit, gloves, and helmet that he wore while riding his motorbike and hurried out the back door. Moments later, Lori heard his motorbike's engine growl to life as he drove off. She smiled slightly; being a Terraformer had not changed Coby's love for motocross.

"What do you want, Dan?" she asked. Humor lit up in his eyes for a few seconds at the shortened name she used.

Sighing, her older brother looked at her and asked, "Has he ever touched you?"

Lori raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Daniel, shouldn't you be upstairs?" Lori's mom tried to intervene.

"That boy," Daniel said. "The way he looks at you. Has he ever hurt you?"

Keeping her temper in check at her brother's hostile tone, Lori answered, "I don't know what you're talking about." It was a lie; she knew what he meant, but that didn't mean that she was going to answer him.

Daniel's expression darkened, "Okay, I'll be blunt. Has that 'boyfriend' of yours ever forced you to have sex with him?"

She recoiled in shock at his question. "Of course not!" she answered loudly. "Coby's not like that!"

"Stay away from him," he ordered. "There's something about him that I don't like. You've grown up so much, its not that hard too see why someone would want to pretend to be close to you."

"Daniel Simmons, that's enough!" Diana scolded, shocked at what he had said.

Lori was finding it hard to hold down her anger as she responded, "My love life is none of your business, Daniel. I'm perfectly capable of defending myself against boys like that, and Coby isn't one of them. He's risked his life more than once to save me."

She stormed past him and ran up to her room. Throwing herself on her bed and hugging her pillow, she began to cry.

_So much for a happy birthday_, she thought to herself savagely. She punched the pillow angrily. _What the hell is wrong with my brother?_ She began to doze off.

Then her cell phone rang.


	136. Chapter 135

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers

Chapter 135

Coby wandered through town, puzzling over his problem. He had told Lori that he went to go pick up her birthday present, but it was only half true. The truth was that he had no idea what to get her. On her last birthday, he had proposed to her. He smiled at the memory.

**Flashback**

_Lori was sitting on the couch next to him, looking at the presents displayed in front of her on the coffee table. The two of them had just returned from their last week of apprenticeship on Seibertron, and her parents had organized a birthday party at her house. Her family, Coby's family, and the Microns were there, and Galaxy Convoy participated through a holoscreen projected by Coby's PDA._

_There were four gifts on the table; one from Bud and the Microns, one from Coby's parents, one from Coby's older brother Tim and his wife, and one from Lori's parents. Coby had yet to pull his gift out of his pocket. What Lori didn't know was that they had all coordinated their gifts._

_Coby turned toward his girlfriend and smiled. They had already talked to their parents about an early marriage so that they could explore the galaxy together, but it never really occurred to Coby until that moment just how much he wanted to be with her and see her happy. The look on her face as she began unwrapping her presents made him want to cry. Whenever he saw her smile, he couldn't help but smile himself._

_Lori's expression began to become somewhat intrigued as she unwrapped her gifts. The one from her parents was a white dress that she had once expressed interest in. From Bud and the Microns, she received two diamond earrings – thanks to Bud recently acquired status as a multi-millionaire. Coby's parents had given her a pair of white dancing shoes, and Tim had found some white satin gloves that reached up to her elbows._

_"Thanks everyone," she said, admiring the gloves. Then she turned to look at Coby and asked, "You seem nervous. Is something wrong?"_

_He smiled at her and shook his head, "Nothing is wrong." _It's now or never,_ he thought, and knelt down in front of her._

_"Lori, you've been my friend since we were kids, but it wasn't until Bud was kidnapped that I realized just how special you were to me. You were willing to give up everything to help me find him, and that's not something a normal person would do. Being around you has made me a better person; you've done everything you could to keep me on the straight and narrow, and I have the scars to prove it." There were some nervous chuckles, mostly from Coby's parents; when he and Lori started dating, they had often threatened to tell her when he was doing something wrong. "The relationship between us is strong, and is something I cherish more than my own life. I want to continue to strengthen that relationship," Coby continued, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small box. Lori's eyes widened in sudden understanding and she gasped in surprise and excitement as he opened it, revealing a diamond ring that had cost him his last two monthly paychecks for his work in the Cybertron Army. "Lori," he asked, "Will you marry me?"_

_"Where'd you learn to give speeches like that, Coby?" Lori asked, tears of joy running down her face._

_"That would be my fault," Galaxy Convoy said. "He asked me for advice, and I made him write it three times, and then memorize it."_

_Lori leaned in close to Coby and answered, "How can I refuse when the feelings in my own heart match yours? Yes, Coby, I will." Then she kissed him while everyone else laughed and applauded, even Mr. Simmons._

_"If Master Galvatron returns in this day and age, I feel sorry for him," Galaxy Convoy said to no one in particular; no one could hear him anyway. "The love that those two share is so strong, not even another Grand Black Hole, or even the full power of Primus himself could destroy it."_

**End Flashback**

_What do you give a girl when you've already given her your life?_ he asked himself. The letter that their parents had left opened the opportunity for him to give her himself, but he didn't want to force her.

He continued to wander past the shops, looking, but not finding anything of interest. Then something caught his eye in the window of a flower shop. His eyebrows rose in astonishment at the price tag, but it wouldn't be a problem for him. He looked again and nodded, and then went in.

The cashier looked up to see a young man that seemed to be somewhere between 16 and 19 walking up with a smile on his face. "Can I help you?" the cashier asked politely.

"Yes," Coby answered. "I'd like…"


	137. Chapter 136

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers

Part 15.5 Moonlit Night

Chapter 136

Lori grabbed her cell phone and flipped it on, "Hello?"

"Hi," said Bud on the other end, "I'm bored."

"Bud, where the hell did you get the number to my cell?" Lori asked crossly. According to their parents had left, Bud wasn't supposed to be bothering her or Coby.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," the adolescent millionaire snickered. "What's the matter? Did Coby rub you the wrong way last night? Don't try to deny it, I know why Mom and Dad didn't want me to call you two."

"IF YOU SUGGEST THAT EVER AGAIN I'LL FRY YOU!" Lori screeched, shaking with rage. "I'M SICK AND TIRED OF YOU HOPING TO CATCH COBY AND ME HAVING SEX!"

"I'm not trying to catch you two having sex and I'm appalled that you would think so," Bud whimpered. Lori snorted, she knew he was telling the truth, but she still didn't like it.

"You still haven't answered my question, Bud." She was no longer yelling, but her voice was still dangerous.

On the other end, Lori heard the voice of Coby's mom in the distance asking, "Bud, who are you talking to?"

"No one," Bud said, but it was a lie, and his mom knew it.

Mrs. Hanson took the phone from her youngest son, "Sorry, Lori. I didn't want him to disturb you."

"Its okay, Mrs. Hanson," Lori replied calmly.

"No its not," Mrs. Hanson said. "How are you and Coby? Is everything okay?"

Lori was silent for a bit, and then said, "My brother came home."

"We heard. Is there a problem?" Mrs. Hanson asked.

"He hates Coby," she answered. "I don't know why, but he does. What do I do?"

"I don't know," came the answer. "That's something you and your parents need to decide."

"Okay," Lori said. "Tell Bud I still owe him a knuckle sandwich for me."

Mrs. Hanson laughed, "You'll have to dig him up first, because his father is probably going to kill him for disturbing you. Have a Happy Birthday!"

"Bye," Lori hung up. She lay on her bed, thinking for a long time. She could hear arguing downstairs, and it sounded like her Mama and Daniel. Eventually, Daniel simply went to his room, closing the door tight, and Mrs. Simmons knocked on her daughter's door. "Come in."

"I'm sorry about him," Diana said. "He's just scared, that's all."

"Yeah, I suppose he is," Lori agreed, especially knowing what had happened to her brother. "Mama, when you and Papa…" She began to blush furiously. "Your first time… Did it hurt?"

Mrs. Simmons nodded, "I knew you were going to ask this one day. The answer is that you have to decide for yourself. There is some pain involved, but if you don't focus on it, it doesn't matter. You don't feel it."

"Thanks, Mama," Lori said.

"Your father and I are going into town to pick up a few things for your brother; toothbrush, jacket, things like that. We'll be back in about an hour or two."

When her parents left, Lori decided to wait in her room till she heard Coby return. It wasn't long before she heard the sound of Coby's motorbike on the gravel. Her hopes rose and she headed downstairs, meeting her husband just as he came through the door with his motocross outfit still on and hiding something behind his back. "What are you hiding?" she asked.

Coby pulled his helmet off with his free hand and grinned, "A favorite of yours." He brought his gift out from behind his back and she gasped. It was a flower; but not just any kind of flower. The stem and leaves looked like they were made of emerald, and both bi-colored blossoms were different; one was blue and silver, and the other was red and gold. It was a Cryrlinarose, a rare type of flower that could only blossom in controlled environments on Seibertron because it thrived in metallic ground and was killed by water. Cryrlinaroses had not blossomed on Seibertron until very recently when the planet was restored to its former and full state, and had quickly become Lori's favorite. They were also very valuable due to their incredible durability and abnormal colors; one blossom could have 10 colors, and one plant could have 10 differently colored blossoms.

Lori took the gift in her hands carefully, admiring its beauty as Coby explained, "I felt it was appropriately colored. The red-gold one is you, and the blue-silver one is me. Just like these two blossoms are bonded together by an unbreakable stem, so are we joined by an unbreakable love."

She looked at him and said, "I thought diamond blades could cut a Cryrlinarose's stem."

He nodded, "Yes, but no diamond, Cryrlinarose, or even all the stars in the universe are prettier than the woman I love." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her, "Happy Birthday, Lori, love of my life."

This drew an embarrassed, yet pleased chuckle from Lori as she mumbled, "To think I once constantly asked myself why I hung out with you, my romantic Terraformer."

"Just what is going on?" Daniel's voice rang out. The couple turned to see him standing in the doorway with an angry scrawl on his face. He pointed to Coby and ordered, "You get your hands off my sister."

This was the last straw for Lori, and she angrily threw the only thing in her hand at her older brother. The Cryrlinarose struck Daniel in the center of his forehead hard and knocked him unconscious. Lori picked up the undamaged flower and laid it on the table carefully. "Sorry about him."

"Don't be," Coby replied. "My father could be worse." It was true, but only because his dad was the opposite. Out of all their parents, Coby's father was the one who was most excited about their wedding, and had often asked them when he could expect some grandchildren. Of course with the promise they made, it would have taken a long time, but now…

Lori turned to look at her husband and said, "Your mom called today to wish me a Happy Birthday."

"That was nice of her," he said.

"I also wanted to ask you something," Lori continued. The question burned in her mind, begging to be asked, but instead she asked, "Would you like to join me in the hot tub?"

Coby gave her a look, "No swimsuit, remember?"

"Oh, yeah," Lori sighed, disappointed. "Never mind." Instead, they checked over Daniel, making sure he was okay. He woke right when Lori's parents returned, and put aside his distaste for Coby while they celebrated his sister's birthday. But that distaste returned when he found out that Lori and Coby were sharing a room.

"It's not right!" he insisted. "They shouldn't be involved like this!"

"That's just not your choice to make," Eduardo said.

"Daniel, Coby is more than just my boyfriend," Lori said, and then turned to Coby. "We have to show him." They reached for their fingers, pulling off their fake rings to reveal their wedding bands beneath them.

For a moment, Daniel didn't say anything. "How could you accept this?" he asked his parents. "How?"

"We aged two years on our adventures with the Cybertron Army," Coby explained. "It's not something that can be reversed, and attempting to try could take away thirty years of our life."

Sighing in defeat, Daniel muttered, "Good night," and trudged upstairs to his room. Eventually, Coby and Lori left for their own room, both tired from the day's events. When they got there, Lori closed the door.

"Thanks for your gift, Coby," she whispered, hugging him. "I really like it."

"You're welcome," he replied. They looked at each other for a moment, and then kissed. Something happened when they did, like a spark of energy leaping between them. They didn't know what it was, but they knew what it meant. The kiss grew deeper and their desire increased.

Tonight was the night.


	138. Chapter 137

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers

Chapter 137

Lori's hands moved downward, undoing Coby's pants as they moved toward her bed. The fell down around his ankles, stopping at his socks and shoes. Laughing, they broke apart, and Lori leaned down to remove the obstructions and his pants as he tugged his shirt off over his head. Now clad only in his boxers, she reached up to grab them, only for him to grab her. He pulled her up and pinned her to the bed, a powerful desire shining in his eyes that made her feel excited. Slowly, he stripped her of her clothes, his hands exploring every curve of her body as he did so. First was her shoes, then her socks. Her shirt was next, followed by her bra as he began planting kisses on her soft skin. She gasped in pleasure as he kissed her breasts, sucking gently on her nipples.

But she wasn't about to let him have all the fun. She slipped a hand down the front of his boxers, touching something that made him moan softly as he nuzzled her chest. She managed to grab his boxers, removing them so she could explore him easily.

Coby kissed her passionately, feeling himself shake as pleasure rushed through him. He began kissing his way down once more, feeling her hand leave him as she panted, grasping fistfuls of bed sheets in her hands. They both tried hard not to say a word, for fear that a single sound would break the spell of bliss that seemed to wrap around them. He pulled the rest of her clothes off, and began massaging her feet with his hands. She began to relax, which was exactly what he wanted as he began to kiss up the inside of her thighs. He wanted her to remember this, wanted to make it special, fit for her birthday.

She didn't understand what he was doing, until she suddenly gasped, feeling him kiss her right there. Her entire body shook with pleasure as he kissed her on the most sensitive part of her body again, knowing that he wanted to please her, but she needed something more. She pushed his head away, and he looked up at her, wondering if she didn't like it. She licked her lips, hoping he'd get the message. His eyes shone with understanding and he laid down beside her. Eagerly, she got up and straddled his face, feeling him take hold of his backside and lower her down to his waiting mouth. In return, she rested her torso on his and clamped her mouth around his erection, sucking vigorously. They spent a long time in that position, their bodies trembling as wave after wave of pleasure rolled through them. It was in that position that they experienced their first climax together, eagerly swallowing what their lover offered. But it was only a taste of what was to come.

Climbing off of her lover, Lori collapsed next to him, both flushed with pleasure and breathing deeply. The light film of sweat on their bodies glistened in the moonlight that bathed the room. She could still taste his sweet seed in her mouth, and quickly kissed him, slipping her tongue in side his mouth, eager to find out what she tasted like, and to let him know how good he tasted.

He crawled on top of her, slipping one hand behind her back to cup behind her head as he deepened the kiss. His other hand moved to her breast as he positioned himself. She wrapped her arms around him, holding on tight and spreading her legs, waiting. Her eyes widened in surprise as she felt him slowly apply pressure until her body began to open up and accept him. He slid inside of her easily, making them both moan in surprise. Lori felt a slight pain as her virginity vanished, but it was quickly forgotten. It simply felt too good for both of them to comprehend anything else. You could have exploded a nuclear bomb right under them, and neither of them would care.

Slowly, gently, they made love. They rocked their hips against each other, trying hard to avoid anything louder than a sharp breath as they kept their lips locked in one constant, continuous, passionate kiss. Lori massaged Coby's shoulders, her touch encouraging him as he massaged her scalp and breast.

Somewhere in there, they had rolled over, putting Lori on top. Her hands gripped Coby's shoulders as she began raising her hips and pushing them back down, grinding her hips against his every time. His hand left her breast, caressing her spine as she began to move faster. Suddenly, their bodies locked together, neither one able to breathe. They both trembled as the largest wave of pleasure they had ever experienced washed over them. It felt like their bodies had melted away, and that they had somehow become one entity. Coby felt Lori's muscles clench, bathing him with her sweet nectar, while she felt his warm seed rapidly filling her womb.

They collapsed on the bed, still joined together. Lori sighed deeply into Coby's neck, not wanting to move. "Thank you, Coby," she whispered. "Thank you."

"Happy Birthday, Lori," he replied, wrapping his arms around her as she pulled the covers over them, shivering at how cold they felt. She shifted just enough so that she could rest her head on his chest and keep him inside of her. They both wanted to continue, but they were just too tired.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Author's Note: I tried to get away with not writing this chapter, but I couldn't do it. This chapter needed to be written.

This is the last update I can manage before leaving. Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it! Adios Amigos!

* * *


	139. Chapter 138

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers

Chapter 138

Lori woke to the feeling of a hand on her head. She kept her eyes closed, thinking it was Coby. Then she frowned. That wasn't Coby. She could still feel his hands on her back. Opening her eyes, she looked up to see her mother's smiling face.

"Shhh," her mother whispered softly. "I just wanted to check on the two of you to make sure you were all right. You've been asleep for half the day already." Lori blushed, knowing that the reason why was not lost on her mom.

Underneath her, Coby stirred, opening his eyes slightly. Following Lori's gaze, his eyes grew wider as he blushed as well. His arms instinctively tightened around Lori, as if he were afraid she'd leave.

Diana just smiled, "Take your time. When you're ready, I'll make you some food." Then she turned and left, leaving the two lovers alone.

Coby let out a sigh of relief, "I was almost afraid she'd be angry."

"Not my Mama," Lori snuggling against him. Every muscle in her body felt sore, mostly the ones she had never used before now, but she had also never felt so relaxed before, and she could tell that Coby felt the same way. "We should take a hot bubble bath before we head downstairs. To tell you the truth, I'm not all that hungry right now."

"Me either," Coby said, grinning. "I had quite a feast last night."

It took a moment before Lori realized what he meant. She sat up a little bit and looked at him, "Coby! That's perverted!"

He tried hard not to laugh as he replied, "That was supposed to be a compliment. What's wrong? Do you not like sausage or something?" She pouted, and he sighed. "Okay. I get it. I'll stop being perverted in my teasing. But still-mmphhh…"

Lori broke off the kiss, running her tongue along his jaw as she whispered in his ear, "Just shut up and enjoy." She began nuzzling his neck, running her tongue up and down and planting kisses along the way as she began to trace her fingers across his chest.

Coby moaned, and his entire body began to shake. "Lori, please stop," he begged. "I don't want to hurt you, but if you keep going, I don't think I'll be able to control myself." Her response was to give him a searing kiss, so filled with passion that it broke open a dam inside of him.

For her part, Lori knew Coby had a great deal of built up passion inside of him. She could feel it inside her as well. She wanted him to loose control, to feel him use that passion that had been building ever since they first realized they loved each other. But while she knew what she was getting into, she was completely unprepared for what happened next.

He deepened the kiss, his arms suddenly holding her against him tighter than ever before. Before she had even managed to comprehend the kiss, he had flipped them both over and was moaning her name as he flicked her earlobe with his tongue. He slid in and out of her so fast, that she could barely keep up with him as she bucked her hips against his. The pleasure she felt was so great, that it was all she could do to simply moan his name in return, let alone breathe. Every muscle in her body screamed in protest, but she didn't care. A hurricane had made landfall, sending waves through them again and again. She wanted to scream in delight, but couldn't get the air she needed.

Finally, the storm shattered, sending one more massive wave of pleasure through them before dieing down. Coby collapsed on top of Lori, both of them panting heavily and feeling very sore, but also feeling very good, as if they were finally complete.

"Are you all right?" Coby asked, as he pulled back to look at her.

She smiled at him, "Never better."

"Why are you crying?" he asked.

"For the same reason you are," she replied. He put his hand against his face, and sure enough felt the trails his tears had left.

He couldn't help but smile as he replied, "I love you." He leaned back in, and they kissed, this time much more softly. Throwing back the covers, he climbed off of her and out of the bed, picking her up bridal style and heading for the door. "How about I run that bath for us?"

"We can't just walk there," Lori protested. "We're not wearing anything."

"Didn't stop me yesterday," Coby joked.

Realizing it was useless to argue, not to mention that anyone else in the house was most likely downstairs, Lori rested her head on his shoulder as he carried her into the bathroom. Somehow managing to do so, he set her down next to the tub and turned the water on, pouring in some bubble bath that he got out from under the sink. As the tub began to fill, he picked her up again, this time walking into the shower. Closing the door, he turned on the water and quickly rinsed the sweat and other fluids off of their bodies. That done, he carried her out and turned off the tub tap, the tub having filled to the right depth while they were rinsing off. He carefully climbed in with her still in his arms, lying down so that she could rest against him. They both sighed as the hot water helped them relax. Lori began to doze, her eyes closing.

_The area around her was dark. She couldn't see, hear, or feel anything. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her, relaxing as she realized that it was Coby. She turned toward him, kissing him gently. One kiss quickly led to another as the passion between them built up. They made love slowly, gently, taking the time to enjoy it._

_Then her stomach began to swell as new life grew inside. Then it was back to normal, and there was a boy with them, smiling. The love that radiated from her and her family lit the area around them, until the entire space was filled with nothing but light._


	140. Chapter 139

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers

Chapter 139

Tsunami watched in mild amusement as Thundercracker flew through the sky. While he still had no memory of who he was, aside from what he was told when he woke up, he was growing accustomed to the fact that his memory loss was permant. Instead, he had gained a new appreciation for flying, trying every trick he could. Eventually, he landed and turned to her, "Well, what do you think?"

"I think you should take up Ambassador Franklin in his offer and become a member of the Thunderwing Squadron," she answered. "You'd be right at home."

Thundercracker nodded, "Sounds good. What about you, Galaxy Convoy?"

"It would be a good idea," the Soushireikan answered. "You're tests are finished. You can go." Thundercracker left the Training Arena, leaving the two others alone. "Tsunami?"

She turned to him, "Yes, Galaxy Convoy?"

His faceplate began to turn purple as he said, "I was wondering if you would like to see one of my favorite diners on Seibertron."

Tsunami knew he was trying to ask her out, even though he was doing a rather terrible job at it. However, she felt like he deserved a fair chance, "That would be nice, so long as we're just friends. When were you thinking?"

"Is tomorrow all right?" Galaxy Convoy asked.

"Sounds fine," Tsunami nodded. "I'll be here at three o'clock so you can take me for a drink or two. Will that be fine?"

"Why don't I pick you up at your place?" Galaxy Convoy suggested, and then paused. "Wait… where do you live anyway?"

Tsunami couldn't help but smile, "I don't tell anyone until I get to know them better."

"Fair enough," Galaxy Convoy said. "Three will be fine."

"Until then," she said, waving to him as she left.

Galaxy Convoy sighed, _I need to talk to Coby and Lori, because I have NO IDEA what I'm doing!_

Next Time:

Nemesis Convoy: Things are already in motion, and they cannot be stopped.

Lori: Daniel! What are you doing! Let him go!

Coby: Stop!

Daniel: I'll kill you, Coby Rumble! I'll kill you!

Me: Next time, on Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm; Part 16 Alliances and Betrayals.

Super Starscream: Tsunami and Galaxy Convoy dating? This should be interesting.

Galaxy Convoy: Protect the galaxy! TRANSFORM!


	141. Part 16 Chapter 140

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers

Author's Note: Sorry for the wait. I'm still working on getting a new computer.

I'm also looking to see if anyone will do some more fanart for this fic, or any of my other fics.

Part 16.0: Alliances and Betrayals

Chapter 140

Maccadam's Old Oil House was one of the oldest restaurants on Seibertron, rumored to have been owned by one of the first Transformers. Well known for its high quality service, it was probably worth more than the rest of the planet put together. Its ancient architecture and age also made it a historical site.

Override had to admit that she liked it.

She had been skeptical at first when Exiguiser said he wanted to bring her, but she knew he wouldn't suggest it if it wasn't any good. Her sparkmate had learned what her tastes were rather quickly and adopted them as his own. After finding their table, she tapped a question into his hand using her finger and Morse code: How do you know about this place?

Exiguiser shrugged, "The grapevine. Someone told someone, who told someone, who told Nitro Convoy, who told Autolander, who told me. I figured it was worth a try, so I did. After that, I thought you'd like it too."

Nodding in understanding, Override leaned back. She saw two other Transformers sit at a nearby table out of the corner of her optic, and turned her head. Her jaw dropped, and she nudged Exiguiser to get his attention. He followed her gaze, and his jaw followed hers.

_Galaxy Convoy Soushireikan?_ he thought. _Who's he with?_

For his part, Galaxy Convoy didn't notice Exiguiser or Override. He had his own problems, mostly trying to not act like an ass in front of his guest. If there was one thing he didn't know anything about, it was how to deal with the opposite gender. He was a military Commander for crying out loud! He knew how to fight, shoot guns, fly, turn the tide in a loosing battle, perform limited first aid, and put out fires. Having to deal with Master Megatron for years on end had robbed him of any chance for a social life. He had had friends in the Academy, but none of them had ever been females.

He was a fish out of water around Tsunami, and was trying hard not to let it show.

Unfortunately for him, Tsunami did notice, and was trying hard not to laugh about it. She could tell he was trying, which was nice of him. She didn't want to make him any more nervous than he already was.

"Do you like this place?" Galaxy Convoy asked.

"Yes, it's rather nice," she replied. "Thank you for bringing me."

"You're welcome," he answered. _At least I didn't foul that up._

The massive explosion quickly ruined their day. As Galaxy Convoy tried to see through the dust, a blood red blade suddenly appeared, striking him through his gut. He yelled in pain as he fell backwards into the toppled table. Gritting his teeth, he tried to stand, only to be roughly pushed into the ground by a large, black boot.

Nemesis Convoy towered above him in Super Mode, red sword in hand and grinning behind his faceplate. "This is the end, Galaxy Convoy. Give me the Matrix."

"FORCE CHIP! IGNITION! DOUBLE-X SHOT!"

Not expecting Exiguiser's attack, Nemesis Convoy was pitched forward onto his face as the missiles struck him in the back. Climbing to his feet, he turned and brought up his right cannon, pointing it at Exiguiser. "FORCE CHIP! IGNITION! DEATH CANNON!"

At the last minute, Tsunami grabbed the cannon's barrel and pointed it up at the hole Nemesis Convoy had made in the ceiling. Nemesis Convoy's blast arced through it, missing its intended target. Tsunami let go and backed away, whimpering, "Hot! Hot! Hot!" Nemesis Convoy turned towards her, only to be attacked by Override. Outmatched by the former bounty hunter, Nemesis Convoy opened a Warp Gate and vanished into Fire Space.

Exiguiser hurried over to Galaxy Convoy, doing a quick scan before calling First Gunner. "We need you at Maccadam's Old Oil House now!" he told his Vanguard teammate. "Galaxy Convoy's going into a stasis lock!"


	142. Chapter 141

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers

Part 16.0: Alliances and Betrayals

Chapter 141

A dull buzzing reached Coby's ears, causing him to wake up slowly. It was barely dawn, but he felt rather refreshed. In the week since he and Lori had fought off Super Starscream, they had managed to get all the rest they needed to completely recover.

Well, almost. Lori had started throwing up yesterday. She didn't have a fever or anything else, so they figured it was just something she ate. He absentmindedly began running his hand through his lover's hair. Lori was, without a doubt, one of the best things that had ever happened to him. He would never have been as happy without her.

The buzz sounded again, and Coby realized it was their PDA on the nightstand. Sighing, he carefully extracted himself from Lori's grip and retrieved it, setting it for audio only, "This is Coby Rumble. Who's calling?"

"Sorry, Coby, but I need your help," First Gunner said on the other end. "Galaxy Convoy was attacked by Nemesis Convoy, and the damage is quite extensive. He's stable for now, but I'll need your help with the operation to completely repair the damages."

"I'll be there as soon as I can," Coby promised.

"By the way, did your time off agree with you?" First Gunner asked.

Coby couldn't help but grin, "I would say it did indeed, for both of us."

"That's good to hear. See you in a few hours," First Gunner chuckled, signing off.

Putting the PDA down, he crawled back under the covers and into the embrace of his lover. She murmured something in her sleep and snuggled against him, enjoying his warmth. He kissed her lightly on the top of her head, while letting his hand caress her side from her ribcage down to the bottom of her thigh, encountering nothing but the soft curves of her smooth skin. She let out a soft sigh of enjoyment before opening her eyes and looking at him.

"Good morning, lover," she whispered, giving him a soft kiss.

"Good morning to you too," he replied. "Do you mind if I leave for a little bit? First Gunner needs my help."

"What happened?" Lori asked.

"Galaxy Convoy got attacked," Coby answered. "According to First Gunner, it's not very pretty either."

She let go of him, "Then hurry up and go. I'll be fine." He thanked her and gave her one last kiss before standing. She dozed off as he got dressed, and by the time she woke back up, he was gone.

Lori didn't mind though. She was smart enough to know he wouldn't ask to leave her side unless it was important. They trusted each other more than they trusted their parents. Not in a bad way, there were just things they could share with each other that they couldn't share with their parents. _Like the fact that my getting pregnant is nearly impossible now_, Lori thought to herself. It could still happen, but now that she was a Terraformer, the odds were against them. _I wonder what Coby's dad would say if he found out._

Her gut suddenly gave a familiar lurch and she ran to the bathroom, not even bothering to cover her nudity in her haste. Closing the door and hurrying to the toilet, she barely made it before she vomited. Flushing the toilet and sitting against the wall to calm down, she began to wonder what was wrong. If she had some sort of infection, her auto-heal should have taken care of it by now. Could it be a problem with her systems?

Closing her eyes, she began to focus inward, running a system check. She found no problems with her respiratory, cardiac, and digestive systems, which confused her. _It could be a problem with my reproductive system then_, she thought. _Because it work erratically now that I'm a Terraformer, there could be some adjustment problems._ She focused there, and was surprised by what she found.

There was a great deal of energy at a single, focused point, and none of it was from her. She probed it gently, and was suddenly overwhelmed by several emotions. Love, laughter, and curiosity washed over her, and none of them came from her. Then an image followed, an image of a tiny hand clutching one of her fingers.

Lori withdrew her focus and opened her eyes, gasping. She couldn't be!

Or could she?


	143. Chapter 142

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers

Chapter 142

Dreadlock groaned as he entered his office, the expected mass amounts of paperwork waiting for him. He knew that since Galaxy Convoy had been attacked, that a great deal of the responsibilities the Soushireikan usually handled would pass on to him. He didn't like it, but knew it was for the best. A part of him was also afraid. If Nemesis Convoy could put Galaxy Convoy out of action this easily, what else was the shadow capable off?

_He's a loose cannon, on that has to be dealt with quickly_, he thought to himself as he sat down at his desk and began working.

_-If we give him what he wants, it will be over.-_

He shook the thought from his head. Ever since Nemesis Convoy's attack on the Alliance Council, there seemed to be a second voice inside his head, suggesting things that were opposite of what he felt.

_It could be worse. Megalo Convoy had to have his optic rebuilt. It's a good thing he's so big; it made the operation easier_, the Chairman thought.

_-Stupid Titan. He shouldn't have interfered.-_

"Shut up," Dreadlock growled to himself, feeling a massive headache building. He had been taking Data Defragmenting Meds to try and counter the migraines, but they didn't seem to do much. Still they helped. Maybe he needed to talk to First Gunner for something stronger.

_-He will kill you eventually.-_

The Chairman ignored the voice, but he couldn't seem to stop the feeling that he didn't need meds. He was supposed to be stronger than that.

_-Fear no pain.-_

He groaned, holding his head in his hands as his headache grew worse. He didn't need this.

_-It cannot be escaped.-_

_Go away!_

_-Never. I am your destiny.-_

Pain suddenly shot through him. Thoughts swirled in his head. He couldn't tell which were his, and which belonged to the voice.

_Power. Absolute Power._

_Corruption._

_Power corrupts._

_I'm in a position of power._

_Use it to my advantage._

_I can't abuse it._

_Power requires discipline._

_Discipline requires power._

_Power controls; dominates._

_Knowledge is Power._

_The Matrix holds Power._

_The Matrix..._

_The Matrix..._

_Matrix..._

Darkness enfolded him. When he came to, nearly five hours had passed. He was lying on the floor of his office, and he felt like he had consumed five gallons of pure oil.

_Now I know I need to see First Gunner_, Dreadlock thought, picking himself up carefully as the room spun. By the time he was on his feet, the thought was forgotten, and he resumed working at his desk, wondering why he was on the floor in the first place.

Deep inside Fire Space, Nemesis Convoy laughed long and hard. Everything was going just the way he wanted it. Nothing could stop him.

Chromia, the only other one in the particular area, snorted, "By the time anything happens, the Cybertrons will notice, and you will be dead." She felt the air get knocked out of her as Nemesis Convoy used his right hand to push her against the wall. His fingers clutched her throat as he glared at her lustfully.

"If that is what you think, my dear, then perhaps I have been far too _gentle _in the past," he growled. "Perhaps I should remedy that."

Fear filled Chromia's optics, as she realized what he meant. "You won't get away with this," she gasped as his grip tightened around her neck. "I'll make sure of that!"

Nemesis Convoy threw her down to the ground – the rough rocks putting multiple dents in her back – and crawled on top of her, "I'd like to see you try it."

She would try, but in the end, she was only begging him to stop, her screams of pain echoing throughout Fire Space. None of the other Destrons were there, and no one heard.


	144. Chapter 143

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers

Chapter 143

Storm Gunner walked carefully through the hallways, making sure to not let too many people see her. Even though Coby was still helping First Gunner in the Operation Room, she didn't want too many people to know she was here.

Reaching the door of First Gunner's office, she quickly entered a bypass code that wouldn't set off his alarm while deactivating his cameras and unlocking his door. She stepped in, locking the door behind her, and moving toward his terminal. It took her several dummy codes to hack his system, but she soon found what she needed, using another code to upload it to her PDA. Then she left, making sure to reverse everything she had done so First Gunner would have no record of her hacking. Hurrying away, she headed for the hanger, intending to do a few flying tricks to maintain the illusion that her Transformer and Human identities were separate beings. But on the way there, she ran into the one Transformer she didn't want to see, literally.

Rubbing the sore spot where her head had collided with Sonic Bomber's she gave him a deadly glare, "Watch where you're going!" While it was just as much her fault as it was his, she didn't care right now.

"Wow, someone needs to relax," Sonic Bomber chuckled, shrugging off her anger. "I can help you with that if you want."

The fact that he was... ahem, 'propositioning' her made her seethe even more, but her glare was slowly replaced by a smile, a smile that would have made anyone who knew her run for their lives. "Follow me," she said, standing. Like a puppy on a leash, he did just that, following her right into a training arena. Thirty seconds later, she walked out, and he didn't follow.

Eventually, Lori managed to make it to the rooms she and Coby shared. Stepping into one of the two bathrooms, she pulled out her PDA and activated the program she had taken from First Gunner's computer. Two selections came up, labeled: Transformer and Human. She selected Human, and a scanning light ran over her. She put the PDA down, noticing that she was sweating. Since she hadn't had a bath in the past 24 hours (she had been asleep most of the time), she stripped off her clothes and stepped into the shower. As the water began to rush over her, she began to wonder how things could end up being different for her and Coby now. The chances of them actually getting their ship to work was less likely now, especially if her hunch was right.

Halfway through shampooing her hair, Lori heard her PDA beep, reaching out of the shower with one hand, she managed to grab it and angle the screen her way, reading the results.

**Data obtained through scan is inadequate. Rescan?**

Raising an eyebrow, she set it to rescan and waited as it did so. As it began to compute the new data, she turned back to cleaning her hair. The second she turned the water off, her PDA beeped again, and displayed the same results.

Lori sighed in frustration, trying to thing as she stood there, shivering slightly as drops of water trailed down her skin. Then an idea struck her. If she was a Terraformer, maybe the program needed to run both scans simultaneously. Opening up the program script, she began dismantling and reassembling the program to do so. It was slow progress, but she finally managed it, and activated the scan again. Several confirmation questions appeared at first, but then fewer and fewer as she answered them and the program began to learn. Finally, she saw the words: Compiling. Please Wait.

Sighing in relief, Lori put the PDA down and grabbed a towel. Drying furiously, she was struck suddenly by fear.

_What will Coby say?_she wondered. _What would he think? After all, this was supposed to be nearly impossible. What should I say to him?_ It didn't take long for her to decide.

_I'll tell him the truth_, she thought firmly. _I shouldn't lie to him about something like this. Besides, he knows more about what I'll end up going through than I do. He invented Terraformer Theory after all._

After she had finished drying herself and put on a clean change of clothes, the PDA beeped at her one last time. She retrieved it and looked at the results. Her eyes widened and she froze, her heart suddenly skipping several beats. The PDA fell from her hand, landing on the floor. The screen stared up at her as her arms subconsciously wrapped around her stomach as she stared at the results, accompanied by a small, green check mark.


	145. Chapter 144

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers

Chapter 144

Galaxy Convoy had always heard that there were three joints inside a Transformer's audio detector. Now he knew; he could count each painful one. Growling in pain, he started to bring up his optics as he heard two voices.

"So, how long till the booster wakes him up."

"It shouldn't be long, although considering that we had to freeze him in order to operate properly could lengthen the time."

They had to freeze him? What had happened? He remembered taking Tsunami to the restaurant, sitting down, and then getting attacked and gutted. Had his wound been that bad? His optics finally came online to get a full blast of operation room lights. He shut them off, swearing as he tried to raise his arm.

"Well, that wasn't very long. If you don't mind, I'd like to go clean myself up."

"Go ahead, Coby. By the way, good job!"

"Thanks."

Galaxy Convoy heard the door open and close as Coby left, and then heard it open again. "You can turn on your optics now, Soushireikan." He recognized First Gunner's voice now. "I've turned off the lights, and there's someone here to see you," the medic said.

Carefully turning his optics back on, he was greeted by a familiar face. "It's good to see you're okay, Tsunami," he managed to croak, still feeling very stiff.

"Well, for the most part," she chuckled, holding up her hands which were encased in big, glove-like casts. "I grabbed Nemesis Convoy's cannon to divert his shot and got badly burned. Some of my fingers and joints got melted together, and First Gunner had to cut them loose. Does he usually work without anesthetics?"

"For something that sensitive, he prefers not to so that he can make sure he doesn't cut in the wrong place," Galaxy Convoy answered, remembering when he had to have a similar operation. "Sorry about what happened."

"Don't worry, it wasn't your fault," Tsunami smiled. "Besides, now you have an excuse to take me out again. I may not like fighting, but I have to admit that that lunch was one of the most interesting dates I've ever had, and I think I'd like to go again. But this time, I'm choosing the place." Grinning even wider, she leaned over and kissed him on the forehead before turning and leaving. Galaxy Convoy felt his face heat up, and First Gunner kept his back turned until he was sure he had his laughter under control.

Finally, he did turn, sticking the Soushireikan with a needle and injecting one last booster program. "Don't worry about it, Galaxy Convoy," he said. "All females can be frustrating with their flirts, and if you don't believe me, ask Coby and Lori."

At that moment, Backguild came in, "First Gunner, is he awake?"

"You can see for yourself," the Medic replied. "Just make sure to help him as he walks until he can regain more of his mobility."

Helping Galaxy Convoy to his feet and supporting his weight, Backguild led him down the corridor. "We have a security breach, Soushireikan," he said. "Someone outside Planet Seibertron managed to access the Sky Dome's Mainframe. We're not sure what they took, but whoever they were got what they wanted, and from your personal classified files."

"My files?" Galaxy Convoy asked in surprise. Backguild nodded, and he growled, "Then its worse than a security breach. We have a 'Mole'. Send Chairman Dreadlock the information we have and request a Board of Inquiry to investigate. Also, I want you and Guardshell to see what files were taken, only the two of you. There's a reason why my personal files are classified. I know I can trust the two of you to find what was taken. I'll give you the codex, but you can't tell anyone else what is in there, not even if the entire Alliance threatened to Court Marshal you."

Backguid nodded, "Understood, Soushireikan. Also, we noticed on security cameras that Sonic Bomber followed Storm Gunner into one of the Training Arenas several hours ago. She's left, but he still hasn't come out. We know why, but I think you had better see this for yourself."

They reached the Arena and walked in. Galaxy Convoy's optic ridges rose in surprise. One entire wall of the room was burnt black, and a few familiar lumps in a crucifix position were in the center. Using the wall for support, Galaxy Convoy carefully made his way over, grabbed the back of one lump, and pulled Sonic Bomber's head out of the wall. The seeker had a dazed look to his optics, but he was awake.

"Now, what have we learned here?" Galaxy Convoy asked.

A goofy grin spread across Sonic Bomber's face as he replied, "That chick's so hot when she gets mad."

Galaxy Convoy was sure that if he turned his head, his own sweat drop would soak his face. Finally, he just shoved Sonic Bomber's face back into the wall and ordered, "Stay there." Then he turned and left with Backguild, both of them amazed at their friend's utter stupidity.


	146. Chapter 145

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers

Part 16.5: Terraformer Theory

Chapter 145

Lori sat on her bed, trying to calm herself, but failing miserably as her nervousness only increased. She had managed to make up a good excuse for her parents as to why she vanished for a few hours, telling them that her morning sickness was due to a problem with her respiratory system, and that she was able to fix it by flying around as Storm Gunner for a while. Her parents didn't seem to buy it, but they could tell that she wasn't ready to share the real reason just yet.

_Which is why I'm so nervous,_ she thought. _I don't even know what's going to happen_.

Coby entered the room, a welcome distraction from her thoughts as she looked up and smiled at him. "How did it go?" she asked.

"Better than we hoped," Coby smiled back. "Galaxy Convoy started waking up when I left. So long as he doesn't overwork himself and reopen the wound, he should be fine in a few days."

"For something that was borderline fatal?" Lori asked in surprise.

He sat down next to her, wrapping his arms around her as he replied, "First Gunner could do a brain operation on someone and have them walking in a few hours. Of course, if Galaxy Convoy does reopen the wound, or do something else that requires medical attention before he's healed, First Gunner will lock him in the Med Bay, just like he did to me." This drew a soft chuckle from Lori that turned into a giggle when Coby playfully kissed the top of her head. "You went to Seibertron, didn't you?" he whispered in her ear.

Lori felt a stab of panic, "How did you know?"

"Your hair," he replied. "It smells like lilac, and the only bottle of lilac shampoo that you have is at the Sky Dome."

"Well, I guess I'm busted then," Lori chuckled nervously. "I want to ask you something, Coby, but I'm a little nervous."

"It's okay, you can ask," he said. "What is it?"

She took a breath, choosing her words carefully as an idea formed in her mind, "How come... we can't... No, sorry. Why is it nearly impossible for us to have kids? How does it all work out in Terraformer Theory?"

"Simply put, it is because as a Terraformer, you don't have a monthly cycle, but an 'erratic' one," he answered.

"Explain the whole thing to me," Lori requested.

Coby sighed, "Okay, but it's going to be a long one.

"Here are the basic facts. Every Human and Transformer have 23 pairs of chromosomes that contains all the information about their bodies. Even if a Transformer reformats, their 23 pairs don't change. Human DNA is made of matter, comprised of four proteins, while Transformer DNA is made of energy, comprised of four wavelengths – like a computer program that uses 0-3 rather than just 0 and 1. Human females can only reproduce once a month, and only until they are about 45 or something like that. Transformer females, on the other hand, can only reproduce once every two years, but can reproduce until they die. A typical Human pregnancy lasts 9 months, while a typical Transformer pregnancy lasts 3 years.

"Terraformers are a strange balance between the two, and to be honest, we have you and Emission to thank for the information we have now. Terraformers have 46 pairs of chromosomes: 23 energy type for one form, and 23 matter type for the other. The energy types wrap around their corresponding matter types, so that all 46 are there no matter what form the Terraformer is in. This also makes it impossible for a Terraformer to have different genders in each form, as those chromosomes have to match up. It also makes a natural born Terraformer impossible unless both parents are Terraformers. If one is Human, the energy chromosomes are discarded, and vice versa if one is a Transformer. It also means that it doesn't matter if we make love as Transformers or Humans, both forms of chromosomes are, for lack of a better term, delivered.

"However, because of the differences in cycles between Humans and Transformers, your reproductive cycle gets thrown off. As a Human, you can't reproduce indefinitely, but as a Transformer, you can't go sterile so quickly. In order to compensate, three things happen. One, instead of 1 out of 4 prospective cells becoming egg cells, all 4 will become egg cells. Two, if one of your egg cells isn't fertilized, instead of getting rid of it, your body will just reabsorb it and use it again as a new egg cell. You'll never have to deal with bleeding every time ever again. The third thing that happens is that your cycle behaves erratically. You could ovulate three days from now, and not ovulate again for another three days, or 300 years. It's impossible to predict.

"It's not so much that we can't have kids, Lori, but rather that because your cycle is impossible to predict that the chances are actually rather low," Coby finished. "Why the sudden curiosity?"

Lori slowly smiled, "Well, I wanted to know because I have something else to tell you." She paused for a breath before continuing, "It seems we beat the odds, Coby. I'm pregnant."

Coby looked at her in surprise, excitement flooding through him, "Are you sure?"

She nodded, "I can feel it. I can feel our child inside me. It's a really amazing feeling, Coby, nothing short of miraculous."

"The miraculous one is you, Lori. I love you," Coby smiled, leaning in to kiss her. He was already starting to think ahead about what they would have to do. Terraformer Theory wasn't perfect, and one of the most vague parts was about what a pregnancy would be like. He and Lori would have to keep a very close watch in case something unexpected happened. "So, when should we tell our parents?"

"Later," Lori purred, nuzzling his neck. "I want to celebrate first."

Chuckling in understanding, Coby got up and closed the door, making sure to lock it. He then pulled of his clothes, watching Lori do the same, before joining her on her bed.

* * *

Author's Note: BTW, the Transformers/Beast Wars section now has Coby (spelled Cobi) and Lori in their character selection. Can someone else write a CobyxLori fic please? **I get too many requests! I'm only one author!** If you need idea's, PM me, and I'll send you a request I've been given.


	147. Chapter 146

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers

Chapter 146

"I love you," Coby whispered into Lori's ear.

"I love you too," she whispered back, kissing him warmly. They didn't want to make love, instead they just caressed each other, enjoying the feeling of being together, and the touch of skin on skin. Areas previously considered 'taboo' were now freely explored, sending welcome waves of pleasure through them both. Coby moved one of his hands to her breast, fondling it with a whispering touch. Lori couldn't help but moan at the feeling, arching her back to try and get more.

Coby was more than happy to oblige, squeezing her breast a little harder, careful to not hurt her. The moan she let out and the kiss that followed told him he was doing exactly what she wanted, which made him feel good. He didn't care about his own satisfaction. So long as she was satisfied, so would he. He still felt a little awkward, touching her like this, but he didn't mind either. He was her husband. He had given her his heart and soul. This was something only shared between the two of them, and he cherished their time like this as much as he cherished her.

Lori moaned again, deepening the kiss as his other hand found her neglected breast. Her entire body trembled with incredible amounts of pleasure. She felt so sexy, and so _female_. Only Coby could make her feel like this. He was the only one she felt good being so _naughty_ with. He made her feel like a real woman, because she was. She belonged to him, and him to her. And sometime within the next year or two, their love would be rewarded with a child of their own. She could feel their child inside her, growing, little by little.

Somehow, it seemed as if the unborn life knew what was happening. A wave of happiness and acceptance washed over her, coming from the tiny life in her womb. It was like a small bit of understanding, along with an impression so powerful, it seemed to translate into words.

_Mama._

_Daddy._

She broke of the kiss and mentioned it to Coby, and he smiled. "That's to be expected," he said. "Unlike Humans, who give live birth at an infant stage, Transformer mothers carry the sparks of their offspring until they mature to what they refer to as the 'innocent stage' – about the equivalent of a 5-9 year old. During that time, the unborn sparkling absorbs information from the memories of its parents whenever they join sparks. We must be experiencing something similar."

"You felt it too?" Lori asked. When he nodded, she frowned. "I'm not sure I like the idea of our child knowing about our intimacy."

"There's no way around it, Lori," Coby replied. "There's a reason why they call it 'Being One'. Its at those times when we are closest, mind, body, and soul. Our child isn't part of our intimacy, but rather, learning from how we feel about each other; our values and virtues. Even if we were just Humans, our child would still notice, because we both had a hand in giving our child life. That's why you can feel our child inside you, because our child wants to know us, recognize us, learn about us. None of our memories are retained, but the values remain." He paused for a moment, and then chuckled, "You know, you're cute when you pout like that."

She began to laugh. She couldn't help it, as it was so funny. Her laughter increased, accompanied by moans of pleasure as Coby slipped a hand down and began to tickle her between her legs. It wasn't the action that made her laugh, but rather his playfulness.

_Two can play at this game_, she managed to think to herself. She grabbed his head and brought it to her chest, rubbing her breasts against his face. He responded by kissing her soft mounds, and replacing his tickling with a soft caress.

When Lori felt something poking her leg, she whispered into Coby's ear. Abandoning their earlier plans of simply enjoying each other's touch, they sat up and Lori carefully sat down on Coby's lap, positioning herself so that his member was engulfed in the embrace of her own groin. They both sighed in pleasure as Lori rocked her hips and bounced up and down, and as Coby moved his hands all over her torso while planting kisses on the back of her neck.

An hour later, they finally collapsed on the bed, separating and then cuddling together. Coby placed her hand on his heart, and then placed his on hers. Lori realized that their hearts were beating in time with each other, and understood what Coby meant. They were two individuals, two halves of one whole.

Lori then took his hands and placed them on her stomach. They relaxed, focusing until they could feel the pulsing of their child's life force. The sheer amount of power they could feel was a surprise, but a welcome one at that. Lori made a mental note to ask First Gunner for a more advanced scan, so they could find out what gender, and find out how fast their child was developing. Other than that, they lay together, enjoying the moment.

Then the moment was shattered by the bedroom door getting slammed open.


	148. Chapter 147

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers

Chapter 147

Tsunami stared blankly at the ceiling. She felt restless, and uncomfortable. It wasn't because of the room she was in, as the room they gave her at the Sky Dome while her hands healed was one of the most comfortable she had known. It was simply because she had lived most of her life in water. She remembered being one of the Siren Sisters in the late 1600's, singing songs of warning to sailors in the Mediterranean with her sister and her friend, Wavelight. That was before Chromia killed Wavelight over an argument about Wavelight's fiancée, a mech Chromia had been eying for years. She had considered getting some of her newer friends together to restart the group, but the memories still haunted her.

Here on Seibertron though, there were no oceans. Most of the water was greedily snatched by the bio-mechanical plant life that covered the planet. Getting water was simple, but getting enough to swim in was a little harder. This made it hard to get around in her alternate form.

Then again, she couldn't transform if she wanted to. Sighing, she stared at the casts on her hands, her face heating up in slight humiliation. She had to have help eating, picking things up, and just about anything she really wanted to do. It frustrated her to no end. She wanted to do something on her own!

_I can always dream_, she thought to herself, sighing once more. She leaned back on her bunk, checking the clock on the wall. She was surprised to see that she had been awake for 22 hours. Suddenly feeling very tired, she dimmed her optics and began to recharge.

Her dreams were filled with strange images. Various Transformers ran everywhere, and yet they all seemed to know her. She only recognized one face, a face that appeared over and over again. Every time it did, the Transformer smiled at her, and she felt warm, like she was at home.

The face was Galaxy Convoy's.

She turned again, and there he was once more, but something was wrong. His face hovered over her, smiling, but it was a cold smile, holding none of his usual warmth. Slowly, the face changed, becoming black with blood red optics. Tsunami felt fear grip her as her dream became dark, and Nemesis Convoy reached out and caressed her face.

Then she realized she wasn't dreaming, and screamed. She lashed out instinctively, one cast catching her would-be-attacker right in the face. As he staggered back, she kicked him hard in the center of his chest, sending him into the far wall.

But she knew she couldn't stop him alone, so she continued to scream.

Pressing her advantage, she lashed out again, hitting him in the face, arms, chest, and anywhere else her strikes fell. Then she made her mistake, reaching back to try and grab one of her cannons. The cast prevented her from being able to get her fingers around it, and Nemesis Convoy caught his second wind.

Tsunami felt her faceplate crack under her optic when Nemesis Convoy first punched her. She clutched at the injured side of her face, but before she could make another move, he had grabbed her neck and held her up in the air, choking her.

No longer able to scream, she did the only thing that came to mind. She kicked him right in his groin, hearing him grunt in pain as her blow hit its mark. His grip loosened just enough for her to let out one more cry of help before he tightened it again.

"You fight back," he growled. "I like that."

The door to her room suddenly opened, and Dreadlock stood there, weapons at the ready. "One more move, and I erase your processor permanently," the Chairman warned.

Nemesis Convoy turned his head, looking at Dreadlock square in the optics. "You can't," he almost laughed, focusing.

Pain lanced through Dreadlock's head, forcing him down on all fours as images, voices, and feelings flashed through his mind. He blacked out quickly, slumping on the floor.

While his concentration was on Dreadlock, Tsunami carefully oriented her casts. Knowing she had only one shot, she quickly brought them together on Nemesis Convoy's wrist. Her aim was true, striking a pressure point that sent pain all the way up Nemesis Convoy's arm, forcing him to drop her. Yelling for help again, she tripped him and ran for the door.

She suddenly arched back in pain, collapsing as electricity thrown from Nemesis Convoy's hands engulfed her. All she could feel was pain, and then it stopped. She was finished.

Twin explosions detonated behind her. Looking up, she saw Galaxy Convoy and Backguild, weapons drawn and firing them at Nemesis Convoy. Out gunned once more, Nemesis Convoy retreated into Fire Space, yelling, "You can't stop me, Galaxy Convoy! Things are already in motion! Sky Shadow tells me everything I want! Soon, you will kneel before me!"

Galaxy Convoy bent over to check on Tsunami. Seeing that she wasn't in any immediate danger, he turned to Backguild, who was checking on Dreadlock. "Do you know who this 'Sky Shadow' is?" he asked.

The Deputy Commander shook his head, "No one in the Cybertron Army goes by that name. It must be a alias."

Nodding, Galaxy Convoy turned his attention back to Tsunami, who was shaking in fear. He picked her up. "Don't worry," he comforted her. "You'll be fine."

Tsunami threw her arms around his neck, buried her face in his shoulder, and cried in relief.


	149. Chapter 148

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers

Chapter 148

To say that Daniel Simmons was criminal would only be half right. Most of his criminal tendencies were from poor examples that were set for him. At the age of 10 he had found himself introduced into an organized gang that was notoriously careful at keeping activities secret. One of his friends' father ran the gang. Carefully planing drug runs, and gatherings. When drugs or alcohol were used by the gang, it was in very specific amounts, so that the effects had worn of, and the substances had left the body before anyone went home.

It was a gang that was so well calculated and controlled, that not even the police knew about it. Even Daniel's parents were kept in the dark, using calculated lies and planned ruses. As far as Mr and Mrs Simmons knew, their son just had a lot of friends. It also didn't help that Eduardo happened to work with the very same man who ran the gang, making the deceit practically foolproof. No one knew the truth, and everyone was threatened with death if they blabbed.

In a way, Daniel knew that what he was doing was wrong, but as time went by, he enjoyed it more and more. He slowly followed the poor examples he was shown, ignoring the examples his parents tried to give him. One of his friends often began to hang out at his house. This soon stopped when he found out his friend was eying his baby sister, Lori, and that Lori had a crush on his friend. In Daniel's mind, Lori wasn't ready to be involved.

Eventually, he met his girlfriend at one of the gatherings. By age 13, he was no longer a virgin. Then it all fell apart.

One night was all it took. One night without being careful, and his girlfriend was pregnant. Panicking, the gang leader killed her. It was, however, sloppily done, and soon, the police were hot on his tail. In a fit of rage at the murder, Daniel stole his father's hunting rifle and shot the gang leader. What erupted afterwards was called by the press as one of the biggest, most personal scandals and conspiracies in the city. Riots occurred, several were killed, and many more, like Daniel, were arrested.

For years, he had to endure therapy and prison. His parents visited him once a week, until an attack by a rival gang forced them to move away to another county before they were killed. Twice, he was almost killed himself. Prison slowly hardened him. When his parents sent letters, he tossed them in the trash. The only letters he was interested in were the hand drawn pictures Lori sent him, and then those stopped.

By the time he was released, his heart had become black, and by his own choice. He believed love had caused him the trouble he had had to endure, so he was determined to never love again. He felt a powerful hatred for his parents, whom he now believed had left him to rot in jail. When he returned home, he made it clear to his parents that he wanted to find a place of his own, and a job of his own. Because he was an adult now, they respected his wishes, and had been working with him to secure an apartment and a job. Unfortunately, they had been unsuccessful so far, and as time went by, his frustration grew.

The source of his frustration: Coby. He hated Coby from the minute he saw him. Daniel felt that Lori was the only one who cared about him. Now he knew otherwise. Coby disgusted him. When he saw how Coby looked at Lori, he knew they had been intimate, having used that look himself once. When he found out that they had been married early, his hatred increased almost to the breaking point. Now he had come home once more to hear what was going on inside their room, and his anger boiled over. Blinded by rage, he picked the lock to his sister's room and slammed open the door.

Coby and Lori both turned in time to see Daniel hurl into the room, grab Coby, and throw him against the wall. Daniel wrapped his hands around Coby's throat, intending to suffocate him, and ignoring Lori's pleas for him to stop. He noticed Lori double over in pain out of the corner of his eye, and increased his grip. Then, powerful hands tore him away, and he glared in hatred at his father. "You can't do this!" he roared. "You have no right to let this happen!"

"You have no right to stand between them whatsoever!" Eduardo growled back. Daniel tried to force his way past, but Eduardo put him in a headlock that prevented him from moving.

While father and son grappled, Coby grabbed a sheet from the bed and wrapped it around himself and Lori. "Are you all right?" he asked.

She looked at him in fear, and then grabbed his hands, placing them over her womb. Focusing, Coby was shocked to find that their child's life force was pulsing erratically in panic and pain. Any worse, and both Lori and their child could go into cardiac arrest. Keeping one hand on her stomach and wrapping his other arm around her shoulder, Coby pulled Lori closer, whispering consoling words in her ear as he tried to comfort her and their child. Eventually, he felt his wife respond, and then, together, they comforted their child, who filled them with love and gratitude as it's life force slowly calmed.

Breaking from the contact, Coby turned and glared at Daniel. "You almost killed her," he said angrily, stopping the fight between father and son. "You almost killed her and our child."

Daniel simply glared back, unfeeling, "I'll Kill You, Coby Rumble! I Will KILL You!"

"No, you won't!" Mr. Simmons said with finality. "Not as long as you live in this house."

His son stopped struggling, and Eduardo let go. Daniel gave Coby one last glare, and then turned and left the room. He passed by the doorway 30 seconds later, carrying his duffel bag and backpack. Coby then heard the front door slam, and knew that Daniel had left for good.

Mr. Simmons stood there for a while, and Coby knew that he was trying to deal with this latest blow. Lori's parents had hoped things would be different and better. Unfortunately, things were only worse.

Eventually, Eduardo turned to them, "Are you two all right?"

In spite of the tears on her face, Lori nodded, "Yes, Papa. All three of us."

"That's good," her father sighed in relief. Then he realized what she said. "Wait a minute, 'All three of us'?"

Slowly, a smile crept up Lori's face, "Against all odds, Papa, you'll have a Terraformer grandchild to play with in a year or two." With that, the dark atmosphere of Daniel's attack vanished, replaced by an atmosphere of hope for the future.


	150. Chapter 149

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers

Chapter 149

Daniel slipped into a bar and quickly ordered a drink. Sitting down at a far table, he fumed on his own, as one thought ran through his head:

_I can't let this continue. I can't let this continue. I can't let this continue..._

His feelings of brotherly protection that he had before prison had become an obsession over the years. Like a potent drug, it fueled him, aided by the alcohol he was consuming. Eventually, he noticed someone sit by him.

"What's gotten into your pants?" the stranger asked.

"Not me, my sister's," Daniel growled back. "A punk from the Cybertron Army too." The prison had been all abuzz about the Transformers, especially after Coby Rumble passed his entrance exam.

"Such a thing should be a crime, and is, if the law is looked at carefully," the stranger said. "If you can give me information, I can help you with your problem. But it has to be definite proof, not second hand evidence."

"Not now," Daniel replied. "I have no place to go, and no job."

The stranger chuckled, "I can provide those too. Have you heard of Human Liberation? We're always looking for more support, and we can give you room and board."

Daniel thought about it. He had heard of the political movement, but he never knew that they wanted to prove the Transformers were evil that badly. He liked the idea, and shook the stranger's hand. "You have a deal. Who are you anyway?"

"I used to be a member of Thunderwing Squadron," the stranger answered. "My name is Joe Ricker."

Next Time:

First Gunner: Coby and Lori's child is developing at a faster rate than predicted. We'll have to watch their progress carefully.

Coby: Do we know if it's a boy or a girl?

First Gunner: I'll tell you next episode.

Me: Next time on Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm; Part 17 Injustice is Served.

Backguild: We have to find out who Sky Shadow is.

Flame Convoy: Is it just me, or is Dreadlock turning into me?

Galaxy Convoy: Protect the galaxy! TRANSFORM!

* * *

Author's Note: One more time, I'll beg: Can someone else write a CobyxLori fic please? **I get too many requests! I'm only one author!** If you need idea's, PM me, and I'll send you a request I've been given.


	151. Part 17 Chapter 150

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers

Bio Update:

- Sky Shadow (??? Transformer, Unknown) – An alias used by a spy in the Cybertron Army, no one knows who Sky Shadow really is. All that is known is that he or she has managed to send several classified files to Nemesis Convoy, and continues to send the Destron Leader information.

Part 17.0: Injustice is Served

Chapter 150

"Aren't you done yet?" Lori complained as First Gunner ran the scanner over her once again. "What could you possibly find that you didn't find the last 20 times?"

"Impatience is no excuse for not being thorough," the Medic replied. "I'm trying to make sure I'm getting all the information correctly."

"Something wrong?" Coby asked from where he was waiting.

"Well, if the readings I am getting are correct, we've finally found a place where Terraformer Theory is completely incorrect," First Gunner answered.

This was something Coby didn't expect. First Gunner had helped him predict all the possibilities a Terraformer could produce. If there really was something that both of them hadn't thought of, it was worth investigating. "Care to elaborate?" he requested.

First Gunner nodded, "Of course. First off, your sparkling is a boy, just so that you know. Secondly, his rate of development is fluctuating, rather than progressing at a steady rate. This will probably die down as Lori's pregnancy continues. Furthermore, he's developing more like a Transformer than a Human. His spark is being contained inside a fleshy envelope inside Lori's womb that has similar properties to a Tranformer female's carrying chamber. His Human form is wrapped around his spark in a form of energy rather than matter. This is both good and bad. Good, in that Lori will give birth like a Transformer, regardless of what form she's in, and bad in that if that envelope prematurely breaks, your son will die a rather explosive death due to how much mass is being stored as energy."

Lori gulped, "How often have such things happened?"

"Rarely," the Medic told her. "99 percent of the time, the femme survived, and was able to carry again. The reason why is because a femme's carrying chamber is made from the same type of metal as a spark casing, 'solid spark energy', or-" Lori's eyes shot up in surprise at the word First Gunner used. She never knew that that was where a specific Seibertronian curse word came from. "A bio-metallic form of the metal is currently coating your entire womb, and makes up the envelope of flesh your son is in. You shouldn't have anything to worry about, so long as you don't put any sharp objects in there, and by sharp, I mean something as sharp as Master Galvatron's blade, so you and Coby can still have your fornication under the consent of the king, and don't try to say you weren't going to ask. Everyone does."

"Are you done yet? Can I put my clothes on now?" Lori asked, her face beet red. She understood that she had to be nude for First Gunner to run the scans, but the cold examination table was starting to get to her.

"Go ahead," he nodded.

"I don't know, Lori. I kind of like what I see," Coby chuckled.

She stuck her tongue out at him as she grabbed her clothes and started dressing, "Too bad. I'm cold." She had barely finished putting her clothes on when he wrapped his arms around her.

"Maybe I should warm you up," he whispered in her ear. Lori instantly felt a lot warmer.

"Would the two of you mind leaving first?" First Gunner requested. Laughing, they thanked him for his help and left, walking hand in hand through the Sky Dome. Sighing, the Medic went to the adjoining room to see his next patient, Galaxy Convoy. "All right, Soushireikan. Lay down and let's look at that gash."

Galaxy Convoy did as he was told, waiting patiently as First Gunner completed his scans, "How much longer?"

"Thanks to Coby, about 20 hours more and you'll be running at full," the Medic replied. Coby had really helped him with the operation, using his small hands to repair damages that would have had to heal on their own otherwise. The Human had literally cut months off of Galaxy Convoy's recovery time. "You could even go to the celebration tonight if you wanted."

"I was hoping to avoid giving another speech," Galaxy Convoy grumbled slightly. After they founded the Alliance one year ago, they had made the day they signed the Galactic Constitution a galactic holiday: United Festival. Plans had already been made to celebrate the first anniversary of the Alliance's creation, including a large party involving most of Planet Seibertron, and a mandatory speech by every member on the Alliance Council, a decision that had been 'conveniently agreed upon' while he was in the Med Bay. "I also suppose that means I will have to take part in the dance?"

"Of course," First Gunner answered. "You could always ask Tsunami, I'm sure she would enjoy going with you." Galaxy Convoy glared at the suggestion. "I don't mean to pry or push you, Soushireikan, but you don't know a damn thing about this sort of thing. No offense. I'm just trying to help."

"None taken, and you're right," Galaxy Convoy said. "But how do I ask her? I don't even know where she is?"

"Live Convoy could help you. As for how, I would suggest talking to Coby and Lori. They're staying here on Seibertron till the festival is over," the Medic suggested.

A frown crossed the Cybertron Commander's face, "I'll have Backguild triple security then. It would be an opportune moment for Nemesis Convoy to try something. And with the two of them at the party, I doubt they'd be able to get away to 'call for backup'."


	152. Chapter 151

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers

Chapter 151

Joe Ricker raised an eyebrow at his new roommate, "That is quite the story. But can you prove it?"

"Not likely," Daniel growled. "They wear fake rings to conceal their wedding rings. Not only that, but any kind of marriage certificate is most likely well hidden. There'd be no way to stop her from throwing away her life with that bastard."

"Maybe we could, if we twist things a little bit, and plant false information. We could even strike a blow against the Cybertron Army," Joe mused. "But we'd need to find a way into their main computer. If we can prove they are together, it would be a simple matter to turn Coby Rumble into the horny teenager he really is."

Daniel slowly nodded, "I think I follow: with his 'influence' in the Cybertron Army, he threatens to kill Lori, Mom, and Dad unless Lori marries him."

"That would be the idea," Joe nodded, grabbing his phone. "Give me a moment."

In a dark corner of Fire Space, Chromia crouched against a wall, nursing a new collection of dents and damages, courtesy of Nemesis Convoy. Anger was what she felt right now. _Damn you, Rodimus Convoy!_ she thought bitterly. _If it wasn't for you, Master Galvatron and I would have never created Nemesis Convoy! But because of you, we needed someone to counter your power, someone who is now out of our control! Damn you!_

The ring of her communicator brought her out of her thoughts. Someone was contacting her from Earth, obviously a member of Human Liberation. She traced it, and gnashed her teeth. She picked up and growled, "I told you to never call me at this number, Joe Ricker! This had better be good!"

"It is, Lorelei," Joe replied. "We may have a way to hurt Coby Rumble really bad."

_Finally, some good news_. "Start talking," she said eagerly. She listened carefully. "That barely counts as a concept, but it should work. Hold on one moment." She put him on hold, and then went to find Nemesis Convoy.

To Chromia's surprise, he entered just as she stood. She scowled, "Don't you know how to knock?"

"There are no doors between us," Nemesis Convoy grinned lustfully. "You will arrange for this 'Joe Ricker' to bring Daniel Simmons to us. Ricker will be disposed of. Daniel, we can make use of."

"Are you crazy?" Chromia protested.

"I received one last report from Sky Shadow this morning," Nemesis Convoy said. "Combining the information he sent with that of your contact, and I can not only give Human Liberation the opportunity to strike at Coby Rumble, but I can also turn the galaxy against Rodimus and Galaxy Convoy. Trust me."

"Show me first. Joe Ricker is a valuable agent. I won't risk him if it isn't worth it," Chromia insisted. Nemesis Convoy opened his mouth to rebuke her, but she continued in a more commanding tone, "Do not forget that while you control the Destron Army now, I am the only one who understands the organization behind Human Liberation, as I am the one who created it. Show me first. If I like it, I will not only do what you say, but I will also make it worth your while." The last phrase tasted like bitter poison on her tongue, but she said them anyway to convince him, knowing full well what he would expect of her.

Nemesis Convoy relented, protecting the information to the side. Chromia scanned it, and then gasped with glee. "Perfect!"


	153. Chapter 152

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers

Chapter 152

"Don't worry, I'll get your message to her, Soushireikan," Live Convoy assured him. "I'm sure she'll say yes."

"Thank you," Galaxy Convoy said. "By the way, you're not jealous, are you?"

Live Convoy laughed, "Hell no! There's no need. In fact, I've got a bet with Sonic Bomber as to how soon the two of you will tie the knot!"

Galaxy Convoy raised an optic ridge, "What?"

Grinning, Live Convoy asked, "Didn't you know there's a running pool on when you two will become sparkmates? I was sure you had heard of it by now! I've got 500 saying its within the next year and a half."

"And Sonic Bomber?" He was afraid to ask, but he had to know.

"He has 1000 on tonight," Live Convoy chuckled. "He's been doing that every day since the two of you went out."

"He would," Galaxy Convoy began to smile. While the antics of his old Academy friend were sometimes annoying and stupid, he was good at making sure nothing was ever boring.

Backguild suddenly burst into the room, knocking over Live Convoy as he gasped, "Soushireikan! Emergancy! I... Oh! Sorry, Live Convoy!" He offered the Sector Leader his hand.

"Don't worry about it, I need to leave anyway," Live Convoy said, accepting the hand. "I'll be back in an hour, Soushireikan." He then turned and left.

When the door closed and locked, Galaxy Convoy turned to his Second-in-Command, "What is it?"

"One moment. Roots, secure the room. No recordings," Backguild said, raising his arm. His Micron partner began flying about the room, ensuring their privacy. He then settled in a corner and began emitting a scrambling wave in case anyone was trying to eavesdrop, nodding to Backguild. At that, Backguild began to report, "Guardshell, Roots, and I were tracking down what Sky Shadow took when he struck again. We couldn't trace him. He somehow had full authorization. We did, however, find out what he took both times. The first time, it was all your classified data about the Matrix. This time... well..." Sighing, the Deputy Commander handed Galaxy Convoy a datapad.

Galaxy Convoy took it, read it, and felt his circuitry go cold. "This...is..."

Backguild nodded, "All the data on Rodimus Convoy and Storm Gunner. That is not too concerning, as they have no history except for fabricated data. It's the other files that could be threatening. Those files are on Coby and Lori, including your copy of their marriage certificate."

"Not good," Galaxy Convoy groaned. Only three copies of that document existed: his,  
Coby and Lori's, and their parents. "Especially considering exactly what's on that certificate. Any hypotheses?"

"It is very likely that the Destron's will give this information to Human Liberation anonymously," Backguild said. "While that information alone would never be enough, it would mean one slip up could jeopardize the stability of the Alliance, and likely expose Coby and Lori as Terraformers."

"It would be all too easy if that slip up happened tonight as well," Galaxy Convoy said. "All it takes is Nemesis Convoy planting the information quickly, and then attacking at the right moment tonight. Did you already triple security?"

"Yes," Backguild said.

"Lock down the Space Bridge as well," Galaxy Convoy said. "No unauthorized person is allowed to land on or leave the planet."

Backguild winced, "A near blockade? Chairman Dreadlock won't like that."

Galaxy Convoy nodded, "I know. I'll tell him myself, and hope he understands why. Do we know who Sky Shadow is yet?"

"No," Backguild answered. "I think it might be a spyware program. I'll run a check as soon as the festival is over."


	154. Chapter 153

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers

Chapter 153

"What are we doing here?" Daniel grumbled. He and Joe Ricker were out in the middle of nowhere, waiting for Lorelei, who was already nearly a half an hour late.

"She'll be here. Be patient," Joe assured him, taking a drag on a cigarette.

"Do you even know what kind of car she drives?" Daniel asked.

"I don't even know what she looks like," Joe answered, blowing a smoke ring. "I don't need to. Besides, if I don't know who she is, I can't rat her out."

Daniel understood that. The less you knew, the less the police could squeeze out of you. He learned that the hard way. Still, he was tired of waiting. "If she doesn't show up in ten minutes, I'm leaving, even if I have to leave you here," he said.

Joe glared, "Don't even think about trying to drive my car." Then said car exploded. They both ducked, covering their heads.

"What car?" Daniel asked.

Two hands swooped down and grabbed them, picking them up. Chromia smiled as she held Joe in the palm of her hand. "I came, just like I promised," she chuckled.

Shock and betrayal flooded Joe Ricker's face, "Lorelei...You?..."

"You've done well, but your services are no longer required. You're fired," Chromia said sweetly, and then shocked him until his body began to burn from the constant contact with hot lightning. She dropped his charred corpse, and then turned and carried Daniel into Fire Space. "However, you, Daniel Simmons, are expected," she chuckled, placing him gently on the ground.

For a while, Daniel Simmons was too scared to move. By the time he got his strength back, it was too late. He was trapped in Fire Space. "What do you want with me?" he asked.

"You and I have something in common," a larger figure said. Nemesis Convoy turned to regard the Human. He wasn't much, but with a little work, he would be the perfect ally. "We both want to kill the same person."

Daniel's face hardened, "Why do you care? You're just as evil as him!"

"That depends on your point of view," Nemesis Convoy said. "We are not evil. We only desire order. The Alliance is so fragile and disorganized, that it could fall apart at any moment. That your sister has been forced to marry that boy named Coby is evidence of that fact. While we can't prove it was forced, we can ensure that she is kept safe. Will you let us help you?"

"Make me an offer," Daniel said. "I don't work for free."

With his target hooked, Nemesis Convoy knew he had Daniel Simmons eating from his hand. He gave the Human a fake sincere smile, "We have gained information that could free your sister. We need you to give it to Human Liberation, and then help us force Coby to make a mistake. Do this, and not only will we free your sister, but we will also give you the power to kill Coby, and help you do it."

Daniel wasn't stupid, but his obsession to protect his sister blinded him, and made him do something that not even some of the worst criminals in galactic history would do. He held out his hand to shake and said, "Nemesis Convoy, you have a deal."

Daniel Simmons had sold his soul to someone worse than the devil.


	155. Chapter 154

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers

Chapter 154

Galaxy Convoy surveyed the Sky Dome Theater, which had been filled nearly to the bursting point with Humans and Transformers. As it was, several were standing in the isles, many of them reporters with cameras, waiting for his speech.

Next to him, Tsunami fidgeted. She had accepted his request, and was now sitting beside him at the table. Chairman Dreadlock finished his State of the Alliance speech, receiving a thunderous applause, and announced Galaxy Convoy as the next speaker. Tsunami gave him a reassuring pat on his forearm as he stood and took his place behind the podium.

"I'm not used to this sort of thing," he said nervously. "I can lead an army, but when it comes to public speaking, I avoid it like a hypochondriac evades illness." A few chuckles echoed through the room, and Galaxy Convoy relaxed slightly.

"I am not going to lie to you and say that there are no problems in the galaxy. As many of you know, the Destron Army has resumed hostilities, and because we are unable to gain entrance to or destroy Fire Space, we cannot prevent them from operating. We have been successful with repelling their attacks, in part because of the grateful support of veterans and several new recruits, as well as allies who have decided to come out of hiding. We also have the great support of the combined efforts of Human and Transformer technicians who have been working to combine the technology of both races, and we are especially grateful to people like Thunderwing Squadron, who have tested and improved the technology.

"That is not to say that we are going to become lax. The Destron Army is still a threat, and will forever remain a threat until they no longer have power. Their threat to us all has increased since the appearance of Nemesis Convoy, who does not seem to show the restraint that previous leaders had. That is, in part, why the celebration tonight is under such tight security. I know that some of you – if not, most of you – were put at a severe disadvantage because of the security. For that, I hope you will accept my apologies and understand the necessity.

"Most of the complaints I received were from another group I would like to talk about tonight: Human Liberation." Galaxy Convoy paused, noticing some Human reporters shifting uneasily before continuing, "I know that some of you support them. I do not blame you, but I will warn you about this. Several years ago, a group similar to Human Liberation began trying to reform the Seibertronian government. No one knew exactly who their leader was. While their actions were public, their organization was private. Several joined, believing these 'Reformers' would bring about a new 'Golden Age' on Seibertron, abolishing the diversity that most others enjoyed. It wasn't until the Red Rust Plague nearly destroyed our race and devastated our world that we learned all too late that these 'Reformers' really were the most evil force in the galaxy.

"That was when the Great War started. Those so-called-'Reformers' were known as the Destron Army.

"I don't mean to say that Human Liberation is no better than the Destrons, but the two organizations are very, very close to being exactly the same. I know because I saw the Great War begin. I was the Soushireikan at the time. I don't want to see the Human race make the same mistake that I and my people made here on this very world years ago.

"Some of Human Liberation's objectives have merit and reason. The Human race does have a lesser influence in the Alliance, but it is not because of Transformer superiority. It is simply because the Transformer race has been around longer, and has a larger galactic population. The Alliance was modeled after Earth governments where the greater population had more representatives so that the larger population could have more of their diverse opinions represented. Given enough time – measured in generations, not years – I would not be surprised that there would eventually be more Humans than Transformers on the Alliance Council. In fact, I hope it will be so, even though I know I will never live to see it happen."

Several stood and clapped upon hearing that, most of them Humans. Galaxy Convoy didn't mind, and waited until they stopped.

"That doesn't mean we should just wait though. It will never happen unless we all work together to make it happen. Knowing the threat that the Destrons now pose, as well as the progress that Ambassador and Professor Franklin and their team have made on Energon Fusion Technology, as Soushireikan of the Cybertron Army, I publicly authorize the construction of the Terran Sector Defense Fleet to begin immediately!"

Surprise, shock, and then enthusiasm swept the crowd as they stood and cheered. Galaxy Convoy glanced over his shoulder at Dreadlock, who nodded his heartfelt approval. Smiling in relief, he turned back to the crowd and raised his hands to quiet the theater.

"Last, but not least, I am also pleased to state that the Titan known as Super Starscream will no longer be an enemy to the Alliance. Within the next week, he and I will meet and sign the Treaty of Balance, ending all hostilities towards each other.

"We still have some time before festivities begin. Are there any questions?"

Galaxy Convoy instantly regretted asking, as the first one to the microphone was a familiar blond. "Why should we be excited about a treaty with a known criminal?" Ella Dowilch asked.

"Super Starcream has changed, Ella Dowilch," Galaxy Convoy answered, ignoring her attempt to correct him. "While his past is not mine to reveal, most of the reason why he is how he is is because of how he was raised. When you are raised to believe that you are meant to be evil, you become a victim of your mentor. Could you blame the child for murder when that child has been brainwashed? Furthermore, Super Starscream and I will discuss how he will repay the Alliance for any damages he has caused in the past, including when he was a member of the Destron Army."

"And what about the Terran Sector Defence Fleet?" she asked. "How are they supposed to build ships when the prototype still refuses to function?"

"The necessary parts to Coby Rumble and Lori Simmons' ship, the _Alliance_, were installed this morning," Galaxy Convoy smiled. "The ship test fired its engines in the hanger this morning for 5 hours strait successfully. Thanks to the Thunderwing Squadron, the F-22-A/S Fighters have been declared operational. The new F-22's can now begin mass production, and while the final problems are fixed on the _Alliance_, Earth can begin constructing the hulls to more _Alliance-_class ships. Next in line, please."

Several applauded as a rather put out Ella Dowilch reluctantly surrendered the microphone to the next reporter, who asked for details on the Treaty of Balance.

In an empty house that she had broken into on the other side of the planet, Chromia sneered at the video feed, "Look at them, cheering like trained puppies."

Beside her, Nemesis Convoy cruelly grinned, "Let them cheer."


	156. Chapter 155

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers

Part 17.5: United Festival

Chapter 155

Coby tapped his foot impatiently, fixing his tux coat for the 25th time. "What's taking so long?" he called.

Amy poked her head out from behind the door to Lori's Sky Dome quarters, "You can't rush progress."

"It's been two hours and we already missed Galaxy Convoy's speech," Coby complained. "If we don't leave in the next two minutes, we'll be late for the dance!"

"I know!" Lori called from in the room. "I'm sorry, Coby, but I'm trying! I've never worn a dress like this before!"

Coby sighed, "Isn't it custom made by your mom for you?"

He could almost hear her pout as she answered, "Yes, but if I don't put it on just right, the whole thing falls down."

"Okay," Coby apologized. "Sorry, I understand." He had yet to even see the dress.

"Got it!" Amy suddenly yelled. "You're ready to go!"

"Are you sure you won't come with?" Lori asked.

"No," Amy answered. "I have a family party to go to instead, but we'll have the TV on so we can watch." She then turned and opened the door for Lori, and Coby finally got to look.

His jaw dropped. She was gorgeous! Her dress was Cybertron Red with yellow-gold lining along the edges. She smiled and twirled so he could see. The top covered her breasts completely, but left her shoulders and neck completely bare. It was secured by two sash-sized, yellow-gold straps that tied behind her back, the excess trailing down the open back to where the u-cut stopped at her waist. Another yellow-gold sash secured the waist of the dress, the excess running down to the bottom of the skirt just above her ankles, and was lined up so it ran along the single side-slit that went halfway up her thigh. Red dress shoes were on her feet, which were otherwise bare. She then pulled on a matching cloak that bore a large Cybertron emblem on the back, securing it with matching red satin gloves that went up to her elbows. She wore her hair in a bun, just like at their wedding, as well as the same earrings. The only makeup she wore was a little blush and lipstick to match the dress. She gave him a small smile, "Was it worth the wait?"

He hugged her, kissing her gently on the lips and whispering, "Does that answer your question?"

"Yes," she purred, melting into his hug.

"I've got to go. See you, 'newlyweds'!" Amy teased, running off. Chuckling at the irony of her joke, they turned and headed to the ballroom. By the time they got there, the celebration had already begun. Transformers took the main floor, while Humans were given the balcony so no one would get stepped on by accident. Coby and Lori met several of the people they worked with when they joined the festivities.

For a while, they sat at one of the tables and watched others dance while enjoying the refreshments. Then, one of Lori's favorite songs came on, and Coby turned toward her, "May I have this dance?" She nodded and put her cloak on her chair, and he took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

At the same time, Tsunami, who had grown tired of sitting, turned to Galaxy Convoy, "Do you want to dance?" Looking slightly embarrassed, Galaxy Convoy shook his head. "Why not?" she asked him, puzzled.

Galaxy Convoy's head dropped slightly in shame as he muttered, "I don't know how to dance."

Tsunami smiled and grabbed his arm, "Come on. I'll show you."

Eventually, both pairs found themselves in the center of both dance floors, but for entirely different reasons. Galaxy Convoy and Tsunami's reason was because everyone was trying to avoid Galaxy Convoy. It was becoming painfully obvious that the Soushireikan had two left feet. Tsunami was barely able to avoid having her own feet being stepped on by accident, but she didn't care. She was glad that she could at least try to help him.

Coby and Lori, on the other hand, held the attention of every Human watching. They moved in perfect sequence to the music, performing moves to match professional dancers. As the music slowed to its gentle finish, so also did they slow, coming closer together. On the final note their lips bridged the gap. Cat calls were thrown their direction as others applauded them, but the two of them ignored it all. Not even the crash of Galaxy Convoy tripping over his own boots brought them out.

Had they paid more attention, they would have heard someone stumble behind them. Instead, Coby got a slice of pie on his scalp. They broke off just in time to see the person carrying it pick himself up off the floor, hastily apologize, and then bolt. Lori turned to Coby, "Go get cleaned up. I'll go catch him." Coby nodded and headed for the restrooms, the pie already starting to stick in his hair. Lori turned and rushed after the person who had plastered Coby, catching him just outside the door.

She gasped, "Daniel?"

Her brother looked at her, "Come with me. You don't belong here."

Lori's eyes narrowed, "What are you talking about?"

"You don't belong here," he repeated. "You belong on Earth, among Humans, and without your boyfriend breathing down your neck every minute."

"Stay out of my love life, Daniel," she growled at him. "You don't know anything about Coby, or the Transformers."

"Coby only wants you for one thing," Daniel insisted. "Once he's had enough, he'll just leave you behind. He's not worth it, Lori. He doesn't love you."

WHACK!

Lori's slap sent Daniel to the floor, clutching the red side of his face. Lori towered above him, livid. "You should have stayed in prison, brother," she hissed through clenched teeth before turning and leaving Daniel where he was. She returned to the ballroom, and nearly froze in shock at what she saw.

An entire wall had been blown away, revealing the Sky Dome Theater behind it. Through that hole stood Nemesis Convoy, holding a familiar figure tightly in his hand.


	157. Chapter 156

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers

Chapter 156

"Coby!" Lori yelled, running forward.

"Don't, Lori! He'll only get you too," Coby yelled back, struggling in Nemesis Convoy's grip. Lori skidded to a halt, nervously biting her lip.

"Galaxy Convoy, if you wish for this boy and others in the balcony to live, you will do exactly as I say," Nemesis Convoy ordered. "Call Rodimus Convoy here."

"I can't," Galaxy Convoy protested.

Nemesis Convoy fired his blaster, striking the wall just above the balcony. Debris fell, and people screamed as they ran out of the way. No one was hurt, but it was enough to make Nemesis Convoy's point. "You will tell me. You don't have a choice," the Destron Leader growled.

"He can't tell you!" Coby yelled. "No one can, except for me! Kill me, and you'll never find him!"

Nemesis Convoy looked at the Human in his hand, shifting his aim, "Then you tell me, or I kill your girlfriend. Oh, wait a moment! She's not your girlfriend." A cold smile appeared on Nemesis Convoy's face as he turned toward Lori. "Isn't that right, Miss Lori Simmons, or should I call you Mrs. Lori Simmons Rumble?"

Lori could feel every eye and optic turn toward her. Nemesis Convoy had backed her into a corner, and she couldn't get out. Coby came to her rescue, yelling, "What makes you think that?"

"This," Nemesis Convoy said, projecting an image large enough for all in the room to read it. It was a marriage certificate, with three signatures on it.

**Groom: Coby Rumble**

**Bride: Lori Simmons**

**Official: Galaxy Convoy**

"And what's this?" Nemesis Convoy asked, projecting a second image: the data stolen from Galaxy Convoy's personal files. "It's the marriage date of Rodimus Convoy and Storm Gunner. Both dates are exactly the same, and both were married by Galaxy Convoy. I wonder..."

For Coby, it was the final straw. "You Son Of A Bitch!" he roared. Drawing on his Terraformer powers, he sent a powerful shock right into Nemesis Convoy's hand, forcing the Destron to let go. Changing into Rodimus as he fell, he tackled his enemy, sending them both back into the theater. The scuffle lasted only a few seconds before Nemesis Convoy gained the upper hand, landing a luck blow on the side of Rodimus Convoy's head. Pinning Rodimus to the ground, Nemesis Convoy summoned his red blade and put it against the Terraformer's neck.

"Just as I suspected," he chuckled.

"Did you suspect this?" Lori yelled, leaping forward. Halfway there she turned into Storm Gunner, using a flying kick to send Nemesis Convoy into the wall.

Rodimus stood quickly, "Where did you get that information? Who told you?"

A single figure stepped forward, "I did."

Storm Gunner's optics widened, "Daniel? Why? Why are you betraying us? We trusted you with our secret!"

"I told you that if you stay with him, you would regret it," Daniel answered. "I'm trying to protect you, can't you see that? I'm your brother!"

For a while, Storm Gunner looked at him in disbelief. Then, she slowly answered, "You are no brother of mine."

At first, Daniel seemed hurt. Then he turned to Nemesis Convoy, "I've kept my part of the bargain. Now you keep yours. Give me the power you promised."

Nemesis Convoy sighed, "Very well, as I promised." A black shadow rose from his feet. It moved over to Daniel, enshrouding him. He closed his eyes, breathing in the mist. For a while, his body convulsed in pain, and then he vanished as the shadow solidified into a familiar form. Nemesis Convoy smiled, "Show your new power as a Terraformer, Dark Ligerjack!"

Before anyone could react, Dark Ligerjack/Daniel barreled toward Rodimus in bipedal form. "FORCE CHIP! IGNITION! BLACK CLAW!" Rodimus tried to defend himself, but he was caught by surprise and sent into the far wall, slash marks all over his armor. Dark Ligerjack would have finished the job, had Storm Gunner not blasted him back with a sonic current.

"Leave him alone!" she yelled. "Just leave! You got what you obviously wanted! You've exposed our secrets! Now leave us be!"

A chuckle rumbled through Nemesis Convoy as he replied, "As you wish. Dark Ligerjack, we're leaving."

The Destron Terraformer gave Storm Gunner one last glance before turning and following his new master into Fire Space.


	158. Chapter 157

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers

Chapter 157

Two days.

It took two days for Rodimus to recover. It took two days before a degrading article about their secrets, written by Ella Dowilch, to appear in the paper; an article that spared no words in denouncing their relationship. It took two days for Human Liberation to act.

Two days after the United Festival, the doorbell at Lori's house rang. Eduardo answered it, hoping for good news.

"Is Coby here?" the Sheriff asked.

"Right here," Coby said, appearing with Lori at his side. "Can I help you?"

"Unfortunately," the Sheriff replied, handing him a paper. "I wish it was for a different reason."

Lori's eyes widened in horror as she read the paper, "This is ridiculous!"

"I know that, but it isn't my decision," the Sheriff said.

"I understand," Coby said, giving Lori's father the paper and stepping forward. Lori tried to stop him, but he just turned and kissed her. "Let's try to believe, okay. I won't leave you," he told her sofly. In a lower tone, he whispered so that only she could hear, "I won't leave either of you. I'll die first." He held out his hands, and the Sheriff reluctantly secured his wrists with handcuffs and led Coby towards the car, while Lori ran up to her room to cry.

On Seibertron, Galaxy Convoy stood on the stage in the Sky Dome Theater. To anyone else, he was simply observing the repairs that were taking place. In reality, he was only waiting for what he knew was coming.

"Soushireikan."

He didn't have to turn around. He knew who it was, "Chairman Dreadlock."

Dreadlock shifted uneasily, "I wish I didn't have to do this, but..."

Galaxy Convoy turned, "I know, Dreadlock. The fact that you are going to do it anyway is part of the reason that I wanted you to be Chairman two years ago. I won't fault you for doing what you must."

Nodding, Dreadlock activated a pair of energy cuffs around Galaxy Convoy's wrists, "Galaxy Convoy, you are under arrest. You will stand trial and answer to charges of rape as an accomplice."

Next Time:

Miss Ella: This is the trial of the century! I'll be set for life by this story!

Coby: Why can't you just leave us alone?

Lori: If it wasn't for people like you, Ella, the rest of us would live happier lives!

Me: Next time on Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm; Part 18 Into Space as Fugitives.

Emission: I can't let Coby-sensei and Kaa-san be forced apart. I have to find help, and I know just where to look.

Backguild: Who gets to say the line now? Me?

Galaxy Convoy: Protect the galaxy! TRANSFORM!


	159. Part 18 Chapter 158

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Author's note: Okay! I know it seems like I've been gone, but give me a break! I started school at ITT! I'm not annoyed, just amused!

Anyway, I've uploaded a few things onto my devianart profile, including some art for this story. If anyone wants to draw some more fan art, let me know, okay? I'd be happy to see some more that's not of my making.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers

Bio Update:

- Dark Ligerjack/Daniel Simmons (Male Terraformer, 25) – Using Lori's brother, Nemesis Convoy has reincarnated Dark Ligerjack to further his campaign against the Alliance. While Daniel believes he is in control, he doesn't know that the original shadows that formed Dark Ligerjack during the Black Hole Incident are slowly taking over his mind. Eventually, he will be stripped of everything that makes him Human. When the process is complete, Daniel Simmons will no longer exist, and Dark Ligerjack will truly be reborn.

Part 18.0: Into Space as Fugitives

Chapter 158

_What do I do?_

That thought continued to run through Chairman Dreadlock's mind, over and over till it hurt. He stared at the information in front of him, everything that had occurred during the trial; every word said, and every piece of evidence listed. Though he did what he could to try to eliminate the charges against Coby and Galaxy Convoy, Human Liberation had been rather ruthless in this matter. Their primary argument, upon which the entire case rested, was based on a statement Lori made when Coby became an official member of the Cybertron Army, a statement she backed up in her own testimony during the trial.

"I would never have engaged in any kind of sexual activity with Coby if we weren't married," she had said during the trial, "but we are married."

Human Liberation argued otherwise. They said that Galaxy Convoy had no power or right to marry Humans. They also claimed that as a member of the Cybertron Army, Coby would have known that. They argued that Lori had been 'raped in ignorance', and that meant that she was the unsuspecting victim of a disgusting plan Coby and Galaxy Convoy agreed upon.

It didn't help that a Search Warrant – obtained by policemen who were sympathetic of Human Liberation – revealed the binder of 'teasing photos' that Lori had given Coby.

They demanded that the two be brought to justice, but the fact that it involved Galaxy Convoy meant that it could only go to one person.

_Lucky me_, Dreadlock thought sarcastically. He alone had to decide whether or not Galaxy Convoy was allowed to perform Human marriages. He knew that his decision would have implications beyond that of a normal trial. Agreeing with Human Liberation would mean alienating not just Galaxy Convoy, but also Coby, Lori, and their parents. The Treaty of Balance would be discarded, as Super Starscream would refuse to sign it without Galaxy Convoy taking part. Not only that, but he knew it could end up causing massive problems among the Sector Leaders. Flame Convoy himself had verbally attacked Human Liberation, calling their lawsuit against Galaxy Convoy and Coby as, "...biased, inhuman, discriminating, power-grabbing, Destron-aiding pile of sleaze, slag, and general bullshit."

(There were several other degrading remarks in that phrase, but there is no point in listing them here as they would have to be censored.)

_There is little doubt that if I decide that Human Liberation's argument is valid that the entire Bestial Sector will withdraw from the Alliance,_ Dreadlock mused. However, the alternative could be just as dangerous. It would alienate several thousand Humans, and could even cause hundreds to revolt. That kind of violence was not something Dreadlock wished for. Too many could die, and it would create an unrepairable rift between Transformers and Humans in general.

They already had one war to worry about. They didn't need another war from within.

Dreadlock checked his internal clock, noticing that he was in need of a long recharge. Spending several weeks monitoring the trial had taxed his systems badly. Shutting the lights off, Dreadlock turned his back on his desk and went to his recharge bunk.

He would be out for a long time.


	160. Chapter 159

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers

Chapter 159

_This is wrong._

Emily Shan tossed the basketball into the air, but felt no satisfaction as it fell through the hoop on the back of the Stanton's garage.

_This is wrong._

She retrieved the ball and threw it again, trying to escape her thoughts and feelings as easily as she made hoops. She was trying to distract herself. On the outside, she was calm and collected.

But deep inside was another story. Human emotions swirled within her at levels that she had no idea how to control. Rage and betrayal dripped over the edge of her limit, threatening to explode to dangerous levels.

_This is wrong!_

She was about to make another shot when she realized she had accidentally set the ball on fire. Frustrated at her carelessness, she let it burn in her hands till it fell to the ground in charred pieces, stamping out any remaining flames.

She looked up at the night sky, staring into the void that used to be her home. At the time, she thought she had everything, but now she knew otherwise.

Out there was nothing but loneliness, ignorance, and commonality. Even before becoming a Terraformer, when she had stopped at the planets that she now knew as Aquafa, Armstrong, and Voliga, none of them held the possibility of being home.

Planet X was a home she didn't have because of the greed of her people. Now Earth, which had been her home for a short period of time was robbing her of her unofficial family, the people that made Earth home for her.

"It seems that one cannot escape the Cycle of Corruption," she mused aloud. "First, they grow powerful, then arrogant. Soon afterwards comes the discovery of another race either equally powerful, potentially stronger, or simply stronger. Last in the cycle is all out war, which utterly destroys one or the other."

As a storyteller, she knew that it was that very cycle that destroyed her ancestors. Now she saw Humans falling along the same cycle, and the final step, 'War', seemed inevitable.

_This is wrong!_

"Can't sleep either?" Bill asked behind her. She spun around in shock, fire ready at her fingertips. Bill put his hands up, "Sorry. Didn't mean to frighten you."

She relaxed, letting the flames fade, "It is I who should apologize. I cannot seem to control myself right now."

Bill shrugged, "I don't blame you."

"It's just wrong," she began to cry. "They shouldn't be judged like this! No one should! They love each other. They're family; MY family!"

"That doesn't mean that what they did wasn't against the law," Bill tried to rationalize. He didn't believe it himself, but he hoped it would calm her down.

It didn't. She turned and glared at him, "Sometimes it isn't the letter of the law that counts, but the spirit behind it. Also, higher laws are more important than lesser laws. Rather than engage in immorality by having a sexual relationship outside of marriage, they decided to get married. Rather than leaving an opening for divorce, a notion which is far too abused by other Humans, they wanted a Seibertronian marriage. To avoid the crime of an underage marriage, they received permission from their parents, and completed several premarital counseling courses in spite of the fact that they are actually of age and can't prove it. In what way did they break any law?"

"You know they didn't, and I know they didn't, but that hasn't stopped others from protesting it," he said.

"It's nothing more than a grab for power," Emily growled. "It was the end of my ancestors' way of life, and it may yet destroy the Human race if it isn't stopped."

"I understand," Bill agreed, "But some things you just can't change."

Emily sighed. She wished there was someone else she could turn to, but she didn't know who. She knew what had to be done in her heart, but it bordered on treason, and the only one she trusted with something like that was an Xian several hundred light years away.

Her eyes widened as a thought struck her, a thought so crazy, irrational, and illogical, that it just might work.

"Perhaps," she whispered, "I can."


	161. Chapter 160

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers

Chapter 160

"You have a visitor."

Coby looked up from his bunk to see Lori enter his cell. Her eyes were red and wet from constant crying, but they lit up upon seeing him again. He sat up and held his arms open as she rushed into them, burying her head into his shoulders.

"Hey there," he whispered. "Don't cry. Pretty girls like you..."

"Shut up," she cut him off, catching his lips in a heated kiss. It lasted several minutes as they held on to each other, as if they were afraid one of them would vanish. When they finally stopped, Lori sighed in content and rested her head on his shoulder. "I miss you," she whispered.

"Which part of me?" Coby softly chuckled.

Lori slugged him in the opposite shoulder, hard. "I thought you said you'd stop being perverted in your jokes," she hissed.

"Sorry," Coby apologized. "That wasn't supposed to sound perverted. I miss you too. Any idea what Chairman Dreadlock will decide?"

"No," Lori answered. "It's been weeks, but he hasn't decided yet." She smiled as his hand rested on her stomach.

"Two months already," he whispered, his voice catching slightly. "That is, if we're right in assuming that you conceived on our first time."

"It's not an assumption, Coby, I know we did," she replied. "Besides, you know that when you assume things you make an 'ass' out of 'u' and 'me'."

He snickered at the joke, but then turned serious. "What do we do if Dreadlock sides against us?" he asked.

Lori was silent for a moment, and then replied, "Let's leave; just the two of us. If we can't get away using the _Alliance_, then we'll use our Link Up. I'm not leaving you here to rot, and to hell with anyone who tries to stop us."

Coby was surprised, "Lori..."

"Don't try and argue with me, Coby," she whispered. "Tearing us apart against our will is the wrong choice. We didn't break any laws. You didn't rape me. I won't let a group of Humans do this to us just to stroke their own egos."

He knew she was right, and nodded, "Together forever, no matter what happens." _I don't think it was a mistake when Galaxy Convoy left out the phrase, "Till death do you part". I want to be with you forever._

Two cell blocks away, Galaxy Convoy sighed in sadness in his cell. In fact, he couldn't even call himself a Convoy any more. For the first time in a long time, he was Galactus once more. Because of Amendment #217, he was not allowed to hold the Matrix of Leadership as a suspected criminal or a convicted criminal. It was being kept in the Chamber of Ancients at the Temple of Primus, where it would wait for his return, or a new worthy guardian.

_I never even wanted the Matrix to begin with. Now that I'm without it, however, I'm not so sure._ It wasn't that he wanted the power the Matrix gave him. As the most recent caretaker, his concerns were that of safety and security.

_Nemesis Convoy can penetrate our defenses using unknown methods, and he seems to have his own connection to the Matrix. Now would be his best chance to obtain it. We're running on borrowed time._

"Visitor to see you, sir."

Galactus brushed his thoughts to the side as he turned to see the visitor enter. It was Tsunami, who smiled at him, "I only wish I was here to tell you you were free."

He smiled back, "It's all right, Tsunami. Things will work out in the end."

"What happens if you are convicted?" she asked.

His face darkened as he contemplated that thought. "I don't know," he finally answered. "The galaxy could very well end up in a great deal of torment. The Alliance itself may even fragment. It could even lead to civil war."

Tsunami grimaced, "Isn't there something that can be done?"

"I don't know," Galactus answered. "I wish I knew."

For a while, there was silence between the two. Then Tsunami spoke, "Don't worry, Galactus. Whatever happens, I'll take care of you."

The door opened again, and the guard stepped in. "Galactus, it's time."


	162. Chapter 161

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers

Chapter 161

Nemesis Convoy chuckled as he entered the Temple of Primus unseen. With everyone else focused on the trial, there was no one to stand in his way as he walked through the winding corridors to the center, where the Chamber of Ancients waited. It was there where the ultimate prize awaited him: the one thing that would make him complete.

There, floating above a pedestal in the center of the room was the Matrix of Leadership.

Victory flowed through his circuits as he walked towards it. Unable to help the evil laugh that escaped him he reached out...

A sudden burst of energy tore through him, sending him into the far wall. Growling, he hurried forward and tried again, knowing that his time was limited. Again, he was thrown back by a burst of energy.

_A force field. How quaint,_ he thought. He fired a torrent of electricity from his hand, grinning at the explosion. The grin turned to a scowl of frustration when he saw that it had no effect. "All right then. NEMESIS CONVOY! SUPER MODE!" Aiming all four cannons, he fired, but the blasts simply impacted on the field. "FORCE CHIP! IGNITION! DEATH CANNON – FULL BLAST!" Surely it couldn't withstand much more.

No effect.

"Impossible," Nemesis Convoy growled. Focusing, he located his own connection to the Matrix and activated it. The normally blue-glowing artifact began to glow red, and Nemesis Convoy tried yet again.

This time, the blast of energy was painful, and not only that. He realized that it was coming from the Matrix itself. Somehow, in spite of his connection to it, it was rejecting him. Growling in anger, he let the connection drop and returned to Fire Space. Chromia was waiting for him, smirking widely.

"I told you it wouldn't work," she laughed. "But you didn't believe me, now did you?"

Enraged, Nemesis Convoy struck her, sending her across the cavernous area. Then he turned to the others, "Destrons, prepare for war! It's time for the galaxy to burn!"


	163. Chapter 162

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers

Part 18.5: Emission's Loyalties

Chapter 162

_Guilty_.

Coby snarled as he crawled after Lori through the ventilation shafts, the alarms of the Sky Dome echoing through the many branching paths. The word echoed through his skull, filling him with the rage that could only come from a terrible betrayal.

Lori took a right at the next intersection and kicked the grate she found. Using her sonic currents to slow them both, they dropped nearly 200 meters to the ground safely. They had made it to the hanger where their ship was waiting. Before anyone realized where they were, they hurried aboard and sealed the hatch.

"Code 519: Start Engines," Lori said, her voice command bringing the ship to life as they raced to the bridge. "Start Preflight Check. Initiate."

"COMPLIANT." the computer answered. "PREFLIGHT CHECK COMPLETE. NO PROBLEMS TO REPORT."

Coby spoke next, "Code 819: Shields Up, Power Weapons."

"INITIATING SEQUENCE. SPECIFY HOSTILES AND SETTINGS."

"Cybertron Army and Standard Hostiles. Power set to non-lethal," Coby answered. "Initiate."

"COMPLIANT."

They reached the bridge and quickly activated their stations. "Get us out of here, Lori," Coby said, strapping himself in.

She hit the throttle and the thrusters roared to life, but they didn't move an inch. "Computer, why aren't we moving?" she demanded.

"DOCKING CLAMPS ARE REFUSING TO DISENGAGE. SIGNALS TO CONTROL RETURN NON-RESPONSIVE."

"Code 1620: Target Docking Clamps. Initiate!" Coby ordered.

"COMPLIANT." The ship shook slightly as the lasers opened fire, but it was no use. "WEAPONS SETTING IS HAVING NO EFFECT ON DOCKING CLAMPS. HOSTILES HAVE ENTERED THE AREA. AFT SHIELD HOLDING STEADY."

"Cancel Code 1620," Coby said, gritting his teeth in frustration. "Lori stay off the thrusters till we're free." Assigning a turret to his console, he reset the power and manually aimed at the aft docking clamp. Realizing what he was doing, Lori quickly turned on the hover fans on the ship's belly. Coby fired, destroying one clamp, and then proceeded to the others. When the last one was destroyed, he reset the turret to the computer. "We're free!"

"Hang on!" Lori shouted. G-forces pushed them back into their seats as they shot forward and out of the hanger.

The screen on Coby's console flashed, and Dreadlock's face appeared. "Give it up, Coby. It isn't worth it."

"My family is always worth it, Traitor," Coby growled, cutting the connection.

"We have fliers after us," Lori said. Their ship shook as missiles impacted on their shields.

"AFT SHIELD REDUCED TO 75%."

_They're targeting our thrusters_, Coby realized. _We won't be able to get away in time. What do we do?_

Without warning, two Xian Strikes and one Stealth suddenly shot over them, firing at their perusers. "Emission?" Lori asked in surprise.

"I had to help somehow, but I couldn't do it alone," the Xian Terraformer replied. "We'll hold them off. Super Starscream is waiting to Warp you to a safe distance."

"Thank you, Emission," Coby sighed in relief. As they approached Super Starscream in orbit, Coby hailed him. "Super Starscream, when all this blows over, I owe you a drink."

"Just get to the center of the galaxy and complete your mission," the Titan replied. "I don't drink. I'm warping you to the edge of known space in the Terran Sector. Good luck." He reached out and touched the hull of their ship, and they vanished.

"We had a deal, Emission," Super Starscream said.

"I know," she replied. "I will free Galactus. Thank you for your help."

---------------------------------------------

Author's note: Don't kill me just yet! (Please?)


	164. Chapter 163

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers

Chapter 163

"You failed me!"

Sky Shadow raised an optic, unimpressed by his Master's outburst. "I failed you?" he asked. "On the contrary, Nemesis Convoy, I have completed my orders. The Alliance has shattered, ripe for conquest. The fact that Galactus has escaped does not change that."

Nemesis Convoy forced himself to calm down. "Explain," he demanded.

"The Bestial Sector has withdrawn from the Alliance unanimously, claiming that Dreadlock's decision goes against their Code of Honor. Relations between the Speed and Terran Sectors have strained badly, and the Goliath Sector has withdrawn any material and workforce aid to the entire Alliance. Furthermore, Live Convoy and other Terran Sector leaders are planning on resigning their positions."

Chromia found herself smiling, "The galaxy is more vulnerable now that it ever was before. I hope you have another plan to keep it that way."

"I do," Sky Shadow smiled. "Because of recent events – namely, the trial – what's left of the Alliance will have no choice but to commit a full investigation into Human Liberation."

"WHAT?" Chromia yelled, outraged. "That will destroy the organization! Everything I've done will be for nothing!"

"Human Liberation has worn out its purpose," Sky Shadow sad calmly. "It is of no further use for any of us, except to have it collapse in a way that will further shake the galaxy to its core."

Before Chromia had the chance to try and counter Sky Shadow's arguments, Nemesis Convoy cut her off. "Make it so," he nodded. "Now leave us."

Shrugging, Sky Shadow turned and disappeared through a Warp Gate. Chromia angrily turned towards Nemesis Convoy, "If you were half the leader Master Galvatron was..."

Nemesis Convoy spun on his heals, striking Cromia with the back of his hand hard enough to send her to the ground as he bellowed, "I'm ten times the leader Master Galvatron ever will be!"

_Chromia!_

She stayed where she was, curling up and turning away from Nemesis Convoy. _I'm all right, Master Galvatron._

_Don't anger him anymore, Chromia. Allow him this small victory. It will play into our hands eventually._

_How?_ she asked.

_Trust me._

She was about to argue when Cannonball approached. "Raid successful," he reported. "The city of Tracks on Speedia is no more."


	165. Chapter 164

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers

Chapter 164

Uranium looked up in surprise as First Gunner entered her cell. He embraced her tightly, whispering into her ear, "You have to leave. It's not safe here anymore."

"I can't leave here," she protested, making sure to stay as quiet as he was.

"You have too," he told her firmly. "Nemesis Convoy is leading the Destrons toward an all out war. If you stay here, he'll try to capture and interrogate you. Chromia got in here once, and Nemesis Convoy will find a way to do so again. I don't want to see you get hurt anymore."

"But..."

"There's another reason as well," he continued. "Coby and Lori are going to need your help. I just went over my records a second time. By my calculations, Lori's pregnancy is far more complicated than we first thought. They need a doctor, someone who can help them since I can't."

"Me," Uranium said.

"You're the only one I would trust with this information," First Gunner answered as he used their internal communicators to give her the data. "You always wanted a way to make amends. Here is a way: save the life of their son."

Her optics widened as she assimilated the data. Instantly, she knew he was right. She couldn't stay any longer. First Gunner told her where she could hide, and she hurried away, willingly claiming her freedom for the first time in nearly two centuries.

Smiling with joy that his sparkmate had finally managed to get back on her feet, First Gunner headed back to the medical wing. On the way there, he passed by Dreadlock's office, its door slightly ajar.

"Are you here to resign as well, Nitro Convoy?" the Chairman's voice drifted out from it. First Gunner stopped to listen.

"No. Live Convoy resigned?" Nitro Convoy asked.

"He tried too. I told him I would not accept it," Dreadlock replied. "Why are you here then? Is the Speed Sector leaving as well?"

First Gunner could hear the disgust and strain in Nitro Convoy's voice as the Speedian answered, "No. I'm swallowing a great deal of pride and personal feelings to come to you to ask for help. The Destrons are engaging in guerrilla tactics on Speedia. We're trying to stop it, but we're loosing fast. Tracks has been leveled. Excellion, Override, Hot Rod, Mirage, and RC managed to evacuate the majority of population, but it has put both Excellion and Hot Rod in the hospital in critical condition. When you add in other remote locations that can't be reached easily, let alone defended, our current casualty count is 2 soldiers and 150 civilians, with nearly a thousand more wounded. We're strained to our limit."

"I'll see what I can do, but I can make no promises," Dreadlock answered.

Having heard enough, First Gunner hurried away to find Backguild. They needed to make some plans fast, without Dreadlock's interference.


	166. Chapter 165

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers

Chapter 165

Stars seemed to fly past the viewport as the _Alliance_ continued its trek into deep space. Sensors all around the hull gathered data, mapping out the ship's location with enviable accuracy for future navigation. Inside one of the many crew cabins, two Terraformers slowly woke up to a pleasant sight.

"Morning, lover," Lori purred, nuzzling Coby's chest.

"Good morning to you too," he chuckled. "Sleep well?"

"What sleep?" she asked back. She shifted slightly, and then winced in pain. They had found out the hard way last night that during the weeks that they had been separated her auto-heal systems had slowly repaired her hymen. It was not an experience she wanted to repeat again. Once was more than enough. "I'm just glad were finally away from it all."

Coby smiled at her, his hand caressing her stomach. "Maybe we can raise our child in peace. That's what you're thinking, isn't it?"

He tickled her slightly, making her laugh as she answered, "You know me all too well."

"Speaking of our child, we should do another scan," he said, sitting up.

Lori groaned, "Just what I need, another hour laying nude on a cold examination table." She was really starting to hate getting checkups.

Leaning forward, Coby whispered into her ear, "If it makes you feel better, I'll stay this way while we're in there."

She couldn't help but return his seductive smile as she purred, "You'd better warm me up first." He started to reach down for her, but she stopped him. "Not here, you naughty boy," she teased. "In there."

An hour later found the two of them in the med bay, cuddling together on what used to be a cold examination table. Coby couldn't help but shake his head, "Damn, Lori, I just can't get enough of you. I love you too much."

Snickering at his statement, Lori kissed him before replying, "The feeling is mutual, lover. Just promise that you'll never leave me."

"I won't," he answered. "You'll never let me." They kissed one more time before Coby climbed off the table and began powering up the scanner. Sighing, Lori moved to the center of the table and rolled onto her back. A cylinder closed over her midsection, lighting up as the scanner activated. "This shouldn't take long," Coby said, watching the data as it scrolled across the screen.

Five minutes later, Lori felt the room go cold. It wasn't the gentle kind of cold that came from an AC turning on, nor was it the sudden cold that seemed to fill the air around evil beings. This was the slow, cruel chill that ran up your spine and filled you with fear. The scanner shut off and retracted, and she turned toward Coby. He was sitting on a stool, his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. She could tell by the way his shoulders shook that he was trying hard not to break down into tears, a sight that made her heart ache. Carefully, she stood and walked over to him. Pushing him up, she sat on his lap, wrapping his arms around her. "What's the matter, Coby?" she asked.

"Something I didn't anticipate, and now it's going to ruin us," he choked. His eyes met hers, and it scared her how much hopelessness his eyes held. "He's not progressing at a steady rate, Lori. Our child is developing exponentially."

Her brow furrowed in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Coby blinked back tears as he explained, "Normally, for every day a female is pregnant, the fetus develops an equal amount; a one to one ratio. During your first week of pregnancy, we thought the same was happening with our son, but it isn't.

"For the first few days – five or six – every day you were pregnant, our son developed one day. But as time went on, his development began to speed up exponentially. It was only a little bit at first, supposedly nothing to worry about. But we didn't consider how it accumulates. According to the data we just got, on your 18th day of pregnancy, he developed the equivalent of three days. You'd only been pregnant for 18 days, but by now he had developed as if you had been pregnant for a whole month."

Lori's eyes widened in surprise, "And it just kept increasing?"  
He nodded, "By the time one month passed, his accumulative development was about 80 days; almost three months. At seven weeks, he had reached the time required to be born as a Human if he was a Human. It's now been two months, 61 days for you, and he's developed the equivalent of _**20**_ months."

She gasped as she realized what that meant, "Do you mean...?"

"Yes," he said. "Within only a few days, he'll reach the alloted time that Transformer pregnancies last. If we don't have a protoform by then, best scenario is that he'll be born with severe defects and mental disabilities. We need to turn around and head back to Earth. It's our only shot at making it in time."

Lori held on to him, "You and I both know that the best case is never the most likely, Coby. What's most likely to happen if we don't make it?" He didn't answer her, so she asked again. He shook his head, not wanting to say it. "Please, Coby. I need to know," she pleaded. Deep inside, she was afraid she already knew.

He said one word, and that single word scared her more than anything that had ever happened to her before, and probably more than anything that would happen to her for the rest of her extended life.

"Stillborn."

Next Time:

Lori: Coby, he wants to be born. He wants to be born now!

Coby: We don't have a protoform! What do we do?

Tsunami: This way! It's safe here!

Me: Next time on Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm; Part 19 A Glimmer of Hope.

Galactus: The plan you are proposing is crazy, Rodimus, but I agree with it.

Tsunami: What are you going to name him?

Nemesis Convoy: Conquer the galaxy! TRANSFORM!

**Author's Note:** Let's have a little contest. What is going to be the name of the first true-born Terraformer (aka Coby and Lori's son)? However, there is a catch.

You've probably noticed that Galaxy Convoy's line has been replaced by one from Nemesis Convoy. Those who can tell me why get bragging rights, and I'll accept their name submission. Yeah, I know I'm a stinker, making you actually think about the story and telling me about it instead of just letting you send in a name, but I want to see if people are actually understanding my story and connecting with my characters (even the bad ones). I also want to have a little fun with my constant reviewers. XD

Anyway, for anyone who has a DeviantArt account, I've also posted a small challenge/contest on my profile there. The link is on my Fanfiction Profile, so have fun. :)


	167. Part 19 Chapter 166

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers

AN: I know this is titled A Glimmer of Hope, but don't expect a lot of happyness. This is one of the most difficult parts of a story to write: You can see the light at the end of the tunnel, but there's still a lot more tunnel to go through.

Bio Update:

- Uranium (Female Transformer, Unknown) – The sparkmate of First Gunner, Uranium was one of the most famous biochemists on Seibertron before the war. During that time, Master Megatron tricked her into conducting several experiments that he later combined to create the Red Rust Plague. By the time she realized what he was doing, it was too late. Nearly half of the planetary population died before she and her sparkmate were able to destroy the plague, turning Seibertron into a cold, metal husk in the process. Emotionally broken by the horror she unknowingly caused, Uranium requested her own imprisonment, in spite of the fact that she was found innocent of any responsibility relating the the plague. During the Black Hole Incident, she relocated to Earth along with the rest, but returned to her cell upon Seibertron's restoration. Because her sentence was self imposed, only one guard was assigned to her cell to make sure she stayed safe, and no cameras were ever activated. She was free to walk out whenever she chose. Since the trial of Galaxy Convoy, tensions in the Alliance have been mounting, and she has left the planet for reasons known only to herself and First Gunner. Alternate mode is a modified Earth Biochemical Transport.

Part 19.0: A Glimmer of Hope

Chapter 166

Gasket chucked a rock, watching as it spiraled out into space. "This sucks," the small Speedian muttered. "We've been out here for weeks, and what do we find? A whole lot of nothing, that's what!"

Beside his small friend, Armbullet shrugged, "What the heck we looking for anyway?"

"Whatever it is, it sure isn't worth it!" Gasket whined again, chucking another rock. Like the first one, it spiraled away. Eventually, the supermassive black hole would draw it in. Gasket guessed that they were probably going to be around longer than the rock he just chucked, and it still had maybe a million years before it reached the event horizon. "Some mission. This was little more that a low blow to get us out of the way and out of the action. Our new boss is nothing more than a lousy, greedy, power-hogging son of a..."

"Nice to know you think so highly of me, Gasket."

Both members of the self-proclaimed combi team jumped to attention with a yelp. Nemesis Convoy eyed them carefully. He waited, keeping the calm businessman look on his face. Gasket began to relax, thinking the unfinished insult was brushed under the rug. It wasn't. The second Gasket showed signs of relaxing Nemesis Convoy pounced, grabbing the Speedian by the neck and slamming him into the surface of the small asteroid they were on, an asteroid that nearly cracked into pieces from the force of the blow.

"I don't care if I send you to search for the edge of the universe," the Destron Commander growled. "If I say do it, you will do it without complaint. Insult me behind my back again, and I will remove your reason for sleeping with a female."

Gasket paled, "I get it. I get it. Get off!"

Standing, Nemesis Convoy stared out at the expanse of glowing gas, "There is something here that can give us an advantage. I don't know what it is, but it must be found. That is why you two are here."

"You won't find what you are looking for here, dark one," said a voice.

With a yelp of surprise, Gasket and Armbullet reached for their weapons. "All right!" Armbullet shouted. "Who's out there?"

_Idiots_, Nemesis Convoy growled to himself. Turning, he sent a burst of energy into a nearby asteroid, shattering it to reveal the black figure hiding behind it.

"You're good," the figure mused. Armbullet fired at it, but his blasts simply washed through the illusion. "But I'm better," the voice said again as the asteroid beneath them exploded.

Soundblaster watched from afar as the three damaged Destrons escaped into Fire Space, his optics narrowing behind his visor. Warp technology wasn't supposed to work in the core of the galaxy. Apparently the Fallen's death meant that the protective barriers the Xian survivors had set up generations ago no longer functioned.

"It is no longer safe here for us," he mused. "It is time for us to leave."


	168. Chapter 167

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers

Chapter 167

Naomi shook her head softly as she sat down on the park bench, handing her companion the extra ice cream cone. "You need to relax, Bud," she insisted. "Worrying isn't going to help."

Bud accepted the ice cream, but shook his head in frustration, "I'm beyond worried, Leena-chan. I feel infuriated, depressed, hopeless, and enraged all at the same time."

_Four adjectives? That has to be a personal record,_ Naomi thought to herself. "I understand how you feel..."

"How?" Bud interrupted. "How could you understand? Have you ever met a family member for the first time and been betrayed by that same person in under two weeks? Have you ever been forced to sit back and watch as your older brother gets sent to the slammer for a crime he didn't commit? Have you ever experienced going to other worlds and helping them all unite under one banner, only to see everything that you and your friends worked, sacrificed, and even _died_ for get torn apart because of a group of selfish bastards?" Bud was almost yelling by the end of his rant, and Naomi even felt a little afraid at his sudden outburst. Bud sighed and tried to calm down, "I'm sorry, Leena-chan, but how can anyone ever understand how I feel right now? I feel so... alone... abandoned..."

Finally understanding his frustration, Naomi pulled him into her arms, careful to not get ice cream on either of them. "You're not alone, Bud," she whispered. "You're right. I don't understand. I probably never will. What's happening right now is making everyone nervous. The entire galaxy seems to be on the edge of all out war. But you're not alone. I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you. Do you remember the story The Steadfast Tin Soldier?"

"Isn't that a tragedy?" Bud asked.

"I think the original is," Naomi admitted. "Some other retellings have different endings, but one thing remains the same: Never give up hope. 'It is better to die for love than live without knowing it.'"

Bud turned his head to look directly at her. "What's that quote from?"

Giggling, Naomi answered, "I don't know. My mom never told me." She leaned in and kissed him gently. It was supposed to last a long time, as the nearly empty park would make an excellent make out spot. Unfortunately, the sound of angry voices grabbed their attention and they broke apart to search for the disturbance.

"That's an outright lie!"

"Now, now, young man. You may think your friend is noble, but look at the facts. Surely you see..."

"All I see is a slut who wants fame and a dumb blond looking for an excuse to justify a new car purchase."

"Says the girl who can't see straight even with her glasses."

"I'd rather be blind than a wannabe whore!"

Not far from where Naomi and Bud had been sitting, Bill, Tyson, and Amy were arguing with Vanessa and Ella Dowilch. Surprisingly, Tyson was being held back by his two friends. Normally, the self-proclaimed rap artist didn't get violently angry.

"Coby never even so much as looked at you with any amount of desire his whole life! If anything, you were the one trying to get into his pants, not the other way around!" Tyson roared at Vanessa before turning toward Ella. "You print that and it's slander!"

The blond reporter snorted, "It is not. I resent that. Slander is spoken. In print, it's liable."

"It's still a wretched lie!" Amy growled.

"And the apparent fact that he didn't force himself on his so-called wife isn't a lie?" Dowilch retorted, a sickening smile on her face.

Bud snapped. He didn't even know he was moving. He didn't even hear Naomi's shout of, "Don't!" before it was too late. The boy who rarely got angry in his life, who could end up lost and be happy about it, who could actually sit down and teach Flame Convoy something about being a leader without being afraid, put weeks of frustration and anguish into a single fist delivered right to Ella Dowilch's nose.

The sound of breaking bone and cartilage, shocked the other four into silence as the reporter landed on her back three feet away. Fortunately for her, the extra hight afforded to her by her four-inch heals meant that while Bud had plenty of power, he had little leverage. A broken nose and a bruised pride where the only things she'd have to worry about. But first she had to deal with Bud, who was standing lividly above her.

"Go back to your hell-hole, you Destron bitch," he whispered, his tone making Naomi's blood freeze momentarily. "Stay away from my family."

Ella stood, holding her bleeding face, "I'll sue you for this. 'Rapist's Brother Attacks Reporter' sounds like a good title, hmm? Or how about 'Aggravated Assault: Does Crime Run in the Hanson/Simmons Family?'"

"Try it. I dare you," Bud glowered, folding his arms. "How about 'Ex-Reporter Gets Life for Multiple Harassment Charges'?"

For a brief moment, Ella was actually scared of the 14-year-old staring her down. Recovering quickly, she simply turned on her heals and walked away, answering, "We'll see." She wasn't about to let someone whom she saw as a spoiled brat beat her at her own game.

Vanessa fumed, "Why don't you run home, you little brat? You're not old enough to understand anything about the adult world of relationships."

Without hesitation, Naomi turned and smeared her entire ice cream cone all over Vanessa's exposed cleavage. As the older girl cried out in shock and humiliation, Naomi glared at her and said, "'Pride comes before fall'. Sure, Bud can be a brat some times, so can I in fact. We'll grow out of it. But _you_ will never _ever_ stop being a slut. You are not the center of the universe, nor will you ever be." She turned towards the others. "Lets go," she said.

They did so, leaving behind a spluttering Vanessa. Tyson got a far off look in his eye and said, "I want to fix that image in my mind forever. Vanessa: the World's Most Disgusting Ice Cream Sundae. That, Naomi, was pure genius!"

Amy looked at him accusingly, "Didn't you date her?" Bill, Bud, and Naomi turned towards him, interested in his answer.

"Only once," Tyson replied. "After that, I swore I would never date her again, even if she was standing naked in front of me and threatening me with an AK-47."


	169. Chapter 168

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers

Chapter 168

Ella Dowilch sighed. She had been forced to skip work for two days to get her nose set to heal. Her Editor had called immediately afterward, requesting to see her the second she stepped into the building. Ever since the Trial, she had been on thin ice with her Editor. She didn't know why, but she had a bad feeling she was going to find out.

It also didn't help that the day before, Human Liberation was placed under heavy investigation by what was left of the Alliance Counsel. She had been hoping that the aftereffects of the Trial would have allowed her to interview more of the members about what happened. Instead, most members were being indited.

_Just one thing after another_, she thought sadly, entering her Editor's office. "You wanted to see me?" she asked.

The Editor looked up at her, and seemed almost sad before beginning to speak, "Ella Dowilch, when I hired you, it was for your skill as an investigative journalist. You were able to expose the corporate crimes of 3 CEO's. You were a master of your art. Then, you tried to take on the Cybertron Army, believing that something so open about participation and activities had to be hiding some sort of secret.

"In a way, you were right. You eventually found out about the marriage of those two kids. I thought maybe you had found the holly grail of deceptions, until now."

She raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

He pushed a notepad to her, "That's running in tomorrow's paper, front page." She picked it up to read it, feeling a chill run over her as she did.

** There comes a time in a man's life when he must admit his mistakes and atone for them. In my case, I cannot atone for my foolishness, nor my willingness to be blind to the truth as it stared me in the face. I thought that maybe, just maybe, the Cybertron Army was hiding something. But it wasn't them. It was a pair of individuals who wanted nothing more than to be allowed to live a good and honest life. The point was driven home to me two days ago when I received the following in the mail:**

** "We, the undersigned, are appalled by the borderline harassment that our morning paper has given to the unfortunate couple who greedy and covetous men have tried to recently tear apart. We hereby petition the editor and writer of such articles to apologize for their slanderous and unprofessional behavior, and beg them to start looking at facts, rather than fall sway to the obnoxious noise generated by a small and immoral group."**

** Attached was over 12,000 signatures, all of them loyal readers. To them, I will ultimately admit my folly. To the world, especially to the family of the above-mentioned couple, I profusely apologize for my actions or lack thereof. It is clear to me that I lost sight of what I should have been, an honest professional, and instead became a greedy man hoping to increase his own personal paycheck. Because I no longer trust myself, I hereby declare my resignation. As my last act as Editor, I am dismissing the writer known as Ella Dowilch.**

She stopped reading there, the blood draining from her face, "You're firing me?"

He nodded, "My replacement will be coming in two days. You need to clean out your office tomorrow."

"You can't fire me!" she yelled in desperation.

"We tried to ruin lives, Ella," he said gently. "Instead, we've ruined our own. No one else knows yet, so lets try to leave with some dignity intact."

"You hired me to expose lies!" she protested.

"I hired you to be a journalist," he replied. "Instead, you became obsessed. Do you have any idea how much I sacrificed because I believed you? Do you even have any idea how many times the Simmons and the Hansons filed for Harassment Charges and Restraining Orders? You wanted to prove the Cybertron Army had a dark secret so badly that you pried into a private affair. Exposing marriages isn't what I hired you for."

"A private affair?" Ella nearly screamed. "That _boy_ was illegally married to that _girl_ and was raping her!"

"Was he?" her Editor asked in a low tone that made it hard for Ella to swallow. "True, he was convicted, but was it a just conviction?"

She finally managed to swallow the lump that had developed in her throat. She had heard the rumors, and being who she was, she felt that there was something behind them. Did the Destron Army really find a way to fix the Trial? The timing between the Trial, the attacks on Speedia, and the investigation into Human Liberation was far too convenient. The Alliance was crippled by the Trial, and was now barely holding together while the Destrons took advantage of the turmoil.

Did she unknowingly help them pull the trigger?

"Let's look at the facts," her Editor said calmly. "Any judge worth his salt would have thrown the case out if not during the Trial, then certainly by now. What did Human Liberation argue, and how did those two kids counter?

"Underage and illegal? The age limit happens to be dependent on citizenship records. They provided evidence that they had become legal citizens of Seibertron, and the age limit there is 50, but only as a Transformer. The equivalent age for Humans – when the Amendment that states you cannot discriminate between the rate of aging of separate species is applied – is 16. Since they were married on Seibertron, they didn't break any underage laws. Furthermore, to respect their US citizenship, they received parental permission and took premarital counseling.

"Strong-armed into the relationship and raped? If that were true, she would have testified against her husband, not for him. If that were true, she never would have willingly become a Terraformer to save his life. If that were true, she would be here right now rather than on the Galactic Missing/Abducted list."

"Stockholm Syndrome," Ella muttered.

"Did a psychiatrist prove it?" he challenged. "The only leverage Human Liberation used to get a conviction was arguing that Galaxy Convoy had no right to marry Humans, meaning that those kids were never married in the first place, meaning that – in combination with the girl's testimony – the kids had sex under false pretense, making it rape.

"But why does the boy get charged and not the girl? It could have just as easily been proved the other way around: the boy the victim and the girl the villain. Furthermore, who are we to say that Humans can't have Seibertronian marriages – which Galaxy Convoy has every right to perform – or Transformers have Human marriages, especially when the Galactic Constitution, like our own US Constitution, allows for Freedom of Religion, regardless of belief, race, or even deity for that matter."

She stayed silent as he laid out the facts, realizing he was right. Even worse was that she hatted the fact he was right. She had just dug herself her own grave without realizing it, and ended up burying both of them in it. She had dedicated so much time, so much energy to a false tabloid that she had caused a train wreck in her carrier. In making enemies of corporate criminals, she gained friends, readers, and a reputation. Now she had alienated them all by chasing after a ghost that only existed in her mind.

A janitor entered the room, his cap over his eyes, walking over to the Editor. Before the Editor could ask what was wrong, the janitor plunged a syringe into the man's arm, injecting a red fluid. The Editor tried to cry out in alarm, only to let out a whimper and fall silent.

The janitor lifted his cap, revealing his identity as Daniel Simmons. "Call 911 and tell them he's had a fatal heart attack. They won't find any drug in his system, so you'll be able to take his place. The Destron Army needs people like you to get the truth out."

"But he just fired me," Ella whispered, holding up the paper she was reading. He took it from her, and she continued to stare at the dead man who used to be her editor.

"Does anyone else know?" Daniel asked. When she shook her head, he pulled out a lighter and burned the pages. "Then no one ever will."


	170. Chapter 169

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers

**AN: I edited chapter 168, so make sure to re-read it, or you might miss out on some detail. Also, Triser is writing a really cool TGF fic that uses my Terraformer concept, so be sure to check it out!**

Chapter 169

Lori fidgeted in her chair as she guided the controls to the _Alliance_. Coby sat nearby at another station, pouring over data files. Somehow, they needed to sneak down to Earth's surface without being detected. At the same time, they needed to land in a place where they could find the parts to build a protoform, limiting their options severely. She felt her stomach twist as she thought about what would happen if they didn't make it. Even though she hadn't carried their son as long as normal mothers, the idea of loosing the life inside her to their inability to be prepared sickened her.

"All right. Here," he said, breaking the silence and showing her the files at his station. "We come from behind the moon, right here, and make a break for the ocean, landing underwater about right here. From there we can raid Earthfall and hopefully get enough parts for a protoform."

She nodded. While she didn't like the idea of stealing from those she still considered friends, she knew they had no other choice. They were outlaws now. The would do what they had to do to survive.

The trick, she knew, would be getting within the orbit of Mars without being detected. Once they did that, they would be in the clear. Hopefully, their luck would hold.

One hour later, it didn't.

Just as they thought they began to get close to the moon's shadow alarms began to ring. Coby checked the scanners and swore loudly. "The _Flying Dutchman_'s crew are after us! Forget incognito! Our cover is blown! Punch it!"

Lori hit the throttle ignoring the second twist in her stomach as the ship shot forward. She could hear Coby activating the shields and weapons to stop them from pursuing, but she couldn't help but shake the feeling that something was wrong. It had nothing to do with the battle raging behind them, nor their failing shields, nor the fact that they were outnumbered and out-gunned. They were forgetting something important.

Her eyes widened as she realized what it was. That wasn't her stomach twisting...

A powerful explosion sent the _Alliance _into a spiral as they crossed the moon's horizon. Lori wrapped her arms around her stomach protectively. _Not now! Not now!_ she tried to convey to the little life inside. But she knew it was futile.

"Lori, what's wrong?" Coby asked, hoping that the spiral they were in thanks to a well aimed mine was the reason. She looked up at him, and he knew before she even said the words.

"He wants to be born, Coby. He wants to be born now!"

Their ship shook again as it entered Earth's atmosphere and another alarm rang. Coby glanced at a console and cursed again. The Main Power Core was exposed to the heat of reentry and was going critical. If they didn't get off soon, they would be joining the _Alliance_ in a spectacular but deadly explosion.

"Can you change forms?" he shouted over the alarms. Lori nodded, and he glanced up at the viewport. "Get ready to!" Sending a burst of energy at the viewport to crack it, he gathered her up in his arms, jumped, twisted in the air, and kicked the weakened transparent alloy as hard as he could. The viewport shattered outward, and both of them quickly changed forms to avoid being cut by any shrapnel.

Unfortunately for Storm Gunner, her body was naturally more focused on the life inside of her rather than herself, and the transformation made her weak. Too weak to fly. Rodimus caught her in his arms, flying away as fast as he could as the _Alliance_ exploded in a flash of blue-white light. Skywarp appeared behind him, firing off missiles. Unable to fight back, Rodimus dodged them, trying hard not to cause his wife any undue stress.

But he was going to loose!

"HELP!" he yelled, activating his comm. "SOMEONE! ANYONE! HELP!"

"You're finished!" Skywarp laughed. "FORCE CHIP! IGNITION! PHANTOM MISSILE!"

Holding Storm Gunner tightly, Rodimus dropped toward the ocean, hoping to get as close as possible. He knew he couldn't dodge the missile, and if he dropped her at this hight, it could cause a miscarriage.

A green-gold shape burst from the water below, intercepting the missile before it hit him. Ramming Skywarp off course, Emission quickly flew to Rodimus Convoy's side. "Follow me!" she called out, reentering the water. Rodimus slowed over the surface, gently submerging. Once he was under, Emission transformed and motioned to her companion.

Rodimus Convoy's optics widened in surprise, recognizing the figure from an image he had seen only once. "Uranium?" he inquired.

The femme scientist nodded, "Quickly! Lets get you two to safety." Helping Rodimus carry Storm Gunner, Emission and Uranium led him down to the ocean floor. Entering a crevice, they turned sharply into a cave to find an old, but operating airlock.

_Smaller than the Atlantis, but the same design as the Flying Dutchman_, Rodimus thought as the airlock cycled, draining the water and drying them out. _Live Convoy's records said that two Cyber-class frigates escorted the Atlantis. Is this the second 'missing' one?_ His thoughts were cut off as the airlock opened, revealing two other figures behind it.

"Tsunami! Soushireikan!"

Galactus smiled.


	171. Chapter 170

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers

Part 19.5: True Born

Chapter 170

"So, this ship is the _Black Pearl_?" Rodimus asked. Uranium had locked herself and Storm Gunner in the med bay of the ancient _Cyber_-class frigate until his wife's condition stabilized. Until then, Emission, Galactus, and Tsunami helped bring Rodimus up to date on everything that was going on. In the confusion during their escape, Emission had managed to break Galactus free, and had brought him here, the ship that Tsunami called home.

"Technically, it's called the _Midnight Pearl_," Tsunami replied. "_Black Pearl_ was a joke among the original crew that stuck."

"And you've been hiding in it, and keeping it hidden, for a few centuries," Rodimus finished, making sure he understood everything. "I don't blame you. Must be nice having a home like this."

"Sometimes. I still have to keep up with repairs, which can get boring," Tsunami chuckled.

"So how come you're here, Soushireikan?" Rodimus asked. "Why did you break out of prison?"

"Why did you run?" Galactus countered.

"Because staying with my family is the right thing to do," Rodimus answered. "Dreadlock has no right to try and rip us apart."

"Apparently, Super Starscream holds you in high regard now," Emission explained. "When he heard about the verdict, the only way to prevent him from declaring war on the Alliance – or what's left of it – was for Galactus to become a fugitive like the rest of us."

Further discussion was broken off as Uranium entered the room. Rodimus instantly turned towards her in his chair, as they had been waiting in the ship's Conference Room. "Is she all right?" he asked, feeling breathless. _We're not too late, are we?_

"She's asleep," the female medic replied, "But... we may have to abort the sparkling."

Seconds of silence passed, broken as Rodimus lost it. The table would have flown across the room along with his chair if Galactus hadn't reacted fast and held it down. "NO!" Rodimus bellowed, shaking in rage as energy crackled in his hands. "ABSOLUTELY NOT! YOU ARE NOT KILLING OUR SON!"

"Rodimus! CALM DOWN!" Galactus yelled. The Terraformer didn't, but he did lower his hands, dispersing the threatening energy from his palms. "Explain yourself, Uranium."

"It's called Dead Circuit Syndrome," Uranium answered. "It's one of the reasons why First Gunner asked me to leave the Sky Dome to try and find you. We should thank Primus that Emission found me first and correctly predicted that you two would find the need to come back to Earth. First Gunner never told you or your sparkmate about it because he never thought you would have to deal with it, and so it isn't taken into account in your Terraformer Theory. The exponential rate of development that your sparkling has been going through, however, changes the status quo."

A cold feeling of dread quickly replaced the rage he had been feeling earlier. Rodimus had no idea what Dead Circuit Syndrome was, but he didn't like the sound of it. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "Please continue."

"Don't be sorry for wanting to save your sparkling," Uranium comforted him before launching her explanation. "Unlike Humans, Transformers don't carry the bodies of their unborn inside themselves. Because of this, femmes can prolong their pregnancies, effectively putting their due date on hold until a proper protoform can be built. But this only works for a matter of time. Too long, and the unborn sparkling becomes what we call a Dead Spark. The sparkling itself dies, leaving behind a parasitic memory matrix that feeds off the mother's life force until she dies. This is what Dead Circuit Syndrome is. In human terms, it is a dead fetus that the mother's body continues to pump life and nutrients into until the mother dies from oxygen deprivation, malnutrition, immune system deficiency, etc. Normally, it would take weeks after the needed due date has passed before Dead Circuit Syndrome sets in."

"But with how fast our son has been developing, we only have a few days," Rodimus said, finally understanding. The dread he was feeling was causing him to sway on his feet. Emission quickly grabbed his chair as Uranium dropped the next verbal bomb.

"36 hours at best," she said. "After that you'll have nothing but a Dead Spark killing your sparkmate one circuit at a time, but at the same exponential rate, which means she'll probably die hours, if not minutes after that." Emission swore under her breath, causing the others to look at her in surprise as she rarely swore like that.

Rodimus gripped the sides of his head with his hands, straining his processor to find some sort of solution. "Storm Gunner's still half Human," he stated. "Can't our son at least maintain a Human form?"

"I already thought of that. No womb, Transformer or Human, could possibly be large enough to healthfully spawn a sparkling the size of a Human 8-year old," Uranium answered. "If we had an Incubation Stasis Chamber, it could be possible, but we don't. Those things take up the size of a football field for a reason. That's why I suggested the abortion. The shock of leaving Storm Gunner's carrying chamber could cause your son's spark to spawn his Human form to survive, but since this is the true-born Terraformer that we're talking about, I have no idea how successful it will be."

_Damned, and damned again,_ Rodimus thought bitterly. _If it wasn't for the fact that we're on the run, we would have had all the resources of Seibertron to back us up, including a stash of ready-made emergency protoforms. Now it seems that everything that can go wrong is going wrong, and at the wrong time to boot. It's not that building a protoform is hard. It's just time consuming. The fastest it's ever been done is 52 hours. Were it not for that time constraint, we would have had a chance._ _After all, even the Rumbles are practically unmodified protoforms..._

His thoughts froze as his eyes lit up, "That's IT! RUMBLES!" Now he was the one they were looking at strangely. "Soushireikan! The Rumble I built when we went to Gigalonia! I've never used it since I became a Terraformer! It's still in storage..."

"And it just might work!" Galactus smiled catching on. "How long can you stall Storm Gunner's delivery, Uranium?"

"I can safely guarantee 24 hours," she answered. "After that, we're risking Dead Circuit Syndrome and I'll have to abort the spark in order to give either of them a chance to survive."

"But how are we going to get it?" Tsunami asked.

"Us?" Rodimus asked. He had been planning to go alone, so as not to implicate his friends.

"Do you honestly think we'll let you go alone, Tou-san?" Emission asked rhetorically. "We're all in this together."

"Count me in too," Galactus said. "We're your team now, Rodimus Convoy-sempai."

The implication was not lost on Rodimus. Galactus was literally trusting him as leader equal to himself, a leader Galactus would now follow since he was no longer the Soushireikan of the Cybertron Army. "We'll Warp to Earthfall," Rodimus said, a determined look on his face. "If Nemesis Convoy can Warp into the Sky Dome, then I can Warp us Earthfall."

The four of them: Rodimus, Galactus, Tsunami, and Emission grouped together. Uranium shook her head, "I hope you know what you're doing."

"Just tell Storm Gunner I love her, and to hang on as long as she can," Rodimus said. Uranium nodded her consent, turning to head back to the med bay. Closing his eyes, Rodimus focused all his willpower on the task at hand. This was his first time Warping a decent sized strike group. In more than one ways, he only had one shot.

And he was determined to make it count.


	172. Chapter 171

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers

**AN: I have just attempted the impossible in trying to describe how Transformers are born. Please tell whether or not it makes sense so I can make the necessary edits.**

Chapter 171

Storm Gunner groaned, slowly bringing her optics online. Panic swept through her as she remembered escaping the _Alliance_, but she was simply too tired to move. This, thankfully, allowed her to take stock of her surroundings. She was in a med bay of some sort, with wires connecting her to various monitors that a female Transformer was watching. Storm Gunner racked her processor, but while she could tell the figure was a medic, and turned into some kind of biochemical transport, she couldn't recognize her at all.

"Excuse me?" she tentatively asked, inwardly wincing at how weak her voice sounded. That confirmed one of her suspicions about her pregnancy. Until Coby had mentioned their son's exponential development rate, she had been wondering why she was getting progressively weaker as her pregnancy wore on. It hadn't been anything too serious at first, just small things like needing an extra hour of sleep each day. During the trial it had gotten worse, affecting her ability to change between Human and Transformer forms, but she had thought that it was just because she was depressed. Now she knew it was because her body was trying to fuel her son's rapid development.

The figure turned around and smiled, "Nice to see that you're awake. You may not know me, but I'm First Gunner's sparkmate, Uranium."

"First Gunner never mentioned a sparkmate," Storm Gunner's optics narrowed, suspicious.

"He wouldn't. He normally doesn't like to talk about me," Uranium agreed. "But you don't have to worry about my loyalty. Your sparkmate is very protective of you. If I truly intended to hurt you or your sparkling, he would have already killed me."

"Why are you telling me this?" Storm Gunner growled. "You're reassuring me rather quickly, for a medic."

Uranium sat down, next to the berth Storm Gunner was on, "What do you know about Red Rust Plague?"

"Probably more than Rodimus," Storm Gunner answered. "Master Megatron tricked a biochemist into developing it. Once it infects a Transformer, it attacks the spark, causing it to divide into two halves with polar personalities, usually 'good' and 'evil'. These two personalities would then battle for dominance, with the 'evil' half succeeding. Eventually, the 'good' half sacrifices itself, killing the 'evil' half with it. It is usually diagnosed by an extreme change in behavior, as well as a rust-like residue covering the Spark Casing of the Transformer in question."

"Then you know why sparkling numbers dropped so badly during the Great War," Uranium said. She wasn't asking a question, but it was obvious she still wanted a response.

Storm Gunner gave it, "The plague affected most of Planet Seibertron's medics before it was identified and a cure found. During that time, several prospective mothers were given fabricated data by infected medics, stating that their sparklings couldn't survive. Thousands of sparklings were aborted, hundreds of them without the approval of the prospective parents. It caused fighting among the Cybertron Army and desertions to Master Megatron's Destron Army, not to mention being a powerful demoralization tactic, considering that abortions are considered to be illegal, even though there is no law against it. It's an event called: The Sparkling Genocide."

She wasn't kidding either. In Transformer culture, sparklings were considered to be extremely precious, to the point that suggesting an abortion, even if it was necessary, was considered to be a sign of incompetence on the part of the medic overseeing the pregnancy. This was because Transformers were technological mechanical organisms, and therefore should be able to work around complications that would require such a thing. That was why hospitals had Incubation Stasis Chambers and emergency protoforms. Even on Animatros, femmes chose to die with their sparklings, and most of them actually gave birth to healthy sparklings before the complications killed them. Flame Convoy himself was given birth by a mother who died in the process. Before the Sparkling Genocide, abortions were practically unheard of.

Something clicked in Storm Gunner's processor and she glared at Uranium, "If you dare suggest that we abort my son, I'm going to..."

"Relax," Uranium interrupted, folding her arms and returning the glare. "I have to respect your sparkmate in that he made it very clear that aborting was unacceptable. If I didn't know better, I'd say he descended from Lifegiver and that you were related to Flame Convoy."

"Lifegiver?" Lori asked.

"The femme who was the sparkmate of Centenial Convoy thousands of generations ago, and the medic who invented the Incubation Stasis Chamber," Uranium explained. "I just want to make sure you understand how hard it is for me to even suggest that aborting may be the only way to force your son to spawn his human form and survive."

Storm Gunner shook her head, "I should be able to prolong..."

"It wont work," Uranium interrupted again, this time in a softer tone. "First Gunner never told you about Dead Circuit Syndrome, which kills the sparkling, and then the mother. Normally, yes you would have weeks before being in danger of DCS. But because of how fast your son is developing, we don't even have two days."

"What's Dead Circuit Syndrome?"

Pure horror filled Storm Gunner as Uranium explained, rendering her unable to speak. When she did open her mouth, it was to scream in anguish. In less than three months, she had gone from the joy of starting a family to being betrayed by her own blood, had her husband locked up for a crime he didn't commit, had her own words twisted and used against her and him by power hungry bastards who tried to separate them, had become a fugitive, and had now found out that she may end up loosing her first child who's conception was more improbable than being struck by lighting twice. She felt alone, wishing that Rodimus was at her side to comfort her, but knowing that he was probably dealing with his own anguish, or at least keeping it in check until he could deal with the emotional landslide safely. He was better at that than she was.

Never before had she felt so helpless, so... broken.

Uranium put a hand on the grieving Terraformer's shoulder. "There's still a chance, albeit a small one," she said. "You have an impressive sparkmate, able to think of a possible solution in spite of all the mental and emotional shit the two of you are going through. The Rumble he built two years ago is as close as we can get to a protoform in the time we have left. It may not be a true protoform, but hopefully it will be close enough. He left to get it along with Emission, Tsunami, and Galactus."

Storm Gunner sniffed, nodding as her voice cracked, "Okay." She took a few deep breaths and wiped at her fogged optics before asking, "So how is this going to work?"

"If we had a protoform, I'd hook up the empty spark chamber to your carrying chamber with this cord," Uranium answered, holding up the thick cable. "Ironically enough, we call it an Umbilical Cable. It will allow your son's spark to go from your carrying chamber to his body. Normally, with a protoform, the energy of the transfer would reformat the protoform to fit the wavelength sequences of your son's spark, one of the reasons why protoforms take so damn long to build. Since we're using a sparkless body that already has a set form, there is a chance it may not take. However, because the form of a Rumble is hardly any different from a protoform, it may simply reformat anyway. If you hear any metal-on-metal scraping sounds, don't worry, that's just the transfer process doing some correctional reformatting."

"What if they don't make it back in time?" Storm Gunner asked.

"I'll be here monitoring you constantly. I swear on my spark that I will only abort your son to try and shock him into spawning his Human form, and that I won't do that unless you let me. If you say no, I'll wait. Once DCS starts though, I've got to get that Dead Spark out of you before you die too. Okay?"

"Yes," Storm Gunner answered her optics turning to machines monitoring her condition. She knew when they came back to Earth that it would be a race against time to save their son. Now they needed a miracle more than ever. The two of them were silent for a while, and then Storm Gunner looked back at Uranium, "Sorry for being suspicious earlier, Uranium."

The biochemist shrugged, "It's okay. I'm used to it."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember what I said about Red Rust Plague? I'm the one who found the cure."

Storm Gunner raised an optic ridge, "Why would that make others suspicious of you?"

Uranium looked away, ashamed as she answered, "I found the cure, because I was the one Master Megatron tricked into creating it."

"Is that why First Gunner doesn't talk about you?"

"No, but it's why I asked First Gunner to never talk about me in front of others. Like it or not, I am responsible for the Sparkling Genocide. I'd rather not loose your sparkling if I can help it, but there's not a lot I can do but wait with you."

"Uranium?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."


	173. Chapter 172

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers

**AN: Last chance for anyone wanting to submit a name for Coby n' Lori's son!**

Chapter 172

Galactus was the first to materialize from the Warp, his tracking devices instantly discerning their location within Earthfall. He waited as the others appeared beside him nanoseconds later, just enough time for him to wonder, _Why is the corridor upside down? Did we build it that way when... wait..._

They had come out of the Warp upside down and on the ceiling! The collective CLANG that rang throughout the base was followed seconds later by the intruder alarm. "So much for trying to be stealthy. My bad," Rodimus winced.

"Get off of me," Emission grunted under his back.

"Sorry," he apologized quickly getting up and helping her to her feet. Tsunami and Galactus were quicker, and had barely grabbed their weapons before a security detail turned the corner and opened fire on them.

"Stun blasts!" Galactus called out. Since he didn't have the Matrix, he didn't have his trailer parts either, leaving him with a single laser rifle similar to Tsunami's blasters. It was still a powerful weapon, but he didn't want to use that much power against former friends who were just doing their duty. Tsunami's blasters pegged the first guard, and the second one got off two wide shots before Galactus knocked him unconscious with a shot to the chest. "Rodimus!"

"This way!" the Terraformer called out, leading them down the corridor. Two lefts and one right later, they were in the very storage room they needed. There in the corner, collecting dust and a few spiders, was an inactive Rumble. "Tsunami, cover the door!"

"We have to get going before they try to set up an Anti-Warp Field," Galactus said.

"Not enough time. I can't warp us all quick enough," Rodimus said. "Emission, get that thing back to the ship."

"Roger," Emission nodded. Unlike Rodimus, Noise Maze, Skywarp, and others, her Warp abilities were much more limited. She could Warp short distances, but that meant she couldn't transport the entire group with her. Just taking the Rumble would stress her ability to the max. Still, she quickly made her way over to it and focused, vanishing from sight.

"Our turn," Rodimus said, motioning to the other two to get closer to him. "Maybe we can get out of here too before... Damnit! To late! Barricade the door!"

Galactus touched the controls, causing them to slam shut just in time to block a security squad. "Do you have a plan to get us out of here?" he asked.

"Working on it," Rodimus muttered, scanning the crates. Spotting one, he grimaced. "How comfortable are the two of you with me carrying you two out?"

"Not very," Tsunami answered. "Why?"

"EMP Pulse Mine," Galactus answered, noticing what Rodimus was looking at. "First Gunner developed it soon after we arrived here and built the base two years ago. Testing proved it too dangerous to use as a viable defense weapon when we realized that it affected any electronics in a 20 mile radius, including affecting Transformers like a tranquilizer." A spot on the door began to glow. "Plasma torch, Rodimus. Hurry up."

"Wasn't there a way he tested it safely?" Rodimus asked. "I don't recall a mass blackout or having all of you unconscious."

"Test Chamber 5 was outfitted to contain and measure the pulse's power," Galactus answered. "The same chamber was then used to test the turrets that Earthfall now uses."

"That's what I thought," Rodimus said, breaking open the crate and fiddling with the Mine. "Tell me as soon as they get through that door, and then get ready to run. We'll have 3 minutes to reach Test Chamber 5 and seal ourselves inside of it."

"Are you crazy?" Tsunami yelled.

"Just trust me," Rodimus answered. "I don't want to turn this base into a shooting gallery." The door was now read hot and smoking, and seconds later it caved in. Tapping something on the Mine, he turned and yelled, "Go!" barreling through the still smoking doorway and sending members of the security squad flying. Galactus and Tsunami were hot on his heals, charging down corridors while firing stun blasts at any security forces they encountered that Rodimus didn't run over in the first place. They reached Test Chamber 5 and sealed themselves inside just in time.

Inside the storage room, the Mine went off. With the quick modifications Rodimus had made, it only went of at 30 percent of its original power, but it was just enough to bring down every system in Earthfall, make every Transformer in Earthfall fall unconscious, and do so without affecting anything else outside the base. It also didn't effect the three of them.

Turning to his companions, Rodimus smiled. "The shielding in this room doesn't just keep the EMP Pulse in during testing. It can keep the EMP Pulse out when we need it to. Inside the Test Chamber is a safe zone."

"I would have never thought of that," Galactus admitted, relaxing. "Good call, Rodimus. I'm glad we stayed at your heals."

"Inside the Test Chamber there be monsters," Tsunami muttered, raising her weapons. Rodimus and Galactus tensed up and followed her gaze, only to relax as they saw the three insect-like figures walking towards them.

"You can lower your weapons, Tsunami," Galactus said. "I don't believe you ever got to meet the Rumble Team."

"No, I don't think I did," Tsunami replied, relaxing slightly.

Rodimus, meanwhile, felt awkward. _What are they going to do? Turn us in? Help us? Who's side are they on?_ He needn't have worried, as all three of them transformed and ran up to him, knocking him over in a group hug. _Well, that answers that question_, he thought before speaking aloud. "All right guys. That's enough. You can come with if you want, but we have to get out of here now."

Rumble One said a phrase that caused Tsunami to snicker. When Galactus gave her a look, she explained, "I picked up some Micron dialect from Bud and Hop when my hands were still in casts. I can't speak the language, but I think he just said something along the lines of, 'Since when did Dreadlock become an ass?'"

"Wish I knew," Rodimus muttered, unsealing the chamber so they could escape. "He was always looking out for us before. Now it seems like he's got some sort of agenda against us."

"Maybe his position went to his head," Galactus mused aloud as they began heading through the corridors. "He wouldn't be the first."

Noticing the hurt tone in his voice, none of the other's asked Galactus to elaborate. Twice, Rodimus tried Warping them out of the base, only to find that the EMP Mine had not effected the Anti-Warp Field, much to their frustration. They made their way out carefully, watching carefully for and avoiding any areas where security guards were piled on the floor in case the Mine had not been as effective as they had hoped and they woke up a guard. The night greeted them as they stepped outside. For a moment, it seemed that they had succeeded.

If only it were that easy. Lights came on instantly, and the six of them found themselves surrounded by two dozen security guards hovering in the air around them. Dreadlock approached on foot, smiling behind his protective faceplate.

"Very clever, Rodimus," the Chairman chuckled. "Warping in to bypass my interception squads, using a prototype EMP Mine at decreased power, and even enlisting the help of your old friends, the Rumble Team. There's just one thing you didn't think of: that I wouldn't have guessed why you were here.

"I heard the report of the destruction of your ship. I thought about First Gunner's sparkmate, Uranium, leaving Seibertron some time before, and I began to wonder if perhaps the two seemingly unrelated instances were actually related. It didn't take me long to guess why you were here, when it would have been a bad choice for a fugitive. The answer is quite simple, actually. I'm surprised I didn't see it before, why you so eagerly defy my decision to uphold your conviction, why Lori tries to defend you. You've got her wrapped around your finger, Rodimus. She's pregnant, and to keep her under control, you need a protoform."

Rodimus Convoy's optics narrowed to slits. "You make me sick, you Spyware!" he growled loudly. "You actually believe the shit Human Liberation fed you? You actually have the gall to twist my relationship with my sparkmate into such a perverted form? You make me sick!"

Ignoring the Terraformer's rant, Dreadlock turned to the others, "And to think you're helping him, Galactus. Couldn't you have been a good boy and stayed in the brig?"

"At least I have a clear conscience where I stand," Galactus retorted. "You're like Master Galvatron all over again, drunk on the power you hold."

"And you would know all about that, wouldn't you," Dreadlock chuckled, causing Galactus to visibly flinch. Tsunami was the only one who noticed it, and began wondering how deep the painful history between Galactus and his old enemy actually ran. "Still," Dreadlock continued, "You can surrender now, give up Uranium and Storm Gunner's location, and maybe I won't carge you with the numerous other crimes you've committed since you escaped Seibertron."

"What I want to know, Dreadlock, is how you knew the _Alliance_ was destroyed?" Rodimus said, his voice cold. "How do you know about something that happened only hours ago, when the only ones who should know right now are the Destrons? No Cybertron Army tech or personnel was around at the time."

Dreadlock's optics narrowed behind his visor, "News travels fast."

"Especially in small circles, traitor," Rodimus countered. His companions caught on to his reasoning. Truthfully, there was no way for Dreadlock to know such knowledge unless he was in contact with the Destrons. That meant that the Trial was fixed by Nemesis Convoy, and that Dreadlock was no longer a Cybertron.

"Sky Shadow," Galactus whispered slowly. "You're Sky Shadow."

"Give the former Soushireikan a prize," Dreadlock/Sky Shadow said sarcastically. "What are you going to do about it. No one will believe you."

"They don't have to," Rodimus answered. "Eventually, you will be found out. These guards you have around us are illusions created by the lights. Hologram projectors are hiding in the fixtures. Your guards aren't casting shadows!"

The others, Sky Shadow included actually turned and looked to she he was right. _Damn_, the traitor thought, _I should have thought of that_. That short distraction was all Rodimus needed. He charged toward Sky Shadow, sending a burst of electricity ahead of him. Caught of guard. Sky Shadow fell to Rodimus Convoy's surprise attack. Rodimus soon had him on the ground, sword at his neck. "Are you going to kill me, Rodimus?" Sky Shadow asked. "That's not your style."

"I would like to kill you," the Terraformer answered. "But I won't. I want you to be alive so I can laugh at your face when your cover is blown. Say goodnight." Reaching down, he grabbed Sky Shadow's head and sent an electrical shock strong enough to knock him out for a few hours into the traitor's processor. Then he stood, his sword dissipating. "Let's get out of here."

As Tsunami led them back to her ship, Galactus approached Rodimus. "You did the right thing," he said.

"I don't know," Rodimus sighed. "Dreadl... I mean, Sky Shadow could cause a lot of suffering before he's discovered."

"True," Galactus agreed. "But if you killed him then, it would have done nothing. The truth would have died with him. A true leader never kills out of spite. Otherwise, we are no better than our enemies, who care nothing for the truth. Killing him would have simply cemented a lie."

Rodimus nodded. He had a lot to think about, but he needed to save it for later. Right now, he had a sparkmate about to give birth, and he needed to be there for her, especially if their plan failed. _No,_ he thought. _It won't fail. It can't. I just need to believe._


	174. Chapter 173

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers

Chapter 173

Rodimus paced the hall outside the medical bay, a small part of him musing about the irony of the situation. Only a few hours ago, he was thinking on his feet in the heat of battle. Now he felt like a nervous wreck. Anoyingly enough, Uranium caught on to the source of his worrying, and had barred him and anyone else from the medical bay until Storm Gunner gave birth.

_I feel so damn useless!_ he thought for the umpteenth time. He had no illusions about the trials of pending parenthood, but the waiting was getting ridiculous. _At least she's not screaming in pain that she's going to cut my balls off, or if she is, I can't hear it._

Emission tracked his progress with her optics. _I am so glad I'm not the one behind those doors,_ she thought to herself. "Maybe you should sit down before your processor forces a reboot," she suggested.

He narrowed his optics at her, "You seem awfully calm about this."

"I'm not the one becoming a parent."

"By your customs, you're getting a sibling."

She nodded, "True, but while I'm a Terraformer now, emotions are still foreign to me."

"Lucky," Rodimus muttered.

Uranium opened the door and stepped out, looking very tired for a medic. Rodimus had to stop himself from bombarding her with questions, but he could tell from her face that something went wrong. "We were close..." she paused and his spark sank, "but it worked. The spark took."

Relief swept through Rodimus, breaking down the barriers behind which weeks of pent up emotions were kept in check. He collapsed to the floor, sobbing and not caring who saw him. After all the chaos and trouble that had been going on for the past few months, they now had a glimmer of hope.

Collecting himself after a minute, Rodimus got back on his feet, "Can I see them?"

Uranium gestured to the door, "Go ahead. They're both asleep, so try not to wake them. It was not an easy delivery."

Thanking her, Rodimus turned to Emission, who shook her head and waved him away. As quietly as he could, Rodimus entered the bay and went to stand beside the bunk Storm Gunner was sleeping in. She had her arms around another figure snuggled against her chest, a figure that looked exactly identical to the Rumble he had built years ago, only different. Instead of orange and green colors, this figure was blue with red flame decals and highlights, and the head crown was silver. Rodimus wanted to cry all over again. He knew he was looking at his son.

Storm Gunner's optics flicked on and she turned her head to give him a tired smile. He smiled back, bending over to give her a gentle kiss. "You're supposed to be resting, you know," he teased. "Uranium said it wasn't easy on you."

"I'm too excited," she whispered back. "It was hard to server the link that kept him in my carrying chamber, but that was the only thing that was hard about it. It was kinda scary, feeling his spark being separated from me, but it was worth it." She looked down at the life in her arms, still hardly able to believe that this was their son. Against all odds, this was their son. "What should we call him?"

"He'll tell us," Rodimus answered. When she gave him a questioning look, he continued, "When Transformer sparklings first come online, they instantly know their name. We may have to give him a Human name, but we can use the name he gives us to help with that."

"Datablaze."

Both of them fell silent, looking down at their sparkling in surprise. He looked back up at them with mismatched optics – the left one emerald like his father's, and the right one sapphire like his mothers – and smiled at their inquiring faces, "My name is Datablaze."

Leaning back, Storm Gunner let her optics shut off as she whispered, "Welcome to the world, Blaze."

As his son's optics dimmed, Rodimus put his hand on the crown of Datablaze's head and whispered, "Happy birthday, Blaze Rumble." He stayed by them, humming the lullaby that his own mother used to sing. _You are very special, Datablaze. Never let anyone tell you otherwise, my son._

Next Time:

Tsunami: No time to waste!

Emission: Will this thing actually fly?

Tsunami: So long as the Rumble Team doesn't eat it.

Galactus: So where are we?

Emission: Wait! I know this place! This is my Colony!

Me: Next time on Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm; Part 20 Tales from Planet X.

Datablaze: What happened here? Why does it feel so cold?

Nemesis Convoy: Conquer the galaxy! TRANSFORM!


	175. Season 1 Ending Song: Evermore

Transformers: Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

**Author's Note: Big thanks to my readers for helping me put together a better name for Blaze Rumble/Datablaze! You guys have now idea how helpful that was!**

**I wrote this while working on a Family Picture that shows Coby, Lori, Naomi, Bud, Emily, and Blaze that's up on my DeviantArt account. Go to my profile to find my DevArt Profile link and you'll find it quickly. I felt this really described the dynamics of the relationship between Coby and Lori, while being calm and collected like _Itsumo_.  
**

**To explain this update, I have decided to end the first season of Thunder Storm here, so I'm posting the ending song and writing a new Opening Theme for season two. I won't be putting up a new story, it will still be here, but this feels like a good place to have a cutoff of sorts.**

**That, and to prove I'm not dead yet! XD  
**

Ending Song 1

Evermore

Two people stand side by side,  
Both as different as the other.  
But to stem the evil tide,  
They must rely upon each other.

Evermore.

Two people stand side by side,  
Opposites in every way.  
One feels safe 'mid city light,  
But not truly where she wants to stay.

Two people stand side by side.  
The outdoors is what the other sees;  
Through ocean, stars, and countryside,  
He chooses his own destiny.

Evermore.

Two people stand side by side,  
Hands clasped and all the better.  
With their differences aside  
They face their trials together.

Two people stand side by side  
Exploring the stars above.  
With happy hearts and arms open wide  
They embrace their love.

Evermore.

Two people stand side by side  
One in heart and one in mind...

Evermore.


	176. Season 2 Opening Song: I am Terraformer

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Season 2 Opening Song  
I am Terraformer

Faster than you could ever be,  
Lighting up the sky with energy,  
Always on the look out for another way to earn my place in life.

Thousands of paths to choose from;  
Millions of things to get done;  
Life is never boring because there is so much to do.

We all grow up someday.  
We all have to find our way.  
We all have a name; a place that we are searching for.  
I found mine. I am TERRAFORMER!

Never seeing the light till we get to the end  
Of the tunnel into which we must descend.  
Don't worry about what will happen to you.  
When you get there you'll know what you have to do.

The power to change my very fate;  
To take a wrong and set things straight.  
How can I stand idly by when I can take a chance?

If you want to find out then follow me.  
I'll show you the galaxy's mystery.  
All it takes is a little faith to change the world we know.

We all have the power to be free;  
We can all choose our own destiny.  
We all have a name; a place that we are searching for.  
I found mine. I am TERRAFORMER!

So long as we continue, we will always win.  
It's not about the war, but the battle within.  
It's not what we are inside that counts, but what we do.  
That's why I choose to serve the galaxy, including you.

We all grow up someday.  
We all have to find our way.  
We all have a name; a place that we are searching for.  
I found mine. I am TERRAFORMER!


	177. Part 20 Chapter 174

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers

Bio Update:

- Soundblaster (Male Xian, Unknown) – The former apprentice of the Fallen, leader of the Xian survivors, Soundblaster is now the Master of the remnant of his race and the keeper of the secret behind their Transformer-style evolution and near extinction: an artificial Planet Force. At one time, his people were guarded from outside races by barriers set up by the Fallen using Planet Force, preventing any kind of Warp technology working within a certain distance of the Xian colonies. Now that the Fallen has finally passed on, the barriers no longer exist, and Soundblaster is responsible for ensuring the safety of his people now that they are exposed to the rest of the galactic community. Alternate mode is an Xian Stealth.

- the Fallen (Male Xian, Deceased) – One of the great leaders of the Xian race during the time of the Gigalonia-Planet X Conflict, he believed that Planet Force was simply an alien piece of technology that could be reverse engineered to aid the Xians in their assault. Unfortunately, he was wrong, and unleashing the power of the Xian Planet Force destroyed their homeworld. It wasn't until after he led his people to Seibertron that he learned the terrible truth of his crimes in trying to recreate the powers of a deity, and retreated with the rest of his people in exile to the core of the galaxy, cutting themselves off from all other civilizations. For thousands of years he suffered as he watched as generation after generation of Xians lived and died in their exile, unable to find a suitable replacement who would not make his mistakes and complete his penance, ending their exile. It wasn't until Soundblaster proved worthy to guard Planet Force that the Fallen finally found rest, able to be lost in history.

- Blaze Rumble/Datablaze (Male Terraformer, New Sparkling) – The newborn son of Coby and Lori, Blaze was a beacon of hope for them in their darkest hour. Born under extreme conditions, Blaze is the first true-born Terraformer in the galaxy. Due to the nature of his birth, he has the appearance of an 8-year old in Human form, and has the intelligence of a preteen. Unfortunately, as a sparkling, he has no such maturity, and is still very naive about some things. In his Transformer form, Datablaze mimics the Rumbles in appearance, except for his head and colors. His eyes and optics are also mismatched, the one on his right identical to his mother's and the one on his left identical to his fathers. Like most Terraformers have shown, Datablaze has an 'additional power' of sorts: the ability to pick up the emotions and thought patterns of others. While being an emotional radar is no picnic in and of itself, the fact that he can barely control this power is concerning to his parents. Negative or hostile emotions cause him physical pain, giving him a natural desire to avoid any kind of conflict. Furthermore, the sensation of the emotions of others is comparable to the physical feeling of drowning, giving him a severe case of hydrophobia. Both his parents, however, have noticed his knack as a physical and physiological medic as a result of his ability, and are quick to support him in any decision to become a doctor of many trades. Alternate mode is a Rumble-insectoid form.

Part 20.0: Tales from Planet X

Chapter 174

Datablaze slowly felt himself wake up, but didn't turn on his optics. He stayed where he was, enjoying the warmth and relaxing hum of his mother's systems as he snuggled deeper into her embrace. Storm Gunner reacted in her sleep, adjusting her grip so as to pull him closer without crushing him. Datablaze felt a smirk cross his face, only for it to change to a frown. Something was bugging him, as if someone was tapping his shoulder. No one was, but that was what it felt like. Slowly, he brought his optics online.

His mom was sleeping peacefully on the bunk, her arms wrapped around him. His father was out cold in the chair next to the bunk, one hand on Storm Gunner's shoulder. The lights were off, the door to the room was closed, and there wasn't anyone else in the room. So why did it feel like water was lapping around his feet?

At the thought of water, Datablaze shuddered. He wasn't sure why, but for some reason, he felt afraid of the liquid. There was something about it he just didn't like.

An idea occurred to him: he had no idea where he was. Could that be the reason why he felt this nagging sensation? He wasn't sure, but it seemed like a good idea to eliminate the possibility.

Moving carefully, he managed to wiggle out of his mother's grip and get off the bunk, his feet lightly tapping on the floor. He froze about halfway to the door when his mother muttered something in her sleep. She didn't wake up, and Datablaze let out a sigh of relief. Trying hard to be a little more quiet, he went over to the door, opened it, and slipped out.

Emission snapped awake when she heard the gentle hiss of a door opening. Turning her head towards the entrance to the medical ward, she saw a small figure walk out optics widening as the figure noticed her. Emission needed to only take a glance to realize that she was looking at the sparkling that had been born the night before. She held up her hand and gave him a small wave, "Hello there. I see you're awake."

The sparkling stared at her, mismatched optics glowing with curiosity. Emission felt a little discomfort creep up her back, realizing that he had no idea where he was or who she was. "Are your parents still asleep?" she asked, trying to break the tension.

Still no reaction.

"Do you even understand what I'm saying?"

Finally, a nod.

"But, you're not going to talk to me?"

A head-shake.

_Okay. Think, Emission. Think_. "Are you hungry?"

Another nod.

Smiling, Emission held out her hand. "Do you want to go get something with me?" The sparkling stared at her hand, hesitant. "Don't worry," she said. "I'm your sister. I won't hurt you. No one here will hurt you."

Slowly, he reached out his hand and grabbed hers, letting her lead him down the corridor to the mess hall.

"My name is Emission. What's yours?"

"... … … Datablaze."


	178. Chapter 175

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers

**AN: I know this isn't the big update I promised, but I wanted to get these up so that you have something while I'm editing the next 3 chapters. Expect foreshadowing.**

Chapter 175

Storm Gunner didn't want to wake up. She was far too comfortable where she was. An empty feeling washed over her, but even in her groggy state, she was able to pin down the cause: she was no longer carrying. Their son had been born. She couldn't help but smile at the thought, remembering the night before when Uranium laid the sparkling into her arms.

Her son. Datablaze...

Optics suddenly snapping on, Storm Gunner jolted awake. Datablaze was missing! "Datablaze? Datablaze!" she called out, scanning the room. She tried to sit up, but a force on her shoulder held her down.

"Calm down," Rodimus said softly, causing her to look up at him. His optics were still off, so it looked as if he were asleep. "He's okay."

Letting some air out of her systems, Storm Gunner glared up at her sparkmate. "Where is he?" she asked, her tone promising pain if she didn't like his answer.

Rodimus turned on his optics and gave her a knowing smile, "With Emission. He thought he could sneak out, but Emission pinged me over the comm and told me she was taking him to have his first meal." He stood, joints groaning as he stretched the stiffness out of them. "You, however, are staying on that bed until your systems stop frizzing."

Growling in protest, she relented and stayed where she was, knowing that said 'frizzing' was the main reason behind the anger she was currently feeling. 'Frizzing' was the Transformer equivalent of the typical hormonal imbalance that Human mothers suffered after giving birth. Her circuits would be misfiring for a while due to the sudden loss of an infant spark in her carrying chamber. A horrid thought suddenly occurred to her, prompting her to ask, "Rodimus, how long am I going to be frizzing anyway?"

He walked over to a counter picking up a data-needle. "Not long. Uranium came in here a few seconds after Datablaze left to give you the first Stabilization Booster, and told me to give you this one as soon as you woke up," he explained, coming back to her bedside and taking her arm. He leaned over and kissed her gently, causing a rush of desire and fear caused by the frizzing to shudder through her frame. He pulled away smiling. "That the second one done. You'll be right as rain within the next hour or so." Clicking the settings on the needle to activate its self-sterilizing programs, he returned it to the counter before sitting back down in the chair beside her bunk. "I do have one thing I want to know though."

Storm Gunner raised an optic ridge, "What's that?"

Rodimus grinned, nervously, "When I was talking to Uranium, she mentioned something... and... well... you see, I was worried, er, wondering..."

"Yes?"

For a moment, her partner was silent. Then he just blurted it out, "You didn't really mean it when you threatened to castrate me, did you?"

She spent the next hour laughing.


	179. Chapter 176

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers

Chapter 176

Tsunami growled as she read the readout on the monitor. Another failed coupling. If any more of them occurred, her backup plan was not going to work. Sighing in exasperation, she grabbed her repair kit and began heading towards the engine room.

Halfway there, she almost ran into Galactus. Both of them paused, feeling the tension between them, but unsure how to break it. Neither one of them was ignorant as to the reason behind the tension between them. Galactus was a warrior. It was not a path he chose willingly either, as it was thrust upon him out of necessity. Though he was certainly worthy of the leadership positions that he had held in the past, his hands were far from clean. The fact that he had chosen to become a fugitive to stand up for what he knew was morally right was evidence of that fact.

On the other hand, Tsunami was both similar and opposite of him. While she could fight, she was not a warrior and hated to become involved in a battle. Though she was always willing to help out her friends in their time of need, harboring fugitives in what used to be her own personal sanctuary put her right in the middle of a galactic tinderbox.

She knew it was not Galactus' plan, nor was it his idea, but a part of her still resented him for it.

The resentment itself was only half the problem between them. Tsunami knew Galactus had feelings for her, even though he didn't know how to express them. However, it wasn't until she realized she resented him that she also realized that she had started to return his feelings. She knew the old saying that stated: "Those closest to us hurt us the most", but she had never realized what it meant until now. Logically, her resentment should be towards Emission, who actually had the idea of hiding both Galactus and the Rumble family in her ship. But her heart disagreed with her head, because Emission, Uranium, and the Rumbles were strangers to her.

Somehow, somewhere, the boat of friendship that she and Galactus had built had begun sailing in romantic waters, and both of them were afraid of where they might end up.

Galactus gestured to kit in her hand, "Would you like some help?"

Relieved that he had broken the ice, Tsunami nodded, "Yes, please. I need the power couplings to be operating at full capacity when we make a run for it." She continued down the corridor, with him following after her.

"What do you mean by 'when'?" he asked. "Dreadl... Sky Shadow doesn't know about this place. I certainly didn't know about it until you brought me here on Emission's request. The only other one who knows about this place is Live Convoy, and I doubt at this point he would tell, even though he doesn't know about Sky Shadow."

Tsunami paused in her step, "You forgot about Cannonball."

"He knows?"

"No, but he had the _Dutchman_, the sister-ship," she explained. "Cannonball-tachi intercepted Coby-tachi in orbit. It won't take long for them to figure out where we're hiding, and Cannonball knows exactly what to look for."

Nodding in understanding, Galactus continued to follow her to the Engine Room and help her fix the broken ship, learning some history in the process, such as the fact that the ancients were very bad at tabulating time correctly. While he knew that much of Seibertronian history had been lost or corrupted during the Great War, and that it was even harder to transcribe and synchronize what had survived due to the fact that the ancients utilized a cycling calender, he had not known just how bad it was. He knew that the _Midnight Pearl_ was commissioned as an escort to the _Atlantis_ for the ancients' Space Bridge Project, but believed like most other historians that it happened sometime between 10 B.C. and 70 A.D. The logs Tsunami had recovered from the main computer indicated it was more likely to have occurred several thousand years earlier. He also didn't know that the ship had made some legends of its own that revolved around ghost ships, including the _Octavius_ and the _Caleuche_.

The ship, however, had not been operational for a long time, and that meant Tsunami was making several repairs to get it ready to fly again. The computer systems, cafeteria, and medical wing operated fine, but that was because Tsunami had been using the _Midnight_ as a living space for the past century. She had repaired everything she needed to survive down here, but not anything else, not while the ship remained buried under the seabed. The turrets remained nonoperational and unneeded for the time being, as she was focusing on the Thrusters and Warp Drive.

"This is the fourth time I've repaired this coupling," Tsunami muttered, opening another access panel. She frowned at the damage. "Usually, it's just been fried from age, but this..."

Galactus paused with the burned out wires he was working with to turn her direction. "What is it?" he asked.

She stepped aside to show him, "This looks like it's been chewed through."

He stood there and stared for a moment, and then sighed in annoyance, "I think I need to have a talk with Rumble One-tachi."


	180. Chapter 177

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers

Chapter 177

"So, how do you feel?"

Standing and stretching her joints, Storm Gunner smiled at Rodimus, "Back to my old self. How about you?"

"Just waiting for you so we can join Emission and our son," he teased, winking at her. She laughed, but her laughter was quickly cut off when the door to the med bay opened.

Uranium charged through, followed by Emission carrying Datablaze's shuddering form. "Put him over here!" the medic ordered, pointing to a separate examination table while setting up some equipment. "Rodimus, Storm Gunner, help me out over here!"

Storm Gunner was there in seconds, fighting against her anxiety. "What happened?" she demanded, barely noticing Rodimus recover from the shock and start helping Uranium.

"He looked out the view-port and... well.." Emission paused, confused as how to describe what she had seen. "It was as if he was having a panic attack or something. He started grabbing his head and whimpering. I didn't know what else to do, so I picked him up and called Uranium."

Taking a deep breath, Storm Gunner put her hand on Emission's shoulder. "Thank you," she told the Xian before turning back to her son. The scanner moved into position and began to work, and Datablaze cried out in fear. She quickly grabbed her son's hand to calm him. "It's okay," she whispered. "Mama's here. It's okay."

The sparkling's optics snapped to hers in recognition. "Mama..." he whimpered softly, squeezing her hand tight. "Daddy?"

"I'm here too," Rodimus answered, pausing to place a comforting hand on Datablaze's shoulder. "You'll be all right. We'll find out what's wrong, and then we'll fix it. You'll be all right." Seeing his son look at him and nod, Rodimus turned back to the terminal.

Several tense minutes followed. Storm Gunner held on to her son's hand while she stroked his helm with her other hand, keeping him calm and comforted. Rodimus helped out by touching the sparkling on his shoulder whenever he could pause at the terminal. Uranium kept her optics glued to the screen she was at, studying the data that scrolled past it. Emission, unsure of how to help, stayed nearby like an ever-present sentinel, ready to help in whatever task the others needed. The silence was broken when Uranium finally spoke.

"Wow!" she softly exclaimed. "His Theta Waves are off the charts!"

"'Theta Waves'?" Storm Gunner echoed. She looked to Rodimus to clear her confusion, but he only shrugged, just as confused as she was.

"They're a type of brainwave," Uranium explained. "They're connected to emotional responses, especially strong emotions. But I have no idea why his are so high." She paused and looked at the newborn Terraformer. "With how calm he is at the moment, thanks to all of you being here, his Theta Waves should be much lower."

Something clicked in Emission's mind and she gasped in surprise. "He's an Empath," she said, stunned by the realization. Everyone else in the room turned and stared at the Xian, feeling even more lost than before. She ignored them though, still muttering aloud to herself, "But that shouldn't be possible. Empaths are artificial; created, not born."

"Care to bring the rest of us up to speed?" Uranium asked.

Emission stared at nothing in particular as she began to explain, "Back before the destruction of Planet X, devices were created that allowed ancient Xians to sense the emotions of those around them through the use of Theta Brainwaves. Those who utilized these devices were called Empaths.

"The devices were originally created to facilitate communications, especially during times of war. Imagine being able to give an order to someone, but also have them be able to interpret your intent behind your order. Managing that, you also have a nearly unbreakable means of utilizing new forms of code between yourself and others. Even in noncombat situations, it can allow you to tell if someone getting close to you has ill intent.

"The technology was based on a simple philosophy: that every being not only produces emotions or Theta Waves, but can receive them as well. That is how you get things like a 'tick' or a 'tell'. Theta Waves cause not only a physical reaction, but a physiological one as well. Those who are especially good at reading what the philosophy calls 'the sea of emotion' can tell if your hostile or not, even if you don't change your stance. I've also heard Humans calling it 'reading one's aura'. The principle is the same. The devices used by Empaths only increased the ability to detect the Theta Waves of others.

"However, two drawbacks quickly became apparent. First, their ability to feel the emotions of others was equivalent to the physical feeling of a massive sea pressing in from all sides. Many Empaths quickly developed severe cases of hydrophobia. The second problem was that it resulted in high levels of Theta Waves, and strong negative emotions would cause those waves to reach dangerous levels. Most of the time it would cause full-body pain and seizures, but in rare cases, coma or death would result as well.

"For a long time, the use of Empathetic devices was heavily restricted. By the time of the war with Gigalonia, not only were such devices used by almost every Xian, but a means of countering the negative effects had developed, and both had become a part of Xian culture.

"The vast majority of Empath Technology was lost after Planet X's destruction, but some of it still remains, though it is rare to see an Empath, and until now, I've never even heard of anyone being born a natural Empath. However, the means of controlling Empathetic devices remains an elementary part of Xian life and culture, and is also the reason why we think in terms of logic. It's called Metallikato."

"Metallikato?" Rodimus exclaimed in surprise. "The Forbidden Seibertronian Art of Combat?"

Emission nodded, "I noticed that in Seibertronian history it is often referred to as a forbidden form of combat favored by assassins, and was even utilized by the Destrons. However, it's origins are Xian as a multipurpose discipline to command mind and body. During sparring sessions with some other Cybertrons, I noticed similarities between other forms of combat and Metallikato. I believe that ancient Xians once visited Seibertron, not only because Metallikato is mentioned by name, but because it seems that Circuit-Su and Crystalocution are derived from Metallikato's less lethal specializations and skills."

"So that's why Xians think in terms of logic?" Storm Gunner asked. "Because they're taught Metallikato from a young age?"

"Correct," Emission answered. "We are taught not to suppress emotion, but to ignore it entirely; to not let it influence us in any way. However, a true practitioner of Metallikato can take it one step further as well." Emission's stance seemed to shift a bit as she shuffled her feet, and then...

It was as if she vanished. The others could tell she was there; their optics were practically screaming the fact, but their brains refused to recognize that anyone was there at all.

Then she was back, and they could only stare in shock as she explained, "I never left the spot I'm standing in, but by 'shutting off' my Theta Waves, I made it impossible for you to see me."

"So..." Uranium began, "You're a master of Metallikato."

"No," the Xian disagreed. "Not by a long shot. I am simply a practitioner, as is every Xian. I can barely even use Metallikato in combat. I do, however, know enough of the physiological methods that I can teach them to Datablaze; enough for him to protect himself against the emotions of others until he can utilize his ability without risking harm."

"I don't know if I'm comfortable with that idea," Rodimus said. "No offense, Emission, but you're obviously not an Empath. If there is an Empath already alive, I think I'd more comfortable with that, the whole thing about Metallikato being forbidden aside."

"None taken, but I only know of one living Empath," Emission responded. "The Fallen, the leader of the Xians, is the last living survivor from the Gigalonia conflict. As he was the Xian leader during the conflict, he used his abilities as an Empath to reverse engineer what we call 'the Forbidden Technology' that Gigalonia was using to win the war. This technology ended up turning on Planet X, destroying it, and the Fallen was cursed to live an immortal, but unfulfilled life for recreating that which he never should have defiled."

Storm Gunner thought back to her own time on Gigalonia, including when she found a holovid of the conflict with Planet X. She didn't remember any kind of forbidden technology though. "What kind of technology was that?" she asked.

This time it was Emission's turn to be confused, "You don't know of it? You use it all the time." She raised her arm, and the Chip Slot on her shield glowed slightly.

"Planet Force!" Rodimus exclaimed. "The Fallen reverse engineered Planet Force?"

"It's the source of our Force Chip. I thought you knew. Why else were you planning an expedition to fly into the galactic core without the use of Warp Gates or a Space Bridge?" Emission asked.

"There's been some sort of interference that prevents any ship from exploring the core though the use of the Space Bridge," Storm Gunner explained. "Our trip was supposed to find out why and map our course. Are you saying the reason why was because of a _fifth _Planet Force?"

"It makes sense," Rodimus said. "That's what it was like on Gigalonia before we found the Planet Force there and dispelled the barriers."

"And First Gunner told me that the Destrons used the same tactic to isolate and control Animatros," Uranium inputted, deactivating the scanner and motioning to Storm Gunner that her son was free to get down from the examination table.

"I'm sorry," Emission apologized, hanging her head. "I truly thought you knew after you mentioned your interactions with other Xians before the Alliance formed."

"It's all right," Storm Gunner said. "At least now we know we can go somewhere safe, not only to get Datablaze the help he needs, but also for us to live without being harassed." She turned her attention back to her son, who had snuggled into her arms for comfort. "Until then, we'll just have to watch our emotions, and keep Datablaze away from water, including the windows while we're under the ocean."

"I can expedite the process," Emission offered. "I have the coordinates to my home, which is actually an Xian outpost outside the barrier around the core."

Rodimus gave her a look of gratitude, "That, Emission, is more than we could ask. Thank you."


	181. Chapter 178

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers

Chapter 178

"WHERE ARE THEY?"

The other Destrons flinched as Nemesis Convoy roared in Sky Shadow's face. Chromia was already spotting a few new dents in her armor due to his rage. After hearing from Cannonball that they had shot down the _Alliance_, he quickly demanded that both Rodimus Convoy and Storm Gunner be found. Sky Shadow had assured him that he would deliver.

No one envied the green jet at the moment.

True to his own form, Sky Shadow didn't even flinch as he replied, "They have vanished entirely. I've even checked the old "hide behind the moon" trick that they seem to favor. Given the situation, I think it is safe to say that they are no longer on the planet."

The combination of Sky Shadow's words along with his aloof, calm demeanor ignited Nemesis Convoy's rage. The Destron leader savagely backhanded his hand-picked double agent, sending Sky Shadow to the ground.

Chromia blinked, her perception quickly shifting in response to the sudden turn of events. She had always prided herself on being able to read others, on being able to manipulate them, especially mechs. At first, it had seemed that Sky Shadow was thinking one step ahead in order to further Nemesis Convoy's cause. Now she could see differently.

Sky Shadow had his own agenda. Not surprising, considering how the Red Rust Plague worked. Sky Shadow took all of Jetfire's wholesome desires and applied a cruel, evil twist to them. But that begged an important question:

_Master Galvatron? Do you know his plan?_

_No. He is beyond my connection. I suspect Nemesis Convoy knows, but I cannot access that part of his mind. Whatever it is, we want it._

Ignoring her own pains, Chromia quickly took advantage of the situation and stood. This was her opportunity for a little revenge against Sky Shadow costing them the Human Liberation movement, and hopefully pit Sky Shadow and Nemesis Convoy against each other.

"Do you not realize what you have done?" she asked. "Do you not understand the gravity of your failure? You EXPOSED yourself, not just to fugitives, but to Galactus! That's the kind of leverage that can result in your ruling being overturned! We need the galaxy broken, not reunited against you; against US!"

Sky Shadow chuckled, rubbing his faceplate where Nemesis Convoy had struck him. "That's just it. They can only try to expose me. With their recent raid on Earthfall, they've only made themselves look more guilty. I've made sure of that," he explained. "The more they evade us, the more they look like they are in the wrong. The laws they upheld, and even helped create, now work against them. The politics are in _my_ favor.

"They can't expose me, because it will only look like the ravings of the guilty."

Chromia didn't miss Sky Shadow's use of the term "my" at the end of his explanation, nor did she miss what it implied. Judging by the rage she could feel coming from Nemesis Convoy, he didn't miss it either. But in spite of the precarious position they were now in, Chromia couldn't help but smile. Nemesis Convoy had taken command from her, and Sky Shadow later eliminated Human Liberation as a factor. But with one quick action that confirmed her suspicion, she had managed to regain control of the chessboard. Even better was the fact that the pawns didn't know it yet. She hid a shiver of pleasure as Master Galvatron's approval swept over her through their unique bond.

_Well played Chromia. Well played indeed._


	182. Chapter 179

Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm

**AN: I'll admit part of the reason this has taken so long was this chapter in particular. When I first created the character Ella Dowilch, she was envisioned as the unholy offspring of J. Jonah Jameson and Rita Skeeter. However, I could never truly portray her as an evil character, because she needed some sort of humanity in order to fit her position. She's proved true to her character in being both difficult and frustrating, though I think I've come out the better having tried to get into her head. I rewrote this chapter many times over, and I think I've finally managed to give us all a decent glimpse into her mind. While it won't change her ultimate fate, perhaps it will change the way her fate plays out.**

Part 20.5: Worth It

Chapter 179

Ella Dowilch groggily slipped into her house, locking the door behind her. Today had not been her day, filled with phone calls, meetings, and even a trip to the police office for interrogation. Her lawyer had been a big help with that, but she could tell he didn't have his heart in it anymore. The investigations into Human Liberation had already lead to 261 arrests, and it didn't seem to be stopping soon. Rumor and turmoil abounded, almost like the Red Scare of the 1950's all over again. Since she had often gotten scoops from HL members during her investigation of the Cybertron Army, she was very high up on the Persons of Interest list.

Her own lawyer had made it clear that he couldn't trust her anymore, telling her flat out that neither he, nor anyone in his firm would retain her as a client if solid evidence was found linking her to the Destron Army. As it was, they had barely managed to maintain her position as an investigative journalist. The Board of Directors themselves had gotten involved, informing her that she had one chance, just one, to prove that she hadn't become as corrupt as the people she investigated.

The biggest threat to her overall being flipped on a light as she hung up her coat. Relaxing on her sofa was Daniel Simmons, the one who murdered her boss, and got away with it.

"Rough day?" he asked casually.

She glared at him, "You don't know the half of it. You need to get out now. If someone find out you're here..."

"No one knows," he interrupted. "Not unless you tell them. Are you going to tell them?"

For a while, she remained silent, before softly admitting, "No." The association going public would be the last thing she needed. It would loose her legal advise, land her in a penitentiary, and she would _definitely_ loose her job, likely becoming unemployable for the rest of her life.

"I need a progress report," he told her. It was the same thing he told her every night, and she would give him the same answer, that there was no progress; no story; no attempt to bring out the version of the truth that he wanted her to tell. "Don't tell me nothing either. There's been plenty of time."

"'Plenty of time'?" she mocked. "Perhaps if you're sitting on your ass waiting, then yes, there has been. But the answer is still the same: You Have Nothing! Why? The cops are still calling me in every other day for questioning, my lawyer is overworked and increasingly skeptical, and to top it off, my job is on the line! I get one chance, Dark Ligerjack! ONE!" She inwardly smirked as she saw him flinch at her choice to use his Destron name, knowing that it hit home.

"You may have my life in your hands, but you risk it every time you show up," she continued. "The question you should be asking is whether or not you want your story told."

Daniel scowled at her, but Ella knew she had won the argument as he stood to leave. "Do not wait too long, least your services be no longer required," he threatened, stepping through an open portal into Fire Space.

Groaning, Ella grabbed her head and tried to massage the migraine in her brain away. She was truly in the thick of it now. She cursed herself for her blindness. In her pride, she had become the very thing she sought to destroy. She was now the corrupt one, trapped in the thick of conspiracies of her own making.

She never got any sleep that night, and her coffee was barely enough to get her going that morning. Barricading herself in her office once she got there, she forwarded all calls to her voicemail as she looked over her notes. There had to be something she could do.

Seeking inspiration, she looked up at her conspiracy wall, scattered with portraits of various Alliance officials, including Dreadlock, Galaxy Convoy, Ambassador Franklin, and others, with an image of Coby and Lori at the center. Many of the articles on the wall were hers, but there were a few written by other reporters, mostly to counter anything she wrote. It was one of her most expansive webs of string and paper, and yet it was also the worst. Once, she thought something big would fill the holes in her design. Now, she saw the reality in front of her.

It was just her imagination; her desire to manipulate the masses for her own gain. There was no web of conspiracy.

Or was there?

She blinked, suddenly noticing a new pattern emerge, this one with solid connections made by other people. She turned to her computer and began printing off images and police reports, then turning to her wall and tearing down the string. She removed most of the articles, but kept up the portraits, rearranging them. She then began adding her new printouts, tracing lines as the pattern began to emerge.

There was some sort of dark secret to the Cybertron Army. She could finally see it, but it didn't revolve around it, nor did it revolve around the two Terraformers. No. Whatever this secret was, it was bigger. It wasn't something someone was trying to hide. It was something forgotten, only to be rediscovered by the wrong person.

"Idiot!" she scolded herself, as she looked at her completed web. "Ask the wrong questions, and you'll never get the right answers." She only had one shot at this though, in more ways than one. Do it wrong, and her career was shot. Do it right, and she was literally putting her head on the chopping block. Even worse was that she might never find the answer, only open the doors for someone else, so she needed to make it count. She turned away from her wall and began writing up a list of Humans and Transformers she needed to talk to.

In the center of her wall, Master Galavatron's image glared back.


	183. Chapter 180

Chapter 180

The reports from Speedia were not positive, and growing more distressing with each arrival. In spite of everything being attempted, Nemesis Convoy's use of Fire Space to initiate hit-and-run tactics were devastating the planet. The fact that Gasket and Armbullet knew the weak spots just made things worse all around.

Backguild groaned as he felt another migraine building in the back of his head. Even during the height of the Great War things weren't this bad. Back then, the lines were clearly drawn, and you knew what side you were on. Now, though, it was every man for himself. Too many agendas were being thrown into the mix, locking up the entire Alliance into a crippling power struggle.

That was why Backguild was still at the Sky Dome, with only his partner, Roots, as company. He would rather be on the front lines with the bulk of the Cybertron Army, trying to defend Speedia from the Destrons. But with Galaxy Convoy gone, Backguild, the Deputy Commander, was left in charge. And with his Third in Command in critical condition, the situation didn't allow for Backguild to take a proactive role in his duties.

"This was exactly what they wanted, Roots," he muttered. "Together, we were an unstoppable force. United we stood, now divided we fall, and those of us trying to do the right thing get crushed in the process."

The door hissed behind him, but he didn't bother to turn around. Thanks to Roots, he knew exactly who had disturbed his solitude.

"Backguild."

"What do you want, Chairman?" he asked, keeping his back to the green jet behind him.

"I need some teams sent to Earth," Dreadlock replied.

"What kind of teams?"

"Search teams."

"What for?"

"That's classified."

"Bullshit," Backguild growled. "Unless you have something more important that a planet falling apart at the seams, you can forget it."

Dreadlock moved closer, "I know you don't agree with what I did, but as Chairman, I have to make difficult decisions. That's no reason to deny my request or neglect your duties. I need those teams, whether you like it or not."

"'Neglect my duties', Dreadlock?" Backguild mocked, Roots beeping in agreement. "Look who's talking: the one who turned the entire Alliance against itself and put us in the predicament we're in now. Thanks to you, I'm stuck trying to clean up the consequences of the mess you've made."

"I'll deploy the teams myself if I have to," Dreadlock warned.

Backguild snorted, "No you won't. You can't. You don't have the authority. When you were the Deputy Commander, you had that authority, but you're not the Deputy Commander anymore. I am." The blue tank paused to turn and stare the green jet down. "The Cybertron Army deploys at _my_ command, Chairman, not yours. I'm especially not sending any soldiers out on any kind of 'classified' mission that I'm not allowed to know about. Unless you have something more important than the crisis on Speedia, than Speedia is where the Cybertron Army will continue to focus on."

The stare down didn't last long, with Dreadlock flinching before Backguild finished talking. The blue mech turned away, saying nothing, but clearly dismissing the other. Knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere, the green jet calmly left the room.

The calm, however, was only on the exterior. Internally, Sky Shadow was fuming. He had told Nemesis Convoy that he believed Rodimus-tachi was no longer on Earth as a ruse. But the Destron leader had called his bluff, and Chromia was now leading a new search for the fugitives.

Time was running out for him. He couldn't afford to let anyone discover what he was planning; what he was creating.

He absentmindedly scratched at his chest, not noticing a tiny amount of red dust coming away.


	184. Chapter 181

Chapter 181

Storm Gunner sighed at the scene in front of her. While the bridge of the _Midnight Pearl_ was no hive of activity, she was actually surprised how soundly the two most important people in her life were sleeping. Rodimus had leaned back in the chair he was on, his arms wrapped protectively around Datablaze, who snuggled into his father's chest. Upon hearing that Tsunami was preparing the ship to be flight capable once more, Storm Gunner offered to aid in running the engine diagnostics. Rodimus had kept their son company as she worked, and now they were both out cold.

She couldn't help but wonder why she wasn't tired herself. Sure, she had slept for quite a while after the delivery; nearly 36 hours, but was recovery really that quick?

As if hearing her musings, Uranium entered the bridge and approached her. "How are you feeling?" the medic asked.

"Like I have too much energy," she answered, keeping half her attention on the diagnostic readouts. "I understand why Rodimus and Datablaze are sleeping, but I don't understand why I can't."

"Your Transformer half allows for a quick recovery," Uranium explained. "I was actually concerned with how long you slept, until Rodimus explained that recovery for Humans was more spread out. Combine that with the booster shots you had for the frizzing, and you'll have quite a bit of excess energy for a while. Enjoy it while you can."

"No kidding," Storm Gunner chuckled. Raising Datablaze was a challenge that made her both excited and afraid. She loved the idea of raising one of her own, but the complications were daunting. Datablaze had no precedent, being the first true-born Terraformer. Lori was raised as a Human for most of her life, and therefore had no idea how to raise a Transformer, let alone a being who had qualities of both. Even with his infant years literally skipped, it would take years for Datablaze to adapt to the knowledge he already had. _He learned from our memories_, she thought, remembering what Rodimus had told her. It left so many questions unanswered though. How do they deal with schooling? How would they track his age and maturity? When would they have to give him the "birds and bees" talk?

What if they failed him?

That last question scared her the most, and it brought with it thoughts on what her brother had become. She shuddered at the thought. Her brother; her parents had done everything they could to raise him right, and yet he still had become a monster. Even when he was offered a second chance, he still threw it away.

What if that happened to Datablaze? Storm Gunner didn't think she'd be able to take it. Her very soul would surely break.

"It's sinking in, isn't it?" Uranium asked. "The realization that you are now a parent."

"Does it always feel like this?" Storm Gunner voiced aloud.

She didn't expect an answer, but Uranium gave one anyway. "I imagine so. I never had the chance. I..." The medic paused, looking away uncomfortably. "I am incapable. Ever since First Gunner and I tried to have our first..."

"I'm sorry. You didn't have to answer," Storm Gunner apologized.

"It's okay," Uranium said. "It's about time I talked to someone else about this. We were expecting when the war began, but we found out about the Red Rust Plauge all too late."

"First Gunner was infected?" Storm Gunner gasped.

"No, he was on the front lines," Uranium began to sob. "I was. That was how I found a cure. I realized that I was infected with that... that shit! But by the time I figured it out, by the time I found a cure..." She suddenly latched onto Storm Gunner, sobbing into her shoulder.

Storm Gunner gently put her arms around the medic, finally understanding the reason why Uranium punished herself so much. She also became immensely grateful that Datablaze had been born successfully. While his loss would have devastated herself and Rodimus for years to come, it likely would have killed Uranium.

Uranium eventually calmed down enough to stop crying, and Storm Gunner promised she'd keep the story secret unless otherwise necessary. Uranium quickly collapsed into an empty chair on the bridge, emotionally drained from releasing her darkest secret. It was that scene that Tsunami entered when she ran into the room with some very bad news.

"They found us!"


	185. A Preview of things to come

To those who have been patient thus far, I owe you a big debt of thanks. Like many others, life hasn't been kind to me, and most of my stories now sit as piles of digital notes in my computer. I am still committed to finishing them, but I don't know when I'll be able to do so with any speed. This story alone is undergoing some major changes to the original ending I had planned, and I must admit, I'm liking the new ending better as it builds more on the foundation I have laid.

To keep myself from being destracted by new story ideas, I'm posting them as challenges instead on a forum here: http www fanfiction net myforums saberstorm 1244408

If you're interested in what comes out of my diabolical mind, that would be a good place to look.

In the mean time, as promised by the title, a preview of things planned, but not yet seen.

* * *

_"Leave the others out of this, and I'll surrender."_

_"Why has so much funding been shifted to Armstrong?"_

_"I'm here to admit that I was wrong, and that scares me more than you know. There are those who would have me continue the lies, but I would rather make things right, even though it will likely cost me my life."_

_"What are you talking about? I had just barely decided that your marriage was legal and then... ... nothing... I don't remember anything after that."_

_"It's simple enough really, Galaxy Convoy. In order to claim the Matrix for myself, your Spark must come with it."_

_"It's not about pride. It's about conscience. It's been tearing him up, knowing that Nemesis Convoy was created to counter him. He feels responsible for the mistakes he's made, just as I do, for the arrogance we had. He has to do this. His heart won't let him otherwise, and I love him too much to stop him."_

_"Victory? No, Galaxy Convoy. United once more, we may be, but this was not a victory. We were merely pawns. Our strengths were used against us. We have been played."_

_"Master Galvatron has returned."_


End file.
